The Uncertainty of Darkness
by Nardragon
Summary: Mal always walked in darkness. No matter where she found herself standing, the world always expected greatness from her. Great ruin or great glory. That's why she preferred the dark. From the shadows, no one saw her stumble, those moments when her facade broke. They only saw what she wanted them too. Except for those who travelled in the darkness with her. They saw everything.
1. Chapter 1

This story is mostly canon compliant. I've tried to follow the narrative established in the Descendant franchise thus far, and write the narrative to fit around it. I have had to go against it at some point to work with the story I'm trying to tell. This chapter takes place before the events of the first movie.

* * *

The crowds parted before the indomitable gazes of Mal and Evie. From the edges of their vision, they could see the scowls sent their way. But no one made a move against them. No one dared. Either out of a fear of their parents, or the girls themselves. Or, in the rarer case, a begrudging respect. A young boy, rushing to get out of their way tripped, spilling the contents of the basket in his arms. An apple rolled across the cracked, pocked marked grey cobblestone coming to rest before worn, leather boots that had the look that someone had tried to shine them with old grease. The rest of the person's outfit matched the look of the boots, brown muted colours and clothes that could have looked impressive, if they'd been taken care of properly. The person reached down, plucking the apple from the ground, wiping it clean on his pants.

Mal and Evie frowned, the latter crossing her arms.

"Horrendously sunny day, isn't it," He said, making a wide sweeping gesture with his hands, "Perfect, for practising one's marksmanship, don't you say, Mal," He lifted the double barrelled shotgun hanging on his shoulder, and mocked firing a shot, "Impressed? Father let me borrow it… Well, I didn't ask for permission and he doesn't know I have it,"

"What do you want Clay?" Mal asked drily.

"I was thinking about heading to Serpent Prep for some practice shots," He grinned widely, "Those deformed lumps they call gargoyles have always reminded me of ugly gorillas. I find them invigorating for target practice. Would you care to join me?" He offered the apple to her.

She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, "Join for what, exactly? Watch you waste your father's ammo?"

"What? That's…"

"You give that story about Serpent Prep's gargoyles every other week, and they're all still intact. Obviously your shooting is worse than your flirting skills, as impossible as that is to comprehend, so no I don't want to watch you shoot the air," Mal said with a wicked smirk. Evie laughed, looping her arm with Mal's as they brushed past him.

"They repair them!" He yelled after them.

"Sure they do," Mal replied flippantly over her shoulder, not even looking back.

"I can hit anything!"

"You couldn't hit a gorilla ten feet in front you,"

"You want to bet?"

They both stopped in their tracks when they heard a gun cocking. Mal whipped around, eyes narrowing when she found Clay aiming his gun at them.

"Holding me at gun point, that'll get me to agree to go out with you,"

The area had gotten tensely quiet. Several people had run from the area when Clay took aim. Some were still there, silently watching this stare down take place.

"Put it down Clay, no need to make more of a fool of yourself than you already have," Mal said. She felt Evie squeeze her arm. She slipped herself out of Evie's grip, walking forward.

"Well then, prove me wrong, shoot me," She stopped five feet in from of the barrel of his gun. She cocked a hand on her hip, smirking.

"You don't think I will?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Clay, don't," Evie said. Mal held up a hand, silencing anything else Evie was about to say.

"It's okay E, he's not going to shoot,"

"I'm not scared of you! I can and I will,"

"No, you won't," She said in a deathly soft voice, laced with venom, her eyes glowing, "You say you're not scared, but we both know you are," She stepped forward again, one hand grabbing the end of the barrel of the gun, "Even if you were brave enough to pull that trigger I don't think you'd be able to hit me, even at this distance," She gave a quick yank, and the gun fell out of his hands. Mal took it in her hands, aiming at him. He yelled ducking into a crouch on the ground. She aimed up slightly and pulled the trigger. The bullets smashed into overhanging metal scaffolding. There was a groan from the metal as it buckled, then collapsing inwards, metal pipes clattered down around them.

"Got some kick in it," She mused as she dropped the gun to the ground, "See you around Clay," She said with mock saccharine and a little wave as she strutted back to Evie.

"That was a little on the bold side, don't you think?" Evie asked as they fell into step together.

"Against Clay? Hardly. He's all talk, no show,"

"It's almost a shame he's too proud for his own good," Evie said, "He's actually good looking,"

Mal snorted, "Sure," She drawled, obviously not in agreement.

"Not your type?"

"Eh?" She gave a none committal shrug, "Maybe if he wasn't such a pompous show-off,"

"So who is your type?" Evie nudged Mal's shoulder. They'd had similar conversations in the past, without any real resolution. Evie never seriously entertained any of the advances of the boys around her. She knew her mother wouldn't accept anything less than royalty. She didn't want anything less either. But that didn't mean she couldn't practice with what she had available. So she had a trail of broken hearts in her wake, it was their fault for putting so much on the line. Love was a game, they gambled and lost. But, for as long as Mal and Evie had been friends, Mal had shot down almost every attempt to earn her affection, sometimes, as she'd just shown, in a more literal sense.

"Well?" Evie prodded.

"Who has time for boys, when there are plots to undertake and territories to conquer?"

"There must be someone who you at least think is hot,"

A shrug was the only response she got. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Jay?"

"Hell no," Mal said, "He's like a brother,"

"I'm guessing you'll say the same of Carlos,"

"Naturally," Mal shook her head. Then, after a beat, she asked, "Why? Do you…"

"Oh, no, ew, that would be weird. I've seen them eat. That can turn any girl off,"

Mal laughed at that.

"What about Anthony?" Evie said thoughtfully, "He's not bad looking,"

"No," Mal said flatly.

"Too party boy for you?" Evie arched an eyebrow.

"Among other things,"

"Who else… Harry has a certain rugged quality to him,"

"Harry? We can't be thinking about the same Harry. That mousy guy who used to follow Carlos around?"

"Not him,"

"What other Harry is there?" Mal asked slightly exasperated. It clicked in her mind before Evie could elaborate, and she all but shouted, "Harry Hook? Uma's sly sea dog?"

"Poor taste in alliances aside, you have to admit he's cute,"

Mal bit her lip in thought, head tilting to the side, "I suppose,"

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Evie said.

Mal gave her a deathly glare.

"I'm just saying," Evie hurried out, not wanting to upset her.

"That ship sailed when he choose shrimpy over me. Besides, it's not like that was anything more than having some fun,"

"He chose Uma over you?"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Mal asked, a bite to her voice.

"I'm just curious, 'cause from what I heard he and the youngest Gaston were a thing,"

"Gil?"

"Aren't they all called Gaston?"

"No the last one is Gil, at least it's what he goes by," Mal said, "Harry was always an equal opportunist I suppose,"

"So if Harry wasn't… cavorting with our enemies would you give him a chance?"

"I don't know. Looks aren't everything,"

"Try telling that to my mother," Evie said with an exasperated sigh.

"Mal! Evie!" Carlos came running up to them, "We got a problem in the Rust Heights, Zevon he's trying to strong-arm in our territory. He got some goblins to help him stir up trouble. Jay's was fighting them, but he needs help,"

"The Goblins. Mother won't be happy if she hears about that," Mal said.

"Let's go Mal, you can get them back in line," Evie said.

She nodded. Carlos went off running, leading the way, Mal and Evie behind them. Their conversation was forgotten for the moment.

They wouldn't broach the topic until days later when they were in their hideout, catching their breath after another turf skirmish with Uma and her crew.

"Ow! Hells! That burns!" Mal slapped Evie's hands away from her, clapping a hand over the gash on her neck and shoulder.

"It's supposed to burn. Mal, you have to let me clean it," She snapped back.

"It's just scratch,"

"It's a little more than a scratch. And we need clean it before it gets infected. Who knows where Harry sticks that hook of his,"

"You aren't suggesting that him and…" Jay started to say but trailed off pointedly.

"Ew! Dude, that's gross," Carlos' expression was disgruntled.

"Disgusting. No!" Evie said, "I was referring to the fact he works at the Fish and Chips and has probably used it to gut dead fish. But thank you for that image,"

Jay grinned, either not recognizing Evie's sarcasm, or choosing to ignore it. Evie took hold of Mal's shoulder getting ready to press the alcohol soaked rag to it again.

"The hell! Evie, are you trying to make it worse?!" Mal hit her hands away, standing and walking away from her.

"I'm trying to help," Evie huffed, hands on her hips.

"How'd he'd even get at you?" Carlos asked, "You're… _you_ ,"

"He got a lucky strike in," She said tersely, "That's all,"

"It seemed more than luck to me," Jay said, with a laugh, "What he said seemed to really throw for you a loop. It isn't true, is it?"

"What'd he say?" Carlos asked.

Mal glared at Jay, "Don't you have junk to go steal for your father?" She practically hissed, "Or an empty lamp to dust,"

His smile fell. He stared at her for a long moment, jaw clenching. She stared right back. He got up snatching up his beanie. He left without another word. Carlos watched as he left, then frowned at Mal.

"Did you have to be that mean?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I suddenly look like I have silken flowing hair and a voice that makes animals come to my aid?"

"Jay was just joking. You know how he is. He didn't mean anything by it,"

"How would you know? You don't what happened because you ran when you heard Gil's fake barking,"

"I really thought there was a dog. You know I hate dogs,"

Mal growled, "Go home and dust your mama's coats,"

"You certainly made your mother proud today," Carlos said before he walked out.

"Are you going to insult me now to get me to leave?" Evie asked.

Mal didn't reply.

"You could have just asked them to leave if you wanted to be alone,"

"That would have shown weakness," Mal said, "Besides they're big boys. They'll be back tomorrow to steal coffee from the Slop Shop and riot in town with us,"

"You're probably right. But they're your friends. You don't have to treat like that to them,"

"They'll get over it. But I do want to be alone. So you can go to,"

"I will. As soon as you let me clean that up," She indicated to the gash.

Mal glared at her, eyes glowing. Evie steeled herself, glaring right back. Maleficent was the only person with a perfect track record against Mal. Evie knew Mal well enough understand when to pick her battles. A lot of the time even those instances she chose to stand her ground against Mal's judgement she still found herself folding to the piercing green that made even the most hardened villain's blood run cold. But today, more than usual, she knew Mal's defiance wasn't born of her usual iron clad reliance. Even so, she was still surprised when Mal, with a growl, said, "Fine, just get it over with,"

Evie bit back her smile of triumph, knowing it wasn't the time to celebrate her victory. She took up the rag and the bottle of whiskey she'd been using before to clean Mal's wound. She gestured to the edge bed. Mal gave it a reluctant glare. She hated to lose. Even if it was to Evie. She crossed her arms before sitting, looking straight ahead. Obviously avoiding meeting Evie's eyes.

Evie pulled Mal's jacket partly off her shoulder, "Ready?"

Mal took the bottle from Evie's hand, taking a swing before nodding. Evie pressed the rag to the wound. Mal let out a hiss, muscles flinching, but beyond that, she didn't move.

"Some would say you're too young to be drinking," Evie said. She was making idle talk. An attempt to keep Mal's mind off the pain.

"Shut up, Evie,"

"We can talk about what happened today if you want,"

"There's nothing to talk about. Harry is an idiot, he got in a lucky strike. It won't happen twice,"

"I heard what he said," Evie said carefully. She knew she'd just potentially stepped into a minefield.

"Of course you did," Mal all but snarled. Evie stood, walking over to the barrel they had sitting on a ledge to catch rainwater. She used it to wash out the rag. She came back, using the rag, just wet with water this time to clean the blood around the wound. Mal flinched again, but her reaction was much more subdued, "It isn't true,"

"Harry and Uma would say whatever they can to get under your skin, and inside your head. And I'm sure your kissing prowess is fine,"

Mal gave a growl, hands clawing at the sheets as her head snapped around to glare at Evie.

"It was a bait. I'm more surprised that you let yourself fall for it," Evie said, still too smug from her previous victory to be affected this time.

"I… I wasn't expecting it," Mal said.

"Obviously," Evie arched an eyebrow, "But I've seen you handle worse. Why'd this one get to you to so much?"

"I don't know. Because of how stupid it was,"

Evie let that explanation sit in the air between them. They both knew it was a bullshit excuse, "The cut's long, but it isn't deep. It shouldn't scar, once you don't scratch at it, and let it heal properly," She said, instead of responding to Mal, "Jacket off, so I can see if the damage,"

Mal shrugged off her jacket, handing it to Evie. She lifted, her hand slipping through the rip Harry had torn with his hook, "A patch job should be good enough to cover it," She mused, "Shame though, I don't have any more leather," She started to go through her belongings, looking for a piece of fabric that matched.

"Harry was the first guy I kissed,"

Evie turned at Mal's sudden declaration. Mal's eyes her filled with a challenge. She was daring Evie to say something. But there was something looking back at her in Mal's eyes. Something she'd never seen in them before. She couldn't be sure… vulnerability. Impossible. Mal never showed weakness to anyone. Not even to her own mother. Especially not to her own mother.

"Okay…" Evie knew she was still in the minefield, "Is he… the only guy you've kissed?"

The way Mal's eyes flickered Evie knew she'd just taken a bad step. She knew her options were limited, but she had to talk her way out, and quickly or it was about to explode.

"I only asked-"

"Yes," Mal's reply cut her off. Evie was slightly stunned by the admission, "Yes, he's the only guy… but not the only person,"

The confession fell, heavy for a moment "Oh… okay," Evie said, "Who?"

"Ginny. I don't think she even remembers it. She was hopped on some of Yzla's punch at a party when it happened,"

"Okay," Evie said, still cautious of pushing too far, "So, what are you telling me?"

"I don't know," Mal said, not breaking eye contact.

"Are you saying…" Evie didn't know how to finish that question.

"I don't know,"

"Alright… well, who did you think the better kisser was?" Evie asked.

"That's…" She fell back onto the bed, staring upwards. She was quiet for a long moment, "I guess Ginny. But that could have been because of the punch,"

"Do you think that's why Harry said what he did? Because you weren't into it,"

"I was into it, I think. I'm just not sure how I feel about guys on the whole. Harry's good looking, yeah. That's mostly the reason I kissed him,"

"And how do you feel about girls?" Evie asked.

"That's almost as confusing as how I feel about guys,"

"Almost?" Evie arched an eyebrow.

"Almost," Mal repeated, turning her head to meet Evie's gaze. There was a long gap where neither said anything. Finally, Evie was the one to break the silence.

"Regardless how you feel, you know he only said that to throw you off your game,"

"I know that," Mal let out a frustrated growl, "And that makes it worse. It got to me because it hit my own confusion. I let him get under my skin, and it's not even for the reason he thinks it is,"

"Look, I can't help you figure out your attraction. But we can put an end to this stupid Harry business right now,"

Mal sat up on her elbows, arching a questioning eyebrow at Evie, "And how would we do that?"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you if you're a good kisser or not,"

She sat up all the way at that, eyes wide with surprise. It wasn't everyday Evie saw that expression on her face. It took a lot to surprise Mal. When Mal didn't give a response Evie felt as though she'd really set off a mine this time.

"It's a stupid idea. I know," She hedged quickly, hoping they could sweep this away, "Forget it. And forget what he said. He's not worth you stressing," Mal was still looking at her with a surprised expression. Evie lifted the jacket in her hands, "I think I have something at home to fix this. So I'm just going to go,"

She got halfway to the steps. Halfway, when she was yanked around by her wrist. Mal grabbed the lapel of her jacket, tugging her in. There was a moment of uncharacteristic hesitation for Mal. Giving Evie a chance to step back. Giving herself the opportunity to change her mind. Neither happened. For a second their eyes searched the others'. Their distance vanished. The kiss… it was harsh, demanding, burning. Everything she'd expect from Mal. She was shocked still, hands finding their own way to Mal's hips. Sparks spurred her mind, slamming her to full presence into the moment. She responded in kind, not willing to let herself be bowled over by Mal. As terrifying as she was at times, Evie never let her know how much she really affected her. She wouldn't give in this time either.

As quickly as it started, it was over. She opened her eyes to find Mal looking at her, her gaze indomitable, as usual, but it lacked the cruelty that ordinarily lingered behind it.

"Well?" Mal asked, eyebrow arching.

"Harry doesn't have a clue what he's talking about," Evie said, a little breathless.

Mal smiled, self-satisfied. She still had a vice grip on Evie's jacket. With a tug, she made Evie come impossibly closer, "If you tell the guys, or anyone, about anything I said-"

"You'll torture me with white-hot metal?" Evie asked, with a small smirk.

"I was going to say disembowel you, but that works too,"

"I'm not going to tell anyone,"

Mal's grip loosened, but she didn't step back. For the first time, Evie realized she had a fist full of Mal's tank top gripped in her hands. She let go, hands dropping to her side. Neither moved. The tension lingering in the space is enough to make their skins prickle.

"Um, I should get to work on our revenge plot for Uma and her sardine pack," Mal said, finally taking a step back.

"Right," Evie snapped too, shaking her head, "Right. And I should get to work on this," She lifts the jacket in her hands, also taking a step back.

Mal turned on her heels, taking through the doorway.

"Mal," Evie calls after her.

Mal turns to look at her, eyes questioning.

"I won't tell anyone, but anytime you need to talk about things… I'm always here,"

"Not like you have anywhere else to go," Mal smirked.

"Yeah,"

Mal nodded. The only confirmation that she truly understood and appreciated Evie's offer. It was all the confirmation she was going to give. And that was fine with Evie, it was all she needed. She smiled at her before she left. She stopped at the bottom of the steps, turning to watch the gate slide close behind her. She smiled, biting her bottom lip. Breathing in, she let out a slow breath.

"We'll have to talk about that another time," Evie said to herself touching her thumb to her lips.

That time didn't come, nor did Mal's plan against Uma, because less than a week later they were being driven to Auradon and unknown to them at the time, towards a decision that changed in their fates in a way none of them could see coming.

* * *

Some things I'd like to note; Dove Cameron, Thomas Doherty and Kenny Ortega have talked about a backstory that ties Mal and Harry Hook's characters together, where they dated and after they broke up Harry joined Uma, partly to get revenge on Mal. But in the first movie, Evie mentioned Mal had never had a boyfriend before and Mal mentioned that they didn't really date on the isle. I could have just picked one these plot threads and gone with that. But why do that, when I could try to weave the two contradiction together. So the residents of the Isle don't really date nor do commitment, as much they hook up for flings (All the Villian Kids had have been to born, somehow). So Mal and Harry did have a few amorous rendezvous together.

Secondly, I did make a quick reference, of sorts, to the kiss between Gil and Harry, that was cut from Descendants 2.

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and are looking forward to more. If you have enjoyed this story and can't wait for more, why don't you check out my other Descendants' fic, The Subjectivity of Art.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, everyone, who's been reading so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Carlos stifled a yawn, idly playing with a mixing spoon in his hands, tapping a beat on the edge of the table he was sitting on. Jay was leaning against the other side, gaze shifting between the oven and clock on the wall. Mal was standing in front of the oven, unblinkingly staring at the cookies inside.

"You can handle the rest, right?" Jay asked, looking at Evie and Mal. He clapped Carlos on the shoulder, "We have the game tomorrow. Even if this works we still need to play our parts until the coronation,"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. It should only be a few more minutes again, anyway," Mal said distractedly, still looking at the cookies baking in the oven.

"Cool, we'll see you tomorrow then," Jay said with a grin.

"Night," Carlos said, giving a wave as he followed after Jay, out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, bye," Mal called, not really looking at them.

"Night guys," Evie gave a small smile as they left. When they'd gone, she looked at Mal, "Are you okay with doing this?"

"Of course I am. It was my plan," Mal said.

"No, I mean with you being the one Ben falls for. I don't mind doing it,"

"I should I be the one to do it. It's my magic after all,"

"But are you sure you can? I've just been thinking about… what you told me, back on the island,"

"I said a lot of things on the island," Mal said, crossing her arms, not meeting Evie's gaze.

"You know what I'm talking about,"

She did. Mal had been thinking that very thing since she'd first thought of this plan, "It will be fine," She looked down, then glanced up at Evie, "It's not like I really have to fall for him. It's a spell. He'll be so in love with me he'll never be able to tell what my true intentions are,"

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable doing this,"

Mal arched an eyebrow at her. Evie faltered, "I just… wouldn't it make sense for me to be the one to do it? I have a bit more experience with these things,"

Mal shook her head, "I'll be fine Evie. Besides, you and Chad are… whatever you are,"

Evie gave a small smile at that.

"Since we got here there hasn't been much time to think about anything else other than the wand," Evie said.

"That was our whole reason for coming,"

"I know. But, Jay did have a point. The coronation is still a ways off. What are we going to do until then?"

Mal shrugged, "Keep going to classes,"

"Making money with your salon?" Evie suggested.

Mal snorted a laugh at that, "Why I let you talk me into doing that I don't know,"

"Money will always be necessary. You can never have too much,"

"When we take over we can have anything we want. Money will be the least of our problems,"

"But you have to admit, it's nice being popular," Evie said.

"We were popular on the island," Mal said.

"We were feared on the island,"

"Yeah," Mal arched one eyebrow, "What's the difference?"

"When someone smiles at us here it's not because they're trying to get close enough to stab us in the back the moment we turn around," Evie said.

Mal grinned, "Remember when someone actually tried to stab Jay in the back," she chuckled at the memory.

"Mal… do you miss it? The island?"

"I miss getting to do what I want. And actually going to classes that are interesting. The first thing I'm getting rid of when this over is this whole school so I won't have to suffer through another boring lecture ever again,"

"Chemistry isn't so bad," Evie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Is that because you actually like it, or you like looking at Prince Idiot?" Mal asked, giving her a smirk.

Evie rolled her eyes, "Chad isn't an idiot,"

"Oh yeah? When the meaning of idiot change?"

"Mal,"

"Or maybe you like the attention you get from Doug,"

At that Evie snorted, crossing her arms, "As if,"

"Don't pretend you don't secretly love the adoration," Mal chuckled, "He's been tripping over himself because of you since we first met him,"

"He has impeccable taste," Evie said, "And he's not stupid, so of course he'd know beauty when he sees it,"

Mal gave a thoughtful drone, "I think he sees more than beauty,"

Evie looked at Mal, blinking slowly as she tried to figure out just what she was referring to. "Maybe when we take over he could be a secretary for us or an accountant,"

"I always saw Jane as the secretary type. But it would be a shame to just imprison him," Mal said, "We'll find some way to make him useful,"

"What will we do with everyone else?" Evie asked.

"Lonnie could be a good guard," Mal said, "I'm sure we can get her on our side, so we won't have to worry about backstabbing,"

"Mal… what do you think our parents will do to them?" Evie's voice held a sliver of trepidation. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to pick up on it. Mal wasn't anyone else.

She looked at Evie and knew they were thinking the same thing. Their parents would imprison anyone and everyone from Auradon given the chance, if not worse. "We'll make them see how they can be useful. We're going to need servants, right?" Mal grinned. Evie smiled as well. But when they looked away both their smiles fell. The silence lingered between them until the timer went off, snapping them both out of their thoughts.

Evie took out the tray from the oven, placing it on the counter. She noticed Mal looking at them with a far off gaze. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My offer still stands,"

"I can do this E," Mal said,

"I don't doubt that you can,"

She never did. She knew Mal was capable of great things. But watching Ben turn into a love struck, singing fool after only half a cookie. That was something that not even she could have anticipated. From the look on Mal's face as Carlos and Jay dragged Ben away for the game, Evie guessed she hadn't anticipated it either. The next several hours were a whirlwind, watching Jay and Carlos help Ben win the game to Ben declaring his love for Mal in front of the whole school. Mal seemed even more shocked than Evie had, ready to bolt at one point if Evie hadn't stopped her. They still had to play their parts, people would only buy Ben being head over heels if Mal appeared interested herself.

Evie only felt slightly bad she hadn't let Mal slip away as she watched Ben leading a mildly disgruntled Mal away from the after party. She left herself not long after. Without Mal there, and with the boys celebrating the victory with their teammate she felt a little out of place. More so because Audrey had made Chad's lap her seat and they were having a gratuitous display of affection for a couple who hadn't been together only two hours prior. So she left, even though Doug had tried to stop her as she was leaving. She lied about feeling ill and he let her go with a sad smile, saying, "I hope you feel better,"

She sighed as she got back to her room, dropping into her chair. Papers fluttered on the desk. She gave a deep frown as she realized it was Chad's homework. She grabbed it, ready to rip it to shreds. Just before she did one of Mal's chains caught her eye and it made her pause. Mal wouldn't just tear Chad's things part if she were in this situation. She'd do something unspeakably horrible.

Evie grinned as a wicked idea came to her. She smoothened out the pages and started to write. Not only would she finish Chad's homework. She'd undo all the good he'd done for him so far. It only took a few minutes but she was sure with this Chad would at least be forced to face their teacher and explain the sudden spike in his understanding of the course material. Mal would be proud of her. Her mother probably less proud. Knowing her she'd just be furious she'd managed to lose a prince. There'd be other princes. Better than Chad.

"Okay, okay, yes, I'll see you tomorrow,"

Evie chuckled as she heard Mal's voice coming through the door to their room. It opened, Mal slipped in stopping Ben at the door, "Okay, I got to go now,"

"Okay, bye," He said with a huge smile.

"Bye Ben,"

"I'll miss you,"

"Yeah," Mal closed the door.

There was knock as it closed. She didn't open it, "I miss you already," Ben's voice came through.

Mal rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed.

"So how was that?"

"Remind me to write 'extremely potent' next to that love spell," Mal groaned, looking across at Evie.

Evie laughed, "And how are you doing with officially having a boyfriend?"

"It's… not as mind numbing as I thought it would be. But I guess even under a spell Ben isn't as asinine as Chad was,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Oh, I will. Eventually. Just not anytime soon," Mal gave her a mischievous grin.

Evie snorted and smirked. She took up a tablet Jay had given to her. She wasn't sure who he'd stolen it from, Carlos had wiped it of anything personal so it couldn't be traced back to them easily. She went onto the school's site and found what she was looking for in less than a minute. She turned up the sound on the device all the way and hit play on the video she loaded up.

Mal's head snapped up at the sound of the music. Evie laughed, shaking her shoulders.

"You didn't," Mal practically hissed.

"… _Did I mention…"_ The song belted out of the speakers.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. Someone else uploaded this," Evie grinned.

"Evie, turn it off,"

"Why? But it's such a catchy song," Evie grinned, ducking under the pillow that Mal threw at her head, "I met this girl who rocked my- ah!" She started to sing along with the song but Mal grabbed another pillow, fully jumping from her bed towards Evie. Evie grabbed the tablet ducking away from Mal.

"Evie!" Mal chased her around the room, "Evie! Give me that!"

Evie climbed over Mal's bed to keep out of her reach.

"But Mal he loves you," Evie laughed.

"Evie, this isn't funny,"

"It's very funny from where I'm standing,"

"You won't be able to stand when I'm through with you," She grabbed another pillow, tossing it at Evie. It knocked the tablet from her hand. They both dived for it. Mal got there first. Evie tried to take it from her, but she muted it before she could.

Mal dropped her head to the floor, breathing heavily. Evie rolled over, laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Mal turned her head just enough to glance at Evie out of the corner of her eyes. Evie felt her gaze and turned her head to the side. She cracked a grin. Mal couldn't help but mirror her expression. Then they were both laughing. Loud, belly bursting laughter.

"That was mean E," Mal said, pushing herself up

"Then you must be impressed," Evie shot back, grinning. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair to neaten it. "So, are you really okay?"

"Of course I am. Our plan is working perfectly,"

"I'm not talking about that M," Evie said, "You seemed a little spooked when he was singing,"

Mal snorted, rolling her eyes, "I don't get spooked,"

Evie arched an eyebrow at her.

Mal didn't answer right away. She sat up, brushing some Evie's hair behind her ear. "You're hair's a mess by the way,"

"That's not my fault," Evie frowned her, the look alone enough to let Mal know she wanted a proper answer to her previous question.

"I was just a little… surprised. I mean, you weren't?"

Evie smiled, deciding not to point out how Mal had tried to run when Ben had come up to her after the game, "It was a little surprising. Do you think he came up with that song the spot?"

"Probably not, right? He must have been writing it for Audrey and just never got to sing it for her,"

"No one is writing a song like that for Audrey," Evie said.

Mal smiled a little at that.

"You know what I also saw during Ben's performance?" Evie asked.

"Ben and Carlos suddenly becoming Ben's hype men?" Mal asked with a laugh.

"No. Actually, I was talking about you. I saw that smile,"

"Yeah, it's called playing the part, remember?"

"If you say so," Evie said, "But everyone likes to be lavished with attention. You don't need to feel bad for enjoying the spotlight,"

Mal hid a smile behind her hand. Evie swore she looked bashful. She'd never seen Mal look like before. Evie got up, starting to clean up the mess they'd made in their chase. With a glance to Mal, still on the floor, she started to hum. Mal's eyes went wide she recognised the tune.

"Evie, give it a rest with that song already," She said grabbing her pillow and hitting Evie with it. Evie grabbed her own pillow and hit back.

It wasn't until later that night after they'd managed to turn their room upside down, Evie realized that was the first time they had a pillow fight. That was a lot of firsts in one day. Auradon was turning out to be more surprising a visit than any of them could have ever imagined.

A few days later Evie could add yet another first to their growing list. Mal's first date. She came to Evie, using apathy to hide her nervousness. Mal had never been concerned about her appearance beyond her clothes being practical and intimidating. For as long they'd been friends Mal constantly refuted the Evil Queen's claims that Evie wasn't beautiful enough but not once could Evie remember Mal commenting on her own beauty.

Evie couldn't help but be a little proud, sending Mal off to her first date dressed to the nines. After Mal was gone and she was left alone in their room she felt an emotion bubble up in her stomach. She convinced herself it was nervousness. Nervous, that their plan would somehow fail.

Mal didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she was enjoying the attention from Ben. It wasn't love. It couldn't be. She hardly knew him. He didn't really love her. It was a spell. That's what she told herself. It was the only thing that kept her sane for next few days. Helped her remember what they were here to do. Stop from getting consumed by the confusing mess of feelings that was making her second guess herself.

If she hadn't been so drawn in to her own struggle she might have seen sooner that her friends were going through the exact same thing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. If you did you, let me know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place across the gap of time between the movies.

* * *

The night air was cool and carried the faint sulphuric smell of fireworks. Mal breathed in, the events of the day sinking in. Before she opened her eyes she was swept up from behind in a hug. Jay's laughter reached her ears.

"Can you believe that we're alive?" He asked, spinning her around, the biggest smile on his face.

Carlos hugged Mal as Jay put her back down, the two sandwiching her between them. She laughed, reaching one hand behind her to hug Jay and the other around Carlos' neck, ruffling his hair.

"You took on your mother!" He said, pulling back, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" _We_ took on my mother," she said with a breath, still not believing it happened.

"Oh, if we were to go back to the isle everyone would be terrified of us," Jay said.

"Probably not everyone," Mal said, smirking.

"Our parents might hang us if they get their hands on us again," Carlos rubbed his neck, shuttering at the thought.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore," Jay grabbed him, tucking his head under his arm, rubbing his hair. Carlos, laughing, pushed him off.

"No more looking out for pickpockets," He grinned.

"No more tuft wars," Jay held up his fist.

Carlos gave him a fist bump, "Now our worse worry is homework,"

"And remembering to walk Dude,"

Mal laughed at their antics. She couldn't remember a time she'd smiled this much. She doubted she ever had the reason too.

"And for you, it will be worrying about what to wear to balls and royal dinners," Carlos said to Mal.

"Nah, Evie's got her back for that," Jay said.

"Where is E?" Mal asked.

Jay shrugged.

Carlos shook his head, "Haven't seen her since earlier,"

She looked around, trying to spot her in the crowds.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Carlos assured her.

"Yeah," Mal nodded.

"Guys, we survived Maleficent!" Jay said, "We're celebrating all night long!" He let out a happy howl. Some of his teammates nearby answered his cry. He and Carlos gravitated towards them. Mal followed but didn't stay longer than a quick conversation. Leaving the boys to their celebrations, she slipped into the crowds, looking for Evie. She found Jane and Doug. Jane's eyes went wide when she saw Mal. She pushed her drink to Doug's hands and took both Mal's hands in her own.

"Mal! I didn't apologise before,"

"For what?" Mal asked, slightly bewildered.

"Your mom. It was my fault she managed to escape. If I hadn't grabbed the wand…"

Mal shook her head, smiling, "It's okay, really,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mal's smile softened a little, "I was struggling to figure out if this was really the place for me. Seeing her again. Facing her, I'm sure I'm right where I belong,"

Jane smiled, hugging Mal suddenly. Mal stiffened for a moment before returning the hug.

"Can I say, I'm really glad you, Evie and the guys decided to be good," Doug said.

"Thanks," Mal said as Jane let her go, "I actually have a question. Have you seen Evie?"

"She was around just now," He said frowning slightly.

Jane shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to keep looking for her," Mal stepped back.

"If you find her could you tell her… um… that I'm saving a dance for her," Doug asked hesitantly.

Mal nodded, "I'll tell her,"

She didn't get very far before she was grabbed again, this time by Ben.

"Hey, there you are. Sorry for leaving you, had to meet the other royals with mom and dad," Although the celebrations were all for Ben there was a clear divide between the celebration with Ben's class and schoolmates and the celebration with the other royal families. Everyone from Auradon Prep had filtered out onto the courtyard and the edge of the campus gardens, while their families and other monarchs were inside in a more formal party.

"It's okay. I get you're going to be busy, your majesty," Mal said.

Ben laughed, "None of that. I'll always be Ben to you,"

"Yeah, but now you got this fancy crown," She tapped it, making it lopsided.

"Doesn't change who I am,"

Mal smiled at that.

"How's the party so far?"

"Great, except I lost track of Evie,"

"Evie? I swear I saw her going towards the gardens on her own,"

"The gardens?" Mal looked in that direction.

"Let's go see if we can find her," he said, taking her hand.

They got the edge of the gardens when a guard jogged up to them, "Forgive the intrusion your majesty, but a message from your mother. She requests your presence to see off your guests,"

"Can it wait?" He asked.

"Hey, no, you shouldn't keep them waiting," Mal said.

He looked at her, "Are you sure? I've already been gone most of the evening,"

"It's fine. Our party isn't slowing down anytime soon," She gestured behind them, "Go be the charismatic King,"

"Okay, but only if you're sure,"

"I am. Go," She gave him a little shove.

He nodded, kissing her hand, "I'll be back as soon as I can,"

Mal waved him off before returning to her search for Evie. She ventured into the gardens. After the lights of the party, the gardens were much darker and quieter by comparison. Mal didn't have much trouble though. She never found it difficult to find her way in even the darkest of parts. She was never sure if it was simply growing up exploring the isle or her mother's bloodline that allowed to see so well in the dark.

She called out for Evie, with no answer. She went in further until she heard something.

"Magic Mirror laying in my hand, show me if my mother's on the mainland,"

"E?" Mal called again. She finally saw her, sitting on a stone bench.

"Mal," She startled slightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"I've just been…"

"Trying to figure out if your mother escaped like mine?"

"…Yeah," She looked down at her chipped mirror.

"Find anything?" Mal asked, sitting next to her.

Evie shook her head.

"Then… that's a good thing right? It means she's still on the isle,"

"The mirror was hers at one point. What if she knows how to conceal herself from it?"

"I doubt that. But even if she can we'll just not eat anything with apples in it for a while," Mal said with a laugh.

"Mal I'm being serious here,"

Mal's eyes soften. She placed a hand over Evie's, giving a reassuring squeeze, "Hey, even if she did escape I'm not going to let her get to you. If anyone else's parents escaped we'll stop them too,"

"You sound pretty sure of yourself,"

"We just went head to head with my mother. And won. I'm feeling pretty confident right now,"

"We were kind of badass," Evie said, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Kind of? Do you not remember she turned into a dragon? And we still took her on. We were very badass,"

Evie laughed this time.

"You used the mirror to blind her. I've seen grown men break down crying at the sight of her, and that was when she in her human form. And you just stood there and used a tiny mirror to blind her,"

Evie, still laughing, shook her head, "I just did the first thing that I could think of,"

"Most people would have just run,"

"I couldn't abandon you and the boys. And I wasn't the one to look her in the eye and use magic against her,"

"I still can't believe that worked. I thought we were going to die,"

"But we didn't, thanks to you,"

"I couldn't have done without you," Mal said, grinning at her.

Evie chuckled, shaking her head, "Mal, your magic was the thing that saved the day,"

Mal shook her head, "Four hearts as one… that spell wouldn't have worked if you hadn't been standing with me,"

Evie smiled, glancing away for a moment. When she looked back at Mal she said, "So… you and Ben,"

Mal gave an awkward laugh, "Ah, yeah,"

"Is it real?"

Mal bit her lip, a bashful smile appearing on her lips, "Yeah… I think it is,"

"So, you're not confused about guys anymore?"

"I… I know he makes me happy. I know it feels nice to be with him. It feels… good," She laughed, a relieved laugh, "Good…"

"There's something we never thought we could experience, let alone be," Evie said, laughing with Mal. She took Mal's hands, holding them between her own, "If he makes you happy, then that's all that matters,"

"Thanks, E," Mal said, "And speaking of guys who make us happy, I saw Doug before finding you. He said he's saving a dance for you,"

"He did?" Evie blushed faintly.

"Do you like him?"

"He's sweet," Evie had a small smile on her lips, "And he doesn't ask me to do his homework,"

"Doesn't ask for academic help shouldn't be your baseline want in a boyfriend E,"

"It's not," She gave Mal's hand a gentle squeeze, "I promise you, it's not. I think I like him. Really like him,"

"If that's the case then I'll need to have a little talk with him,"

"Mal, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything," Mal said suspiciously.

"Mal Bertha, you are not going to threaten Doug for me,"

"I would never threaten him," She gave a mock gasp, pressing a hand to her chest, "I would, however, casually suggest his family may or may not go missing if he were to hurt you in any way,"

Evie shook her head, suppressing her amused smile, "Mal..."

"Alright, if you really don't want me too I won't threaten him,"

"If you threaten Doug, it's only right I do the same for Ben,"

"Well, it has to be you. Between Ben letting Carlos adopt Dude and Jay becoming the MVP of the tourney team, there is no way he'll take a threat from them seriously,"

Evie laughed, "Are you saying I'm more intimidating than the boys?"

"You have your moments,"

"I should be flattered,"

"I only give compliments like that to the very wickedest,"

They both laughed, leaning into each other.

"Are you ready to head back to the party?" Mal asked.

Evie didn't answer, looking at her mirror with an uncertain expression.

Mal placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, if you're really scared about your mom we can ask Ben to send someone to check she is on the isle. A guard, or a spy or something,"

Evie chuckled, dubious, "A spy? You think Ben has spies?"

"Don't all royals have a spy they get to do the unsavoury, undercover things? He must have someone who can go to the isle to check. How else did he decide we were the ones who should have come to Auradon?"

"Do you think he'd be okay with checking?"

"I know he'll want to make sure we're safe,"

"Mal, what if she did manage to escape?"

"After facing my mother, I'm sure we can handle yours. No offence, but my mom always scared me more than yours,"

Evie sighed, trying to suppress her grin. She nodded, "Okay, I believe in you Mal. We can handle anything,"

Mal stood, holding out her arm for Evie, "As long as we're together,"

"As long as we're together," Evie repeated in a soft voice. She put away the mirror. Reaching out, she took Mal's hand, letting her pull her to her feet. They returned to the party, arm in arm.

* * *

Months had gone by since Ben's coronation. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay had all adjusted in their own ways. Jay and Carlos had joined more school sports and Jay especially was flourishing in them. Carlos started earning money for himself by doing repairs on electronics or debugging programs for the other kids. He earned enough to legitimately buy laptops and phones for himself and his friends. Evie kept design clothes and started to take commissions from the other students. Life in Auradon was starting to feel normal for them.

One evening, after their classes for the day were over, there was a knock on Mal's and Evie's door. Mal was sketching and Evie was doing homework. They glanced at the door, then at each other.

"It's probably Ben," Evie said, "The boys would have barged in,"

"Is that how you ask me to get that door?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"If you would be a dear, please, and thank you,"

Mal shook her head, laughing softly as she got up. She pulled the door open, but it wasn't Ben on the other side, nor was it Jay or Carlos. A young man, wearing a uniform, grey overalls and matching cap, was standing in the doorway. He gave a practised smile as the door opened. Stood just behind him were several boxes, stacked one on top of the other on a trolley.

"Good day, I have a delivery for a Ms. Evie," He glanced down at the clipboard in his hands.

Evie jumped up, "Finally, I was starting to worry it wouldn't get here on time,"

Mal stepped aside as Evie strutted up.

"I also have some packages for Lady Mal,"

"Me?" Mal's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I'm not expecting anything,"

"Your name's on the boxes,"

"What is it?" She looked around Evie to eye the boxes curiously.

"Not my business to know miss," He said, extending the clipboard, "I'm only here to get a signature saying I did my job. Just need one of you to sign,"

Evie took the clipboard, signing her name gracefully as he wheeled the boxes in the room, placing them in the corner.

"Have a good day ma'ams," He nodded as he took the clipboard back and departed. Mal closed the door behind him.

"What did you get?" Evie asked, walking over to the boxes, picking up the top on, bearing Mal's name. She gave it an experimental shake.

"No clue. I don't even know who these are from," She joined Evie in examining the small pile. There were seven boxes. The three largest had Evie's name on them, as well as a company logo stamped on them. Mal didn't know what those were either, but Evie was obviously not surprised by them. The packages with Mal's name on them were all smaller. Some of hers also had logos on the boxes, but one appeared to be a package personally mailed. All of them had 'perishable' written on them.

"Perishable?" Mal frowned more as she read it.

"Let's found out what it is," Evie opened the one she was holding, taking out a carton of strawberries, "Oh, Mal someone sent you strawberries," Evie gushed at the sight of them.

"Who would send me strawberries?"

"Ben?" Evie suggested.

"He'd give them to me myself, not send them in the mail,"

"Maybe it's from a fan,"

Since they'd defeated Maleficent, the four of them had all gotten a handful of letters from all other the country, commending and congratulating them. Jane and Lonnie had teasingly said they had a fan base when they first learned about the letters. Ben agreed, saying the people were truly accepting of them.

Evie popped opened the contained, "Do you mind if I have one?" Mal grabbed her wrist, making her drop the one she'd picked up, "Ouch, geez, if you didn't want to share you could have just said,"

"Please don't tell me you, of all people, were about to eat fruit from an unknown sender,"

"You don't think it's poisoned, do you?"

"That's exactly what I think," Mal took the container, sniffing it suspiciously.

"Who would send you a box of poisoned strawberries?"

"Do you want the list in alphabetical order?"

"Mal, I know what you're thinking, and it can't be from my mother,"

"How can we be sure?"

"For one, anything coming from there goes through extensive screening and it would be marked from the isle. Secondly, I think she'd want me dead more than she wants you dead, so it would have been addressed to me,"

"It doesn't have to be from your mother, there are still people who aren't happy about us being in Auradon,"

"You think someone in Auradon sent us poison strawberries?"

"It's possible,"

Evie took up the box again, looking inside. She pulled out two pages from it. One had information on the company that produced and shipped the fruit. The other appeared to be a letter. Evie handed it to Mal, "There's the mystery sender trying to poison you,"

Mal took it, scanning the letter, reading it under her breath, "Dear Mal... amazing courage you displayed... hope you enjoy these..." She looked up from the page, "Someone just sent me strawberries because they think what I did was heroic?"

"Stranger things have happened. And it seems like they weren't the only one," Evie had opened the second box with Mal's name on it. This too contained strawberries, these being dipped in chocolate.

"What?" Mal's jaw hung open slightly.

"Do you the others are too?"

Evie and Mal both took up one of the two remaining boxes opening them. Mal's was another carton of plain strawberries. But Evie's was a pint of strawberry ice cream, packed in a cold box.

"Mal, I think getting poisoned will be worth it for ice cream," Evie said, with a huge grin.

Mal was dumbfounded, "Who would send these to me?"

"People who like you,"

"They don't even know me,"

"That obviously doesn't matter to them," Evie grabbed a pair of spoons, "Come on, don't tell me you're going to let ice cream go to waste,"

Mal glanced at it, unsure what to do, "How would they even know I liked strawberries?"

"You said so,"

"I did?"

"Your last interview with Ben. You said strawberries were your favourite thing you tried for the first time in Auradon,"

"I just said that in passing,"

"Someone was listening, several someones,"

Mal still looked sceptical.

"I'll try it first if you're that worried," Evie, without any warning, dipped her spoon into the ice cream and took a mouthful.

"Evie no! Wa-" Mal couldn't stop her. She just watched as Evie's lips closed around the spoon and her eyes fluttered shut, "E?"

She hummed, "M, you have to try this,"

"Is it good?"

"It's amazing,"

"Not poisoned?"

"If it is I don't care," Evie said, taking another spoonful, "Oh, there are chunks of frozen strawberries in it,"

Mal shrugged, "If we go out, then we go out together," She said, taking her own spoonful. She raised it to her lips, saying, "Cheers," before trying it. She moaned as it hit her tongue.

"Right?" Evie giggled as she watched Mal's reaction.

"It's so good," she mumbled around her mouthful.

"And see, we're fine," Evie grinned.

"The poison could be slow acting," Mal countered, even as she took another spoonful.

She and Evie ended up on the latter's bed, eating together. Their spoons clinked ever so often, as they fought to get the bigger spoonful.

"Can you believe someone just sent this? For no reason other than you said you liked strawberries?" Evie asked.

"It certainly isn't like home," Mal said, "I'm still processing the fact people like me,"

"What's not to like?" Evie said, nudging her playfully, "Other than the fact you keep stealing the bigger chunks," She tried to knock the dollop of ice cream from Mal's spoon.

"You have to be faster than that E,"

"You're not leaving any for me," Evie tried to grab the spoon next.

"It was mine in the first place," Mal held her off with her free hand.

"You didn't even want to eat it," Evie managed to grab Mal's wrist and pulled her arm towards herself. She ate the ice cream right off Mal's spoon.

Mal gasped, "That had to be the biggest chunk yet!"

"You have to be faster than that M," Evie was wearing a huge smirk.

"Theif," Mal laughed.

"Why thank you, I learned from the best,"

"Me?"

"Jay,"

Mal clutched a hand to her heart, "First you steal my ice cream, then you insult me. You are truly the worse,"

"And you love me for it,"

Mal huffed in amusement, continuing to eat. She pointed to the boxes in the corner with her spoon, "And what are your boxes filled with?"

"Cloth and materials,"

"For a new dress?"

"Mm-hmm," She nodded, licking her spoon clean, "Audrey asked me to design dresses for her and her mother,"

"Wow, E, that's huge,"

"I know. They're coming for fittings tomorrow. Which reminds me, could you take her somewhere else while they're here?" She pointed to the terrarium sitting in the corner of the room.

"My mom, why?"

"You don't see the problem with having Aurora and Maleficent in the same room? Even if one of them is a gecko,"

"Point taken," Mal nodded, "I'll take her to the boy's room for the day,"

"Thank you,"

"Soon enough you'll be the most popular designer in all the land,"

Evie laughed, rolling her eyes, "I don't know about that, but I have been thinking seriously about officially branding my line,"

"Oh yeah?"

"What do you think about Evie's 4 Hearts?"

"Evie's 4 Hearts," Mal smiled, "Sounds perfect,"

"Yeah... I think so too..."

"I'm proud of you E. It's about time you get aprication from people who aren't Carlos, Jay or me,"

"The three of you will always be my best customers,"

"And I'll always take pride in wearing your designs. As long you keep making outfit for me for free,"

Evie laughed, slapping her shoulder playfully, "M,"

"I kid,"

"I was just going to say that I'll never charge you,"

Mal took a large helping of the ice cream and gestured for Evie to do the same, "I'd like to propose a toast to Evie's 4 Hearts. It's just one step closer to you ruling the fashion empire,"

Evie laughed as Mal tapped their spoons together. They both ate, grinning at the other.

* * *

Mal came bursting to their room, throwing her bag down and grabbing a pillow. She buried her face into the pillow, letting out a muffled scream.

"Hello to you too," Evie said.

Mal jumped, spinning around to look at Evie who was sitting on her own bed, "Evie, I didn't see you,"

"Obviously. Your eyes were covered by the pillow you used to scream,"

Mal glanced at the pillow sheepishly, dropping it onto her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mal shrugged, "Nothing to talk about,"

Evie shifted so she was sitting on the edge of her bed, "Sure. I randomly scream for kicks too,"

Mal frowned at her, not appreciating the sarcasm right then.

"Mal, talk to me," Evie reached her hands for her.

Mal didn't take them, instead, she dropped heavily onto her bed, "You'll think it's stupid,"

"You know I won't. Even if I do, I'll never let you know I think it's stupid,"

Mal snorted, rolling her eyes. Evie moved so she was sitting next to Mal. She placed a hand on her shoulder but didn't push her anymore to talk. She knew Mal would say what was on her mind of her own according. So she placed her arm around Mal's shoulders instead, and pulled her closer, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. She idly played with the end of her hair.

"I'm still not used to seeing the blonde," Evie mused, running her fingers through the edges of it, "For a second when you walked in I didn't recognise you,"

Mal chuckled at that.

"I like that you kept the edges purple,"

Mal hummed in agreement, "I learned that the king has to dance at the dinner ball coming up,"

"Is that why you came in screaming?"

"I don't how to dance,"

"I've seen you dance before,"

"Yeah, but that's different. I don't know any formal dances. Especially not slow ones. I'm going to try dancing and I'll end up tripping myself or Ben and he'll be the laughing stock of the Kingdom,"

"Then you're in luck,"

Mal looked at Evie, arching an eyebrow.

"Mother was obsessed with making me a perfect princess, so one of the things she ingrained in me was how to dance. I know almost every single formal dance there is," Evie stood, hands on her hips.

"You know formal dances?"

"I do. And soon, you'll know too," Evie took Mal's hands, pulling her up.

"I'm going to end up stepping on your feet,"

"Better you do in here in our room, on my feet, rather than on Ben's in front half the kingdoms,"

Mal frowned slightly at that.

"I'll show you waltz first. It's easy. To start all you have to do is move in a box,"

"A box…"

"Watch me," Evie stood straight, legs together, "You're going to put your left foot back, move the right back and apart, not too far. Then you bring the left in. Then right forward, left apart and right in," She said, moving with slow, fluid movements, going around in a small square.

"That doesn't look too hard," Mal was focusing intently on Evie.

"You try,"

"Okay," She took a breath, following Evie's instructions and trying to replicate her movements. But a few times she led with the wrong foot on the second wave of movement.

Evie stopped her, showing her the movement again. "Sometimes you'll start on a different foot. Just remember what you do for the first half of the movement you do the opposite for the next half. If you start by going back on your left, then next beat will lead off with your right going forward,"

"Okay, do the opposite," Mal nodded, looking down at her feet as moved.

"And keep the beat, one, two, three… one, two, three, that's it, take it slow," Evie smiled, "One, two, three,"

She had Mal repeat the steps continuously for a few minutes, "Keep your eyes up," She said once she felt Mal had started to get the steps, "When you're dancing you can't be looking down at your feet,"

"Right," Mal looked up, jaw set in concentration.

"And relax a little, you're learning to dance, not fight,"

"I am relaxed," Mal said.

Evie laughed, "You're so not," She made her stop, "Your shoulders are tense. You're thinking too much about it,"

"If I don't think about then I'll do the wrong thing,"

"You don't need to be that much in your head. Try it with me," Evie took Mal's left hand, placed it on her shoulder and clasped her other hand together with hers. She placed her right hand on Mal's back, just under her shoulder blade, "We're just going to go slow. Ready? And back, apart, together. Forward, apart, together. Back, apart, together. There you go. One, two, three, one, two, three,"

Mal was looking down, grinning as she watched their feet move.

"Eyes up, Mal," Evie said lightly.

Mal startled at the reminder, head snapping up, "Got it,"

Evie chuckled softly, "One, two, three. One, two, three. You got it," She stopped, "Want to try it with some music?"

"I guess," Mal shrugged.

Evie, taking up her phone, looked up a classical melody that could work. Mal made a face as the music came on, "This sounds so old and out dated,"

"This is the kind of music they'll be playing at the ball,"

Mal sighed, "I guess I should get used to dancing to it," She said, begrudgingly.

Evie took her hand again, stepping in closer, "Listen to it, do you hear the three beat rhythm?"

"Um… yeah, I think so,"

"Okay, so, ready and… go, one, two, three. One, two, three,"

They moved with the music, simply stepping back and forth in their little box. They danced the entirety of a song like that, the only correction Evie having to make was to remind Mal to look up. Another song loaded automatically. As it did, Mal glanced down again, counting the three beats under her breath. Evie moved her hand from her back, curling a finger under Mal's chin and tilting her head up.

"Eyes up,"

"Right, sorry,"

"Try this, keep your eyes locked on mine,"

She nodded, doing just that. Some minutes passed before Mal said, "Okay, it's a little weird to just keep staring at you like this,"

Evie chuckled, "Then talk to me. If it will keep your eyes up here and not on your feet,"

"Umm… what do we talk about?"

"Anything,"

"I may forget which foot if we're talking,"

"You're doing fine so far,"

"I guess I am," Mal smiled. She started to glance down again, but she stopped herself this time before Evie could, "I'm looking up. I'm looking up,"

"Good,"

They didn't say anything for another beat, then Mal asked, "Why are you leading?"

"Because when you dance at the ball Ben will be the one leading,"

"I'm not sure I like not leading,"

"We can't always get what we want Mal," Evie smirked slightly, "Besides, I am taller, so it's natural for me to lead anyway,"

"You have all of two inches on me, Evie,"

"Two inches can make a big difference,"

Mal grumbled softly, "Okay, moving in a square is starting to get a little boring,"

"Well, when you're more comfortable with the movement we can try something a bit more complicated,"

"Like what?" Mal arched an eyebrow.

Evie held her a bit closer, the hand on her back moving down to the centre of her back to give her better support, "Keep the three beat in your head,"

"Wh-"

Evie didn't give her the time to question, pulling her back she danced them around the around the room in a small circle. Mal stumbled.

"It's the same steps," Evie said softly, "On the third beat if you need to cross your feet behind instead of just bring them together it's okay,"

"Um, what?" Mal looked puzzled.

"Look at my feet,"

"You said I wasn't allowed,"

Evie chuckled, "We're making an exception,"

Mal looked down, focusing on how Evie moved her feet as she led them around the room.

"You don't need to be perfect. If you think about it too much you'll mess up for sure. Just... feel it,"

Mal glanced up at Evie, "Just feel it?"

"Mm-hmm," Evie hummed and nodded.

Mal stumbled several more times but managed to not completely trip over herself. Evie lifted one hand, murmuring to Mal to twirl. Mal spun on the spot and Evie pulled her to her again, "See, you're getting it,"

Mal grinned, laughing, "I don't know how,"

"You just need to trust yourself," Evie said softly.

"I think it's because I have such a good teacher and partner,"

Evie hummed as she spun them in a circle, spinning Mal out and back to her. They swayed around the centre of the room. Mal wasn't looking at their feet anymore, her eyes only on Evie's. They kept dancing in slow circles until Evie stopped. She blinked, looked around the room as though she just woke up.

"What is it?" Mal asked as she dropped their hands.

"The music stopped,"

"Oh... I didn't realize,"

Evie blushed faintly, "I didn't either," Evie picked up her phone realizing the battery was dead. She wondered how long it had died because she was certain she didn't notice the music had stopped right away "I think that's enough for today,"

"Okay. Thanks, E," Mal said.

"Don't mention it. Maybe next time I can show my favourite dance, the Rumba"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Evie stepped up to Mal, placing her hands on her hips, "Most of the movement comes from here," She said as she moved her own hips, "The music is sensual and you can get as close as you want to your partner,"

Mal let out a breath as Evie pressed closer. Nervous laughter bubbled out of her and she rested her forehead against Evie's "I don't think I'll need to dance like that at any balls,"

"Mmm, still fun to learn," Evie said. She stepped back, "I'm going to get a shower,"

"Right," Mal let out another slow breath before dropping face first into bed.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that the four of us?"

Mal looked up from her chair, watching as Evie leaned over her shoulder to look at her sketch book.

"Am I that out of practice you can't recognise yourself in my art?"

Evie laughed softly, nudging Mal's shoulder with her own, "I'm just trying to figure out what we're doing. Is that a cauldron?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mal bit the end of her pencil.

"So what's going on?"

Mal shrugged, "It's just something I've been thinking about,"

"Us with a cauldron?"

"The cauldron is just to fill empty space,"

"Mmm, funny you should mention empty space," Evie took hold of the arm of Mal's chair and tugged her towards the desk. Mal gasped indignantly at the sudden pull.

"E," She cried.

She ignored her irritation. Evie perched on the arm of the chair, holding two of her own sketches for Mal to see, "Your dress for cotillion has a lot of negative space, and I've been trying to figure out what to do with it. I'm thinking either a variegated stripe pattern or an embroidered pattern. I'm partial to the embroidery myself, but if you like this one-"

"They're blue and yellow," Mal said, unable to stop herself from cutting Evie off. Disappointment coated Mal's voice.

Evie's smile fell. She dropped the sketches into her lap, turning her gaze to Mal, "You asked me to make this dress more traditional to Auradon's style. I talked to Ben. He said his suit was going to be the traditional royal colours so I thought that you could match. If you don't like it I can redesign the dress,"

"No, Evie, cotillion is only a couple weeks away,"

"So? I would hate to make wear something you don't like," Evie looked despondent at Mal's less than enthusiastic reaction, "I'll do a whole new dress if I have to,"

"I love it, Evie," She took Evie's hands, "I do. I love everything you make for me,"

"Mal, you don't have to beguile me,"

"No, really. I do. I was just surprised. You've never designed anything with this… yellow for me before," She forced a big smile, brushing her thumbs over the back of Evie's hands to calm her.

"You're thinking it will never go with your complexion,"

"Yes," Mal held her hands a little tighter, grabbing on to the easy explanation Evie had inadvertently given her, "That's it. Yellow, not my colour,"

"Mal, you know me. I wouldn't design anything unless I was one hundred and ten percent sure you'll look breath taking in it,"

Mal's smiled soften into something more genuine, "I trust you E. If you think it'll work I'll wear it,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to change the colours?"

"No, no," She shook her head, taking up the sketches Evie had dropped, "Yellow and Blue are the colours of the court. And I'm going to become a lady of the court, so that's what I should wear," She held up the embroidery design, "I like this one better,"

"Yeah? Me too," Evie said, taking it from her. She gave a small squeal, "Oh, M, I can't wait for you see it. This might be my best work yet, you'll love it,"

"You made it. Of course, I will," She smiled at her.

Evie dropped from the arm of the chair, into Mal's lap to hug her, "It's so exciting, I can't wait for Cotillion,"

Mal forced a laugh, "I can't either,"

Evie got up, wearing a wide smile, "I have a few more orders to make, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah…" Mal watched as she picked up her purse, swinging it over her shoulder with a skip in her step and a little wave in Mal's direction. Mal returned the smile until she was alone in the room. She sagged back into her chair, looking at the half finished sketch in her book. She sighed and snapped it closed, picking up Evie's sketch of her dress. It was beautiful, as anything made by Evie was. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see herself wearing it.

* * *

Evie breezed into her room, dropping her bag without glancing up from her phone screen. She was scrolling through her schedule. She saw she had Ally next for a fitting. She glided over to the rack to get Ally's dress. She turned to her desk pushing some pages aside as she searched for her notebook. There was a soft thump sounded and some pages fluttering off the edge of the desk drew her eyes. She knelt to pick them up but before she could a glittering flash caught her attention. A gold ring was rolling away cross the floor. She picked it up, frowning when she realised it was the signet ring Ben had gifted to Mal. She glanced around the room, but she was alone. The only time Evie knew Mal took off the ring was when she going to shower, but there was no sign of her at all in the room. She remembered Mal mentioning a date with Ben planned for today, which made it all the more suspect that the ring was in the room. It was plausible she'd forgot to put it back on if it were any other circumstance, but right before a date? That was near impossible. She clasped a fist around the ring, and she started to gather the pages. Something sunk into the pit of her stomach when Evie noticed Mal's familiar scrawl on one of the pages, her name the first word penned on the page. She read the words and that pit turned into knives that were stabbing into her lungs, knocking the breath from her.

 _Sorry_. That word emblazed her vision as she finished reading the full note. Mal was gone and she'd apologized to Evie for leaving. Memories slammed to the forefront of Evie's mind. Mal nervously laughing with a council member who'd insulted her mother. Mal's skittish behaviour. Making excuses to miss or postpone interviews. Mal asking her to make a dress that would make her look more like a girl from Auradon. Mal asking Evie is she missed the Isle. Evie blowing her question aside with a laugh.

"No, no," She grabbed her phone hitting the first speed-dial, "Mal, please," She whispered, waiting an impossibly long second for the call to go through. A faint melody reached her ears a beat after the first ring sounded on her own phone. Her phone slipped from her fingers as her head snapped in the direction of Mal's bed. The melody was an upbeat pop song, Evie's current favourite. A song Mal gripped about every time she heard it. A song that she still set as the ringtone for Evie on her own cell. The song that was currently belting out from the speakers of said phone, as it sat on Mal's bed, vibrating faintly, a photo of Evie flashing the biggest smile, on the screen.

"No, no, no," She grabbed the phone pressing it to her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Damn it Mal," She read the note again, feeling sick to her stomach when she noticed on this reading the way the words were smudged and the page dotted with semi dry wet spots.

Evie grabbed her phone again, hitting the second speed-dial this time as she swept out of the room.

"Pick up, pick up," she muttering under her breath as she stormed down the hall, clutching the phone between her cheek and shoulder, Mal's note clenched in one hand, the ring in the other. She let out a swear she hadn't used in months when it went to voicemail, "Carlos, I don't care what you're doing. Find Jay and come meet me as soon as you get this. It's Mal… It's an emergency,"

She took the corner, almost running into Ally.

"Evie! I was just-"

"I don't have time right now," She bit out, pushing past her.

"But…"

Evie didn't hear anything else she said, already taking the steps two at a time towards Ben's quarters as she tried calling Jay.

* * *

"Could you give me a jacket with the royal crest on it?" Ben was standing near the edge of Mal's bed, looking nervous and impatient all at once.

"Really? The royal crest? The point of going through the trouble of getting you clothes was to keep a low profile,"

"But all my clothes have my dad's crest on it. You're already stitching a jacket. And look this material already has the crest on it," Ben took up a long length of material from the chest Evie had at the foot of her bed, "Wait, a second. Why does this have the crest on it? Evie, this wasn't the material ordered to make new guard uniforms was it?"

"I can give you the crest," Evie said quickly, grabbing the leather from his hands and immediately starting to cut out the pieces she needed.

"Evie?" Ben crossed his arms.

"Old habits die hard, okay?" She gave him a guilty smile, "Besides, they were going to toss all this because it was off colour. I couldn't just let it go to waste,"

"Evie, you can afford to order what you need now. You can't just take what isn't yours. Even if it trash,"

"On the Isle all we had was Auradon's trash. Isle of the Leftovers, there's a reason it got that nickname,"

"I didn't…"

"Realize. Not your fault. It's not like the kingdoms would be cool with sending brand new things to a bunch of villains, right?"

"…Right…" Ben, dropped down onto the bed to sit, a far off look in his eyes.

Evie gave him a glance, unsure if she should say anything or not. She was saved from having to make that decision by Jay and Carlos walking in.

"Okay, we got your messages," Carlos said, out of breath, "Mal went back to the Isle?"

"Why did you need us to bring boots?" Jay asked, holding up a pair.

"They're for Ben," Evie said, "He's going with us to get her back,"

Carlos laughed, but stopped when he realised she wasn't joking, "Are you kidding? He'll die on the island,"

"Not if we look out for him,"

"Why did Mal leave?"

"It's my fault," Ben said, "I should have tried to understand her point of view,"

"You can't take all the blame. I'm her best friend and I didn't see what she was going through,"

"She did mention something to me about going back to the Isle seeming appealing," Carlos said, he ran a hand down his face, "I didn't take it on. I was too caught up in my own stuff,"

Jay placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. All we can do now is go get her,"

"I'm going to need some time to finish this for Ben. Jay, Carlos you should change in the meantime and get the keys for the limo and the remote for the barrier,"

"We're on it," Jay said, tossing the boots to Ben.

* * *

Evie was sitting on a windowsill in their old base. Checking the time she saw it was around two in the morning. Only hours before her blood had turned cold at the idea of returning to the Isle. At the thought of her mother finding out she was here and getting her hands on her. Or something similar happening to Jay or Carlos.

Yet, with conviction, she vowed to remain by Mal's side even if it meant saying in the very place she'd escaped from. She wasn't surprized when Mal told her she'd seen through her bluff way back when they first arrived in Auradon. Mal saw through her in ways no one else could.

She sighed as she stared down at the half-written note in her lap. She scratched out several words. Almost all the words had been scratched out or written over. The only one she hadn't second-guessed as the name at the top of the page. Doug. She was still planning on staying if Mal didn't come back with them. She'd give the note to Jay or Carlos to pass on to Doug for her. If she was staying she at least owed him a proper explanation.

The sound of someone coming up the steps had her pushing the note into the depths of her pocket. Mal stepped out onto the window ledge, settling next to her. She was carrying a carton and two cups.

"Coffee, black, tastes like it was made with drain water, which it probably was, but at least it's hot,"

"Thanks," Evie murmured, taking the cup with a grateful smile. She took a sip and had to stop herself from gagging. It was hard to believe she used to drink this on the daily.

Mal chuckled softly, "Hard to stomach after getting used to the gourmet stuff?" She took a long swig herself, sighing as she lowered the cup again.

"It's fine. Used to be your favourite," She forced herself to take another drink, knowing she had to stay alert. Uma had said she'd give them until noon but that could change at a moment. She had to be ready for anything.

Mal hummed deep in her throat, "It's going to take some getting reaccustomed too," She popped open the carton and Evie's eyes went wide when she saw actually edible looking sandwiches. Mal laughed at her expression, "I did bring some food with me when I snuck away," She offered half of one to Evie, "It's just PB&J I'm afraid, far from Auradon's best,"

"Strawberry jam?"

"What else is there?" Mal teased.

Evie snorted in amusement, taking the sandwich. She gazed out across the water to the faintly visible lights of the mainland. Mal followed her gaze and placing a hand on her knee.

"It will take the boys a few hours to make the wand, then we'll get Ben and you'll be heading back to Auradon, don't worry. I promise you, you're not going to be trapped here,"

Evie looked down. She felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't because of the coffee. She'd made Ben promise her just that. But now…

She took a long deep drink, the warmth burning down her throat. It helped, feeling something other than the confusion swirling in her stomach. The unfinished note in her pocket suddenly felt like a stone. She didn't know if she wanted to finish it, or rip it up and forget she'd started writing it in the first place. She felt ill, even considering the idea she could leave Mal. They'd talked about it already. She knew their bond would survive anything, no matter the distance between them. But just because they could survive an ocean apart, that didn't mean she wanted to. It didn't help her purse was heavy with gifts from Dizzy, another confusing layer of guilt to add to this whole night.

They sat in silence for a while, finishing the food and coffee.

"Could I come visit you?" Evie asked quietly. The words tasted like poison on her tongue. A betrayal. But Mal looked at her, the corners of her lips twitching up. Eyes glittering. Not at all the Mal she would have ever seen before they left the Isle. One who wasn't pushing down every emotion into hidden depths where she, herself couldn't find them. She still held them at bay, just under the surface. But Evie knew her well enough to see them.

It made Evie mad enough to slap herself. She could see the happiness on Mal's face right now with just a glance. But she'd been blind before to see her turmoil. It was poetic irony that Mal didn't seem to notice the full extent of Evie's turmoil right now.

"Only if you promise to bring chocolate and ice cream when you visit," Mal said, chuckling softly.

Evie smiled, eyes soft, "Of course, anything you want,"

Mal surprized her then, leaning forward wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Evie turned her head into Mal's neck, fighting back tears because she still didn't know if she was going to say goodbye to Mal or to Auradon. She wrapped her arms around Mal's waist, sighing with content as she let herself soak in her warmth.

She wasn't sure how much time went by but at some point, she'd fallen asleep. The next thing she knew her mother was storming into the room, a mirror shattering in her wake as she screamed, lunging at Evie, clawing for her face.

Mal's voice pulled her away. It pulled everything away as she lunged up, hands coming up to shield herself.

"E, breath, it's just me,"

"Mother…"

"She's not here. She's not here. It was a dream, E, she's not here," Mal's voice was soft, her fingers combing through Evie's hair.

Evie shivered, her breath coming in short bursts.

"Shh," Mal pulled her closer, holding her until her breathing returned to a normal pace. Evie noticed she was on the bed, wondering for a moment how Mal got her into it without waking her.

"How long was I asleep?" She finally asked.

"A couple hours, the sun just came up,"

Glancing around, sure enough, the room was slowly filling with light. There was no shattered glass, no Evil Queen. It was just her and Mal. She pulled away from Mal, turning her face away.

"I'm sorry,"

"We all have nightmares about our parents," Mal said, she reached out for her. Evie tensed at the touch, but didn't pull away, "You'll be gone before she learns that you were ever here,"

Evie didn't respond. A breath of silence passed.

"Why don't I go steal us some breakfast?" Mal said, starting to pull away.

Evie caught her hand, "M… forget food. Would you stay?" She glanced up at her.

Mal nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah, anything you need," She crawled in next to her, curling around her.

Evie knew it wouldn't be long again before they had to go meet up with the boys. But for now, it could just be them. If she closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Mal's breathing, she could almost forget about mothers and kings and wands. She could pretend, just for a moment, it was just them.

* * *

An impossibly long day later Evie was finally, finally in her room again. She was tired and wet, but she was happy. They'd won again. Somehow. Defeating Uma twice in one day was a new record for them. Even if the second time was more of a cease-fire.

She collapsed into her chair, savouring the quiet of the room. She let herself relish the moment before peeling off her wet clothes and stepping into the shower to wash the salt from her hair. She'd changed into warm pyjamas and was almost done blow-drying her hair when Mal returned.

"Hey," She greeted, laughing.

"Hi," Evie returned a smile just as wide.

Mal crossed the room and hugged her.

"Come on, I just put on dry clothes," She complained, swatting her away, "And you're soaking,"

Mal only laughed louder, "I'm damp at best,"

"And now so I am,"

"Forgive me Princess Blueberry," Mal teased.

Evie rolled her eyes, nudging her away playfully, "Go dry off and then you can give me a hug,"

Mal rolled her eyes but she went to shower and change never the less. By the time she returned Evie had changed into dry clothes, again, and she'd finished her hair. She held up the dryer for Mal as she stepped back into their bedroom.

"Some day, huh?"

"Just think, there are teenagers out there who only have to worry about final exams,"

Mal laughed, "I feel sorry for them," She said.

Evie chuckled, dropping onto her bed. She lay on her side so she could still look at Mal.

"Yeah, I don't think I envy them,"

"Hey, so, I'm not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me today, but did I see you fighting two guys, at once?"

Evie grinned proudly, "Sword fighting is like riding a bike, go figure. And you should know, I fully expect to get dragon rides in the near future,"

Mal threw her head back laughing, "I'll need to figure how to do it first. I'm sorry about your dress by the way. I did not intend to do that to it,"

"Are you kidding? Purple was always your colour. And the burned look, very edgy. It's what your dress always should have been,"

"Speaking of dragons," Mal's eyes went to the empty terrarium in the corner, "Mom is still a gecko, on the isle,"

"No one on the isle has enough magic to turn her back. And even if she does, she'll be trapped there, like everyone else,"

"Everyone except the kids you bring over,"

"Oh gosh, I need to get to work on that list for Ben," She started to get up.

"E," Mal stopped her, "You can deal with that in the morning, we all can. Tonight we earned our sleep," Mal pushed her back down. She ran a hand through her own hair, "That's dry enough," she muttered, mostly to herself. She turned off the light before crawling under the covers of Evie's bed. Evie didn't argue or question, she simply shifted to make room.

"How was it seeing Harry Hook again?"

Evie practically heard Mal roll her eyes, "He's as handsome and creepy as I remember,"

Evie chuckled.

"It was much worse seeing Uma with Ben," Mal added.

"I know. I don't know who I wanted to punch more, her or Ben. Before I realized he'd been spelled, of course,"

"I almost believe he'd really fallen for her. The way he talked about her on the ride back, and then she looked so beautiful… who wouldn't fall for her?"

The tone of her voice made Evie arch an eyebrow, "M?"

"Yeah?"

"Uma?"

"…Um…" she hummed into the dark room.

Evie sat up, looking at Mal. She could just make out the sheepish look on her face.

"Uma!"

"Have I never mentioned that?" Her voice was hesitant.

"I think I'd remember you saying you were attracted to the girl who is basically your arch enemy,"

"Okay, so remember how she and I used to be friends before you and I had officially met?"

"Vaguely, but I've heard the stories. You were friends until you pulled the prank that gave her nickname,"

"Funny thing about that. I dropped a bucket of shrimp on her because I had feelings for her but didn't know how to deal with that,"

"Why have you never told me?"

"Well, I couldn't admit it when we on the island before she was our rival. And since we've come here the topic never came up,"

"But we talked once about people we were into. You mentioned Ginny. Never Uma,"

"We were talking about people I kissed," Mal sat up too, "And Ginny was the only girl I kissed until that point. Uma and I were just kids. My mother always talked about feelings, soft emotions, especially love being a weakness. And I was eight. I didn't know how to deal with my feelings, let alone for a girl. So I responded with the most aggressive thing I could think of,"

"Dumping a bucket of shrimp on her head was the most aggressive thing you could think of?"

"I was eight!"

Evie nodded to herself, making a drone.

"What?" Mal asked, on the defensive.

"This puts a whole new dimension on your hatred for each other. And I finally understand why you did that portrait of her in our base. I always wondered why you spent the time on that if you were just going to paint a red 'X' over it," Mal pushed Evie's shoulder, making her laugh, "Are you going to tell me you didn't do it on some level because of your attraction?"

"I have the right to remain silent,"

Evie hummed, chuckling. Mal shoved her again.

"Do you wish she took Ben's offer to come to Auradon?" Evie asked.

Mal contemplated the question, then shrugged, "She made her choice. We made ours. All we can do now is live with it,"

"Do you think you made the right choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Jay driving you back to the isle in the morning?"

"You heard that?"

"He told us afterwards,"

Mal's soft smile was just visible, in the darkness, as was the glint to her eyes, "I don't think I'm going back to isle anytime soon,"

Evie's heart soared.

"Now, can we go to sleep? I literally turned into a dragon today. I'm exhausted,"

Evie nodded, laughing, "Alright. Goodnight Scaly,"

"Oh, yeah, no, that's not a name we're using,"

"What about Flamey? Flame breath? Hot cheeks? Ember tongue?"

"E, go to sleep before I use my flame breath,"

"That threat would be intimidating if you knew how to control it,"

* * *

So I had to poke at the fact that they go through the trouble of dressing Ben like someone from the Isle, but he's sporting two large royal crests on his jacket. It's kind of believable. Evie would probably be willing to sacrifice stealth for aesthetic.

The crest wasn't even that noticeable. I wonder how many people spotted it. And did anyone spot the portrait of Uma in the VK's base? It's in the scene when Mal's yelling into the intercom. When I first saw it my thoughts were "Did Mal really paint that so she could draw an x over her face?" Which then led to the headcanon that you see in the chapter. Mal was so that kid who didn't know how to process feelings so she just tried to beat up her crushes in the sandbox.

And now as we venture into the story post the canon we know so far things are going to start getting good. This is what I've been looking forward to writing the most. I hope you'll enjoy it. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, it would be cool to let me know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter when down a path that surprised me. In the most pleasant way. Also, don't know if you noticed, I made a proper cover image. Don't ask how long it took to do that. It's embrassing. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

"If you don't hurry we're going to be late," Evie checked her watch, hands on her hips, foot tapping on the floor.

Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "We're still twenty minutes early,"

"What if they get here early?"

"E, take a breath," Mal took her by the shoulders, "We're not going to be late," She grabbed her jacket from the rack, pulling it on, "There I'm dressed, are you happy now?"

"I'd be happier if we were at the main entrance already," She snapped back, taking Mal's arm, pulling her from the room. Mal just managed to pull the door shut behind them before Evie was dragging her down the hall.

"I know you're excited for today, but this is next level,"

"And you're not excited?"

"I am. But I also like not having my arm yanked out of the socket,"

Evie let go of her hand, with a contrite smile, "Sorry, maybe I am being a little overexcited," She said.

Mal grinned, even as she rolled her shoulder, "You have every right to be excited. Let's just be excited at a reasonable speed," She offered her arm to her.

Evie, laughing, looped their arms. Together they walked to the main entrance. Fairy Godmother was there already, busily arranging the band.

"No, no, no," She marched over to a couple of boys holding a large welcome banner, "We want them to feel welcomed, not like we're down in the dumps they're here. So let's lift that sign up, up,"

The boys gave each other a look, as though wondering how they were the ones to pull the short straws and get stuck with this task.

"Chop, chop gentlemen. You're strapping young fellows, act like it,"

They lifted the sign over their heads. Fairy Godmother smiled brightly, clapping her hands in a pleased manner.

Doug stepped out of the line of band members, "I think she's even more enthusiastic for this arrival than when you guys came," He said, coming up next to Evie and Mal.

"And remember everyone to raise your voices!" She called out to the crowd at large, "Mal, Evie," She greeted them with a smile.

"Fairy Godmother," They replied together.

"Are we ready to welcome more kids from the Isle?"

"We are," Evie said eagerly, rocking on her feet.

Mal felt a nudge at her foot. Looking down she found Dude at their sides, tail waging, looking up at them.

Jay and Carlos came jogging up behind them, "Are we late?" Carlos asked.

"Right on time," Mal said.

"Who's coming with this group?" Jay asked.

Evie rolled her eyes, "You helped make the list,"

"Yeah, but they're bringing them in batches, your councilship,"

"Councilship isn't a word," Carlos said.

"I knew that," He straightened his jacket, "I was just teasing,"

"And that the councillor title isn't really official anyway," Evie said.

Mal nudged her shoulder, "Hey, I'm a lady for just dating Ben. You're actually helping him organise the next wave of immigrants from the Isle. You earned your title way more than I earned mine,"

"We're all helping," Evie said, looking at her friends.

"But you have been doing the most," Jay said.

"Mal's right, you earned your title Evie," Ben's voice sounded from behind them. He stepped up, placing his hands on Mal's shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "Both of you earned your titles. You're both valued members of my court,"

"You probably just want to stay on our good sides encase you need us to save you, again," Mal teased.

Ben laughed, "You caught me," He said jokingly.

"Cutting it a little close to the welcoming ceremony your majesty," Dude said from their feet.

"Dude!" Carlos said with a harsh whisper, "We talked about not saying everything on your mind," He glanced at Mal, "You couldn't have returned your spell book after we made him mute again?"

Mal shrugged, fighting her smile, "It will wear off… probably,"

"Carlos, it's fine," Ben reassured, "He's not wrong. I was busy with some other things, but I should have been here sooner,"

"Oh! Everyone, look alive! They're here! Doug back with the band!" Fairy Godmother called as the limo pulled in through the gates. Doug gave a little yelp, darting back to the front of the band.

"At least you got here before they did," Mal said to Ben, starting to clap along with the crowds.

As soon as the limo pulled to a stop and the door was opened there was a high pitched shriek. Loud enough to made several people cover their ears. Dude whined, running away with an "I'm out of here,"

A multi-coloured blur shot out of the back vehicle, tackling Evie. Dizzy was still shrieking with joy. Evie, laughing, spun her around in a hug. Mal, after her ears had recovered somewhat, couldn't help but grin.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming," Dizzy said, looking up wide eyed. Jay leaned around Evie to pinch her. "Ouch,"

"Jay," Evie scolded, shooting him a semi-stern glare.

"She asked for it," He said with, smirking.

"It hurt so I can't be dreaming," She shirked happily again.

Ben had been about to introduce himself, his hand extended when she did. He took half a step back, blinking, slightly stunned.

"Okay," Mal laughed, clamping a hand over her mouth, "We get it, kid, you're excited. There'll be time for the happy screaming later,"

"Sorry," She looked mildly ashamed as Mal removed her hand, "I just can't believe I'm really here,"

"Believe it," Ben said, extending his hand, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Ben,"

"Hi!" She took his hand, shaking it energetically, "Wow, you're really King Ben,"

"It's my greatest pleasure to welcome you, to welcome all of you to Auradon," He said, addressing all the kids who'd stepped out of the limo. There were four other kids. Two were near Dizzy's age. Both young boys, looking around with wide nervous eyes. The other two, a guy and girl were older, closer to in age to Mal and the others. The older boy frowned at Dizzy.

"We've been here all of two minutes. Can you not make a fool of our family?"

Evie pulled Dizzy to her in a protective gesture.

Ben, putting on a smile, placed himself in front the boy, "You must be Anthony, Dizzy's cousin?" He asked, extending his hand.

"And you're the shinning happy king who invited me off the slums," He took Ben's hand, no warmth in his voice.

Ben's smile fell slightly. Fairy Godmother intervened then, clearing her throat, "Hello," She introduced herself, welcoming them to Auradon and the school. After all the introductions had been made, Ben and Evie took them on a tour of the grounds, Mal, Carlos and Jay following along with a handful of their friends.

Dizzy was bursting with questions. The other two young boys ventured to ask the occasional question, as well as the girl. Anthony remained steely quiet the entire time. Ben fell back at one point, leaving Evie to head the tour.

"That Anthony… do we have to worry about him?" Ben whispered to Mal.

"Not any more than you had to worry about us,"

"Why does that not reassure me?"

"Relax," Mal patted his arm, "Antony is all cold stares like his grandmother. He also shares in her plotting capabilities. He walks in with one tenth of a plan and half a prayer, the resting being a hope things just go his way. They never have, at least the few times he was stupid enough to go against me,"

Ben didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded, tuning back into the others' conversation.

"Are we going to get stay here?" Dizzy asked Evie, "Will my room be near yours?"

"Actually, you and the younger kids will be attending the Lower School. It's not a boarding school like this one, so we put in place a home for you three to stay that's near to the campus. It's got everything you could ever want or need,"

"Including a game room set up by yours truly," Carlos said.

Dizzy looked a little disappointed.

"Don't worry D, it is just five minutes away, and you're allowed to visit us here whenever you want," Evie said, tapping her nose.

She perked up at that. Behind her, Anthony made an annoyed noise.

"Great, she's going to be here all the time to bug me," He bemoaned.

Evie shot him a glare, that he gave right back. She pulled Dizzy to her side, placing herself between him and her. Mal stepped up to Evie's shoulder, eyes flashing green for a second. He's stare wavered and he turned away, muttering under his breath.

"Oh yeah," Mal chuckles softly, glancing at Evie with a wink, "We still got it,"

Evie, wearing a proud smirk held out her palm. Mal placed her hand in hers for a moment, sliding their fingers over each others'.

"Alright," Evie said out loud, Anthony already falling to the back of her mind as she turned Dizzy away from him, "How about we go check out the lower school?"

* * *

Dizzy became Evie's shadow, following her everywhere, even at times when it seemed like she should have been on her own campus. Evie never complained, but she did pull the tough love act when she learned Dizzy had been skipping classes.

Regardless of the day or weather, Mal more often than not would walk into her room in the evening and find the two of them, designing an outfit or an accessory. When Dizzy started to do hair for others Mal suddenly had a lot fewer requests for help in that category.

She'd be lying if she said she missed doing it. But it had been one of the few ways she could use her magic. She may have given up her spell book, but magic still flowed in her veins. The book had belonged to her mother, and there were a lot of other ways to use it beyond her mother's vision. She wanted to learn about those other ways. She went to Fairy Godmother, who graciously and excitedly agreed share what she knew with Mal. They met a few times a week after Mal's classes were over. While she was more than willing to help, she only spoke of the history and the theory. Never opened the discussion to the notion of actual practical application.

When Mal broached the subject herself, Fairy Godmother gave her a sad smile.

"Oh, dear, many who possess magic today only use it on a small scale, if at all. Mostly for their own benefit or those closest to them. But many people would rather it not be used,"

"But why?"

"It's a dying art,"

"It's only dying because it's being smothered. I have magic. Jane has it. There are at least a dozen kids at school who could use it if they were trained. It's not many, but it's something. And one person, someone who's really powerful can do so much good,"

"Or they can do a lot of bad,"

Mal recoiled at that. The words stung. Burnt Mal with an acid that surprised, because she knew they were stated simply as fact, meant with no ill will. Fairy Godmother noticed her reaction and realized her words. She gasped, an apology dropping instantly.

"Mal, I don't mean you of course," She soothed.

"You just meant people like my mother," The words tore themselves out her throat. If she had the power to grab them out of the air she would have. It sounded like a defence of her mother. Off all the people on the Isle who used their magic, or their wealth, or skills for all the wrong reasons. She didn't mean for it to sound like that. No one had more reason to hate her mother than she did.

She tried to reason, "Every time a stove is turned on there is the chance someone could get burned. But that doesn't stop us from cooking,"

"That's different,"

"How?"

"A stove can't turn itself on and decide to burn someone,"

"Then every time a guard is trained he or she could decide to use that knowledge to hurt others. But guards are still being trained!"

"Mal that's not-"

"I just want to learn,"

Fairy Godmother looked at her with sorrow and pity, reaching for her.

Mal drew back on instinct. Fairy Godmother's hand froze, then she draw back slowly. She looked truly remorseful and her eyes were swimming as she tried to figure out how to apologize to Mal.

"Mal-"

"Its fine," She cut her off, knowing she'd already dug herself a hole. At this point she only had one option that resulted in it not getting worse, "I was out of place. It won't… I shouldn't have asked those questions. I understand why magic isn't taught," She grabbed her things and fled before Fairy Godmother could get a word out. She didn't look back. She didn't stop until she was inside her room.

But once she was there, she found several pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh… hi, guys," She spluttered out, finding herself faced with several of her friends.

"Hi Mal," Dizzy greeted jovially, "Do you want to join us? We were about to do mani-pedi's,"

"Umm, no thanks. I'll leave you guys to it," She placed a hand on the door knob, but Evie was already at her side, sensing something was off.

"Mal?"

"I…" She glanced around the room, hesitant for a second, "I walked out on Fairy Godmother,"

"What happened?" Lonnie asked.

"I said something I didn't mean. But I'm pretty sure she's upset with me. I'd be upset with me if it were the other way around,"

"I don't think my mom would be upset. Not if you didn't mean it. She's very forgiving. Except when it comes to curfew. Just one minute late and it's-"

"Jane," Evie cut her off gently, "everyone, we can pick this up another day,"

"E, no. I'm fine, I can go," Mal said.

Evie held up a hand, silencing her. Everyone else in the room had already gathered up their stuff and was filtering out. Jane stopped next to Mal.

"I can talk to my mom, see if she's mad or not. But I'm certain she isn't,"

Mal plastered on a smile and nodded, "Thanks Jane,"

"Dizzy, I can't walk you back today," Evie was bent over to talk to Dizzy face to face, "But I can ask Jay, Carlos or Doug to go with you,"

"It's okay. But if Ben could go I wouldn't say no to the king," She tried hopefully.

Evie chuckle, a smile on her face that was equal parts amused and sympathetic, "He's busy,"

"Yeah I figured. It's be fine," Dizzy waved her hand in a casually dismissive way.

"Okay, be safe, I'll see you," She hugged her.

"Bye Evie, bye Mal," She waved at them both before leaving. Mal gave a half-hearted reply to her farewell.

Evie led her over to her bed, asking what happened. Mal told her in detail. Evie listened, holding Mal's hands between hers. When she finally finished she looked at Evie, eyes desperate for a reassurance.

"I don't think your questions were out of place. Maybe you did go too much on the defensive and it came across as aggressive,"

Mal groaned, dropping her head onto Evie's shoulder.

"It will be okay," Evie ran her fingers through her hair, scratching at the base of her neck, "Jane's right, Fairy Godmother is very forgiving,"

"I yelled her at her E. I yelled at the headmistress. I'm going to be expelled,"

"You're not going to be expelled. At worst, you'll get detention,"

Mal leant back to glare at her, a scathing look in her eyes. She didn't want to hear jokes just then.

"If you get detention I'll go punch Chad so you won't have to be there alone,"

Mal rolled her eyes, smiling against her will. "You'd really give Chad an unwarranted punch?"

"It's Chad. Half the things out of his mouth warrant a punch,"

Mal gave a tepid laugh at that. Her eyes turned down, a sigh falling from her lips, "I don't know what happened. I know Fairy Godmother didn't mean anything. But when she said magic could be used for evil… It… it reminded me that there are people who still expect us to use it for that,"

"Mal, we can't change those people's minds about us. Not matter what we do they're the ones who choose how to judge us. The only thing we can decide is to let that affect us or not,"

Mal sighed, dropping back to lie on the bed. She took a pillow and covered her face.

"Do you want ice cream?" Evie asked.

"Yes, please," Her muffled voice came through the pillow.

"Any request?"

"We still haven't knocked salted caramel off our list,"

"I'll see what I can do," Evie patted her knee before leaving.

* * *

The next day they were sitting together with Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos at lunch when Jane came joined their table.

"Hi guys," She greeted with a smile, her gaze turning to Mal, "My mom asked me to pass on a message. She'd like to see you today, but only if you're willing,"

"She's not demanding you come, that's a good sign," Evie said.

"I guess,"

"Why does Fairy Godmother want to see you?" Ben asked.

"It's about something that happened yesterday,"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Our discussion on magic got a little heated. I walked out on her,"

"Mal," Ben's voice held a hint of reproach.

"I know I shouldn't have. But I figured it was best to leave before my temper got the best of me,"

"You're better than that. I know you are,"

"I'll go give a proper apology, don't worry,"

"What were you talking about that got heated?" Doug asked.

"Um…" Mal picked at her food for a moment, "About if magic should be taught or not,"

"What did Fairy Godmother say?" He asked, "I for one would love to for there to be a formal class on the subject,"

"But a class on magic would be wasted. Almost no one uses magic anymore," Ben said.

Jay started to say something around a mouthful of food, but both Carlos and Jane nudged as it came out as a distorted garble. He swallowed his food, saying "There are three people at this table who can use it,"

"I don't count," Evie said, "I'm not like Jane or Mal. The mirror was the only magical thing I could use,"

"But it only worked for you. And you can make any potion under the sun. I think that counts," Carlos said.

"They can use it," Ben said, "Doesn't mean they're going to. They don't need to. Mal and Evie gave up the mirror and spell book because they know they don't need them here,"

Doug started to say something, but he was cut off by Ben's phone. Glancing at the screen his eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet right away.

"Where's the fire?" Lonnie asked.

"Escaped troll actually," He said, already searching through his phone's contacts, "I have to make sure the right people know what's going on. Talk to you later," He took half a step away, then stopped himself, leaning down to give Mal a quick kiss on the cheek. As she started walking away, phone to his ear, "Evie, remember there's that meeting about the next wave of kids from the isle this evening. At 5,"

"I'll be there," She said.

He shot a thumbs up, turning away just then to speak into the phone.

Later, after their last class, Mal and Evie were walking through the halls, "Are you going to see Fairy Godmother?"

"I think I should,"

"Want me to come with?"

"You have that meeting,"

"I still have time,"

"I'm good E. You get to your meeting on time,"

"Okay," Evie gave her shoulder a quick comforting squeeze.

Mal headed up to Fairy Godmother's office, knocking softly.

"Come in,"

Mal took a breath before opening the door.

"Mal," Fairy Godmother smiled when she saw her, "I'm so pleased you decided to come,"

Mal walked up to the desk, "I want to say how sorry I am for yesterday,"

Fairy Godmother held up a hand, "Mal, please, dear, you have nothing to be sorry for,"

"I don't?"

"No, of course not,"

"Umm… I'm a little confused because I yelled at you yesterday,"

"Yes, you did," She pressed her fingers together, steepling them, "And I understand why you did,"

"You do?"

She gave her a gentle smile and gestured to the chair in front of her desk, "Please, sit,"

Mal took the seat, bemused. It must have shown on her face because Fairy Godmother's smile took on a hint of amusement.

"Believe it or not, I understand where you're coming from. I personally wouldn't oppose the idea of the education system including a curriculum about magic,"

"Really?"

"There are multiple students with magical heritage. I think it's only right they get the chance to learn about it,"

"Then why aren't you pushing for it. You're the headmistress," Her words were coming quickly, voice rising slightly.

Fairy Godmother made a gesture for her to lower it.

"Sorry," Mal said softly, cheeks faintly red.

"It's good you're passionate about it. I want you to be able to have an open conversation with me. Mal, since you've been in Auradon I've been continuously impressed by what you've been able to do,"

"Wow… really? Thank you,"

"You're not quite an adult as yet, but I don't think it is fair to treat you like a child either. So, I'm going to have a serious conversation with you about magic. I recently have a similar conversation with Jane and I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I suggest that you heed carefully with whom share the details of our little talk. Magic is a sensitive subject and not everyone will agree with our views,"

"Our views?" Mal arched an eyebrow at her choice of words.

Yes," She nodded curtly, "Like I said, I agree there should be elements included in schools. I also think it may be a mistake the practice is being seeded out, save for a few select individuals, like myself,"

"Haven't you tried to do anything?"

"I have. But the fact of the matter is the people who have the most to potentially lose from magic being commonplace are also the people who would have very little control over its use,"

Mal nodded slowly, absorbing the information, "So, basically the people who are scared of it,"

"I'm not going to say yes or no in response to that," Fairy Godmother said pointedly, "But many people have felt or heard of the ways magic can be used to harm. They've taken a prevention is the best form protection stance,"

"Do you agree with that?"

"Too an extent, yes,"

"Agreeing with both sides is as bad as not taking a stance at all,"

"We were both born with a lot of magical potential. It's easy enough to let that blind us to the arguments made by the other side,"

"But for us, those arguments aren't just points in a debate. They seriously affect how we can live our lives,"

"You're absolutely right Mal, but sometimes life doesn't give everyone equal footing,"

Mal couldn't help her snort, "You're telling me,"

Fairy Godmother gave her a sad sympathetic smile, "I can't pretend to understand all the ways you've been alienated. But I can empathize at least with your want to learn more about yourself through magic," She opened a draw in her desk and took out an old, leather bound tome. Mal leaned forward with interest.

"If I though your mother's spell book would help you in finding what you're looking for I'd it return to you. Her spell book, the magical mirror, those things have history too imbued with evil. It's not going to help you. But this, I think, will," She pushed the book towards Mal.

She lifted onto her lap, opening it and flipping through some of the pages. It was hand written, with numerous illustrations, diagrams and pages upon pages of flowing text.

"Is this a spell book?" Mal couldn't keep the awe out of her voice.

"Oh, no, no," She shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "It's a compressive dissertation of several kinds magic. But, yes, there are some incantations and enchantments recorded in it,"

"Are you giving this to me?"

"As a loan. It's from my personal library. Keep it as long as you wish,"

"Wow. Thank you… I don't even have the words,"

Fairy Godmother nodded with a kind smile, "It's quite already dear. I hope it will help you,"

Mal shook her head, slightly overwhelmed as she turned through the pages. She looked up, eyes slightly alarmed, "Does this mean our discussions together are over?"

"Not if you don't want them to be," A smile grew on her face, "But I'd imagine you'd want some time to peruse that text," Fairy Godmother stood, walking around the table and making her way towards the door. Mal followed, the book cradled in her arms, "Whenever you're ready to talk again I'll be here,"

"Thank you again," Mal hugged her.

"Oh," Fairy Godmother let out a startled laugh, "You're welcome. Happy reading,"

Mal left the office with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't wait to get back to her room. She glanced at her watch and took off running. She figured if she hurried she could catch Evie in time to show her before she had to go the meeting.

* * *

The entire latter part of this chapter took a life of its own. I'd simply intended to begin seeding a plot line to extend on down the road. Inadvertently I made a really interesting connection with magic and how it's viewed in their world. There are some vague parallels to magic in the world of Descendants and how sexuality is viewed in general. Of course, that was a narrative gold mine I could not pass up. I know you're waiting for more to happen between Evie and Mal, and I promise we're going to get there. But I really want to do the story right. So yeah, this is going to be a bit of a slow burn. I promise the ride will be worth it, both the ending and the journey along the way.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember last chapter? When I said it went down a path I wasn't expecting. And it got longer than indented. Well, this chapter was meant to be a short addition to the end of the last one. _Short_. Chapter 3 was the longest chapter. This one is 2,000 words longer than. I hope you enjoy long chapters because this one is _long_.

* * *

On a calm, clear Saturday evening Mal was sitting with Ben under the shade of a large oak, soaking the last rays from the day.

"Stop looking at your phone," Mal took his chin between her fingers, tilting it up.

"I'm replying to an email," He returned his gaze to his phone.

"And I'm trying to draw you," She tilted his head up again.

He gave an exasperated laugh, "Alright, alright. You know I'm going to have to leave soon anyway. I have that dinner meeting today, which you're still welcome to join,"

"Nah, I'll just fall asleep. I will go to the next one, but only if they're serving strawberries with dessert,"

Ben chuckled, "As you request my lady,"

"What could do you to stop me if I decided to kidnap you for the evening?" Mal asked with a smirk.

"I know you won't do that,"

"I could," She arched an eyebrow.

"But you won't," Ben replied, leaning forward.

Mal chuckled, rolling her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her phone started to ring. She glanced at it but didn't pick up.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"It's just Jay. He'll leave a message,"

"And what if it's urgent?"

"Then he'll call back,"

She'd just pressed their lips together when the phone started ringing again. They pulled apart.

"I really think you should get it," Ben said.

She nodded, as she picked it up, "Okay, yeah, twice in a row is strange... Hey, Jay, what's up," Her brow furrowed the moment she answered and was met with a burst of noise and voices, "Whoa, slow down. Jay?"

 _"Mal? Finally, I've been trying to call you and Evie for the past ten minutes,"_

"I'm with Ben. Evie isn't here,"

 _"Do you know where she is?"_

"Not exactly, I kno-" She was cut off by a new voice on the phone.

 _"Hello, Mal? It's Fairy Godmother, is Dizzy Tremaine with you?"_

"Dizzy? No," Mal's frown deepened, "Why, what's going on?"

" _Oh dear, oh dear_ ," Her voice faded off without answering. There was a beat and Jay's voice returned on the line. _"Mal, can you come meet us in front? Things are kind of in chaos,"_

"Yeah, we'll be right there," Mal said standing, "What's going with Dizzy?"

 _"I don't know exactly. Apparently, no one can find her,"_

Mal's stomach dropped, "We're coming Jay,"

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Something with Dizzy. They don't know where she is," She said, hurrying towards the front of campus.

They found Jay with Fairy Godmother in the administration's office. She was on the phone, speaking quickly. When she saw Mal she placed a hand over the phone's receiver and said to her, "Mal, there you are. Do you have any idea if Dizzy would have gone anywhere on her own?"

Mal faltered for words, shaking her head, "I-I… no, I don't,"

"Are you sure she isn't here on campus?"

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I haven't seen her. Evie isn't even on campus right now, so I don't see why Dizzy would be,"

Fairy Godmother started repeating everything Mal said to the person on the side of the phone.

"Where's Evie?" Jay asked.

"She and Doug went into town for a date. They left a while ago. As far I know they were planning to spend the whole day out,"

"Maybe Dizzy came onto campus and is looking for her?" Ben suggested.

"I was in the room when the two of them were picking out Evie's outfit for today. She knows Evie isn't here,"

"Still, we should search the campus. Maybe she's with her cousin," Ben said.

"Unlikely," Mal said.

Jay was on his phone again, "Carlos where are you right now?... Perfect, past by Mal's and Evie's room and see if Dizzy is there… Yeah, Dizzy… She's missing. If she's not there see if you can find Anthony. We're in the admin office right now. Call if you find anything,"

"Have you tried calling Evie?" Ben asked.

"She was the first person I called," Jay said, "I left a message, and sent texts, once she checks her phone she'll get them,"

"Let me try," Mal said, her phone already by her ear. She lowered it after a few seconds, shaking her head, "Do we know the last time anyone saw Dizzy?"

Jay shrugged, "Audrey found me saying Fairy Godmother was asking for the four of us. When I got here all she told me was they didn't know where Dizzy was and were trying to figure out if she was with us,"

"Doesn't Dizzy always let Florianna know when she's coming here?" Ben asked. Florianna was the niece of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and she was placed as the head of the household for the lodging for the younger kids from the Isle who were attending the lower school. She was in a way their guardian in Auradon.

"Yeah," Mal nodded, "Usually Evie or one of us goes to pick her up. The only time she didn't tell anyone was coming here was when she skipped classes,"

"No chance of that being the case right now," Jay said.

Carlos came into the office just then, Lonnie with him. Between them, being dragged by his arms, was Anthony.

"Anthony, have you seen your cousin today?" Ben asked.

"Why would I have seen the pipsqueak?" He asked, roughly shrugging off Carlos and Lonnie.

"She's missing. No one knows where she is. We thought you would," Ben said calmly.

He looked at Mal, "Where's the blue princess wannabe? The runt's usually following her around like a flea follows a dog,"

Mal clenched her teeth, a thought suddenly crossing her mind.

"Did you do something to her?"

"Dizzy? No," He snorted and grimaced, "She isn't even worth my time,"

Mal closed the distance between them, grabbing him by the collar.

"Mal, hold up," Ben said. She didn't step back.

"If you did something, I swear…"

"I didn't!" His voice cracked, trying to stumble back, "I swear I didn't. I don't know where she is. If I did I would say,"

"Everyone, calm down," Fairy Godmother said, voice ringing with authority.

Mal let him go, actually believing him.

"Do you know where she could be then?" She asked.

"No," He shook his head, "You guys are with her more than I am,"

Mal tried calling Evie again with the same result as last time.

"Mal," Fairy Godmother came over to her, "Florianna is on the verge of a panic attack, I'm going to head over there to help her. Can you all keep looking here in case she does show up?"

"Actually, can I come with you? Jay and Carlos can keep looking,"

"I think I should come as well," Ben said.

"We can handle the search here. I can get everyone involved," Carlos, holding up his phone, "I just sent a picture of Dizzy to everyone on my contact list asking if they've seen her around,"

"Okay," She nodded to Mal and Ben, "You two come with me. Everyone else, keep your eyes peeled,"

On the way over to the house, Mal tried calling again, almost tossing her phone in frustration, "Damn it, E, pick up,"

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Ben said.

"We don't know that we have no idea where Dizzy is or what could have happened to her,"

"Then we have to believe it will be okay,"

The house that was home for the younger kids a large manor. It was much too large to house only three kids, but the intention was for it to house all the younger kids they eventually brought over. It was only a short distance away from the lower school for Auradon Prep.

As they got out of the vehicle a woman looking to be in her thirties came out of the doorway, rushing out to meet them.

"Oh Fairy Godmother, King Ben, Lady Mal, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I let this happen. I assumed when she didn't come back with the others she must have gone to your campus. I didn't even question it. It's only when it started getting dark I asked. I'm so sorry. I should have known hours ago," She said in a rush of words and flurry of hands.

Fairy Godmother took her hands, "Florianna, breathe,"

She nodded quickly, taking deep gasping breaths.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Mal asked.

She nodded, slower this time, "There was a function in school today. A ceremony of commendation for the students. Dizzy and the other two all received tokens, something to help them feel welcomed. Afterwards apparently something went down between the three of them and some other students. Milo said they pushed Dizzy and she ran off. I'm so sorry. If I'd asked for her when they came back I would have known sooner,"

"It's not your fault," Fairy Godmother said in a calming voice, "Right now blaming ourselves isn't going to find her,"

"We should let the authorities know," Ben said.

"I called the police already," Florianna said, "I've been waiting for them to arrive,"

"Do you mind if I talk to the kids? Hear what happened from them?" Mal asked.

"Of course, they're inside," She nodded.

Mal jogged inside, nodding in way of greeting to another one of the workers at the manor. She found the boys in the game room. They both stopped what they were doing when Mal walked in. She gave them a small smile, going to sit with them on the floor.

"Hey Milo, Emu,"

"Hi," Milo said as Emu waved,

"Hi Mal,"

"I know you told this story already but would you mind telling me what happened today with Dizzy?"

"Marcel hit her and tried to take her gift," Emu said.

"Marcel? Is he a classmate?"

They both nodded and Emu said, "He's always mean to us. But Dizzy most of all,"

"He is?" Mal was surprised to hear about this.

"Him and his friends. They don't like us,"

"This happens a lot?" Mal asked, deeply concerned.

"Most days,"

"Do you tell anyone?"

Milo shrugged, "The teachers. They gave him detention once but he didn't stop,"

"But what happened today? Why did Dizzy run?"

"We got gifts and he didn't. He tried to take mine," Emu said.

"Dizzy stopped him," Milo added, "But he grabbed hers and jumped on it until it broke,"

Emu got up, walking to a desk in the corner and bringing back two pieces of wood for Mal. Once in her hands, she saw it used to be a small wooden plaque that had Dizzy's name on it.

"Marcel pushed her down and grabbed her and wouldn't let go until an adult saw us," Emu said.

"We tried to stop him. But then Dizzy ran away," Milo said.

"We couldn't keep up,"

"She's really fast when she wants to be,"

Mal processed the story for a moment, "Okay, thanks, guys. If I need anything else I'll come find you. Keep playing in here, alright?" She ruffled their hair for a moment with a smile before leaving. The second she was out of their sights the smile fell. She sent a text to Evie, hoping she checked that if she wasn't answering her phone.

Ben came up to her in the hall. He glanced at his watch before asking her, "What did the kids say?"

"Someone was bullying them. That's why Dizzy ran away,"

"And still no clue where she could be?"

"None," Mal sighed, running a hand down her face, "And I still haven't gotten through with Evie,"

* * *

At that moment Evie was sitting at a small table with Doug in a charming little café waiting on their dinner.

"I told you'd like the movie," he said with a grin.

She chuckled, lifting her glass to her lips, "It was alright,"

"It was more than alright. But just you wait until you see what I have planned for after dinner.

"Oh? Do I get a hint?"

"Umm… no," He laughed, "I'm glad we got to this. It's been forever since we got to do something that was just us,"

"I know. It's just been so busy lately,"

That's when Evie heard a chime from her purse. She reached in blindly for her phone. Her smile faded slightly when glanced at the screen.

"Something wrong?" Doug asked, noticing.

"I don't know. I have two missed calls from Jay and three from Mal, and a dozen texts. Let me just make sure everything is okay," She stood, stepping outside and calling Mal. It barely rung one time before Mal answered.

 _"Finally. We've been trying to get you for the past hour,"_

"Mal? What's wrong?" She could tell something was off by the sound of her voice.

 _"E, it's Dizzy. She's missing,"_

Evie felt like she'd been punched in the gut, "What?" Her voice came out in a whisper.

 _"There was a thing at their school and some kids were jerks to her. She ran away and no one has seen her since,"_

"How long?" Evie was strutting back inside, the phone pressed to her cheek and shoulder. She grabbed her purse, fishing out her wallet.

 _"A few hours. She ran away from the school grounds, that's as much as we know. We're waiting on the cops now,"_

Doug frowned as he watched Evie throw some money down on the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're leaving,"

"What? Why? But dinner,"

"We have to go," She said, "Dizzy is missing,"

"Dizzy? Wait, Evie! We just got here. We haven't eaten yet," He stumbled to his feet to follow her.

 _"E, do you know anywhere she might have gone?"_ Mal asked.

"No. I don't think so. Where are you now? I'm on my way,"

 _"I'm at the manor. I'm with Ben, Fairy Godmother and Florianna,"_

"I'll be there soon," She was already on the street, hailing a cab.

"Evie, wait up," Doug called out.

"Hurry up,"

A cab stopped and she got in right away, telling the driver the address as Doug fell in after her, "I'll pay you double if you can be me there in less than twenty minutes," She said to the driver. She and Doug were thrown into the seat as the car pulled off with a screech.

Less than ten minutes later the cab pulled up in front of the manor. Evie pushed her purse into Doug's hands telling him to pay as she ran out of the car and through the front doors.

"Mal!" She ran to her, quickly taking in the scene. Ben was leaning against the wall next to Mal, constantly checking his watch or phone. Florianna was pacing back and fought, Fairy Godmother with her, trying to get her to calm down.

"What's happening?"

Mal quickly told her everything they knew.

"Dizzy's just out there? Alone?"

"Once the cops get here I'm sure they'll organise search parties," Ben said.

Evie bit her thumb, a far-off look in her eyes. Mal took her hand, pulling it away from her mouth, "Dizzy grew up on the isle, she's a tough one,"

Evie tried to smile, "But she's only ten,"

Doug came in, handing Evie's bag to her, "I think I saw my life flash before my eyes on that cab ride," He looked around at the group, taking in the grim faces, "No good news as yet?"

"No news at all," Mal said.

"What about the magic mirror? Could you use that to find her?" He asked.

Evie's brow furrowed in thought.

"We don't need to use to mirror," Ben said.

Mal turned to him, her eyebrows arching up, "We can consider it,"

"The cops will be here any moment. We don't need to do anything drastic. At least not yet,"

"At what point do things become drastic?" Mal asked.

"If and when the police can't find her, then, maybe, we can consider it,"

One of the workers at the house popped his head into the room, "Flori, A squad car just pulled up,"

"Oh thank heavens finally," Florianna sprinted out of the room, Fairy Godmother following her.

Doug placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, "I'm just thinking of the most efficient ways to find her,"

"It wouldn't be fair," Ben said.

"Wouldn't be fair to who? Dizzy?" Mal asked.

"No, the public at large," Ben crossed his arms, "If she used that to find to Dizzy then why can't she use it to find every missing person. It would cause public scrutiny,"

"We can care what everyone else thinks when Dizzy is safe,"

Evie held up her hands, "Stop. Stop it. Ben's right,"

"But E," Mal started to say.

"I'm the only one who can use it anyway, so it's my choice to make. The police are here so let's go see what they have to say,"

They walked out to the foyer together. As they approached it was clear the conversation they were having with the officers had Florianna increasingly agitated.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?"

"Ma'am, it's protocol, twenty fours haven't passed," One of the officers said.

"Surely the protocol is different for children?" Fairy Godmother said.

"Kids run away all the time," The second officer said.

"The lass will come home when she's hungry," The first one said.

"She's a ten-year-old girl!" Florianna shouted.

"Look, from what you told us she ran off 'cause she was upset. She can find her own way back. If she doesn't by morning then we can do something,"

"Besides, if it's one of those isle kids this is probably normal for them. Who knows what they get up to on that island?"

Mal felt a rush of heat, clenching down on her jaw hard. She felt Evie tense next to her. Before she could do anything Evie was striding forward.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was sharp, cutting the air. Mal hadn't heard her use that tone since before they got off the isle. "If she doesn't come home by the morning? She could be dead in a ditch by then! Or worse,"

"Miss, we have our protocol," He said, tone condescending.

Mal watched as Evie's hand folding into a fist. She held her breath, certain if this were on the isle that man would already have a black eye or busted lip.

Ben cleared his throat and Mal never got find out if Evie was really going to hit him or not. "Excuse me, but I know there have been exceptions made with missing person cases before,"

Both officers went at attention when they saw Ben.

"Your majesty,"

"We didn't realise…"

"Listen, it is imperative we find Dizzy safe and sound, as soon as possible. I'd like every available officer on this at once,"

"Of course your majesty, at once," He turned away to speak into his radio, while his companion started apologizing profusely.

Mal stepped up behind Evie and placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her away. Her thumb made a small circle against her shoulder blade. She watched as Evie drew in a slow breath, closing her eyes and opening her fist. The tension in her shoulders eased away under Mal's hand.

"Okay?" Mal questioned.

"Okay," she murmured, turning her gaze to Mal. She glanced at the officers out of the corner of her eyes, her index finger twitching against her thumb, "I wasn't imagining things just now, it sounded like they were ready to write off Dizzy as a runway because she was from the Isle?"

Mal rubbing her hand up and down her arm, drawing Evie's gaze to her again, "Forget them okay. They're going to look for her now. They'll find her and she'll be home soon enough,"

"Yeah," She gave weary sigh, wrapping one arm around her torso, "I hope so,"

Mal gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and a small smile. Doug joined them, placing his arm around Evie's waist. Mal stepped back, watching as he led her over to a sofa in the next room. Ben came to stand next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay now," He said, kissing her brow.

"What happened to 'worried about public scrutiny'?" Mal asked.

His head tilted to the side, a questioning expression on his face.

"You didn't want us to use the mirror, but you use your influence to get them to go against their so-called protocol,"

"I couldn't help that,"

"Sure you couldn't," She drawled.

"Beside the point. Don't you want them looking right now? Or would you have rather wait until tomorrow like they said,"

"No. I wanted to go with the plan that would have already had Dizzy back with us. Or at the very least we would know where she is,"

"We can't do that. This needs to be done the right way. By the right people,"

"And we're the wrong people?"

"That's not what I –" Ben was cut off by an alarm on his phone. He swiped it out of his pocket, smashing the screen several times to silence it.

"Go," Mal said dryly.

"What?"

"You have your dinner meeting. You're late enough as is,"

"I can miss the meeting,"

"Why? Like you said, the _right_ people are searching for Dizzy. Not much you can do here now. Go to your meeting and be the charming king,"

He stared at her blankly for a long, tense moment. Then, he took half a step towards her, leaning down slightly only to stop himself. He turned on his heels leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Evie asked when Mal sat down next to her.

"Mm? What?"

"You and Ben just now?"

"Oh, he had to leave for a dinner meeting. He's sorry he can't stay,"

Evie arched an eyebrow, eyes burrowing into Mal. Mal got the feeling that Evie didn't believe her. But she didn't push further. Evie's gaze turned down, to her lap. Her hands were clasped together. She picked at the edge of her thumb. Mal watched for a moment before placing her palm over Evie's hands, stopping her. Mal gently pulled Evie's interlocked fingers apart and wove their hands together, bringing it so they lay in her own lap instead. Evie followed the movement with her eyes the entire time before they fluttered closed. Her free hand wrapped around her torso again, fist clenching around the fabric of her jacket.

A while later Fairy Godmother came up to them, "Do you children want to return to campus? I can arrange a car. I'll call as soon as we hear anything,"

"I'm going to stay if that's alright," Evie said.

"I'll stay too," Mal added.

Fairy Godmother gave a thin but meaningful smile, nodding, "Of course. Doug?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I'll stay for now,"

"Then if you're staying would you like something warm to drink? I know Mal prefers coffee, what can I get for you?"

"Tea please," Evie said, "One sugar, a little milk,"

"The same as Evie,"

"I'll be right back," She said with a nod.

When she returned with three mugs balanced in her hands Evie, with some reluctance, pulled her hand from Mal's to accept the cup. She sighed as she inhaled the aroma, taking a small sip. She watched as Mal took a mouthful of her coffee, giving a full-body exhale as she lowered it from her lips.

The night wore on slowly. An hour passed where nothing happened. Carlos called at one point to find out what was happening. They sat in relative silence. Doug tried a few times to start a conversation. It ended up being between him and Mal mostly, and they died as quickly as they'd been started.

Evie had long finished her tea and was simply cradling the now cold mug between her hands, gazing listlessly at the dark dregs at the bottom. Mal slowly took it from it her, asking, "Do you want another cup?" She nodded, managing a smile.

Mal stood, holding out a hand for Doug's mug, "Another for you too?"

"No, I'm good, thanks,"

"Okay, be back in a minute,"

Mal made her way to the kitchen, hovering the doorway for a moment. Florianna, Fairy Godmother and one of the other hands in the house were sitting around the counter, talking in hushed voices. Mal could see Florianna dabbing her eyes as Fairy Godmother rubbed her shoulder. She hadn't been seen yet, so she took a few steps back and made a point of knocking the mugs in her hands together as she stepped back in.

It had the desired effect, giving Florianna the warning and the time to pull herself together.

"Mal, dear, is something wrong?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Just want a refill for Evie and myself,"

Fairy Godmother started to rise, but Mal shook her head, "I can manage, don't get up,"

She nodded with a small smile, "There's still hot water in the kettle. The coffee and tea bags are in the cupboard to the left,"

"Thanks," She placed Doug's mug in the sink and as quickly as she could make the coffee and tea. As she walking back to the sitting room Doug came out.

"Oh hey," He said, "I'm going to head back to campus. It's getting late, and I'm feeling kind of useless here. It's only making me more nervous,"

"Oh," Mal said simply. She bit her tongue to stop herself from asking if he was feeling useless by being there to support Evie.

"Yeah. Let me know when you hear anything,"

"Yeah, we will," She said with a terse nod.

He swung his hands awkwardly, pushing them into his pockets as he walked away.

Mal returned to Evie, "Are you okay?' She asked, handing her the tea.

"Yeah. Just… you know worried about Dizzy,"

Mal didn't question specifically about Doug, knowing Evie would have told her if she wanted to talk about it.

"She's going to be fine,"

"… She was being bullied Mal. She was being bullied and I didn't know,"

"How could have you known?"

She groaned, dropping her head into her hands, "I'm pathetic,"

"What? Where did that come from?" Mal was taken back.

Evie didn't answer. She had her hands over her eyes. Mal put down her cup, shifting from her seat. She got down on both her knees in front of Evie. With a shock, she realized she was crying quietly.

"E, hey," She said softly, "They'll find her,"

"It's been hours Mal," She sobbed, "I was the one who brought her here. And for what? To get bullied? To get lost? Or who knows what," She covered her mouth with her hand, looking away.

"Dizzy loves it here," She leaned up, placing a hand on Evie's arm, "Evie, look at me. Look at me, please," She waited until Evie turned back to her. Her hair was falling across her face. Mal brushed it back, "Dizzy dreamt of coming to Auradon. And you helped make that a reality. She loves it here. She loves you. I… I know saying she's going to be okay is an empty promise. But this Dizzy, she's smart and creative. She's lost right now. But someone will find her. If she's in trouble she'll think a way out. If she can't, she'll think of a way to get a message to us and we'll save her," She wiped away her tears, "Come on, you know her. She's tough. And I know you. And the Evie I know doesn't let her make up get ruined for anything,"

She gave a laugh that turned into a sob, "I'd let it get ruined for the right reason,"

"Dizzy just being missing isn't a good enough reason,"

She nodded, sniffing. She placed her hands over Mal's hands on her cheeks, "Before… when Doug suggested the mirror I-I didn't want to do it because I was scared,"

"Of what? What people would think?"

She shook her head, "Of what I would see. If Dizzy was…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, "But now I'm terrified that maybe it happened anyway and I could have stopped it if I haven't been so pathetic,"

"You are not pathetic," Mal asserted. Evie's eyes turned down again, "Hey," Mal's voice was firm but warm, "None of that. Look at me. Evie, you are not pathetic. You're brilliant. And you're scared right now. And that's okay. I'm a little scared too,"

Evie's eyes were a swirling depth of emotions. Her lips parted, just slightly, at Mal's admission. The silence stretched out until Evie finally said, in a soft voice, "Our mothers would scoff at us for admitting what we just did. Their daughters? Scared? That's blasphemy,"

"Ever the disappointments we are," Mal said, "You know what would make them really disappointed with us? Doing something brave even though we're scared,"

Evie took a deep, shuttering breath. Standing abruptly she wiped her face and marched out of the room, eyes burning with determination. Mal was transfixed for a moment, watching her. She shook herself back to the moment. She rushed to follow, catching up as Evie was walking into the kitchen.

"Fairy Godmother, I can't just sit around waiting something to happen. I can do something, so I'm going to do it. I need the magic mirror," She declared.

Everyone gaped at her for a moment. Fairy Godmother pulled herself together first, "Do you think you can find Dizzy?"

"I know I can,"

Fairy Godmother clasped her hands together across her lower face, deep in thought for a long moment, "Alright. Let's see if we can make it happen," she was on her feet and hurrying to the door, "Come on girls, we have to get to the museum,"

Mal and Evie ran after her.

"I don't think I'll get them to release it. But I'll get them to let you use it, will that be enough?"

"We'll make it enough," Mal said.

They drove to the museum. There Mal and Evie watched in awe as Fairy Godmother negotiated for the mirror, full out yelling at one the guards at one point.

"Now you listen here! I'm the person in charge of magical artefacts. I say these girls have permission to use the magical mirror. I don't need authorization from anyone else. Need I remind you that was her personal property that she willing turned over? Now kindly step aside this instant, or I may have reason to bring up this incident with the King,"

He paled, handing over the key to the display case the mirror was in.

"Whoa," Mal was stunned, "Fairy Godmother… did you just… threaten someone?" She asked as they walked to exhibit with the mirror.

"I believe I did. Let's keep that between us, shall we,"

Mal and Evie shared a quick grin, "Our lips are sealed,"

When they got to the mirror, Evie took it up, her hands shaking slightly. Mal noticed and slipped her hand into Evie's empty one, giving a small squeeze. She felt Evie return the gesture as she took a steadying breath.

"Magic mirror, small and round, please show me Dizzy, safe and sound,"

The image in the mirror distorted in a mist for a moment. As it cleared Dizzy's small frame came into view. Evie gasped, "She's okay!"

Dizzy was rubbing her hands together quickly, shivering. Her hair and clothes were dishevelled. She took stumbling steps over moss covered ground. Large, looming tree trunks rose around her, making her seem even smaller.

"The forest! The forest behind the school grounds! That's the only place nearby with trees that size," Fairy Godmother said.

"E, you did it," Mal said proudly. She gave her a side hug even as she got her phone out, making a calling, "Carlos! Listen! Dizzy is in the forest behind the school! We don't know where exactly, but she's in there somewhere. We're at the museum and we're going to be there are soon as we can, but you guys can start looking for her now… right! See you soon," Mal hung up, "The search and rescue is underway,"

They got back to school as quickly as they could. They found Carlos set up on one of the lunch tables outside, a map spread out before him. He was making marks on it as they came up to them. He gave them a grin as they got closer. From the forest, they could just hear multiple voices calling for Dizzy, as well see the occasional glimpse of a dull beam of light.

"We've got a grid pattern search going," He indicated to the map, "Everyone is in pairs searching and I'm coordinating from here," As he said this, his phone which was sitting on one corner of the map, chimed. He glanced at the screen, "Message from Jane and Lonnie, no sign of her in sector F2," He marked off a part of the map. As he was doing that another message came through, "Ben and Doug," He said, "K1 is a bust too,"

"Doug and Ben are out there?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, like fifty people showed up to help. And more are still coming,"

"You just got two more," Mal said, indicating to Evie and herself, "Tell us where to go,"

He tossed them two large flashlights, "No one is over in sector N. Head to the tourney field and head in, northeast. Check your phones I'll send a digital copy of the map that you can track yourself on. Every time you clear a box send me a message and I'll mark it off,"

They caught the flashlights nodding, "Got it,"

They ran off together, pushing into the woods. Holding the flashlights above their heads they made their way in deeper, calling out for Dizzy. Occasionally they checked the map to make sure they were searching in their area. Evie was constantly checking her phone, hoping for an update that someone else had found her.

Mal got ahead and didn't realise Evie had stopped until she turned around and found she wasn't there. "Evie?"

"Here," came her voice from behind. Mal jogged back to find her sitting on a log, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mal stooped down in front of her.

"Yeah," She nodded, sounding winded, "I just remembered I didn't eat dinner and lunch was technically popcorn and nachos at the movies. All the running, it's catching up,"

"Shit… we can head back,"

"No! I just… I just need a minute,"

"Okay, deep slow breaths," She did them too, getting Evie to mimic her. "We even didn't grab a water," Mal said with frustration.

"I'm good," She placed her hand on Mal's shoulder, standing again.

"Are you sure?"

"We have to find Dizzy,"

"I have an idea. But it may not work, and I'm not sure if it's worth getting your hopes up,"

"What is it?"

"There was a spell in the book Fairy Godmother lent me. It's meant to locate lost belongings. But it will only work in a certain range. If we're not close enough it's useless. Also, I don't know if it will work on for a person,"

"It's worth a try. Even if it doesn't work, it's better to have tried and failed,"

"Second thing. I need your help with it,"

"Me?"

"The spell says you have to be familiar with the thing you're looking for,"

"But you know Dizzy,"

"Not as well as you do,"

"But Mal-"

"Evie, you just need to think about her," Mal took her hands, holding them between her own, "Just think about her. I'll handle the actual spell,"

"Okay... okay, even if it fails we still have half the school searching," She nodded, "I trust you M, let's do it,"

"Place your palms on mine," She said, holding her hands out in front her. Evie rested her hands on Mal's, "Close your eyes and concentrated on Dizzy,"

"Okay,"

"Here goes," Mal whispered.

Evie pictured Dizzy in her mind, thinking hard on every detail about her that she could, down to specks of colour on her glasses. She heard Mal murmuring softly. She couldn't make out the words. She wasn't even sure if it was English. Mal's hand grew warm. It was a soft heat, caressing, inviting. But it was also, obviously not natural. A ghost of a touch rose up her arms in an instant, startling her eyes opened. Mal's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed together in concentration. Her lips were barely moving, the whisper of the spell slipping out into the cool night air. There was a glow emanating from between their palms, so faint Evie was sure the only reason she could see it was because it was night. It pulsed for a moment, only to fade again. She felt the ghost of the touch along her arm again, and, this time, up her spine. She wondered if it was the magic. It was barely there, lighter than a feather.

The glow pulsed again, a bit stronger. It seemed to fall on Mal. No, not fall, the glow seemed to just exist around her. It vanished before Evie could determine if there'd been any real source to the light at all.

In the reclusive darkness of the night, surrounded by the mystique of the forest Evie was struck all at with the notion that Mal wasn't entirely human. That last burst of magic, if only for a moment have given her an ethereal aura. Hauntingly alluring and strange. Disastrously beautiful.

Mal opened her eyes, the green a piercing glow the likes Evie had never seen before. It made the breath catch in Evie's throat. Mal blinked. It was gone.

Mal looked around, frowning. Everything was still. Quiet. "Damn it… I don't think it worked,"

"It's okay M,"

"I'm sorr-"

There was a burst of wind, whistling and wild. It spun around them, picking up dead leaves and moss. Evie yelled. Mal jumped. The grabbed onto to each other, holding close. The wind, spinning faster took on that same glow Evie had seen around Mal. Or she thought she'd around Mal. She wasn't sure. The light itself only existed where it did. It didn't give light to the area around them, nor did the light seem to change its own hue and brightness in the blotchy starlit shadows.

The wind moved, rushing away from them, still glowing in that unnatural way.

"Umm…" Evie's jaw was hanging loose.

"I think that's the spell," Mal said.

"That's the spell!"

"We should go," Mal grabbed Evie's hand and together they were off. Jumping over falling logs, stumbling in moss hidden divots, running, to keep up.

"Dizzy!" Evie called again, eyes never leaving the magical trail. Mal joined her calls. More than once she was sure she would have face-planted if not for Mal's hand, gripping tighter any moment her footing felt unsure.

"Dizzy!"

Then, "Evie?"

There she was, appearing out of the murk of the forest's shadow. She was utterly dirty. She looked scared and tired, but when she saw Evie a smile broke out on her face. She was there. Safe. Alive.

Evie got to her first. She had her in arms with a bone-crushing hug before she even stopped running properly.

She spun her around, crying and laughing, "I'm so happy to see you,"

"I thought I was going to be lost out here forever,"

Evie placed her down, looking over her in a frantic haste, "Are you hurt? Hells, you're freezing," She took off her jacket, pulling it around Dizzy's shoulders. She hugged her again, unable to contain herself.

"How did you find me?"

"It was Mal," Evie turned to look at her, eyes shining with gratitude and adoration, "She used the most brilliant spell,"

"Uh no, Evie used the magic mirror to figure out you were in the forest," Mal said, smiling.

"You used magic? You used the mirror?"

Evie nodded.

"Wow,"

"Don't you ever scare me like this again," Evie said, voice stern.

Dizzy's smile fell, and she nodded her head curtly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I went for a walk and I got lost,"

"Oh, Dizzy," Evie said in a hushed voice, "We know what happened and why you ran off. We know about Marcel,"

"Oh," Her voice was soft, sounding fragile. She withdrew on herself, "It won't happen again,"

"It's not your fault. Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" Evie bent down so she was face to face with Dizzy.

"I didn't want to burden you. I know I just have to deal with it. I didn't want you to think I was complaining. I didn't want to disappoint you,"

"Dizzy, you can tell me anything. I want you to be able to tell me these things so I can be there for you,"

"But you were so upset when you found out I was skipping classes,"

"Dizzy," She said softly, "I wasn't upset with you. Everything we do here is going to be scrutinized. One wrong move and some people are going to cast on us the same judgement they do our parents. We can't give them any reason to do that. When I learnt you'd been skipping I was upset because I was scared. Someone could have used that as excuse to send you back, or to stop us from bringing more kids over,"

"Oh…"

"The bullying, is that why you skipped classed?"

She nodded slowly. Evie hugged her again, "Please, please tell me next time,"

"Okay," Dizzy teared up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry I ran away. I just got scared you'd be mad again if you heard I punched Marcel,"

"You punched him?" Evie pulled back, surprised.

"Milo and Emu didn't mention that," Mal said with a grin, "Nice going Short-stack," She held up a hand for Dizzy to high five. Dizzy did, with a little giggle. Evie slapped Mal's arm down a second after they had.

"Mal, we don't encourage violence,"

"Oh come on. A little violence never hurt anyone,"

"Actually, yes it did," Evie said pointedly. She stood up straight with a disapproving expression, "By definition any amount of violence is harmful,"

"Funny you say that now. Unless my memory is faulty, I remember a few days ago you offered to punch som-"

"Mal," Evie cut her off, tone wholly unamused.

Dizzy laughed again, louder this time. The burst of giggles drew both their attention. They looked at Dizzy, snorting with happy laughter. Their gazes met above her head, content smiles growing on their lips.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of this forest?" Mal said, "I bet you're both starving at this point,"

"Oh yes, please. And maybe some hot chocolate too?" Dizzy looked up at Evie hopefully.

"We'll see what we can do," Evie said with a smile, placing an arm around Dizzy's shoulders and pulling her to her side.

Mal sent a message to Carlos, letting him know they found her. She moved to Evie's other side, wrapping her arm around her waist as they walked out of the forest. They returned to campus to a tremendous cheer. A small crowd of their friends and schoolmates were waiting where Carlos had been. Anthony emerged from the crowd, walking up to them. Evie pulled Dizzy a little closer.

"Still have all your limbs?" He asked Dizzy.

"Um... yes?"

"Then you're fine," He said. He gave a nod and walked away.

Mal and Evie shared a look, "I think that was his way of saying 'I'm happy you're okay'," Mal said.

"There might be hope for him yet," Evie said.

"Exceptional job ladies," Fairy Godmother said, to Dizzy she said, "Dear, are you alright?"

She nodded, "I am a little hungry,"

"Florianna will be here soon to take you home, we'll get you some food in the meantime" She took her inside, along with Evie.

"Nice job," Jay said, giving Mal a fist bump.

A few other people came over to congratulate her as well, as they all slowly dispersed. She heard them talking in their little groups how happy they were Dizzy had been found safe. Mal felt a surge of joy at that.

"Guys, thank you, so much for helping,"

"Don't mention it," Carlos said with a shrug, "It was actually kind of fun, getting organised the whole search party. I wouldn't mind doing it again, you know, if we could do it without having a person be lost and potentially in danger,"

"I could run off into the woods and you could chase me," Dude said.

Carlos frowned down at him, "We already do that. It's called you refusing to play fetch,"

Mal saw Ben and Doug emerge out of the forest. She watched them have a short conversation before Doug headed towards the building and Ben made his way in their direction.

"You guys head in, okay, I'll catch up," She said.

Carlos and Jay nodded with a glance to Ben. They left her alone. Ben cleared his throat as he stopped a few feet away from Mal.

"You came to help,"

"Of course,"

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you before. I was worried and stressed about Dizzy,"

"I'm sorry too," Ben said, "Your points about the mirror were valid,"

"I'm glad you said that because that's how we found her,"

"Oh,"

"You would have found out sooner or later. I wanted you to hear it from me,"

"What's done is done. Dizzy is safe. That's what matters. If there is any fallout we'll deal with it, together,"

"Yeah," Mal smiled. She hugged Ben, only to pull back when her hand squelched against his back. She looked at her palm, seeing it had mud on it, "You're back is covered in mud," She flicked it off.

"I took a tumble climbing over a rotted log," He grinned coyly.

Mal laughed, "Oh, you poor thing,'

"I'm going to take a shower now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow,"

They went their separate ways inside. Mal found Dizzy and Evie both having some food, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of Dizzy. Mal sat sideways on the bench next to Evie, leaning against her. The adrenaline and tension from the evening were wearing off. She could feel the weariness set in. From the looks of Evie and Dizzy, they were both going through a similar post-adrenaline downswing. Mal noticed a faint bruise on Dizzy's knuckles. She'd seen many like it, enough to know exactly what caused it.

"Short-stack, next time you come over Jay and I will show you how to throw a punch so you don't hurt yourself," She gestured to the bruise.

"You're not teaching her how to fight," Evie said tetchily. She glared at Mal out of the corner of her eyes, but it was ruined by the tiredness etched on her face.

"She should learn how to defend herself," Mal pointed out.

Dizzy looked curious at the idea but didn't say anything. She glanced between Mal and Evie as they stared at each other, Evie glaring, Mal wearing a small smirk.

"Or you could make her gloves like ours," Mal suggested when it obvious Evie wasn't behind the fighting classes.

That really piqued her interest, "Would you? Not even for fighting. They just look cool,"

Evie gave Mal a look that said, 'See what you've done,' before she looked at Evie, "I'll make you gloves,"

"Yea!"

"If there aren't going to be fighting classes I can teach you my best insults. Some good cutting words can make almost anyone relent,"

"Mal," Evie warned.

"I'll only tell her PG ones,"

Evie rolled her eyes, giving Mal a little shove. When she looked away Mal leaned over to Dizzy to whisper, "Don't worry, they won't just be the PG ones,"

This made Dizzy erupt into giggles. Evie turned back to them, eyes narrowing as she watched Dizzy beside herself with laughter and Mal giving her best innocent grin.

"One of you is going to be the death of me," She muttered tiredly. This made Dizzy laugh even more and Mal join her with a soft chuckle. Evie couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

Chapter 3 turned out to be longer than expected. It was also my favourite at the time and it remained my favourite until this one. Thank you for reading. I hope the length wasn't daunting.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone reading this story, and to those leaving comments. Nothing gets me motivated to write like readng comments.

* * *

The months went by. As they did, slowly the number of kids from the Isle began to grow in Auradon. There now just were over two dozen kids, and another batch was intended to arrive in a couple weeks. But before that Mal had a much closer and potentially, more important engagement. She was going to spend the weekend with Ben at his home. With his parents. She'd visited his home, his castle, before. But only for the day. This was the first time she'd been invited for an extended stay. Even if it was for two days. She'd gotten more comfortable around Ben's parents, but that didn't mean she still didn't get nervous around them.

She went to meet Ben in his quarters. Knocking at the door to his office, she poked her head in. Ben and Evie were sitting on opposite sides his desk, a pile of files and pages stacked between them. She smirked, stepping in.

"Good day, your Majesty, Councillor, forgive my intrusion" She gave an exaggerated curtsy.

Evie rolled her eyes, chuckling.

Ben grinned, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Before she answered his face fell. He quickly checked his watch, "Oh no, I'm late, aren't I?"

"It's fine. The car hasn't arrived yet," Mal perched on the arm of Evie's chair, "That is a lot of paperwork, is all of that really necessary?"

"It's been made necessary," Ben said, an edge to his voice, "Evie has made my life so much easier since she started helping with it,"

"I'm amazing, I know," Evie batted her eyelashes, pressing a hand to her chest.

"And she still manages to find time to take over the fashion world, how do you do it?" Mal smirked down at her.

"I'm very motivated. It's part of my secret plot to take over Auradon by the time I'm twenty-five,"

"You have a secret plot that you didn't tell me about?" Mal gave a theatrical gasp, "I've never been so betrayed,"

"Mal, you're always part of my secret plots," Evie said with a wink. They all broke into laughter.

"What is even all of this?" Mal gestured to the pile of paper in general once they'd calmed down.

"Half of it is legal paperwork that wouldn't have been necessary if the rest of the council hadn't made it,"

Evie tilted her head back to look at Mal, "It's basically hurdles to make it harder for him to bring kids here. A deterrent," Evie said.

Ben gulped, "What? No, that's… why…"

"Ben, do you think we're idiots?" Evie asked, "We know there are still people who don't want us here,"

"Trying to hide it is useless," Mal said.

Ben deflated, "You know the majority of people have come around. They don't think that,"

"We know," Evie said.

"We're still here because we're happy here. A few people aren't going to change that for us," Mal added.

"I want all of the kids from the Isle to feel like this their home," Ben said.

"We know," Mal and Evie said together.

"So far you've been doing a pretty good job with that," Mal added

"Ben, let's call it a day," Evie sighed, "We can pick this up on Monday,"

Ben nodded, "Let me get my bags and we can head out, yeah?" He said to Mal.

They walked out together. Evie looped her arm with Mal's and slowed their pace so Ben got out of earshot.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do this weekend," She smirked, giving Mal a wink.

Mal's cheeks flamed red, "Oh? What does that leave me able to do?"

Evie hit her lightly, "Just, have fun. But not too much fun,"

"Oh please," Mal rolled her eyes but avoided Evie's smirking face.

Evie laughed, but then something caught her attention. She slipped away from Mal, calling, "Anthony!"

He stopped, turning to face her as she jogged up. Mal got a bit closer but stood back far enough to give them privacy. She watched as he shrugged in response to something Evie had asked and turned away.

"Why you still try with him, I don't know," Mal re-joined Evie as he walked away. They'd all tried to make friends with him, as they had for all the kids who were brought over. Or at the very least make an amicable relationship. Jay had given up first. Mal's patience lasted only a few more days than his. Carlos lasted a bit longer, but he finally conceded a month ago. Even Ben had decided to give him space as he seemed resolute in his seclusion.

"He's gone from hostile to apathetic," Evie said, "I think that's an improvement,"

Mal chuckled, "If you say so, Princess. I don't care how he is towards us once he's not hatching murder plots,"

Evie snorted amusement.

They went out the front entrance, where Ben met them. Not too long after that, the limo pulled up.

"Call me if anything exceptionally juicy happens," Evie said hugging Mal.

"Sure. Try not to miss me too much," Mal teased, walking away, backwards.

"I'm already heartbroken you're gone," Evie gave a little wave, "Have fun,"

* * *

She was planning to enjoy herself. But there was another reason she was excited to go this weekend. The Library. It was a massive collection that had been large, to begin with, and Belle had only expanded on over the years. There were books on almost any subject, but on her last visit, she's stumbled on a book of Fae beings, the last thing she'd expected to find. She was hoping to read as much as could.

That night, after a pleasant dinner, she slipped out of her room and crept down to the library. She found the book and curled up in an armchair. She'd gone through several chapters when…

"Catching up on some midnight reading?"

Mal jumped out of the chair, the book flying out of her lap. It landed, open, cover up. She watched as Belle, walked into the small pool of light cast by the reading lamp and picked up the book. She gently smoothened out a page that had been crumbled in the fall.

"The Occult and Faery," She read the title, arching an eyebrow at Mal, "Interesting choice. Personally, I prefer fiction for my late night reading. But I can see the appeal in this,"

"I… I'm sorry," Mal said.

"For what?" Belle handed the book back to her.

"It's… umm…" She opened and closed her mouth, searching for words.

"Mal, I'd never condemn anyone for wanting to gain more knowledge,"

"But this is…" She gestured helplessly to the book, "I gave up magic,"

Belle gave her a curious look. She sat on a sofa, patting the spot next to her. Mal sat because she didn't know what else to do.

"As I understand it, you gave up your mother's spell book. Giving up your magic would be equivalent to giving up an arm,"

"But the world doesn't need magic anymore," Mal said, repeating something she'd heard several times over.

Belle gave a thoughtful hum, "Need is a funny word. Particularly when talking in on a general scale. We don't need electricity, Camelot Heights is proof of that. But many would be listless without it,"

"You're not upset or disappointed I'm reading this?"

Belle smiled, shaking her head, "Why would I be?"

"Because magic is… you know…"

"A touchy subject at best, yes I know. I'm afraid my husband is to blame, at least partly, for that. You have to understand, he had a horrible experience with magic. It has coloured his view on it to extent he tried to get outlawed at one point,"

Mal's eyes widen. She'd never heard of that.

"Thankfully, some trusted friends and allies, like Fairy Godmother and Merlin, convinced him against that. But there is still a prejudice that hangs around it. There are a few places where its practice is a bit more open,"

"There are?" Mal's asked curiously.

"Sherwood Forest for one. It's all rather small scale. They're very tongue in cheek about it. There are always rumours about the Border Lands and Faraway,"

"Ben seems to think magic should only be used if absolutely necessary,"

"He's constantly trying to emulate his father. To the point of it being a flaw at times,"

"Do you think magic is wrong?"

"Only if it's being used for the wrong reasons. Magic is a part of so many people in this world," She gestured to Mal to emphasise her point, wearing a kind smile, "How could that inherently be wrong?"

Mal smiled at that.

"I understand what it's like to be an outsider. When I was your age, my father and I, we were viewed with a certain level of…" She paused, thinking of the right word, "scepticism by others in our village. The world is such a large place, made up of so many different things. People, places. You should be able to find where you belong. A lot of people end up where other people think they should belong, but that is often not the same,"

"But I have," Mal said, "My place is here in Auradon,"

Belle gave her gracious smile, "We can belong to more than one place," She tapped the cover of the book, "We can be the more than one thing. That's what makes life so exciting. The unknown that we can always become,"

"You make it sound like a thrilling adventure. But I'm always scared that I'll find out something about myself that I'll hate. What if I'm that monster expects of me?"

"Take it from someone who knows first-hand, sometimes those that appear to be the most vicious monster are the ones with the greatest capacity for love,"

Mal smiled, "Thank you,"

Belle nodded. She patted Mal's knee in an affectionate gesture, "I'll leave you to your reading. But don't stay up too late. I know Ben is planning a golf day tomorrow," She stood, making her way to the door.

"Golf?" Mal arched an eyebrow.

"Both he and his father play at a twenty plus stroke average so expect a long day,"

Mal chuckled at that. Belle gave a fond smile as she left. Mal curled up with the book again, reading for another hour. She decided to call it a night when she was fighting off her third yawn in five minutes. As she headed up to her room she wondered how bad she was going to be at golf.

The next day Evie received a photo. It was Ben, barefoot and pants rolled up to his knees, walking into a water hazard to retrieve the club that had flown out of Mal's grasp as she took a swing.

* * *

Some days later Mal was at the manor with the younger kids. There were fourteen kids in all now staying at there. They were all there with her, as well as a few of the older ones and some of their friends from Auradon. They were working on murals on the walls that surrounded the backyard of the manor. It started off as an idea to get the kids involved in extracurriculars, help them find things they were good at. It also helped them add a personal touch to the place they called home. They hoped it would help them feel more at ease here, especially for those that were feeling homesick or out of place. Mal had ended up in charge of the whole thing. When Ben and Evie had asked her to do it she knew she was doomed, impossible for her to say no to them both.

She was currently taking a break from painting herself, instead, walking around and helping anyone else or giving suggestions. Or trying to stop some of the younger kids from painting each other more than the walls. That last one was proving to be the hardest.

"Don't fling the paint at each other," She grabbed a boy running around with a half-filled can of paint.

"Hey," He cried, legs kicking the air. Mal wrestled the can from his hands and handed him a brush instead.

"Go attack the wall, not each other," She said, dropping him. He ran to the closest section of wall and started doing big, random, strokes.

She heard laughter behind her.

"Looks like you're having fun,"

Mal rolled her eyes even before she turned around, "You know E, I kind of hate you for putting me in charge of this,"

"Oh please, you could never hate me,"

Mal turned, witty retort on the tip of her tongue. It died away when she saw her. Evie's outfit was incredibly downplayed. She had on a dark graphic tee and faded jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She didn't have on any jewellery, but she did have a pair of gloves, as usual.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mal shook her head, "I don't remember the last time I saw you this… casual,"

Evie glanced down at herself, "You said to wear something that could get dirty,"

"Yeah… it's just… this is…" Mal felt her stomach swirl unusually, "You look different,"

"Are you saying I look bad?" The inflexion of her voice was humorous, but Mal could hear the doubt creeping up. That bit of uncertainty Evie carried around with her appearance, cultivated by her mother's constant desire for her to be the 'fairest'. It had always hedged her voice and her actions on the isle. Mal still saw it from time to time here. An entire childhood of ingrained abuse never quite went away. Mal knew.

"You always look beautiful," She said earnestly.

A coy smile played on the edges of Evie's lips, cheeks colouring pink.

"Wait," Mal did a double take, "Are those my jeans?"

"Yeah," Evie looked down, swinging one foot casually, "I figured you wouldn't care. These are covered with paint already. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. They look better on you anyway,"

"Now that's just not true,"

"Um, hold that thought," Mal ran past Evie, and grabbed the hand of a young girl as she was about spray paint a wall with a can that didn't have a spray nozzle on, "Carli, let's make sure the can has a spray cap before we try to paint, yeah?" She reached into her pocket, pulling out some extra spray caps, "So what do you want to paint?"

"A bee," She said.

"Bee, we can do that," She placed the cap on for her and tested it, "You got yellow already, why don't you get started and I'll find some black paint, yeah,"

She nodded and started a spray paint a large lumpy oval on the wall for the body of her bee.

Mal went to the centre of the yard where they had all the painting supplies, riffling in a box of spray cans for a black one.

"How's it been going so far?" Evie asked.

"Everyone's having fun, I think," Mal found what she was looking for and gave it to Carli. They walked around, checking out what everyone else was doing. Dizzy, Jane and some others were painting a field of flowers. Carlos was squat in the corner, painting a brown mass.

"Carlos is that… a tree trunk?" Evie asked.

"It's Dude," He said, as though it was obvious.

"Umm…" Evie arched an eyebrow. She and Mal exchanged a glance.

"I can see that," Mal said, tilting her head, "If I squint really hard,"

"That looks more like the present I left outside this morning than me," Dude said.

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed, offended.

Evie, Mal and Jane all clapped their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Dizzy frowned.

"Present?" She asked, confused. She gasped, and her eyes went wide with realization, "Wait, he means his s-"

Mal got her hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. She gave an innocent laugh and wave as Florianna looked over in their direction. Evie was wearing a slightly amused smirk. She crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow at Mal.

"Kids these days, right?" Mal forced a laugh. Evie only hummed in reply. "Let's go check out what everyone else is doing,"

She dragged Evie away before Dizzy said something else. Evie stopped in front of one mural, "Is this one yours?"

"Yeah," Mal backtracked her steps.

"It's not spray-paint,"

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to challenge myself,"

Evie folded her arms as she looked at it. The wall was painted to look like there was a curved double door in it. The doors were open, one broken and hanging off a hinge. They opened out to a forest, sunlight streaming through breaks in the trees. Vines were creeping up around the doors, and the stone around the doors was cracked and crumbling. The longer she looked, the more details she saw. A rusted dagger, half-buried in the dirt. A glimpse of a stone tower in the distance, just visible between the levels. A snake slithering across the ground. Pale bones, hidden in a patch of flowers. A solitary apple among the branches. She crouched down to examine one detail. In the stone at the base of the door what looked like claw marks, next to dark, polished… stones? She wasn't sure what they meant to be. She looked up at Mal and asked.

Mal blushed, running a hand through her hair, "They're supposed to be scales,"

Evie's mouth formed a small 'O' as she breathed out. She stood, taking a step back to take in the full picture again. "It's amazing Mal," She said in a soft voice.

"Um, thanks," she hooked one foot behind the other, looking uncharacteristically nervy. She shrugged, then took Evie's hand, pulling her away, "You haven't painted anything yet. I'm not letting you leave here until you do,"

Evie only chuckled as she let Mal lead her away. She shifted their hands so their fingers wove together. They spent the rest of the day painting with the others. As the day faded and they'd covered almost every wall in colour, Florianna decided it was time the kids head off to the showers. The others left as well, one by one. Until it was quiet again. Evie stepped out of the back doorway, carrying a towel in her hands. She stopped on the steps that lead to the backyard, a small smile on her lips. Mal was the only person left, still painting. She had several spray cans at her feet. Evie sat at the bottom of the steps, watching as she brought a dragon to life. Mal seemed oblivious to the fact Evie was there. The sun had set completely by the time Mal finished. Someone had turned on the outside lights and they covered the yard with a soft glow.

"You're still here?" Mal asked when she turned and found Evie sitting there, staring at her.

Evie held out the towel, "Wanted to watch the artist work, undistracted,"

"Thanks," Mal murmured as she accepted the towel, wiping her face. She was covered in flecks of paint.

"I'm exhausted," Mal sighed, leaning back on the steps.

Evie hummed thoughtfully. She brushed back a section of Mal's hair that had a strip of blue and orange in it behind her ear.

"It was fun," She said.

Mal smiled, and looked at her with half laden eyes, "Yeah. It was. Damn, I guess I don't hate you for making me do this,"

Evie laughed, "Like you ever could. And you would have done this even if I didn't ask,"

Mal made a non-comitial sound in her throat. Evie laughed again, pushing her shoulder playfully.

"You know it's true," She said.

"Maybe," She said with a husk, the same mask of non-comitial in her voice. She chuckled after a moment, "Can you believe we've been here for more than a year?"

Evie propped her head on her arm, "Can you believe these kids look at us as mentors? Us?"

Mal looked up at the sky, "I know. I hate it. I have to act like a responsible person around them,"

Evie chuckled, shaking her head, "Hey, where was Ben today?" Evie asked, realizing she hadn't seen him all day.

Mal got her phone of her pocket, showing Evie his apology text.

"Busy again?"

Mal hummed an affirmative, "Where was Doug?"

"He said he doesn't have an artistic bone in his body," She said with a snort, "And that he didn't want to ruin anyone else's work,"

"The only thing I could see him painting is a calculator," Mal mused, making Evie laugh, "He couldn't be worse than Carlos, though," This made Evie laugh louder.

"You'll never believe what he asked me today,"

"Doug?" Mal turned her gaze to Evie, "What?"

"He asked if there was ever anything between Anthony and me,"

Mal let out a bark of laughter, "Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Where did that come from?"

"He asked me after I tried, again, to get Anthony to come here today,"

"He thought there was something between the two of you because you're trying to get him to stop being such a prat?" Mal gave an amused huff.

"I don't know what do to prove to him that he's enough,"

"You're his girlfriend that should be enough. You've never given him reason to doubt you,"

"He thinks I'm too good for him,"

"He's not wrong,"

"Mal," Evie swatted her arm.

"I'm kidding. Look, you're good to him. You shouldn't have to stroke his ego to make him feel like he's good enough for you. The fact that you're dating him should be enough to prove that,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Of course I am," Mal said, bumping Evie's shoulder with her own. Mal ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she caught a tangle of knots, "I'm going to be washing paint out of my hair all night," She groaned. Evie chuckled, combing her fingering through the ends of Mal's hair. Mal hummed, leaning into the touch. She rested her head on Evie's shoulder, eyes drifting closed.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Evie warned.

Mal grumbled an unrecognizable response.

"I'm serious," She gave her a little shake.

"Five minutes," Mal mumbled.

"No, not five minutes. Get up," She poked Mal's side.

Mal's face scrunched up and she blindly hit Evie's hand away. Evie poked her side again. She tickled her. Mal squirmed away and screeched, "Evie!"

"I told you not to fall asleep,"

Mal grabbed her hand, trying to retaliate. Evie pushed back and they fell off the edge of the steps. Mal got on her knees, holding down one of Evie's hands by the wrist. She tickled her with the other, making her screech with laughter.

"Umm… Am I interrupting something?" They heard Dizzy's voice.

Mal stopped, leaning back on her heels, "Dizzy,"

"Florianna wanted me to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner," She said, looking between Mal and Evie, the latter of whom was laying on the ground, gasping for breath.

"We'll eat here?" Mal asked.

Evie only nodded, still struggling for breath.

"Yeah short-stack, we'll be in a minute," Mal said. Dizzy nodded, returning inside. Evie took a few more seconds to get her breath back. Once she did she slapped Mal's side with the back of her hand.

"Ow," Mal laughed, flinching away. She stood, holding her hand out. Evie took it, pulling herself up.

"I'll get you back for that, later," Evie said.

"Oh, threaten me with a good time," Mal smirked, arching her brow.

Evie rolled her eyes, fighting a grin. "Let's just go," She strutted up the steps. Mal followed her, smirking.

* * *

"You've got package,"

Mal looked up as Evie walked into their room.

"Is it strawberries? I'm actually getting kinda sick of getting those,"

"Feels heavier than that," She placed the box on end of Mal's bed. Mal pulled it towards herself with her foot. She gave the package a shake but heard nothing. She ripped open the packaging. Two books fell out, tumbling onto the bed, along with a folded note.

"Books?" Evie arched a curious brow, "Who sent that to you?"

Mal shook open the note, reading "It took me some time but I managed to track down another copy. Also came across another book you may find interesting. Happy reading, Belle," Mal's jaw dropped and she grabbed one of the books, "The Occult and Faery,"

"The book on Fae you found in Ben's library?"

"Yeah," Mal turned it over in her hands, "It's a new copy too," She picked up the second book, reading the title, "Understanding the Construct of Magics,"

"Coolest mother in law award goes to Belle,"

Mal threw a pillow at Evie, "Don't call her that, it's weird,"

"Maybe you'll finally return Fairy Godmother's book to her,"

"I'm still reading that,"

"Mal you've reread at least fifteen times. I'm sure you've got it memorized cover to cover,"

"I'm not a computer,"

"I bet you know the spells off the top of your head,"

Mal didn't reply. She opened 'Understanding the Constructs of Magics' skimming the contents. Her eyes lit up when she saw something and she flipped to a point roughly a third way through to the book. She read quickly, a grin growing on her face.

"Hey listen to this. 'Although Fae heritage shows natural inclinations to innate proficiency with magical ability, as with any other skill an individual's own innate ability can vary. Among those with pure human ancestry, it is uncommon but not heard off for individuals to possess a high aptitude for the magical arts. Commonly referred to Wizards or Witches, generally have a low aptitude for magical abilities that expend large about of magical aura at once, such as spells. However, their magic can easily be amplified with a conduit, such as magical artefacts. Artefacts created by and then used by that induvial appear to be especially proficient at amplifying their magic. There is not much to support this theory but it also possible magical artefacts work with greater proficiency for induvial of the same bloodline of the creator,'"

Evie arched an eyebrow.

"This explains why the mirror only worked for you and your mother,"

"It's a theory Mal,"

"A theory with validity behind it,"

Evie bit her lip for a second, "What else does it say?"

Mal skimmed down lower, "Here's something interesting, 'Potions and Alchemy are factions of magic that originate in pure human practice. These elements are rarely found in Fae practice. Fae practices, as discussed in earlier chapters, are steeped in nature magic and magic drawn from within. The imbuement of elements and compounds with magical properties that they don't naturally possess can modify the way they normally interact with the world. This change in their physical make up could explain why potions that alter suggestion and temperament work with greater potency than spells meant to do the same thing,"

"That's… actually interesting,"

Mal could see the same spark in Evie's eyes as she had chemistry.

"M, do you mind if I…"

Mal had already extended the book toward her. Evie took it with a soft 'thanks', sitting on the edge of Mal's bed, leaning back against the post. Mal picked the second book and flipped it open the last chapter she remembered reading. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon reading.

* * *

Really started to lay the groundwork for future developments in this chapter. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

This was a fun chapter to write.

* * *

"…And we finally found the right shade at the third store. I spent three days straight working on it. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Coming from you Short-stack? She'll love it,"

Mal was walking back to Auradon Prep with Dizzy happily skipping next to her, a gift bag swinging in her arms. As they got onto campus they ran into Carlos and Lonnie.

"Mal," Carlos called out to her, "I was about to text you. Lonnie and I are going to get the music systems set up for later,"

"Cool. Jay left already to get his stuff so he may be there already. Send me a message when everything is ready,"

"Will do," Carlos gave a two finger salute as he and Lonnie headed off.

"What's happening later?" Dizzy asked.

"We're having a party,"

"Evie didn't tell me about that,"

"Because she doesn't know about it. It's a surprise party, so keep your lips sealed,"

"Can I come?"

Mal made a face, "I would love to have you and the kids there. But we're having some not kid friendly stuff at the party. And Evie would kill me if I let you come,"

"What kind of non-kid friendly stuff?"

"Alcohol,"

"But you're not even old enough to drink!"

"Shhh!" Mal clapped a hand over her mouth, "Short-stack, keep your voice down,"

"But you're not old enough to drink," She said again when Mal released her mouth.

"I'm only a few months too young. Besides Evie is, now, and half the people coming are,"

"I've had alcohol before," Dizzy said.

"Yeah, you're from the isle, we all have. You're still not getting to go to the party,"

"Fine," She pouted.

An amused smirk grew on Mal's face, "Kid, why would you even want to come to the party? It's going to be bunch of teens getting drunk and passing out,"

"I don't know, it's fun to hang out with you guys,"

"We can hang out next weekend, do something more kid friendly,"

"Alright," She conceded.

They walked out onto the school grounds together and saw Evie with Doug having lunch at one of the tables. Dizzy ran ahead, with an excited squeal.

"Evie! Happy Birthday!" She barrelled into Evie's arms.

"Oh, Dizzy," Evie gave her big squeeze, "Thank you,"

"This is for you," She offered the gift bag.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything," She gasped when pulled out a beautiful bronze headband with ruby coloured rhinestone, "Oh, I love it," She hugged Dizzy again, "It even matches what I'm wearing. I'm putting it on right now," She placed it on, "How do I look?"

"Fabulous," Dizzy said.

She turned to Doug and Mal, posing for them.

"Absolutely stunning," Doug said.

"You know what I'm going to say," Mal said.

"That I always look beautiful?"

"It's impossible for you not to, Princess," Mal looked at Dizzy, "But I'll admit, your handwork is impressive,"

Dizzy giggled happily, skipping around the table to sit with Mal, across from Evie and Doug.

"What else did you get for your birthday?"

"I got her a telescope," Doug said.

"Look what Mal, Jay and Carlos got me," Evie extended her hand.

Dizzy 'awwed' when she saw the delicate woven gold bracelet on Evie's wrist with three small pendants on it, "A charm bracelet. What are they? A Rose,"

"The enchanted rose. They know it's my favourite thing in the museum," Evie said.

"The Logo for Evie's 4 hearts," Dizzy continued, turning Evie's hand so she could see it better, "Did you have to get it made?"

"Special ordered, yeah," Mal said.

"And this one is… a glass bottle?" Dizzy looked at the third charm with a confused expression.

"It's a round bottom flask, like the one you'd use in a lab set up," Evie said.

"Or like a potion flask. The kind a witch would use," Mal added with a grin.

Evie chuckled, flashing a smile in Mal's direction, "Or like that. This one is multipurpose,"

Mal felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checked it, seeing she had a text from Jane.

 _'Have you seen Doug? I've been sending him messages but he hasn't answered. We're supposed to get the food for tonight. Should I go alone?'_

Mal sent back a quick message saying Doug would meet her now. She kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

Mal gave an exaggerated couch to cover his cry.

"Mal?" Evie looked at her with a concerned expression, "You okay?"

"Yeah, tickle in my throat,"

Doug was holding his knee under the table, giving Mal a baffled and hurt stare. Mal glared at him. She glanced down at her own phone and back at him. He shook his head even more confused. Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes with Evie's attention still on her.

"So, are you excited for dinner later?" Mal asked pointedly.

Doug's eyes went wide with realization.

"Everyone insisted on taking me out to dinner tonight," Evie said to Dizzy, giving the cover story they'd told her.

Doug jumped to his feet, "I just remembered, I have to go,"

"Where?" Evie asked.

"Uh… to the… thing?" His voice pitched at the end with nervousness.

Mal was dying inside, sure he was about to give away their surprise.

"What thing?"

"The thing I told you about. Didn't I tell you about it?" He ran a hand through his hair, looking up, "I thought I mentioned it,"

"I think I'd remember you saying to had something to do today," Evie arched an eyebrow.

"Are you going to the manor now?" Dizzy asked.

Everyone turned their attention to her. Doug's face was a mask was confusion. He started to ask a question, but Dizzy cut him off before his horrible lying skills made this any worse.

"Kon and Lucy mentioned you were going to tutor them, for their maths exam this week," Dizzy said to him, then looking at Mal and Evie she said, "It's a huge exam. It's worth 25%. I'm so happy I'm not in their class, their teacher is super strict,"

"Oh, Doug, that's sweet of you to offer to tutor," Evie said, looking back at him.

"Right. That's me. I'm going to tutor," He gave a forced laugh, rubbing his jaw.

Mal's was looking at Dizzy with a mixture of surprise and awe. She mouthed, 'Thank you'. Dizzy straighten her back, shoulders squaring back as she wore a pleased grin, beaming at Mal. Mal would have never expected a lie of that calibre to come from Dizzy. Her tone didn't waver. She'd given more details than necessary, and based some of it in truth. Mal knew that at least Kon, one of the newer kids, was doing poorly in school, badly enough for it come Ben's and their attention. Dizzy didn't even touch her face, usually a very obvious tick of someone who was lying. Mal was impressed. It was easy to forget that sweet, little Dizzy still grew on the isle, and picked up some talents like they all had.

"So I'm going to do that. Tutor Kon and Luce,"

"Lucy," Dizzy and Mal corrected together.

"Lucy, right," He turned sharply, walking away as quickly as he could without running.

Mal relaxed once he was gone, assured the surprise was safe for now.

"Isn't he sweet?" Evie gushed.

"Oh yeah, he's the sweetest," Mal agreed. Dizzy giggled a little too loudly next to her and she elbowed her subtly.

Dizzy spent the afternoon with them until Mal started getting messages from everyone that things were set up and ready to go. Mal didn't even have to tell Dizzy anything. She just gave her a knowing look and the younger girl was excusing herself and telling Evie to enjoy the rest of her birthday.

"I think it's about time we get ready for dinner," Evie said once they'd seen Dizzy off.

"Yeah, but there's one thing I need to do before we head out," Mal took her hand, taking her back to their room. She got out a wrapped gift from under her bed.

"M, you already give me a gift,"

"Yeah, but that was from the three of us. This… this one is just from me,"

Evie carefully pulled open the wrapping paper. Her hands paused when she pulled away one corner and revealed a framed painting of a castle, one that had obviously painted by Mal. She looked at Mal's eyes gazing at her with quiet contemplation.

"Um," Mal wrung her hands with uncharacteristic nervousness, "I didn't know what to get for you. I mean, you have enough money to buy almost anything you want. I figured a painting would be… I thought about doing a portrait of you, but I do those all the time. It didn't feel special enough for your birthday. I thought, what's the one thing you want but can't get? And a castle came to mind. I couldn't get you an actual castle, obviously. Besides, that's probably something you want to get with your own effort. And the castle you end up living in one day is probably not going to look anything like this. But… yeah,"

"Are you done?" Evie asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Um… yes?"

Evie hugged her, tight and warm. "I love it," She whispered next to her ear. Mal sighed, sinking into the embrace. When Evie finally pulled back, she didn't go far, just enough to look at her. She cupped Mal's cheek. She asked, "Were you nervous about giving me this?"

Mal rolled her eyes, letting out a huff, "What? No," She lied.

Evie arched a brow, not stepping back or moving her hand away.

"I didn't know if you would like it,"

"Idiot," Evie murmured fondly, "Of course I love it. I'd love it no matter what, because it came from you,"

"We can't all be geniuses like you," Mal said.

Evie laughed softly, "I do have one question,"

"Shoot,"

"This castle? Does it have a dragon protecting it?"

"I mean. It could. Not like you need it,"

Evie's smile grew a little. Finally stepping back she said, "We should probably get ready. Don't want to be late to my own birthday dinner,"

"Right," Mal replied, a little breathless.

Evie had vanished into the bathroom. Mal was still standing in the same spot, staring at the opposite wall. A minute passed before she brought herself back to the present moment with a shake of her head. She changed into an outfit for the evening, something with a reasonable amount of leather. As she was pulling on a jacket she heard Evie ask, "So what do you think?"

Evie did a little twirl as Mal turned to look at her. The edges of her dress flared out at her knees and Mal was caught staring.

"I made it just for tonight,"

"I think we should hurry up and get there so you show off how amazing you look,"

"Ah, do you sweet talk all the girls like that?" Evie teased.

"And the boys," Mal added.

"Alright Casanova, let's go,"

* * *

Half an hour later they were almost at their destination and Evie was starting to get suspicious. This time Mal wasn't as worried. She knew the ruse would have been up from the time they started to get near where the party was.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Evie asked, looking out the windows at the dense overgrowth that surrounded both sides of the road.

"Yep," Mal wasn't bothering to hide her smile anymore as she drove. Ben had managed to get them one of the royal cars. Mal would have just taken her scooter, (a replacement Ben gave her a few months after the Uma incident for the one she's left in the Isle) but she knew Evie would never put her hair in a helmet if she had to go an event right after. Everyone else had carpooled in personal vehicles.

"And no one wanted to ride with us?" Evie asked, giving Mal a sceptical glare, not the first one for this drive.

"Everyone had already left," Mal said with a shrug.

"Um-hm," Evie hummed is disbelief, "Everyone?"

"I'm telling you," Mal glanced at her and found Evie glaring, arms crossed, one perfectly sculpted brow raised.

"You don't believe me?" Mal feinted hurt.

"Mal, are kidnapping me so we can do something that's just us?"

"And deny everyone the gift that is your glowing presence?" Mal mocked gasped, "I would never. Nor would I rob them the opportunity to see you in that dress. I'm not that evil,"

Evie hummed again.

"Well, I'm not that evil, anymore," Mal amended.

"Mal,"

"I swear to you we're almost there,"

Evie sighed, "I trust you. Not that I really have much choice at this point,"

They drove for a few more minutes. Mal finally pulled off on a narrow packed dirt road and came to stop.

"We're here,"

"Where is here?" Evie looked around.

"You'll see," Mal grinned, getting out of the car. Evie followed, her expression still showing scepticism. "It's right through here," Mal took her hand, leading the way down broken cobblestone drive to a stone manor that looked like it had been abandoned for years.

"Mal, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see," She said again, pulling her up the steps.

"Did you seriously kidnap me?'

"Maybe,"

"Is everyone just waiting somewhere for us,"

"Oh, absolutely," Mal said with a grin. She opened the door and made a sweeping bow, gesturing for Evie to go first.

"After you,"

She stepped inside, "Mal we can't just stand up th-"

"Surprise!" The light came one and Evie found herself surrounded by all her friends, "Happy Birthday!"

"Alright, the guest of honour is here! Kick up the music!" Jay shouted.

Lonnie gave a thumbs up and music started to blast through the room. There was a resounding cheer as it did.

"What? How? Where? Mal?" Evie looked at her, a huge smile on her lips, even as her brows furrowed in confusion. She took Evie's hand and led her over to where Carlos and Jay were, along with Jane, Doug and Ben.

"The what is a party. The how is everyone has been sneaking around you for weeks to put it together. The where is an abandoned house, or, mansion I guess. And yes, that is my name," She said with a laugh.

"Ladies," Jay handed them each a cup, "I think I remembered your favourites,"

Evie accepted the cup, taking a sip, "Oh wow, this stuff is legit,"

"I'm going to pretend like there aren't dozen's people here right now breaking the law, including my girlfriend," Ben said, moving next to Mal and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey, all the best political leaders know when to turn a blind eye to seedy ongoings," Carlos said.

"To the corrupt nature of politics," Jay said, raising his cup in the air.

"Here, here," Carlos raised is glass too.

The others followed suit, except Ben, who was frowning, "I'm not corrupt,"

"Of course you're not," Jane said in a soothing tone.

"But do you know for certain that everyone has designated drivers? I feel really nervous about people driving home," He said.

"Relax man," Jay said, "We've got like twenty something mattresses upstairs for people to crash when they get too wasted,"

"So this is what you were planning to use them for," Evie said.

"Where did you get twenty something mattresses?" Doug asked.

"Funny story that," Carlos said with a grin.

"Mal?" Ben looked at her, "Please tell me you didn't steal them,"

"I could tell you that. But it would be lying… technically,"

"Mal,"

"In our defence, we stole them because no one wanted them," Jay said.

"So, remember a few months back when the school refurbished the dorms and everyone got new mattresses," Carlos said, "We swiped some of the old ones,"

"Why?"

"Do you even understand how valuable a good mattress on the isle was?" Carlos cried, "We once got into a full out battle that lasted three days over one,"

"At first we had the idea to find a way to send them back to the isle," Evie said.

"But we figured the adults would end up with them, and that's not what we wanted," Jay said.

"So we starting thinking of ways to make something out of them," Mal said, "But then went we started planning the party and decided to have alcohol we knew no one would want to drive back half drunk, so we told her..." She nodded to Evie, "We were moving them somewhere they'd be less likely to be found and brought them here,"

"While we're on the topic of dubious legality, are we trespassing right now?" Jane asked.

"So, I found this place. The last owner died two decades ago and they had no known next of kin. So, technically this is unused royal land," Carlos said, "And we do have the crown with us,"

"It's scarily impressive how you manage to skirt the edge of the law like you do," Doug said.

"Hey, anyone can break the rules," Jay said with a grin.

"But it takes a true mastermind to bend them," Mal's grin reflected his. She, Jay, Carlos and Evie tapped their cups together.

"Now, come on," Jay said, "We finally get to show you guys how the villain kids throw a real party," He said, nodding his head in time with the music. Carlos knocked back all the liquid in his cup, took Jane's hands and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"I think I'm good dancing on the edges here," Doug said when Evie offered her hand.

"I'm good too," Ben agreed.

Jay shook his head, "How can you two be dating Mal and Evie and still be sticks in the mud?" He threw an arm around each of their shoulders, "Let's go. Number one rule of an Isle party, everyone dances,"

"But this isn't the isle," Doug tried to argue.

"I know! We actually got good boozes!" Jay cried as he vanished into the masses of bodies with the two boys.

Evie and Mal laughed as Doug and Ben gave them a last desperate plea for help with their eyes. Mal just waved as Evie called out "Have fun,"

"How did you manage this?" She asked, looking at Mal.

"Weeks of planning. Lots of sneaking. A little magical touch here and there. The occasional bribes. Most people agreed to help once they heard there was going to be free alcohol,"

"Do I want to know how you managed that?"

"Jay's old enough to buy the stuff,"

"Enough for a party?"

"Universal truth of the world, teenagers will always find a way to get drunk, whether you're on the Isle or in Auradon,"

"What's Fairy Godmother going to think when three-quarters of our year isn't back on campus tonight?"

"She thinks we're on an overnight camping trip for your birthday. Which, we are, sort of. Depends on how you define in camping. A bunch of friends in the woods, having fun until they all pass out? Sounds like camping to me,"

Evie shook her head, an impressed smile growing on her lips, "Thought of everything, haven't you?"

"This _is_ me we're talking about," Mal said, "Now, let's go dance with our boyfriends before Jay gets them too drunk,"

Evie laughed at that, following Mal out onto the dance floor. Evie wasn't wrong about most of their classmates being there. She kept getting pulled away for birthday wishes or for someone to give her a gift. The pounding music, strobe lights, a mass of high energy bodies around, the taste of alcohol on her lips, it was so easy to get lost in the ecstasy of the moment. But she wanted to capture snapshots of the night, and commit them to memory. Dancing with her friends. Jay and Carlos starting a game of beer pong which they amazingly lost to Ally and Freddie. Jane channelling her mother, making sure everyone was eating. Doug three drinks in and adorably drunk. Jordan coming around with a round of shots that were shockingly pink, for her and the girls. Watching half the girls pull faces or start coughing as hit the back of their throats. She laughed, expecting to hear Mal make a comment on it. But Mal wasn't next to her anymore. She turned in a circle, but couldn't find her.

Just then the music dipped down. There were some boos from the crowd as it did.

"Aw hush!" Mal appeared above everyone's heads, "The music will be back in a moment,"

She was standing on a table. Jay and Carlos climbed on next to her.

"We have something we want to say," Carlos said.

"And we figured we should do it now because we might lose the ability to form coherent sentences in another hour or so," Jay said earning some laughs.

"First off we want to thank everyone who made this possible. Because so far this has been a kickass party," Carlos said, punching a fist in the air. There were screams and cheers of agreement.

"And we have to give it up to the birthday girl!" Mal pointed in her direction and there were even more screams and cheers, "We're about to break character and get really sappy. So if anyone puts a video of this online I will find that person and make them suffer. We're not usually the sappy sort, but for our girl, we can make an exception. For Jay, Carlos and I, Auradon wasn't home right away. But Evie, this was always where she was meant to be,"

"The four of us, since we became friends, Evie was always the one looking out for us," Carlos said, "She was my first real friend. The first person who showed me any sort of kindness without wanting anything in return. And because of her, we're always dressed in the best," This earned another wave of laughter.

"But seriously, give a shout if you're wearing something she made right now!" Jay said. More than half the people let out screams, "That's just how kickass she is. We're going to be graduating soon, and the three of us," He pointed to himself, Mal and Carlos, "We're probably going to sharing a one bedroom apartment to afford rent. But Evie, she's going to be living in a castle, that she's gonna buy herself,"

There was round of applause at that. Evie grinned, fighting back a blush.

"Evie could take over the world if she wanted too," Mal said, looking right at Evie, the largest smile on her face, "And if she decided to do that, the world would be better for it. But for right now, she just turned eighteen, is one of the top students in our year, she's running her own business. And even with her own fashion line, she's thinking about becoming a scientist. She's an unstoppable force of nature, anyone try to get in her way, and you'll regret ever being born. I could tell you all the ways she's amazing, but then we'd be here all night. So here's a toast to the smartest, most beautiful girl I know. Our best friend, our family,"

She raised her cup. Carlos and Jay followed suit, "Happy Birthday Evie, we love you," They said together.

Evie was blinking back tears. She blew them a kiss. Mal and Carlos jumped down from the table.

"Alright, now you can have the music back," Jay said before jumping down himself. Evie made her way through the crowd to them. She got to Carlos first, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"You guys. That was amazing," She kissed his cheek as she let him go. She hugged Jay next, laughing as he lifted her off her feet, rocking her side to side for a moment, "I love you guys too,"

Jay put her down, giving her one more squeeze before letting her go. Evie looked at Mal, "Not a sap?"

"I'm not the one with tears in my eyes," She said with a laugh.

Evie hugged her close, "Oh hush,"

Mal chuckled, her arms wrapping around Evie's waist.

The pulled away when they heard someone clearing their throat. Ben was standing there. He leaned closer to Evie, to be heard over the music, "I'm sorry, I have to go. But I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday,"

"Oh, okay," She said.

He took Mal's arm, leaning down to whisper in her ear. She frowned at him, "What? Why?!" She shouted to be heard over the music. He whispered something else and her frown deepened, "Hold on," She turned to the others, "Guys I'll be back in a moment," She said before she and Ben disappeared into the crowd.

Outside Ben was walking down the steps ahead of her, fishing out keys from his pocket.

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"Exactly that. I have a meeting in the morning with King Arthur,"

"That's in the morning and it's only eleven," Mal said checking her phone.

"I have to be up early,"

"It's Evie's birthday,"

"It was a great party Mal,"

"Are you seriously leaving right now?"

"I have to. I can't show up to a meeting hungover,"

"No one is forcing you to drink. You only had one drink tonight anyway. Can't you stay another hour? It's been weeks since we did something fun together,"

"We had lunch the other day,"

"You scheduled me in between two meetings,"

"Mal, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Am I going to have to make an appointment to talk to you?"

"Mal, it's late. And you're not entirely sober. We'll have this conversation another time," He stepped forward to kiss her but she stepped back.

"I'm sober enough. If it were one of your parents' birthdays how would you feel if I left early?"

"That's not the same. Evie is a friend. And my parents' birthdays would be an official event,"

"Oh?" Mal shook her head.

Ben paled, realizing he said the wrong thing, "That came out wrong,"

"No shit. Evie is not just a friend to me. She's worth more to me than my own mother, a hundred times over. But I thought you knew that,"

"I'm not leaving because I want to," He said desperately.

"If you really wanted to stay you would have found a way to make it work,"

"The meeting tomorrow is important,"

"Evie is important,"

"I never said she wasn't. She is. And so are you. But I can't appear in a state tomorrow. I'm sorry. I am. I'll make it up to you. And to Evie, I promise." He stepped forward to kiss her again. She didn't pull back this time but stood there as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, be safe, I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

She watched as he walked to his car, got in and drove away.

She went back inside, making straight for their makeshift bar. She grabbed herself a glass and the first bottle she saw. That's where Evie found her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, coming up behind her.

"Ben left," She said simply.

"Oh," Evie place a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?"

"He didn't even see it as a problem that he was leaving early,"

Evie's hand traced down Mal's arm, trailing across the inside of her palm before she wove their fingers together. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I want another drink,"

Evie didn't say anything she watched Mal knock back the drink. Mal let out a slow breath.

"I'm not going to let him ruin my mood, come on, this is meant to be your night," Holding her hand, Mal moved towards the dance floor.

"Mal," Evie gave a little tug to stop her, "If you're not okay-"

"I am," Mal looked at her, eyes begging. Begging Evie to let the subject of Ben drop, "I'm okay. I don't need to talk. I want to dance,"

Evie knew that Mal was pushing the things she didn't want to deal with away, deep inside. She should try to convince her to talk, or at least let her head clear. But the alcohol in her own veins was warm and Mal's gaze was so, so soft. So she let Mal pull her closer. Her arms looped around Mal's neck loosely, and Mal's hands rested on her waist. Their foreheads just touching. Mal's eyes were so green. They fell into the rhythm together, even as the rest of the room fell away.

* * *

Mal came to consciousness with her back and head aching. She didn't open her eyes, the lids feeling like they were weights. She could hear the sounds of the night, owls, insects. And the distance drone of music. She could feel a cool wind, but she was comfortably warm. She groaned.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living,"

"E?" She cracked an eye and was fully awake in an instance. She shot upright, "Holy shit! Where are we?"

"The roof," Evie said, sitting up next to her.

"How did we get up here?"

"You don't remember?" Evie arched an eyebrow.

"Um," Mal closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Not really,"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ben leaving. Dancing with you. And… roulette?"

"Shot roulette, yeah. After that you decided you needed air, and…" she gestured to the roof they were on as an answer for the rest of her statement.

"What time is it?" Mal glanced around. The sky was still dark but seemed to be brighter than a pitch black night.

Evie pulled her phone from her pocket. She also pulled a small water bottle out and handed it to her, "Drink," She ordered gently, "And it's twenty-five past five,"

"Thanks," She finished the bottle in one go, "How long have we been up here?"

"About an hour and a half,"

"How long I have been out?"

"About an hour?"

"Crap, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. For the half an hour you were awake you were very entertaining,"

"Do I want to know?" Mal asked cautiously.

"You made up and named constellations,"

"Oh geez," Mal tensed, bracing for the answer to her next question, "How bad?"

Evie pointed out some stars in a mostly straight line, "That's the baguette,"

"Oh no," Mal dropped her head into her hands.

"And those over there, that's the parrot cake,"

"The hell is parrot cake?"

"I asked you that question and you said it was parrot sitting in a cake. You said it with the most serious face, too"

"Did I name them all after food?"

"Oh no, the washing machine is over there,"

Mal groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Evie laughed softly.

"It was cute,"

"Did I call you a chicken to get you to come up here?" Mal asked suddenly, some more bits coming to her.

"You did," Evie said laughing, "And a scared mouse,"

"I'm sorry," Mal cringed.

"It's fine. I'm been called worse than 'scared mouse'. And I was following you up to make sure you were safe anyway,"

"You're barefoot," Mal observed, just noting Evie's lack of shoes.

"Couldn't climb in heels," Evie said with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry E," Mal groaned, "You must be freezing,"

"It's fine," Evie combed fingers through Mal's hair, "It was fun. Like a little adventure,"

"Did I ruin the party for you?"

"Hardly," She gave a little laugh, "Most people were starting to make use of the mattresses at the point we came up here anyway,"

"I shouldn't have drunk so much,"

"Probably," Evie agreed, "But it's okay,"

Mal didn't say anything else. Evie ran her fingers through her hair gently, combing out tangles as best she could, "Do you want to talk about Ben?"

Mal gave a heavy sigh, "I just feel like I haven't seen him lately. He's always busy. And I get why he is. I do. And I'm cool with not seeing that often. I just thought... tonight was a big night. It was your birthday. I thought he would stay,"

"Talk to him. Tell him you miss him. He'll understand,"

Mal sighed again. She didn't respond. Instead, she asked, "Do you want to get down?"

Evie hummed in thought for a moment, "Not just yet. The sun is about to come up,"

She lay back down on the slanted roof. Mal lay next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey," Mal nudged her foot, "Happy Birthday, plus a day,"

Evie laughed, "Thanks, M,"

Together they watched the sunrise.

* * *

Thank you for reading. As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

This is another chapter that surprised me by going in a direction I hadn't planned.

* * *

Evie stopped at a street corner, checking her phone and then glancing at the street sign to make sure she was in the right place. She double checked the street name again before crossing the road. She was in the old Industrial district of the city. Large, red stone warehouses and buildings rose two and three stories above her. It used to be the manufacturing sector the city and by extension the kingdom. That purpose had long died out, the ever-increasing demand of industrialisation quickly outgrew the space the crammed inner workings of a city could provide. So it had been forsaken for greener pastures. In their place, smaller, niche businesses had surged into the area, quickly giving the area a new life. It was one of those businesses Evie was currently looking for.

She had to walk for another couple streets before she finally saw a sign that said 'Sixth Circle Glass Works'. Going through the front door she found herself in a small but pleasant receptionist area. The room was dominated by colourful glass pieces. A twisted bowl that looked like it was several different panes glass stripes melted together sat on the coffee table. The bases of the lamps in the room were all blown-glass orbs, striped and spotted with colours. There was an oblong glass chunk, vaguely tear drop like in its shape sitting on the receptionist's desk. It was a solid mass of glass, nearly a foot high and half a wide at the base, narrowing to a jagged point. There were intense concentrations of colour in its heart that diffused out and mixed with each other.

Evie glancing around the room with a smile growing on her face. "I can see why you like this place so much, M," She whispered to herself.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist spoke up after Evie had just been standing there for a minute or so.

"Yes. I'm looking for my friend. Mal, she's doing a commission here?"

"Oh, check around back. She's on the west-facing wall right now,"

"Thank you," Evie said with a warm smile. She headed outside again, walking around the side of the building. She stopped in her tracks, gazing at the wall in front of her, jaw hanging open slightly.

With their graduation growing ever closer, and the stability that Auradon Prep had provided them becoming less and less certain for the long run, they'd all been thinking seriously what a future in Auradon meant for them. Ben promised they'd have financial support for as long as they needed it. But they all knew in the backs of their mind they needed to get on their own feet as soon as possible. Some of the newer kids from the Isle were struggling to adapt, struggling in school, causing trouble. It was enough for some people who'd always been against the program to restart their calls for the end of it. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay knew they'd become the poster children for the program and any slip up from one of them would look ten times worse than if another kid did it. They didn't want to give anyone any more reason to say they or all the kids from the Isle didn't deserve a second chance.

Jay had started putting in serious effort into his school work when his coach started talking about the possibility of a sports scholarship. Carlos was looking into universities with tech programs. And he started interning at a software firm. Evie had been a step ahead of them with Evie's 4 Hearts. But she was still deciding if she wanted to do fashion or a science major at university. Mal had started taking commissions to do paintings. Ben had initially suggested she do portraits. Royal portraiture was a stable job in the kingdoms. But she rejected that, saying she didn't want to paint a bunch of vain suck ups. "Doing a portrait of someone you don't really know. That's like taking a photo with a camera that can't focus. It's never going to come out right,"

Opportunity had come to her in another form. A business owner had seen the murals at the manor which lead to him reaching out to Mal, asking her to paint a mural on the wall of his business. That had led to another three offers, all murals. The most recent, and the largest commission being from Sixth Circle Glass Works. The owner had hired her to paint two walls of the building. For the past three weeks, after school and on the weekends she'd come here to work.

Evie was currently looking at one of those walls. She was staring, awestruck, at a two-storey abstract image of a person blowing a glass orb. It was a patchwork of opposing colours. The pipe and glass deep oranges and reds, seeming to radiate visually the actual heat of glassblowing. They popped out against the cool blues swatching the background. The sphere of the blown glass wrapped around the corner, out of Evie's view from where she currently stood. As she walked around the side of the building of the rest of the mural was revealed. The bottom half of the orb was shattered, exploding outwards the shards trailing streams of colour behind them. Though this wall wasn't completely finished, with a third of the red brick still visible. Scaffolding was set up against the unfinished portion. Mal was sitting on the very top, busy painting.

Evie didn't have words for what was she looking at. She's seen Mal's work so many times over she'd started taking her a talent for granted. It was impossible for her to imagine there being anything Mal couldn't paint. But standing there in front of a twenty-five-foot high display, it was a surreal reminder that not just anyone could do this.

"Yeah, we've been getting a lot of people to stop and stare as of late," A voice sounded behind her.

She startled, turning to find a fetching, dark brown skinned woman walking up to her. She looked to be in her thirties. Short dark hair and warm grey eyes. Her arms, exposed in a sleeveless tee, were covered in tattoos, too many to take in all in at once. Flowers on one hand. An abstract wolf on the other. Intricate designs that wove together. One that really caught Evie's attention was a geometric latticework of black and white lines on her left shoulder, circles and spirals, straight lines and arrow heads that lead the eyes down to moon done in the same geometric design.

"Hi there," She gave a charismatic grin, laugh lines at the corner of her eyes crinkling as she extended her hand, "Name's Bria,"

"You're the owner," Evie said, shaking her hand. She'd heard Mal mention her name several times over the past few weeks.

"A fan?" She asked, looking pleased Evie knew who she was, "Tell me, does it make you want to buy something?" She nodded to the mural, "I made a deal with my artist that anytime the mural gets someone to come in and buy something before she completes it I'll her give a cut from the sale. She's already made an eight hundred extra,"

"Actually, I'm here to meet Mal for lunch,"

"You're a friend of Mal's?"

"Yeah,"

"Wait," She held up a hand, "Don't tell me, you're Evie?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

"She talks about you constantly," She gestured up to Mal.

"She does?"

"Says she's always trying to keep with your artistry,"

"My...?" Evie grew confused, "I'm not an artist,"

"You're a designer. I'm not a fashion buff or anything, but even I've heard of Evie's 4 Hearts. And hey, I'm someone who's been told what I do isn't art. I've seen a lot of people look at something that is evocatively art and said it wasn't because it didn't fit into what they think art is. Let me tell you, art is art, doesn't matter what the medium is. Art is meant to make people feel something. And from what Mal's told me, at least for her, wearing your clothing makes her feel proud and empowered,"

"That's… wow. Thank you,"

"Don't mention it. I think the world could always use more art, no matter the form," She glanced up at Mal, shielding her eyes against the sun, "Don't think she's noticed you're here,"

"She can get lost in herself when working,"

Bria chuckled, "Let's get her down," She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. That caught Mal's attention. She looked down, a smile growing on her face. She quickly climbed down the scaffolding.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mal asked Evie when her feet touched the ground.

"You mentioned you skipped lunch. I wanted to make sure it didn't happen again,"

"I didn't skip, I forgot," Mal defended, "There's a difference,"

"Whatever the reason doesn't make it any less unhealthy for you,"

Bria chuckled, "Your friend has a point. I can't have you falling down on the job. I could be sued for that kind of thing,"

"Oh, glad to know your concern for me comes from such a sincere place, Bria,"

"Get her out of here," Bria said to Evie, "And don't come back until she's good and fed,"

Mal shook her head, laughing under her breath. Evie looped their arms together, walking out to the street and in the direction of a café, she'd seen before.

"You worry too much about me," Mal said.

"I'd like to think I worry just enough,"

"Nothing is going to happen if I miss a meal or two,"

"Just humour me,"

Mal gave an exaggerated sigh, but she wasn't putting up any resistance.

"Bria seems like a cool person," Evie said.

"She's the best," Mal's eyes lit up, "She let me follow her around the workshop for two days for ideas for the mural. And she just let me do whatever I wanted. I told her my idea and she was 'Cool. I can't wait to see it.' The others who hired me had suggestions or their own ideas on how they wanted their murals, which is fine, it's their money, they should get what they want. But she trusts my vision completely. Oh, and Evie, you have to watch this woman work. It's mind-blowing. I don't think I'd ever get tired of it,"

"You've really taken to her, haven't you?"

"She's just amazing,"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush,"

Mal coughed, her cheeks colouring slightly. Evie's eyes narrowed, then she sucked in a sharp breath.

"No! Mal, you do have a crush!"

Mal baulked, but gave a quick laugh, "A crush? Ha! Come on, E,"

"Mmm-hmm? Then why are you blushing,"

"I am not!"

Evie laughed. They got to the café and Evie pulled open the door, holding it for Mal. Mal walked in, cheeks red and avoiding Evie's eyes. Evie shook her head with amusement as she stood behind Mal in the line. Mal ordered a Tuscan sandwich, asking for extra roasted peppers and a cup of black coffee. Evie chose a four cheese ravioli and pomegranate juice. The guy behind the counter told them they could grab a table and someone would bring their food over.

Mal was still avoiding Evie's gaze as they sat at a small table. Evie nudged her foot under the table with her own.

"I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later,"

"It's not a crush," Mal sat back, crossing her arms.

Evie arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Maybe it's a little crush,"

"That's adorable,"

Mal rolled her eyes, "It's stupid,"

"Because she's in her thirties?"

"Thirty-two,"

Evie arched her brow again.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't stalk her. We just talk, a lot,"

"Mmm-hmm," Evie couldn't contain her amused smile.

Their conversation was momentarily put on hold as a waiter came with their food and drinks. When he put their orders down Mal and Evie exchanged their plates so Evie had the sandwich and Mal the ravioli. The waiter, young guy who looked like he was only a couple years older than Mal and Evie looked grief-stricken as he watched them switch meals.

"Crap, Did I get it wrong?" He glanced back at the counter, looking to see if his co-worker saw, "Crap. I didn't mean to say crap. Crap, I did it again," He face-palmed, "I'm so sorry. This is only my second week. If you don't tell my boss I'll get you a free pastry,"

"Oh? That strawberry meringue looks good," Mal said, she pointed to Evie, "And she'll have a slice of the apple pie,"

"Coming right up," he said quickly.

"Mal," Evie frowned at her, "Don't torture him. It's fine," She said to the waiter with a kind smile, "You didn't get the orders wrong. It's just a thing we do,"

He gave a relieved sigh, his shoulders relaxing, "Oh thank god,"

"We will take those desserts, but we'll pay for them," She gave Mal a pointed look as she said that.

Mal shrugged, "Yeah, sure,"

"Okay, I'll bring it over when you're finished with your food,"

"That would be lovely," Evie glanced at his name tag, "David," She flashed a charming smile and he turned red.

Mal chuckled as she watched him leave with a little spring in his step, "I think David has a new crush,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Hush. We're not done talking about Bria,"

Mal took a quick bite of her food to avoid the conversation but she gave a small hum as the flavour hit her, "Good choice E,"

"Likewise," Evie said, just having tried a bit of her sandwich.

Ordering for each other had been a tradition they'd started since they came to Auradon, along with Jay and Carlos. Back on the Isle, their food had been whatever wasn't spoilt. When they first arrived in Auradon the idea of having multiple choices had been overwhelming. At first, they could never decide what they wanted to eat, so they came up the idea to switch their orders. It always seemed less overwhelming to order for each other than for themselves.

"Tell me more about Bria," Evie said.

Mal sighed, giving in to the reality Evie wasn't going to let the subject drop, "She's just so cool. And she loves art. I could listen to her talk about it for hours. She's really intelligent too. And my stupid crush aside, I think I could learn a lot from her, even though we work in completely different mediums. The other day we talked for two hours about colours. It reminded me a little of you and me when we bounce ideas off each other,"

Evie listened with a small smile as Mal gushed for next few minutes about Bria.

"It's a shame she's too old for you,"

"Shut up," Mal laughed, "I'm with Ben. Besides, she has a girlfriend,"

"She does?" Both of Evie's eyebrows shot up with mild surprise.

"Yeah. And get this, her girlfriend is a tattoo artist,"

"That would explain all the tattoos,"

"Apparently that's how they met. Bria went in as a customer,"

"The tattoos were impressive,"

"I've been thinking about getting one,"

"Yeah? That isn't a way to impress your new mentor slash crush,"

Mal kicked her under the table, just hard enough hurt. Evie only laughed.

"You know, this is the first time since we've been in Auradon that we've talked about you liking a girl," Evie said.

Mal shrugged, pushing her food around her plate for a few seconds, "I've been with Ben almost our entire time here. There's never been a reason too,"

"Have you had crushes on other girls?"

Mal shrugged again.

"That's a yes," Evie said. "Do I know them?"

"No," Mal said quickly.

"That's another yes. Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter E,"

"Your feelings matter,"

"Maybe I have had one or two. I don't know. Just found them attractive. Nothing more than that. I didn't entertain it because, like I said, I'm with Ben, happily so,"

"Have you ever talked to him about it?"

"About what?"

"Your attraction to girls,"

"There's never been any reason to,"

"How have things been with him lately?"

"He's trying to make more time for us,"

"Have you talked to him about your magic,"

"We had a conversation _about_ magic,"

"But not specifically about you using magic or learning about it,"

Mal sighed, "I don't want him to be disappointed with me,"

"Ben loves you. There's no way he'd be disappointed,"

"Do you really think that?"

"If it were me I'd be more disappointed if you didn't tell me. What did he say when you talked about magic?"

"Much of the same,"

"Which is?" Evie prodded gently.

"It's not necessary in the world anymore,"

"Did you tell him what you think?"

"I tried too,"

"Tried?"

"Magic is touchy subject,"

"Yeah, but when you've been trying to turn into a dragon it's a subject that should be brought up,"

"I'm just waiting for the right time,"

"Which will be when? When you actually manage to change into one on purpose. Because it could be years before that happens,"

Mal gasped dramatically. She tossed her napkin at Evie.

"Way to have faith in me,"

Evie chuckled as the napkin fell limply into her lap, "But seriously, M,"

"I know," Mal sighed, "I'll talk to him, soon…ish,"

Evie rolled her eyes but conceded with that response. David came to take away their empty plates. He had two plates, one with a strawberry meringue pie and one with an apple pie, topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, "Um, do you same thing with your desserts or…"

"She's having the apple," Mal said.

At the same moment, Evie said, "The strawberries are for her,"

"Uh," David took a moment to process both statements as they came at him the same time. After a second of hesitation, he placed the plates in front the right person.

"Thank you very much, David," Evie said.

"No prob. It is my job," He grinned obviously smitten. He walked away, backwards, right into a chair behind him. He stumbled, almost knocking it over. He grabbed it before it could fall, then very quickly disappeared behind the counter.

"If we leave a big tip do you think the next time we eat here he'll give us something on the house. Or can we just use his obvious infatuation to get free food?"

"First off, Mal, you're not pimping me out for free food,"

"Pimp you out? Never. I don't think we'd even have to go that far really,"

Evie slapped her arm, "Stop it. Secondly, we're eating here again?"

"Knowing you, you're going to come down every time I'm working a full a day on the mural to make sure I have lunch,"

"Someone needs to make sure you don't work yourself into the ground. You heard Bria, she doesn't a lawsuit,"

Mal laughed, "Like I'd do that,"

"Right, wouldn't want to sue your crush,"

Mal aimed another kick at Evie. She'd been anticipating this one and pushed her chair back. Mal missed and hit her foot on the edge of the table.

"Son of a –" She bit her hand to stop her exclamation.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked through poorly restrained laughter.

"Yep," She said, voice slightly pitched from the pain.

Evie covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

"David?" Mal called, "We'll be taking our check now," She rubbed her foot through her shoes.

Evie was still laughing as she accepted the bill. Mal gave her a displeased glare.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked again as she watched Mal stand.

"Yeah," she sighed, "My pride is hurt more than anything else,"

"You poor thing," Evie cooed. She wrapped an arm around Mal's waist, "Do you need help walking?"

"No," She answered tersely, but she didn't push Evie away.

Neither of them noticed the way David's smile fell slightly as he watched them leave the café.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" Mal asked.

"No, not really,"

"You should hang around, check out Bria working,"

"Can I do that?"

"Yeah! Bria won't mind,"

They went back to Sixth Circle Glass Works and Mal led them through the receptionist's area with a quick wave and "Jess, we're going to check out Bria,"

"Sure thing Mal," The receptionist said.

Mal took them through a hallway. She pointed out a door, "That's the storeroom, where they keep all the finished works. The workshop is upstairs," They headed up together. There was an obvious change in the temperature as they walked up the steps. As they got near the top Mal called out, "Bri?"

"Bri?" Evie asked with a giggle.

"Not a word," Mal warned her softly.

"In the back Mal," They heard in reply.

They walked past a pair guys with what looked like a long rope of coloured, molten glass stretched between two poles.

"Hey Orchid," One of them nodded to Mal.

"Orchid?" Evie asked.

"Nickname, 'cause of the hair," She said with a laugh.

"What are they doing?"

"Making marbles," Mal said.

"Marbles?" Evie's jaw dropped slightly, "That column is going to become marbles,"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Mal grinned.

They found Bria with another guy standing near a row of furnaces. The guy was blowing a bulb of glass. Bria was holding another pole in a furnace.

"Hey guys," She greeted, "What's up?"

"If it's okay, Evie wants to check out you guys in action,"

Bria smiled, "Of course,"

"Bria," the guy said as a warning.

"One sec," She pulled out of the pole, with a bright red blub of molten glass on the end. She took over to the piece the guy was working on. They watched as they used what looked like a giant tweezers to pull the molten glass into long thin line.

"Is it a special glass that lets it get that vicious?" Evie asked Mal.

"Shh," Mal pressed a finger to Evie's lips, "Science-y questions can come after, just watch,"

As the guy turned his blown glass Bria moved the molten glass so it formed a crisscross pattern on the outside.

"Give it a few more minutes in there," Bria said, "And then work on the neck,"

"Okay, that was really cool," Evie said.

"Thank you," Bria said with a chuckle.

"What kind of temperatures are you working at?" She asked.

"The actual molten glass is made at something like thirteen hundred degrees Celsius. But we work with it at a bit cooler temp, closer to one thousand,"

"If it's that hot when you're moulding how do you stop it from cracking when it cools?" Evie asked.

Bria laughed, "She's sharp," She said to Mal.

"Smartest person I know," Mal said proudly. Evie fought off a blush.

"We have a special oven that lets the glass cool slowly," Bria answered, "It's called an annealer,"

"I can still get in a few hours of painting in before I start to lose the light," Mal said, "I'm sure you have a bunch of nerdy questions to ask Bria, so I'm going to leave you to it," She gave Evie a quick side hug before vanishing down the stairs.

Evie would have never guessed she could have so many questions about glass. But she spent the afternoon with Bria. She showed her how they added colour to the glass, and worked in different ways to mix them in different patterns.

"Evie, can I ask for some advice about Mal?" Bria asked.

"Um, sure?"

"Do you think she'd say yes if I asked her to stay on as an apprentice?"

"Wow? Really?"

"Yeah. She's fun to have around. And I have two storeys worth of evidence that she's amazing an artist,"

"I think she might say yes. I'm not sure. She's always preferred her paints,"

"Yeah, I got that vibe. Well, all I can do is ask,"

"Hey, would you mind if I came back with my sketch book?"

"I'd never say no to a fellow artist," Bria smiled.

Later after Bria said goodbye to Mal and Evie one of her assistants came up next to her, "So that's the famous Evie?"

"Yep,"

"Are we really sure Orchid is dating a guy?" He asked.

"Yes," Bria laughed, "The King,"

"Are you sure? Bria, you've got the best gaydar in the world,"

"It's none of our business," Bria said with a smirk.

* * *

A wild queer OC appears. Bria was meant as a character who only appeared once. But now I'm thinking she might show up again.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

This was the hardest chapter for me to write yet. I'll talk a little more about it at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I have the best news!" Mal said bursting into Ben's office.

"Hi there," Ben smiled. He leaned back his chair. Mal hopped onto the edge of his desk, "It must be good to put a smile that big on your face,"

"Bria offered me a job,"

"Bria?"

"Bria, she owns Sixth Circle Glass Works," Mal said, arching an eyebrow, surprised that wasn't obvious to him.

"Right," He snapped his fingers, "You did a mural for her right? She hired you to do another one? Are you going to paint the other walls of her building?"

"No, she offered me a position as an apprentice,"

"Oh, as a glassworker?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Mal's smile fell slightly. Her shoulders dropped and the upbeat cheery attitude she'd come in with faded away slowly, "Are you not excited about this?"

"Yeah, of course, I am. If you are, then I am," He said, sitting forward to take on of Mal's hand, "I just didn't know you were into glasswork,"

"I wasn't until I met Bria. I still don't know if I'll be any good at it. I've only tried it once, and Bria did most of the work,"

"I just think it's strange you'd consider doing something you may not like,"

"I'm excited to work with Bria… and I'm not considering it, I said yes,"

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay,"

"You guess that's okay?" Mal asked.

"If it's what you want to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent,"

"Okay," Mal pulled her hand out of his grasp, "Why does it sound like you're not actually behind me?"

"Mal, I am. It's just not a job I could see you doing,"

"Why?"

"It's not exactly what one would expect from a lady of court,"

"I'm not just a lady of the court,"

"I know that," Ben said, voice taking a pacifying tone, "I didn't mean it… I just thought you wouldn't accept any serious jobs until after you graduated. Or even until after university,"

"I wouldn't accept a job?" Mal shook her in confusion, "What do you think I've been doing for the past two months. I've had three jobs to do murals,"

"Yeah, but that's not…" Ben stopped himself, mouth snapping shut.

"That's not what?" Mal folded her arms.

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything,"

"It's what? Not a real job?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean… it is. It is a real job,"

"Then what were you going to say,"

"I just… I didn't think you'd want a job,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of how you grew up. Your childhood was fighting to survive. I thought you'd be happy that you don't have to that anymore,"

Mal tilted her head, brows frowning, as her face twisted with confusion, "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just… I was wrong obviously. I'm happy that you're happy,"

"Can we go back to you somehow connecting my childhood to not wanting a steady income for when I graduate?"

"Mal, it didn't come out how I meant,"

"That's been happening a lot of lately," Mal snapped.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry," He stood.

"No, don't apologise," Mal stood as well, walking around to the other side of the desk, "And think that it's just going smoothen things over,"

"Mal-"

"I need to understand something here. You've been agonizing over the kids from the Isle like Anthony and Rick who haven't joined clubs and haven't been good with socialization. You've been worried that people will look at them as delinquents who can't adjust to Auradon,"

"Well yes. I don't want the program to be ended because unfair prejudices based on a few of the kids,"

"There a lot of kids who don't join clubs or teams. Why are you so worried about them being seen as delinquents, but you don't think me not having a job after I graduate as reason enough to be called the same?"

"That's different,"

"How?"

"You're you. Everyone knows you've fought against villains twice,"

"You and I both know the people who really want us gone don't care that I've gone against my mother and Uma. They'll us any excuse to string us up. So how could you not expect me to want to work?"

"Well… I just…" Ben grasped for an answer.

Mal blinked, something dawning on her, "You assumed that would everyone see me as your girlfriend. Like the other princesses and queens who give their time to charities and hold tea twice a month but don't actually work,"

"That's not a bad thing," He blanked, "It's what my mom does,"

"Ben, I'm not your mom,"

"I never said you were,"

"Your mom is amazing. And she does amazing things. But she's not from the island. She somehow understands that better than you do,"

"I understand that,"

"No you don't. Because you assumed your privilege will apply to me,"

"I've never done that,"

"You just did,"

"I just though you wouldn't want to work right away because you know your finances are going to be covered. It's only right that the crown cover it because I was the one who brought you over here,"

"So then you assumed I'd take the easy way out,"

"You're putting words in my mouth,"

"And you're making assumptions that I didn't think you would even consider. How could even think I wouldn't be happy to have a job? At the very least do something that would remove just one later of the scrutiny we're constantly under,"

"Because I'm here to help stop the scrutiny. Everyone was hoping this program would fail when you first came here. I've always had just as much to lose as you with this,"

Mal shook her head, "You really don't see the difference. You had a lot to lose. But never as much I did. As I do. Never as much as any us from the Isle. If this had failed you would have been the inexperienced King who bit off more than he could chew with his first declaration. But we… we would forever have carried the weight of our parents sins,"

"Mal, I'm on your side here. With everything," Ben said, "I don't see why you're angry,"

"I know," She snapped. She stopped herself, taking a breath, "I know you are," She rubbed her hands down her face. "I'm sorry,"

"Hey, it's okay," He reached out for her but she draw back, "Mal?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do this,"

"Mal, what do you mean?"

She shook her head again.

"Mal,"

She didn't give Ben the chance to say anything else. She left, the sounds of his calls following her.

She got back to her room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned her head against it, punching it once before she turned, sliding down to the floor.

"M?" Evie asked quietly, watching her with curious eyes, "What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a stretch of time. She brought her knees up, hugging them to her body. Finally, voice muffled and soft, she said, "Ben and I had a fight,"

Evie crossed the room, kneeling down in front of her.

"About magic?"

She shook her head, sighing bitterly, "He wasn't excited about Bria offering me a job. Or at least he wasn't as excited as I was. I don't know if he's expecting be the dutiful stay at home girlfriend... Or if he just didn't glassblowing was a seemly occupation for a lady of the court,"

Evie released a breath, I came out as a soft sigh, "Mal, I'm sorry,"

"I feel like it was my fault,"

"No, Mal, it's not,"

"Expect, I think it is. When we were talking I could feel myself getting angry, more than I should have been,"

"Mal, you have as much right as Ben to be angry,"

"That's just it. He didn't get angry. I did. It been like that so much lately. He's late or he cancels a date and I get mad, when I know it's not fair because I know he's busy,"

"It's going to be okay,"

"I don't know if it is. It feels like this hasn't been working. It hasn't been for a while. And I don't know what to do,"

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know. I do. Maybe. I don't know," she voice fell at the end, defeated and tired.

Evie wrapped her arms around Mal, holding her close. Mal hid a sob against her shoulder. Evie wove her fingers into Mal's hair, whispering soft assurances.

* * *

Days later, Mal was in Sixth Circle's workshop, working with one of Bria's assistants."Slow down there Orchid hair, if you go too fast the glass will…" As he said the words the very thing he'd be warning Mal about happened, "Warp,"

Mal glared at what was supposed to be a vase but now had a blown hole where the bottom would have been.

"It's okay. We can start over. The colour pattern will be different though… but that's okay. Some of the best colour mixings I've done were totally by mistake,"

Mal growled and hurtled the pipe with the ruined glass still on the end into the furnace. The assistant yelped and quickly retrieved it. Mal pulled off her work gloves and stormed over to the large window that opened out to the fire escape. She gripped the metal rails hard enough to rust digging into her skin. She took several deep, gulping breaths. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she knew it was Bria.

She leaned against the railing next to Mal, "Seems like someone is having a rough first day,"

"Bria, I'm sorry,"

"None of that," Bria shook her head, "Everyone has their moments. But it's important we don't let those moments end with a rod tipped semi molten glass being hurtled in any capacity,"

"Right. Sorry,"

"If you want, we have dozen's of cooled pieces downstairs you can throw, but only if you're going to pay for them, and make sure no one is in the room when you do toss them,"

Mal smiled, grateful for the moment of brevity, "Would I have to pay for breaking one's I make as well,"

"Yeah, but I'll give you a discount on those. You'll still have to clean it up," Bria gave Mal an understanding smile, "We're about done for the day. I was going to get some coffee, do you want to join me?"

"I would like that,"

"Give me five minutes," She said with a small nod.

Bria locked up for the day, saying goodbye to the others. She and Mal walked to a coffee house and Bria bought their drinks.

"So, something got you upset?" Bria prodded gently.

Mal shook her head and shrugged at the same time, "Ben and I… we're just going through a rough patch,"

"I see… do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm…"

"You don't have too. I get if you don't want to talk about it,"

Mal looked at the cup in her hands, "Can I ask you a question about your relationship?"

"Sure," Bria nodded.

"You and Meghan have been together for a while right?"

"Almost five years," She said with a small smile.

"How do you make it work?"

"It's not easy, I won't lie. There are some bad days. But at the end of each day, no matter how good or bad, I know she's the person I love and the person I want to say in love with,"

"That's…" Mal voice was soft with awe, "I can't even imagine that,"

"I was with other girls before Meg came into my life. And she had other people before me. And I don't think our relationship would be as strong as it is if we hadn't had those experiences before,"

"Do you two fight?"

"Yeah. We do sometimes,"

"Does it feel like your fights are stupid or… that you shouldn't be fighting?"

Bria tilted her head at that, considering the question.

"Is that how it feels when you and Ben fight?"

Mal played with the ring on her finger, looking at with a forlorn expression. "I know that he's trying. But I just get so mad when he doesn't seem to understand where I'm coming from,"

"Do you try to see where he's coming from?"

"Yes,"

"Do you really?"

"I… I think so,"

"Can I tell you a story about an ex I cheated on?" Bria asked.

Mal looked at her, slightly wide eyed, "You cheated on someone?"

"Yeah, it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. The girl I was dating at the time, I loved her, or I thought I did. We were together for more than three years, and I was starting to think I could marry her. But there were so many ways we weren't right for each other. Looking back, I see that now. Then, I was in love, and I was scared of being with her forever. So I did the stupid thing and got drunk and ended up in a stranger's bed. She found out and we broke up in a horrible fight,"

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret the way it ended. But I don't regret that it ended. Maybe if I'd been a little older I would have handled it better. I wasn't scared of commitment. I was scared of commitment with her. I think, I knew on some level, she wasn't the one. I loved her, but we were young, and it got to a point where we just weren't right for each other. But I didn't want to admit that a three year relationship was over. So I let it explode instead. I guess, what I'm getting at is I wouldn't have cheated if there was some way we could have worked. Sometimes we know before we really _know_ that things are over. When that happens, for a lot of people, they don't want to admit it to themselves out right so manifest in other ways. Wanting to be other people. Finding flaws all the time. Finding excuses for anything and everything,"

"Are you saying that's what happening with Ben and me?"

Bria shook her head, "Only you can know that for sure,"

"Do you think that will ever happen with Meghan?"

"Gods I hope not," She said with a soft chuckle, "I'd fight for the love I have with her. And not just the big fights. The little ones too,"

"The little ones?" Mal expression grew puzzled.

"The ones you come across every day. When I see a cute girl who's maybe hotter than Meghan but that doesn't matter because she's not Meghan. Or an old flame calls up and it doesn't matter because I know who I want to be with,"

"You sound so sure,"

"Because I've been around the block a few times. I know. You're still young. You have all the time in the world to mess up and make-up,"

Mal looked down the ring on her finger, "They're the person you want to be in love with, every day," she said to herself.

* * *

"Hey," Ben walked up to Mal with a small smile, "I'm so glad you got back to me. I hated the way our conversation ended the other day," He pulled her in for a hug. Mal indulged it for a moment, then she gently pushed him away.

"Ben… I think… I think this hasn't been the same as it used to be. I know it hasn't felt like it used too for a while. I think you know it too,"

"Mal, no. Please, I'm sorry. I want to try, I'll schedule fewer meetings and… or I'll…"

Mal shook her head with a sad smile, "If you that I'll only feel guilty. Ben, this isn't your fault. I've been finding problems, problems I wanted to find,"

"I can fix those problems,"

"Then I'll just find more,"

"What are you saying?"

"Ben, I love you. But I'm not sure I can stay in love with you,"

"What does that even mean?"

"I haven't been fair to you. I've been keeping things from you. I've been learning about magic. I've been _learning_ magic,"

Ben's jaw clenched and he crossed his armed at once. Mal could almost see the warring conflict going on his eyes, "…Okay," He let out a slow breath, "That's okay,"

"No, it's not. Because I should have told you from the start,"

"It's fine. I trust you with magic,"

"Do you?"

"Mal…"

"I know you don't fully trust magic because of what happened to your dad. And because of what I did to you,"

"We got over that,"

"But we've never talked about it. I used a spell on you for selfish reasons,"

"But you didn't follow through. You chose good,"

"Ben. I need you to listen and please don't say anything until I've finished. I love you. I do. But I don't want to feel like I have to hide or hinder part of myself for our relationship. You made me happy, and I'd like to think I made you happy. But right now… I'm stopping you from being the best king you could be, not just king… the best you, you could be. And you're stopping me from being the best me I can be,"

"Mal…" Ben's voice broke.

Mal was blinking back tears, "Maybe we were too young. But then again, our relationship started on a lie. Maybe it was doomed from the start,"

"We… we just need time,"

"We've had time. We've had the same fights over and over again. And neither of us get any better at actually solving them. Tell me, when was the last time you kissed me. You really kissed. Not just a quick kiss goodbye," She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was wavering with every other word.

Ben looked down, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Mal with a sad smile leant up and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry too. But this… it isn't working anymore,"

She held his ring to him. He lifted his hand, hesitating above it for a long moment. With a slow movement, he took it up, clasping it between both his hands. Mal stepped back, whispering another soft apology before she turned and left. There were no mournful cries of her name following her departure this time.

She got back to her room. Evie was there waiting for her like Mal knew she would be.

"How did it go?" Evie asked, voice soft, cautious.

"I did it… It's over,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," She said even as she was shaking her head no and a sob broke free. Mal didn't feel herself falling. She didn't even see the ground get closer. She just knew the realization of what just happened hit her like a train and hurt twice as much. And she just knew Evie had her in her arms, murmuring into her ear. Mal couldn't make out the words. She just let her senses swallow everything that was Evie, her scent; cinnamon. The feeling of fingers treading in her head, helping calm pool in her stomach. Her voice, whispering, yet loud enough to block out the world.

For the moment Mal just wanted to forget that everything else, except Evie.

* * *

So this chapter was hard for me because I wanted to do it justice. I didn't want it to be a superficial break up for the sake of the larger narrative. Ben's been messing up yes, but Mal hasn't handled things in the most mature way either. I hope I did it justice. And, as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

So it's been a minute since the last update. Sorry, this chapter was delayed as it is. I was on vaca, and I tried to write but just couldn't manage to get a full chapter done. As an apology please accept a slightly longer than usual chapter.

* * *

Jay let out a swear as he tried to slap away the source of perpetual buzzing next to his ear, "I get why we have to do this away from where anyone could see," he slapped his neck, "And I get why it has to be night. Damn it!" He got up, jumping around in a vain attempt to get away from the buzzing, "But why do we have to be in the middle of the forest? Where all the mosquitoes are?"

"Dude, we have bug repellent," Carlos said, holding up a spray bottle.

"I swear it's not working for me," He slapped his arm, quickly followed by him waving his hand vigorously by his ear.

"Try lighting a fire with some wet wood, the smoke will help," Evie suggested.

Jay started gathering up bits of wood, "We could have just found an empty stretch of road or something for her to practice,"

Evie glanced away from Jay, her eyes falling on Mal's form sitting at the edge of the lake, a short distance away from them, "We're not here because it's the forest. We're here because of the lake. If she does transform she's not sure if she can turn back on her own. If that scenario does happen the lake water, in theory, should cancel the transformation." Evie said. Her focus shifted from Mal, to across the water, where there the ruins of a stone pavilion were just visible through the darkness of the night, "Believe me, she wouldn't be here otherwise,"

Carlos looked up from his laptop screen, attention first going to Evie, then following her gaze across the lake, "How has she been doing?" He asked quietly so his voice wouldn't carry to Mal's ears.

Evie's shoulders rose and fell as she took a slow breath, "Some days are better than others. She says she doesn't regret it, but she misses him. She's been throwing herself into anything that can distract her, schoolwork, working with Bria, this," She gestured around them.

"Ben hasn't been around as much," Jay said, his voice low too, "You think he's avoiding us?"

"Probably," Carlos said.

"Have you guys heard some of the rumours people are saying about Mal?" Jay asked, voice going even quieter.

Carlos nodded slowly. Evie bit her bottom lip, holding back a snarl, "That's all the more the reason Mal's practice sessions can't get out. Some idiots assume the worst,"

"Does Mal know about them?" Jay asked.

"The rumours?" Evie turned her gaze from Mal to look at him and Carlos.

He nodded, looking concerned. Evie sighed and shrugged, "I've been trying to keep her away. In the dark and distracted. But I can't be around all the time, and… she's too keen to not know,"

"Has she said anything?" Carlos asked.

"It's Mal. She doesn't care what other people think about her," Jay said.

Carlos shook his head, "That's what we thought… but that's why she ended up going back to the isle, she didn't want to deal with everyone's expectations of her,"

"She's better than some stupid rumours," Jay argued.

Evie nodded once, "She isn't going to let idiots who don't know her change her opinion of herself,"

The conversation fell away, leaving a void of silence between the three. Each turned their attention to Mal, gazes laden with their concern for her. Slowly, Jay returned his attention to collecting wood and Carlos, with a sigh, to his laptop. Evie was the last to let herself turn away, closing her eyes and leaning back against a tree trunk. Minutes passed, and Carlos spoke again.

"Nothing's happening. Maybe this isn't a thing she can do on command," He suggested, "Maybe she can only do it under duress,"

"Maleficent could do it at will, once she had magic," Jay reminded him.

"And Mal's had those partial transformations when she was trying," Evie said.

"She's done it three times yeah?" Jay asked, "I wasn't there for two,"

"There was the first time where it seemed like she started to change but the smoke cleared and she was still her. The next time she did change into a dragon but it only lasted a few seconds. The third time was just smoke again,"

"That's still something. It's not like she has anyone to teach her this stuff," Jay said.

Evie looked down at her lap, at one of the books Belle had gifted Mal. She also had tucked into a bag a thick notebook that belonged to Mal. She'd returned the book Fairy Godmother loaned her, but she'd made extensive notes before she had, even though Fairy Godmother had promised she could borrow it again whenever she wished.

"What do we do if she does transform and she can't change back, even with the lake water?" Jay asked.

"We'll cross that bridge, if and when we get to it," Evie said.

"Okay, I think I've got enough wood. How do we start a fire out here?" Jay asked, "I'm not going to rub sticks together," He looked at Evie expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Do you have a fire spell or something?"

"Even if I did, do you really want me to try something like that for the first time when you're in close proximity?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Good point…" He turned to look at Mal, "Do you think the literal dragon wou-"

"No, she would not," Mal's voice sounded, "She's trying to concentrate, and would appreciate if her friends would keep their voices down,"

"Sorry," Evie, Carlos and Jay said together. From that point on they all spoke softer.

Carlos was digging around in his pocket while Jay had been trying to find a magical solution to his lack of fire. He pulled out a small flashlight with grin, "Evie, can I have a loose page or two?" He asked as he took the battery out of the flashlight, "And Jay, some gum please,"

"Okay, but why?" Jay tossed him a pack of gum he had with him.

Carlos only grinned in reply. Evie got her sketchbook out of her bag and ripped out a pair of blank pages without question. She had an inkling of what he was up to. Carlos popped a strip of gum into his mouth and carefully ripped and folded the foil it had been wrapped in. Using the foil and battery he caught the pages aflame and using that as kindling he had a full-fledged bonfire going in a few minutes.

"Man make fire," He said in a proud voice.

Jay snorted, "I could have done that,"

"Yeah, but you didn't,"

Evie rolled her eyes as they started one of their shoving matches. She stood, walking over to Mal.

"Hey," She said softly, making her presence known.

"Hey," Mal replied, eyes still closed in concentration.

"Do you want to call it a night? The boys are getting antsy,"

Mal sighed, body shifting from rigid to languid, leaning back on her hands as she tilted her head back. She glanced back over her shoulder to look at Jay and Carlos scrambling with each other. Her eyes shifted slowly to Evie, "A few more minutes, I feel like I'm on the verge of something,"

Evie hummed in reply, "Alright, I'm sure I can keep them in line for another half an hour or so," She gave her a soft smile.

"Thanks,"

Evie placed a hand on top of hers, giving a soft squeeze. She walked back to the boys and pulled Jay's beanie off his head.

"Hey!"

"Can you try to act your age?" She asked.

"Time is an illusion, so maturity based on age is nothing but a construct," Carlos said.

Evie rolled her eyes with a snort and tossed Jay's beanie onto Carlos' face, "Alright, then are you capable of behaving for a few more minutes?"

Jay took back his cap, fixing it back onto of his head. He said, "Capable? Sure we are. But capable and willing are two very different things,"

"Well right now I'm _willing_ to give that fire spell a try. Do you want to find out if I'm _capable_?" Evie asked with a glare.

"No," They said together.

"Good," She retook her spot, opening her sketchbook. She tapped a pencil against a blank page, looking around the forest for inspiration. Her eyes drifted to Mal, lingering there for a moment. She pulled her gaze away, focusing on the fire. She stared into the flickering heart of the fire before she started to sketch.

While she was doing that Carlos stood, kicking out one of the legs. He mentioned needing to stretch his feet and vanished between the trees into the murky darkness. Jay occupied himself by poking at the fire, sending embers into the air.

Evie felt a familiar trill against her skin, that feather-light touch softer than a caress. Her eyes snapped to Mal at once, just in time to see a familiar, yet still novel pool of smoke. It swirled around Mal, hiding her from view. Her heart thundered in her throat, one beat, nothing, two beats, another flash of magic spiking across the area, making her hair stand on end.

"Carlos!" Jay shouted, "Get back here!" He was on his feet. Carlos came running out of the tree line, stumbling into Jay from behind. He hit his arm eagerly, the two exchanging excited grins. Evie had a hand pressed to her chest, frozen in anticipation.

There was a sharp scrap, like metal dragging across stone. Heavy crunching. A sound akin to leather being pulled taut and then, the unmistakable sound of a wing beat. The smoke was blown away and the dragon let out a cry towards the sky.

Jay let out a happy yell. Carlos jumped, punching the air.

"She did it!" He said.

The boys raced to her side, looking up with awe. Jay walked around her, picking up the tip of her tail. She flicked it, with a low growl, her head turning to look at him. He held up his hands.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

Her head shook from side to side. She growled again.

"Sorry, don't speak dragon," He said with a grin, "Hey, can I try riding you?"

She snapped his feet, making him jump back with a laugh, "Alright, that was a clear no,"

"Mal, this is freaking amazing," Carlos bent to walk under her wing. He reached up, but paused, "Can I?"

Her head dipped down and back up. He reached up brushing his hands against the skin of her wings. He followed a ridged arch of a bone to the edge of the wing, "Wicked," He said with a grin.

"Right?" Jay said from her other side.

Mal's head arched up and she seemed to square her forelimbs. She growled, as smug as a growl could sound. She looked at each of her friends, looking at Evie last. She walked up to Mal, lips parted in silent awe. Mal dropped her head so it was level with Evie's.

"Wow…" Evie breathed, "M… you did it,"

Mal growled, low in her throat, blinking slowly. Evie reached out, brushing her hand on the underside of Mal's jaw.

"So warm," She murmured. She travelled along Mal's neck, tracing the shape of her scales, "And the colours," She was mesmerised by the hues of her scales, turning from deep purple to a pale yellow.

"Hey, are you going to stand here posing, or are you going show us what you can do?" Jay asked.

Mal flicked her tail at him. She crouched low, claws digging into the ground. She rolled her limbs, then her wings flared out to their full length. Evie watched as Mal took to the air with a few powerful beats, buffeting them with wind in the process.

Mal circled the lake, the beats of her wings sending ripples across the water. Jay and Carlos ran to the water's edge, shouting and jumping in celebration. Evie hung back, one hand over her mouth. Her breath was caught in her throat, awestruck.

Mal was obviously celebrating her success too, her cries reverberated around the forest. She soared up to the top of the trees, turning sharply in the air before letting herself fall, her wings spreading out to catch herself. She flew just over the Carlos' and Jay's heads, the winds from her wings buffeting them all, making them turn away for a moment.

"Mal, come on! Please let us ride on your back! Please? And I'm going first," Jay called.

"No way! It's going to be me!" Carlos said.

Evie held back a laugh, "Guys she's not a carnival ride,"

The three of them watch from the edge of the lake as she did circles in the air above them. She let out a column of flame, lighting up the area for a second. She turned hovered a dozen feet or so above the lake, looking in their direction. She let out a cry. Jay and Carlos let out whoops of celebration. Evie waved, unable to help her smile.

That's when there was the first sign of something being wrong. Her dragon form dropped in the air suddenly, without warning. Her head swung around, seemingly disorientated. Then a pale purple mist appeared in the wake of the winds created by her wings. She gave three powerful downward strokes to regain the lost height, but each stroke, caused more of the smoke to appear.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so," Evie said.

All at once the smoke increased, covered the entire area around Mal, blocking her from view.

"Mal?" Jay called.

There was a pause, everything was hushed, the smoke slowly drifting down towards the surface of the water. Then, Mal's cry, her human cry broke the quiet. She appeared for a second, falling from the plume of smoke before she hit the water.

"Mal!" Evie, Jay and Carlos all cried at once.

They watched as she hit the water with a tremendous splash. Jay ran into the water, diving in without hesitation. Evie was right behind him, but Carlos caught her arm before she could pass waist-deep water.

"You and I are going to be useless out there," he said, his eyes never leaving the point of the lake Mal vanished.

"But-"

"Jay can get her," Carlos said.

Jay was the only one of the four of them who knew how to swim well. He'd taken lessons when his coach suggested his wide shoulders would make him great for the backstroke.

"But-" She started again, looking desperately out into the water.

"Jay will get her," Carlos said. He held her arm tightly, partly to stop her from going deeper, partly for his own reassurance, "He has too,"

They watched as Jay swam out to the point they'd seen Mal. He vanished under the water. It was only a few seconds, but to Evie and Carlos, it was impossibly long. But Jay's head broke the surface again, with a gasp, Mal clinging to his back. He swam back to Evie and Carlos.

Evie pulled away from Carlos, grabbing Jay's hands as soon as she could, pulling him and Mal in. Mal slid off Jay's back, stumbling over the uneven floor of the lake bed. Evie caught her, arms wrapping around her. Mal coughed, leaning her weight against Evie.

"I've got you," Evie said, walking back to shore, "I've got you,"

Mal nodded mutely. Carlos and Jay were helping each other out of the water. When they got to the rocky pebble beach of the lake Mal let herself fall to the ground. Jay didn't hesitate to follow her lead. Evie kneeled down, pulling Mal's hair back away from her face as she coughed up water.

"Shit," Carlos said, falling back to sit at the water's edge.

"You can say that again," Jay sighed, dropping his body to lay flat on the ground, "Please don't do that again,"

"Yeah, because I meant to do that," Mal snapped. She shot him a hard glare. It would have been terrifying if it hadn't been ruined by the fact Mal was still coughing up water and she looked half drowned. She turned over so she wasn't on her hands and knees. She slumped against Evie, tucking herself closer, giving a shivering wheeze. "Jay," She said, softer this time, "Thank you,"

Jay gave a thumbs up, "You can thank me with a ride,"

She couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed a handful of pebbles and tossed them at him. They bounced off harmlessly. She shivered again.

"We need to get you two into dry clothes," Evie said, rubbing her hands across Mal's arms.

"We could use some ourselves," Carlos said. He got to his feet, pulling Jay up with him.

"Can you stand?" Evie asked Mal in a whisper.

"Of course I can," She growled. She got to her feet on her own, but she didn't say anything as Evie placed a hand at her back, pulling her closer. Mal leaned into her.

They got back to campus, quickly and quietly heading back to their dorm rooms. Or, at least as quickly and quietly as possible when they were all dripping wet. They got halfway there, but at the base of the steps to the dorms they heard a surprised gasp.

They all froze, then slowly turned around to find themselves face to face with Fairy Godmother.

"Good Night, everyone," She said, the surprise coating her tone.

"Good Night," Mal and Evie said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey," Jay said nodding his head. His wet hair flopped a little, sending droplets flying. The four teens winced as it did.

"Out for a late night swim?" She asked, crossing her arms, her shocked tone slowly becoming acrid.

"Um… more like a test run gone wrong," Mal said before anyone else could speak.

Jay and Carlos' heads both jerked towards Mal, their eyes wide with shock and dread, both stunned that she would admit such a thing, even if they didn't think Fairy Godmother would understand her statement. Evie gave a small reassuring squeeze against Mal's side. Mal's hand came up to rest over Evie's on her side.

Fairy Godmother took in the four of them again, eyes slowly drifting from one to the other. She focused on Mal last, "And what happened before this test run went wrong?" She asked, her voice now steady, not betraying any tone.

Jay and Carlos' jaws dropped to the floor. Evie fought to keep down her smile. Mal didn't fight back her smile at all.

"It was the best run yet," She said, a bit of pride slipping into her voice.

"Very well, off to bed, all of you. Get yourselves dry, and don't let me catch you out of your rooms after curfew again," She waved them off, turning away to head off to where ever she was going before she stumbled across the quartet.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked as they ran up the stairs.

"Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth," Mal said.

"I don't think I have to look at the horse to question it," He replied.

Mal laughed, "She's been… guiding me with my magic. But I'm not supposed to advertise that information, you don't either,"

"Hey, we can keep a secret," Carlos said.

"I don't care either way, once we're not in trouble," Jay said, "Now, I really need to get dry because I'm freezing,"

They said quick goodbyes and headed to their dorms. Mal was out of her wet clothes and into dry ones in seconds. In even less time she was under her blankets.

"You okay?" Evie asked.

"Other than the falling to the lake?" A grin grew on her face, "I'm great. I did it,"

"Yeah, you did. Do you think you can do it again?"

"No idea," She said with a slow exhale, "I don't think this is like riding a bike,"

"But hey," Evie sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "You're one step closer to figuring it out fully,"

"Yeah," She sighed happily. Lifting the edge of her blanket she said, "Get in here, I'm still freezing my ass off,"

Evie didn't need to be told twice, still chilled herself. She slipped in, sighing as Mal shifted closer and she could soak in her warmth.

"When you do get your transformation under control, I'm going to be the first one to get a ride, not Jay,"

Mal laughed, pinching Evie's side, "Go to sleep, E,"

* * *

One afternoon Mal was returning to campus from Sixth Circle. She came around a corner of the hallway to find Ben standing in front her door, arm raised like he was about to knock. She paused, for a second contemplating turning around before he saw her. That thought process was rendered moot when his head turned towards her. His hand fell to his side. They stared at each other for a second. Ben gave a small smile.

Mal took a deep breath in through her nose, "Hi, Ben," She said, walking forward.

"Hi," He said softly, "Umm… how are you?"

"I'm good… you?"

"I'm great. Yeah. Busy. You know how it is,"

"Yeah…"

They both shifted awkwardly.

"Do you need something?" Mal asked finally.

"Oh, right," Ben shook himself and held up a binder, "Evie left this at the council meeting. I was bringing it back,"

"Okay," Mal took the binder, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," He grinned.

Mal coughed, "Could I…?" She gestured to the door, which he was standing in front.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," He stepped back with a little bow, "Sorry,"

"It's whatever," She opened the door, "See you around,"

"Mal wait," Ben blurted out.

Mal paused, hand on the door. She turned to look at him.

"I could have asked someone to bring that for Evie,"

"Uh-huh, and?"

"I came myself because I was hoping to see you,"

Mal took another breath, "Ben, don't,"

"I just… can't we even talk?"

"We can. But not if it's going to be about the break-up," Mal said tersely.

"Do you miss me?"

"Ben," Mal said, voice sharp.

"Can we still hang out? As friends?"

"Maybe. But not right now. You don't want to be just friends. And I don't think I can be friend with you yet,"

Ben's face crumpled, "Yeah, okay. Bye Mal,"

"Bye," Mal stepped into her room, closing the door and leaning against it. She let out a slow sigh and dropped into a chair. She rubbed a hand down her face, leaning back to stare at the ceiling listlessly. She was there a few minutes, when there was a knocking at the door. She was tempted to ignore it, not moving from her spot. But she heard a sob and a quiet, "Evie?" come through the door.

She frowned, pulling the door open. Dizzy was on the other side, eyes red, tear tracks running down her cheek, hair a mess.

"Diz?" Mal sucked in a breath, "What's wrong?"

"I need help," Her voice hitched with sobs.

"Hey, I'm here," Mal said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She guided her into the room.

"I need Evie's help," She said.

Mal feinted hurt, "I'm not completely useless you know,"

"It's my hair," Dizzy said, a sob breaking at the end, "I got gum in my hair and I can't get it out,"

"Oh…" Mal looked at the tangled mess and nodded, "Got it. You do need Evie's help. Shit, she's in town for a client,"

Dizzy's lips trembled, "I'm going to have to cut it,"

"Hey, it's okay, I'll call her. She can tell me what to do," Mal said, phone already to her ear. Evie picked up on the third ring.

 _"M, can I call you back in twenty minutes?"_

"Wait," Mal rushed, "I need you to tell me how to get gum out of hair,"

 _"Gum? What happened?"_ Evie's voice pitched in concern.

"Dizzy showed up with gum in her hair. It looks bad,"

 _"Is she there? Can I talk to her?"_

"Yeah," Mal handed the phone to Dizzy.

Dizzy sniffed as she said, "Hello?"

 _"D, hey, what happened?"_ Evie asked gently.

"This guy put gum in my hair. I tried to get it out, but I made it worse. I don't want to cut it out," Her voice cracked with stuttered sobs.

 _"Shh,"_ Evie soothed, _"It's going to be okay. You're not going to have to get your hair cut, I'm going to be there soon and we'll get that gum right out, okay?"_

"But it's really bad,"

 _"Hey, remember who you're talking to,"_ Evie said, making Dizzy smile a little _, "Could you put Mal back on?"_ Dizzy handed the phone back to Mal, _"M, I need to you to get me peanut butter. And some oil,"_

"What? Peanut butter? Oil?"

 _"The creamy kind if you can manage. I'll be there in a few,"_ She hung up, leaving a slightly confused Mal with her phone to her ear.

"Okay…" She lowered the phone, staring at Evie's picture lit up on the screen above 'call ended', as though she was still waiting for a proper explanation, "So, I got to get some stuff for E. You okay to stay here by yourself for a bit?"

Dizzy nodded, wiping her face. Mal gave her a warm smile. She got a box of napkins for her.

"If anyone can fix your hair, it's Evie. Heck, it's probably going to look better than before,"

Dizzy managed a small smile, taking the napkins, "Thanks, Mal,"

"I'll be right back, Short-stack," Mal patted her shoulder before heading off to the kitchens.

It took some negotiating with the kitchen staff but she managed to get the things Evie asked for, plus a little extra. She went back the room, tossing a small cup of ice cream at Dizzy.

"I got you something while we wait on E. Nothing a little ice cream can't fix, right?" She grinned, sitting down facing Dizzy.

"Cavity. It can't fix a cavity," Dizzy said she accepted the spoon Mal was holding out.

"Alright," Mal snorted, "You're being sassy. I take that means you're feeling a little better,"

Dizzy grinned as she ate some ice cream. But the smile fell after a moment. Mal tilted her head as she studied her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Mal asked, "You told Evie someone put gum in your hair? Was that jerk who was bullying you? Marcel?"

Dizzy shook her head.

"Another guy?" Mal prodded gently.

"His name is Geffrey," She said, sounding a little miserable.

"Does this dude bully you too?"

Dizzy shook her head, "No… well, not like Marcel,"

"Hey, is Marcel still bullying you?"

A small smile crept up on her face, "Not for a while,"

Mal grinned, chuckling, "Told you a good cutting words work. If he does ever start again I'll show you the best way to throw a left hook. Once you promise not to tell Evie,"

Dizzy giggled softly.

"So, tell me about this Geffrey guy,"

Dizzy shrugged, "I don't know. He's weird. He would pet my hair randomly. He asked me to play a few times. I did at first. But he got upset when I played with other kids,"

"That's rude," Mal said.

"I told him that," Dizzy spurted out, "I told him I wanted to play with all my friends. He said he was the only friend I needed,"

"He sounds downright selfish,"

"I stopped playing with him after that,"

"I would too," Mal nodded.

"But then he did this," She gestured her hair.

"Selfish and an idiot. Defiantly for the best you don't play with him,"

"And… um…" Dizzy started to say something, but she stopped herself short.

"Hey, you can tell me,"

"Lucy said he did that stuff because he likes me," Dizzy made a face, "Like… _likes_ me likes me,"

"Oh," Mal said, "And you don't like him like _that_ ,"

Dizzy shook her head, "I just wanted to be friends. I didn't want to make him think I _liked him_ liked him. And I don't get if he liked me why he did this,"

"Yeah, boys are stupid sometimes," Mal gave her a reassuring smile.

"A lot of the time," Dizzy muttered.

Mal laughed, "Yeah, you have a point there,"

"I just don't like him like that. I don't like any boy like that,"

"I bet all the guys in your class do stupid things a lot. I wish I could say they get better with age, but… well, you've met Jay and Carlos,"

Dizzy laughed at that. But then her shoulders tensed and she stared at the floor.

"Dizzy?" Mal asked, noting the change in her body language.

"I'm not sure I could like any guy like that,"

Mal shrugged, "Some of them get better with age,"

"No… I mean… I don't know if I like any guys,"

Mal frowned for a moment, but realization hit like a slap in the face, "Oh!" She blurted. She caught herself, clearing her throat, "I mean… oh… okay," She said, cautious with the new information Dizzy had just put out there. She noticed how tense Dizzy was, so she asked, "Have you told anyone about… this before?"

"I told Evie," She admitted.

Mal nodded, "Good choice," She had a small smile, "What did she say?"

"That it was okay if I never like guys. It was fine I liked girls. Or even if I didn't like either,"

"That's why Evie's the smart one," Mal's grin grew.

"She told me she had a friend who liked girls too. And she was one of the coolest persons she knows,"

"She told you that… Did she say who?"

Dizzy shook her head.

Mal let out an amused huffed, "I'm pretty sure the friend she was talking about is me,"

Dizzy's eyes went wide, "You?"

Mal nodded.

"Is that why you and Ben broke up?"

Mal shook her head, "Nah. I like guys too. And I did like Ben. We didn't break up because I like girls,"

"How did you know you liked them?"

Mal laughed and shrugged, "I saw a really pretty girl. I've kinda always known. I didn't always know how to handle being attracted to girls, but I've always known I was attracted to them. Uma was the first person I ever liked _liked_ ,"

"Uma?"

Mal laughed, "Yeah, it's a little embarrassing, so don't ask for details,"

"So are you going to get a girlfriend?"

"Don't know," Mal shrugged, "Maybe... if I find a really great girl,"

"Aren't you scared?"

"About what?" Mal arched a brow.

"What people might think?"

"Short-stack, if you let what other people think affect you, you're going to be miserable, trust me,"

"But here isn't like the isle. There, people just hooked up with whoever. Here, every prince is expected to get a princess,"

Mal hummed, "Not everyone. My boss is a girl, and she has a girlfriend,"

Dizzy's jaw dropped at that, "Really?"

"Yeah, and they're really cute together," Mal grinned, "Dizzy, you can like whoever you want to like,"

Dizzy smiled, looking more sure of herself than Mal had seen all afternoon, "Hey, have you kissed a girl before?"

"Yeah," Mal nodded.

"Who?"

"You know Ginny?"

"Gothel? Really? Her,"

Mal snorted at her reaction, "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know… I just figured you would have kissed… someone else,"

"Well, she might have been pretty drunk at the time so I don't think she remembers,"

"Was she a good a kisser?"

"She was," Mal said truthfully.

"Was she the best kiss you had?"

"Nah," Mal shook her head.

"Was it Ben?"

"Well…" Mal tilted her head back in thought, "Ben is the person I've kissed the most. And he got better at kissing while we dated. I guess you could say he's the best kiss I've had,"

"Was Ginny the only girl you kissed?"

"Umm…" Mal hummed. "Actually, Evie and I kissed,"

"Really?" She squeaked, looking excited.

Mal held up her hands, "Shh, kid. It's not a big deal,"

"How can it not be a big deal?"

"It was one kiss. It didn't mean anything. We only kissed so she could see if I was a good kisser or not,"

"Were you?"

"She said I was,"

"And was she?"

Mal chuckled, at the question. Before she could answer, Evie breezed into the room, slightly breathless.

"Evie!" Dizzy shouted happily.

"I'm here, don't worry, it's going to be fine," She said.

Mal did a double take, glancing between the clock and Evie, "Did you fly here?"

"Just about," Evie said with a laugh, "Let's see the damage," She inspected Dizzy's hair.

"What about your client?" Mal asked

"It's fine. I was almost finished when you called anyway," She smiled at Dizzy, saying to her, "We can definitely save this,"

"You don't have to cut it?"

"Not a hair shall have to be trimmed," She said as she opened the peanut butter.

"Why'd you need me to get that stuff?"

"To get the gum out," Evie said.

"Peanut butter?"

"Stuff works like magic,"

"Peanut butter?" Mal said again, with, somehow, even more disbelief in her voice.

"Ye of little faith, watch and be amazed," Evie said with a wink.

Mal did just that, watching as Evie worked the peanut butter and oil around the gum. Over the next thirty minutes, Evie slowly got the pieces of gum out, while they listened to Dizzy's full account of how it happened. Mal and Evie both added to Mal's original sentiment that the boy was someone Dizzy should keep away from. In less than an hour Dizzy's hair was washed, looking like nothing happened.

"Oh thank you, thank you," Dizzy gave Evie a tight hug after she saw herself in the mirror.

"I don't know why I doubted you," Mal said with a grin.

Evie laughed and patted her cheek playfully, "Don't make a habit of it,"

"It won't happen again," Mal replied.

Evie gave her a satisfied smirk, "Dizzy," She said, turning her attention to the girl, "Are you okay now? When I talked to you on the phone it sounded like you were crying,"

"Yeah, but Mal helped. She talked to me and stuff,"

"Oh?" Evie arch a brow. Mal shrugged with a grin, "Well, I'm glad to hear that," She cupped Dizzy's face, "And, hey, you listen to me, this guy, it wasn't right what he did, no matter the reason. Don't feel like you have to be friends with him or even talk to him because he likes you, okay?"

"Okay," Dizzy said.

"You're not responsible for his feelings, understand?"

Dizzy nodded. Evie smiled and hugged her. She and Mal walked Dizzy back to the manor. As they were returning to their campus Mal bumped Evie's shoulder with her own.

"Dizzy mentioned that she may like girls,"

"She told you that?" Evie looked mildly surprised.

"Yeah, and she also mentioned you told her about a friend who liked girls. You could have told Dizzy it was me,"

"I didn't want to say anything without your permission,"

"It's Dizzy. Of course, I wouldn't mind,"

"Noted for future reference," Evie smiled, "So did you tell her about yourself?"

Mal nodded, "We talked a little about it before you got there,"

"What'd you say?"

"That she could like whoever she wanted. She asked how I knew I liked girls, and if I'd ever kissed one,"

"Yeah? And what did you tell her?"

"The truth,"

"So you told her about Uma and Ginny,"

"And you,"

"Me?" Evie's brow rose in question.

"I told her we kissed," Mal said, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah… but how did she take that bit of information?"

"She asked if you were a good kisser,"

"And what did you say?"

"Worst kiss ever,"

Evie gasped loudly, "Mal, you didn't,"

"I was just being honest," Mal laughed

"Mal!" Evie slapped her arm, "That's not true,"

"Oh, it is. I still have nightmares," Mal danced away from another of Evie's hits, laughing loudly. She turned around, walking backwards ahead of Evie so they were facing each other.

"Mal Bertha! You did not tell Dizzy I was your worst kiss,"

"What are you going to do if I did?" Mal challenged, arching an eyebrow, wearing a smug smirk.

"What did you tell her?" Evie narrowed her eyes.

"I told you," Mal laughed.

"You're evil,"

"Now you're just flattering me," Mal batted her eyelashes, "I might swoon," She pressed her hands to her chest in an exaggerated gesture. Evie closed the distance between them with surprising speed for someone in heels. She grabbed Mal around the side, tickling her. Mal's laughter bubbled up, loud and unrestrained.

"What did you tell her?" Evie asked again.

"Nothing," Mal giggled, pushing Evie away, "Stop tickling, I need air,"

"Mal," Evie said seriously.

"I swear," She was dragging in deep breaths, a grin on her lips, "I didn't get the chance to tell her anything,"

"I'm not really your worse kiss, am I?"

"Princess," Mal laughed, shaking her head, "As if you could ever be,"

Evie's expression softened, seemly content with that. Mal chuckled and added, "I mean, if we're counting Dude's nose licks, you come in just above him,"

Evie shoved Mal away, her own laughter joining Mal's.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry, again it wasn't the usually 2-3 day update rate. Next chapter we may meet Bria's girlfriend.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

I feel like every other chapter has gotten much longer than expected. Yet, those seem to the be the ones you guys enjoy the most. So maybe this one will be the same. I hope you enjoy the chapter as always.

* * *

"Okay, pull, slow, slow," Bria reached out with one hand to help Mal control her blowpipe while keeping her other hand on her own, "That's it Mal. We're good,"

Mal let out a tiny sigh and placed her equipment down, as Bria finished up the final details on the sculpture they were working on. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I've got it from here, so you can put that stuff away," Bria said.

Mal nodded, looking at the others, each working on their own thing, "Anyone need help?"

"Nah,"

"I'm good Orchid hair,"

"I'm just about finished away,"

They replied one after the other. Working at Sixth Circle, Mal had gradually gotten to know them all. Carver was the first apprentice Bria hired. He'd been with her the longest. Tall and thin, with curly sandy blonde hair he kept tied back in a bandana while he was working. His nickname matched his physique, Chisel. Zackery was the youngest, at twenty two and he'd been working there since he was seventeen. He was the one who gave everyone their nicknames. Ironically he never gave himself one. Dark skin, dark hair and one of the kindest smiles you'd ever find. Joseph, or Jojo as Zack dubbed him, was the most recent hire, having been there just under a year. His long hair was usually rolled up in a messy bun on the top of his head. Tan and toned, he looked like he could lift a trunk, and he probably could.

Mal pulled off her gloves, "Hey, so it's my turn to make the lunch run this weekend, right?" Mal asked.

"Didn't Boss Lady tell you?" Zack said, "We've got the weekend off,"

"We do?"

"Shoot, I didn't mention it to you," Bria came up next to Mal, "Meg and I are heading out for the weekend. Figured some time off would do everyone some good,"

"Where are you guys going?" Mal asked.

"A bubby of mine is having an art opening, we're going to support him,"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" Bria asked.

"Well, until recently I was going to royal tea. But now I'm going to do anything but have mind numbing conversations with people who are probably secretly nervous around me,"

A mildly amused smirk played on the edges of Bria's lips, "There's some space in the backseat if you want to join us. The gallery is out in East Riding. None of these guys want to go,"

"It's my ma's birthday," Zack called out.

"I've got a hot a date. I'm not giving up sex to go look at some paintings," Carver said.

Mal laughed at his candidness, while Bria rolled her eyes.

"So crude,"

"Not all of us are happily committed and can get it whenever we want Bria," He said.

"Chisel, you're lucky you're holding a piece right now," Bria said, "Or I just might smack you,"

"Jojo what's your excuse?" Mal asked.

"I'm pretty sure there's still a warrant out of my arrest in East Riding,"

Mal arched an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

He smirked at her and winked. Mal looked at Bria, "Is he serious?"

"You never really know with him," Bria said with a laugh, "So what do you say?"

"Could I invite a friend?"

Bria restrained a smile as she heard the guys start whispering behind her, "Sure, we have the space for two, maybe three if you guys don't mind being in close quarters for a while,"

"I'll ask Jay and Carlos, but art's never been much of their thing,"

Bria hummed with a smirk, "So it's a girls' trip,"

Jojo gave a snort behind them that brought a confused frown to Mal's face. Zack slapped his arm and Bria shot him a look, "S-sorry," He spluttered through his laughter, "I just remembered a joke Carver told me the other day,"

"Oh? What joke?"

"Uuh..." The three guys looked at each other, "Go on Jojo, tell her,"

"But Chisel, you tell it best,"

"No, I insist," Carver made a gesture for him to go ahead.

"Forget about it Mal," Bria said, "Knowing these idiots it wasn't really that funny anyway,"

They all gave Bria grateful looks. She shook her head, caught between amusement and embarrassment.

"Mal, just let me know if it's two or three. We'll leave Saturday around nine and hopefully beat the traffic. But we won't get back until early Sunday morning so let the FG know you'll be breaking curfew,"

"Thanks, Bria, it sounds fun. I've been to a few galleries, but never anything like an opening for one artist,"

"Oh, you may not be so thankful when we're into hour three of the drive and Meghan starts to sing to kill time. You may want to bring some ear plugs,"

* * *

"Wait, you can't go away this weekend,"

"And why not?" Evie paused her work to look at Doug, eyebrow arched in question.

"I was planning on surprising you with a date night,"

"Aww," She smiled, "That's sweet of you, but I couldn't have known,"

"What am I going to do now?"

"You can surprise me next weekend," She said, kissing his cheek.

"Then it won't be a surprise,"

"We can make an official date then. Or you can do it another day,"

"Do you have to go?"

"I already told Mal yes. It would be rude to back out now. Besides, I'm kind of excited to go. I've never been to East Riding before, or to an art opening,"

"Who are you going with?"

"I told you, Mal's boss invited us. She and her girlfriend are going because they are friends with the artist,"

"Are you going to be gone all weekend?"

"The drive is a few hours, we're not planning on spending the night, but we're not going to be back until Sunday morning at least,"

"Will you call me, so I know you're safe?"

"You don't have to be worried, I'm sure Bria and Meghan are very responsible, they'll get us back safe,"

"I'm not worried about that,"

"You don't have to be worried about anything,"

Doug sighed. After he said goodbye to Evie he went to find Mal.

"Hi, Mal. Can I ask you, what are you doing this weekend?"

She frowned slightly. She'd been in the library with Jane, Lonnie and Freddie, working on an assignment together when he suddenly intruded.

"I'm going to an art show, why do you want to know?"

"Are you going alone?"

"No. My boss invited me. She's going with her girlfriend. Evie's going too," Her frowned deepened, confusion on her face.

"Your boss, is she trustworthy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to make sure Evie is safe,"

"Evie is a big girl," Mal said, crossing her arms, "She can take care of herself,"

"Are you going to be gone all weekend?"

"Yes. Why does that matter?"

"I was just checking. Thanks,"

And with that, he left.

The others were looking at Mal. She shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me like that. It was weird to me too,"

* * *

"Babe, please, stop singing, you'll make Evie and Mal jump out of the car,"

"Shut up Bria, you love my singing,"

"I love you, all faults included. Unfortunately, that includes your singing,"

Mal and Evie were in the back seat, exchanging grins as they listening to the couple argue about nothing. Meghan was a beautiful young woman, brown skinned, a few shades lighter than Bria. She had just as many exposed tattoos as Bria. Bright brown eyes and long dark wavy hair. She was just as charming and kind as her partner, if not more so.

"Meghan! Don't hit! I'm driving,"

"Driving where? We're in standstill traffic. We've gone ten meters in as many minutes," She slapped Bria's arm with the back of her hand, "Admit you like my singing,"

"I can admit nothing of the sort, I promised you once I'd never lie to you,"

"You'd never lie to me?"

"Never, my love,"

"Then who finished the last of the chocolate cake I bought,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Like hell you don't," Meghan slapped Bria's arm again. Bria grabbed the hand with her free one, holding it down. There was a struggle for a moment between the couple.

"Remind me why I put up with your abuse,"

"I'm adorable, and you love me,"

"Oh yeah, that's why," Bria grinned, leaning towards her, giving a quick kiss. Meghan hummed softly as she did. Their hands shifted, from Bria holding down Meghan's, to their fingers weaving together. Meghan glancing at the backseat, blushing slightly.

"I swear, we're adults," She said to Mal and Evie, making them laugh.

"Yeah, because actual adults have to defend their adulthood," Bria said, eyes on the road as the traffic was finally moving again.

"Oh hush," Meghan mumbled to her, "Since _someone_ banned singing, why don't you two tell me about yourselves?" She said to Mal and Evie.

"Um, what do you want to know?" Evie asked.

Meghan shrugged, "Anything. Graduation is soon, yeah? What's the plan for after?"

"Well, I applied for the chemical engineer major at Auradon U. I'm hoping I can double major in that and the fashion design program. Or maybe a double major with business,"

"Wow," Meghan looked truly impressed, "That's very ambitious. Think you're up to it?"

"I think so," Evie said.

Mal snorted, "Evie's going to be able to do it blindfolded. She's brilliant,"

"Mal," Evie said gently, looking slightly embarrassed at the flattery.

"It's true and you know it,"

"No I don't, actually,"

"Well you should,"

Unbeknownst to them, Bria and Meghan exchanged a small smile, "So what about you Mal?" Meghan asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet," She said.

"She's applied for the Art Academy in Corona. And Auradon University too, but I'm sure she'd going to get into both,"

"You were the one who applied for me. And we don't know that for sure E," Mal said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course you're going to get in, your portfolio is amazing,"

"My art isn't the only thing they'll be looking at,"

"Once they see your art nothing else is going to matter,"

"Says you,"

"Well, you were the one who just said I'm brilliant. So, you should trust I know what I'm saying,"

"Bello is going to love them," Meghan said with a chuckle.

"Bello?" Mal asked.

"Alejandro Bello," Bria said, "He's the artist we're going to see,"

"How do you know him?" Evie asked.

"Bello is an old friend from school," Bria said.

"He was her beard," Meghan said.

"Meg!"

"Or was it that you were his beard? I always forget which one of you figured out you were gay first,"

"Meg!"

"Yeah, babe?" She asked innocently, as though she had no idea what was causing Bria's distress, let alone that she was the causing it. The smile on her face said she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Meg, they don't want to hear about that,"

"Oh, yes we do," Mal said. Evie hit Mal's knee lightly. Mal looked at her, shaking her head with a grin, "You're curious too,"

"You could be a little considerate,"

"I could… but I really want to hear this story,"

Bria sighed heavily. She shot her girlfriend a glare. Meghan only gave an innocent shrug in return. Bria sighed again, looking at Mal and Evie in the rear-view mirror, "Basically, we dated each other for a time. That time happened to on the verge of both of personal coming-outs. And neither one of us told the other until like… six months in. So yeah, our relationship started off with a lot of awkward kisses, and pretending to be attracted to each other, or lying to ourselves that we were attracted to each other. And that, somehow, turned into one of the best friendships I have. It was a win-win in the end,"

Mal chuckled.

"That's actually a kind of sweet story,"

"Yeah. It was embarrassing, but if things hadn't happened that way, he and I wouldn't be as close as we are now. I call him the platonic love my life,"

"That's like Mal and me, in a way," Evie said.

"Oh?" Bria asked, arching an eyebrow. Meghan turned around to look at them.

"We weren't friends at first. Mal was jealous you see," Evie smirked.

Mal snorted, rolling her eyes, "As if Princess. You were the one who was scared of me, as I recall,"

"I was scared of your mother. Like everyone else,"

"How did you become friends?" Meghan asked.

"Mal, sorta saved my life," Evie said.

Mal just shrugged, "I reacted in a moment. Turned out to be the best call. I got the best partner in crime,"

"And you're wardrobe improved tenfold,"

"That too," Mal chuckled.

Meghan poked Bria subtly in the side. Bria, glancing at her out of the corner of her eyes, shook her head with a smirk. Meghan's mouthed, 'Oh, come on,' her eyes going wide with exasperation. Bria chuckled softly, shaking her head again. She lifted their joined hands, kissing the back of Meghan's hand.

"Love…" She hummed in a low voice.

Meghan rolled her eyes, straightening and leaning back in her seat as dramatically as possible.

"Love," Bria said again, taking glances away from the road to look at Meghan until she looked back.

Meghan held up one hand, waving it with a huff. That was communication enough for Bria. Meghan understood and wasn't going to do anything.

"Meghan, so did you do all of Bria's tattoos?" Evie asked, she and Mal oblivious to the mostly silent conversation that just occurred.

"Nah, she had some before we met. I am, however, responsible for all her favourites,"

Bria laughed, "She's not wrong,"

"Bria told me you met when she came in as customer,"

"She told you that? Did she tell you she came in she came in for five different tattoos before she worked up the courage and asked me out,"

"Okay, that first tattoo was something I really wanted. And the ones after... I probably would have gotten... at some point, later on," Bria said defensively.

"Do you have matching tattoos?" Evie asked.

"Usually, I'd advise anyone to not get matching tattoos if you're a couple. And I think names, on the whole, are a bad idea, unless they're your parents' or your kids'. And even parents aren't always a great idea," Meghan said, "But, Bria convinced me to get something," She lifted her right arm for Evie and Mal to see. They were both familiar enough with Bria to recognise the geometric pattern from her left shoulder on Meghan's right forearm. It wasn't quite identical, but it was the same style, black and white lines interweaving together. But unlike Bria's which lead down to a moon, hers lead to a sun on the back of her wrist.

"It's not the exactly the same," Bria said.

"Yeah," Meghan said, "Because a relationship isn't about being exactly like the other person. But finding how your differences can make you closer, stronger," Bria and Meghan exchanged a smile.

"Oh," Evie let out a soft breath. Mal glanced at her. She was looking at Bria and Meghan with a gentle, yet distant gaze.

"Oh finally," Bria sighed happily as she pulled off on the exit to Grimmsville. It was a city in the south-east of East Riding, right along the coast. As they drove through the city Evie gasped suddenly, grabbing Mal's hand. Mal's head snapped toward her, her arm tugging Evie to her, first insist telling her something was wrong. When she saw what Evie looking at her jaw dropped. The road they were on took them out along the shoreline. They had a view of the ocean, Skull Island just visible in the distance.

"Are you two okay?" Meghan asked, turning around.

"It's so blue," Evie said.

"The ocean? Um, yeah, it does that," Bria said, chuckling, "You two grew up on an island, I'd think you'd be used to it,"

"The water around the Isle never looked like that," Mal said.

"Um, sorry," Bria looked guilty, "I didn't mean too…"

"It's fine," Mal said.

"We're used to it,"

Bria and Meghan exchanged another look, this time looking sorry and helpless.

"You know, we're here a bit earlier than we planned for. We have some time before the opening tonight," Meghan said, "If you want to walk around,"

"We have spare keys to Bello's apartment. He isn't going to be there right now, he'll be at the gallery, making sure everything is in place. We were going chill there before freshening up and heading out,"

Mal and Evie looked at each other. "A walk along the beach?" Evie asked.

"I'm up for it,"

"Alright then," Bria said.

When they got to the apartment building Bria gave them directions to the beach as well as telling them which apartment was Alejandro's. "Just knock when you come up. We won't be going anywhere,"

They said goodbye to each other, Mal and Evie heading to the beach. The afternoon was warm, so they'd both left their jackets behind. Mal was wearing jeans and a knitted top, Evie in a knee-length summer dress. They both slipped off their footwear when they got to the sand, boots and sandals respectively.

"It's a little hard to believe this is the same ocean we would see from the isle," Evie said, gazing out over the water.

"Makes you think, we've been in Auradon a while now, but we really haven't seen much of it,"

Evie nodded, "Maybe we can move here in a few years. Or somewhere we haven't been,"

Mal chuckled, "You're talking like that's going to be easy to do,"

"Not like we have much to tie us down to anywhere," Evie said.

"I was talking financially, actually. Not that's something you'll ever have to worry about,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Mal, you're an amazing artist. Before you know it your success is going to surpass mine,"

Mal let out a bark of laughter, "That speech we gave at your birthday about Jay, Carlos and I having to share an apartment, we were dead serious about that,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Jay is going to become a pro at some sport, probably Tourney, Carlos is going to invent the next big tech thing, and you… You are going to change the world with your art,"

Mal snorted, "You sound so sure,"

"Because I am sure," She said earnestly.

Mal looked away, the intensity of Evie's gaze sending shivers down her spine. They walked to a part of the beach with a stone brick walkway. The walkway was lined with vendors selling knick-knacks and souvenirs.

"Miss, a beautiful chain, for a beautiful lady," One standing next to a stall with jewellery stepped forward holding a necklace for Evie.

"No thank you," She said politely, moving to sidestep him.

He stepped back, keeping with her, "Guaranteed to make all the boys look your way,"

Mal snorted, "Like she needs help with that,"

Evie suppressed a laugh, looking away for a moment.

"I have other items. Something is sure to catch your eyes,"

Mal glanced at the jewellery and her pace slowed. She reached for a small pendant, a blue stone the colour of the sky, set in gold.

"Ah, you have a good eye. Larimar, very rare. It's a beautiful stone. Said to have healing properties,"

"Healing properties?" Mal chuckled, "Sure, and she can turn into a dragon," Mal nodded towards Evie.

Evie broke into laughter, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"You don't believe me? Buy and you'll see for yourself,"

Mal shook her head, but she still asked, "How much?"

"For a beautiful lady like you, fifty,"

"Fifty! For this! It's the size of my fingernail,"

"Yes, but it's a rare stone. Normally it would be for sixty, but I really want you to have it,"

"If you want me to have it that much you'd give it to me for free,"

"I can't do that," He shook his head.

"Twenty," Mal said.

"I'll go down to forty, just for you,"

"Twenty five,"

He frowned, "Thirty five, take it or leave it,"

Mal considered it for a second. She pulled out the money begrudgingly and took the pendant, muttering under her breath as she walked away.

"He tired a scam like that on the isle he would have gotten shanked,"

Evie chuckled, "If you're going to grumble about the price you were better off not buying it,"

"Shut up and come here," She took Evie's hand, pulling her closer. She started fussing with Evie's charm bracelet, adding the pendant to one of the links.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I didn't buy this for myself,"

"Mal, you didn't have to,"

"And you didn't have to come with me this weekend,"

"I came because I wanted to,"

"Yeah, well, I bought this because _I_ wanted to," She bit her lip as she focused on adding the pendant, "If it would just…" She swore as it slipped between her fingers. Evie caught it with her free hand, offering it to Mal. Mal took it again, muttering softly as she tried to attach it. She tugged the bracelet closer, and by extension, Evie closer. Evie let out a small surprised breath. She bit her own lip to stop her laughter from escaping as she listened to Mal mutter under her breath.

"There," She sighed when she moved her hand and it stayed in place. Her eyes shifted upwards to meet Evie's. They were so close. Mal found herself caught looking into deep brown that made her think of warm earth.

"Evie…" Her voice came out soft as a breath of wind, fading off into the air. There was a just audible tinkle. Mal looked down to see the pendant bounce off the stone bricks.

"Son of a bitch!" She grabbed it, and Evie's hand, pulling them to a near by bench. Evie's unrestrained laughed floated around her. The next five minutes were spent with her let out increasingly violent curses as she tried to secure it. Evie's laugh bubbled up again every time a string of particularly colourful words went past Mal's lips. Finally, with an experimental tug to make sure it was really attached this time, the pendant was secured. She sighed, leaning against the back the bench.

"Mal one, jewelry, zero," Evie chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Mal hit her arm lightly.

"You used some words I haven't heard in a while,"

"I hope it was entertaining,"

"Oh very," Evie laughed.

Mal glared at her, but the softened almost instantly as she watched Evie toss her head back with laughter. Mal coughed, "We should head back. We'll have to leave soon,"

Evie nodded, standing. She held her hand out. Mal stared at it for a second before slipping her fingers in-between Evie's.

* * *

The Grimmsville Art Gallery was a large modern building stretching out on the waterfront. Several rooms of the gallery had been devoted to the opening. As they walked in they were handed a brochure, with the title of the opening, 'Shadows and Light', the cover of which was a photograph of a long exposure of steel wool. The pieces on display were photographs, either light paintings or carefully taken photos that played with the lighting and shadows.

"Bello has outdone himself," Bria said as they walked in.

"How are these even pictures?" Evie walked towards a picture of a park bench at night that would have been unassuming, if not for the glowing profile of a person, composed out of lines of light, sitting on it.

"Bello's main medium is photography. He loves to push the limits of what you can do with a camera," Bria explained, "These, I'm pretty sure, are long exposure pictures,"

"A couple years back he did a collection of entirely double exposure pictures on film. It was unreal. We watched him develop some the photos but I still have trouble believing he didn't edit them," Meghan said.

"These might top that," Bria said.

They walked around, taking in the pictures. The pictures covered a wide array of subjects, nature, landscapes, and buildings old and new. Most were focused around ethereal light paintings in the images. Vines of light climbing up trees. A spiral of flames frozen in the air. A cascade of sparks spinning out from a perfect circle, looking like a magical portal.

"I have to ask this Bello dude how he did this," Mal said with admiration.

Mal stopped in front a photo of a castle parapet, steel wool sparks flying up over the walls from one side. The other half of the picture showed two ghostly profiles of persons sculpted from light, taking cover from the sparks, with light shields. The title under the photo was 'Siege.'

Mal crossed her arms, head tilting to the side, eyes darting back and forth to take in specifics of the photo. Evie stepped up next to her. She took in the picture for a few seconds.

"What do you think?" She asked. Mal didn't answer. Evie turned her head to look at her, "M?"

Mal's eyes were focused on the picture, the green almost seeming to darken with her contemplation. She was biting her bottom in thought. There was a veil of serene thought surrounding her. She was standing there, yet her mind, in that moment, only existed for the photograph before. Evie had seen it before when Mal painted. She let herself get lost. The world would continue to turn, but in that moment, Mal needed none of it.

A warm smile pulled at Evie's lips. She didn't want to disturb her. She turned back to the photo, falling into silent contemplation next to Mal.

"What do you think of it?"

Evie chuckled when the quiet was broken by Mal's voice some minutes later.

"What's funny?" Mal asked.

Evie pressed her fingers to her lips, stifling her laughter. She shook her head in answer to Mal's second question. "Capturing all this light together in moments that don't actually exist. It coming together, to form a person that isn't there, making the impossible is possible. It's magic, in its own way,"

Mal hummed. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"What are your thoughts?" Evie asked.

"These pictures, they couldn't exist without darkness. They show that light and dark can exist together. They can bring out the best in each other,"

Evie nodded, her smile growing, "Maybe that's what he intended,"

"Actually, I intended neither of those things," Said a voice behind them, "I just thought the sparks looked cool coming over the wall. Unless, of course, you're critics, then my first statement was a joke and absolutely I intended to evoke exactly what you said,"

Mal and Evie turned. A young man with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes bowed to them.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm honoured you'd find such meaning in my work," He extended a hand, "Alejandro Bello,"

"Mal,"

"Evie,"

They both shook his hand. His eyes narrowed for a moment before a smile broke out on it, wider than before.

"Ah dios mijo. I find myself in the presence of the illustrious ladies of the isle,"

"Illustrious isn't the word some would use to describe us," Mal said.

"It's the word I would use. It's truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And that's not just an empty statement this time,"

"So it was empty the first time?" Evie asked. She had a brow arch.

"Ah, can you blame me? I've been shaking hands all evening," He dropped his voice, leaning close and blocking his lips from the side with one hand, "Not all of them have seen the depths you have. I don't think they're capable of seeing the depths of anything,"

"You did just admit what we saw isn't what you did," Mal said.

He made a dismissive gesture, "What I intend is the least important part of art. It's what someone takes out of it, that…" He gestured to the photo, "That is what art is about. I intended this to be a battle. I wanted the sparks to be intense, overwhelming. Terrifying. The flashing of the people, dread, helpless, weak. Yet, you both looked at this and found the most uplifting messages. I would never think about it like that. And that's why I love art. It can mean so much too so many people. I can't take away your interpretations. I would never,"

"You sound like Bria," Mal said.

"I guess we know now they really are old friends," Evie chuckled.

"Bria…" he blinked at the name once before smacking himself on the forehead, "Idiota Bello," He mumbled, "You came with Bri and Meg. Of course you did. Bri mentioned she'd hired someone knew. A Mal. I don't know why I didn't think it was _the_ Mal,"

" _The_ Mal?" Mal's eyes widen.

"Claro que sí. Of course. You are something of celebrities,"

"Celebrities?" Evie laughed, "There's another word some wouldn't use for us,"

He chuckled, "Perhaps that isn't the word for you. You do actually deserve your recognition. Some who share such a title, do not,"

"That's oddly flattering," Evie said.

"Flattery that subtly undermines others. My ideal kind,"

"Where are my favourite ladies?" He asked, turning around, "They came with you, yes?" His eyes lit up when he spotted Bria and Meghan. He crossed the room, sweeping up Bria into a hug, followed by Meghan.

"You minks, you did not tell me you were bringing company,"

"We wanted to surprise you," Meghan said with a laugh.

"Surprise, surprise indeed," He chuckled, "You two meet all the interesting people in Auradon,"

"Which is why you should come visit more," Bria said.

"Ah sí, I know. I keep planning too, but things keep getting in the way. Maybe if someone were to give me a solid reason too," He gave Bria a pointed look. She looked panicked for a second and punched his arm.

"Aw! Loba, why the violence?" He rubbed his arm.

"Shut your mouth Bello," She said.

"I said nothing,"

"What's going on with you two?" Meghan asked.

"Nothing," They said together, both turning to face her, "Mi Sol, come, have you seen 'The Grid'? It's a picture inspired by your tattoos. Come. And come Mal, Evie, I want to talk more with you both,"

He walked with them through the gallery, talking about the photos, the process he went through to produce them, his favourites, and ones that were more difficult.

"I'm not sure if I could do this. Not knowing how it's going to look until the very end. I think I might go crazy if I had to paint like that," Mal said.

"But for most of them, I'm done in a few minutes. I use digital for photos like this so I can see right away how it turned out and if I need to do again. I've only ever done a few photos where exposures happened over hours. What you do is… the patience to work on something for hours or days. Bria sent pictures of your mural. Asombrosa. How long did that take, three weeks?"

"Four,"

"I could not do what you do. Have you ever considered photography?" He asked.

"Not really," Mal said.

"Oh no," Bria jumped in, putting up a hand in front of Alejandro's face, "No, you stop right now,"

Laughing, he leant back, holding his hands up in a mock surrender, "Loba, I did nothing," He grinned innocently.

"Did nothing," She mocked his innocuous tone, "Did nothing my ass, you're trying to poach her from me,"

"Bria, I would never betray you like that," He pouted, looking genuinely hurt she would even suggest such a thing.

"Put away those puppy eyes Bello," She flicked a hand at him. His pout turned into a knowing grin.

"Hey, if you're looking for a poacher look to the heart on your arm,"

Bria frowned, looking at Meghan. She grinned, taking a sip of her drink, "I mean, my work is closest to Mal's preferred medium. I would never think about taking her from you Bri, but if she were express interest on her own…" Meghan winked at Mal.

Bria gasped dramatically, "I can't believe you two,"

Mal and Evie were laughing at the trio. Alejandro waved Bria off, turning to Evie, "Besides, Miss Evie is the one I'm really interested in,"

"Excuse me?" Evie was taken back.

"I've been thinking about doing a photo series that combines people and light painting. I haven't been to find that… union… linking factor that would bring the collection together in the right way. But meeting you, of course, it's so obvious now. A clothing collection. It's perfecto. Use the light to highlight the clothes,"

"Wow, that sounds… intriguing," Evie nodded, her eyes already sparkling with ideas.

"Is it something you'd be interested in?"

"I've only ever designed outfits on request. I've never done a full collection,"

"There is a first time for everything," He said, "If you ask me, there would be a market for a more accessible line of your clothing,"

"Do you think?"

"You're looking at the guy who would be first in line,"

"Another thing to add to list," Mal nudged Evie playfully, "What do you think, to do right before or right after you take over the world?"

Evie laughed, "I'll consider it," She said to Alejandro.

The evening wore on and eventually the gallery was ready to close. Alejandro bid a goodbye to the last of the guests who were still there, after which Meghan and Bria took them for drinks to celebrate the success of his opening. They ended up getting coffee at a little coffee house overlooking the water. Sitting outside they talked into the evening, Bria and Meghan catching up with Alejandro, him getting to know Mal and Evie.

Meghan stifled a yawn, laying her head on Bria's shoulder. Bria was midsentence in a conversation with Alejandro. Without her missing a beat her hand moved up, weaving to Meghan's hair, scratching at her scalp. Meghan hummed softly, eyes drifting closed. Bria's attention turned away from Alejandro then.

"Tired, love?"

"Mmm, no. I'm fine," Her voice was low with sleep.

Bria chuckled softly, kissing her forehead, her lips lingering against her skin. Meghan smiled, eyes still closed. She tilted her head back. Bria's hand shifted to the base of her neck in response, her other hand cupping Meghan's cheek. They kissed, soft, deep, smiles tugging at the edges of their lips.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. He let out a huff, crossing his arms. "Why I invite you to things, just so you can flaunt your obnoxious happiness, I don't know,"

Meghan flipped him off without breaking the kiss. He snorted with laughter.

"Alright. You do that. I'm going to get a refill. Ladies? Care for another?" He looked at Mal and Evie.

"Yes, please," Evie said.

"Yeah," Mal nodded.

Mal had to look away, feeling like she was intruding on something private and hallowed. She looked to her right, looking at Evie. The lights from the harbour were falling across the water behind her. The glow silhouetted her, hair cast into a faint halo. Evie was looking at Bria and Meghan still.

She blinked, sensing Mal's gaze on her. She turned to meet her eyes. Her lips curled at the edges in a small smile. Mal's mirrored her without thought.

"Kinda amazing, yeah?" She nodded subtlety to Meghan and Bria. Her voice was soft, leaning closer to Mal, so she wouldn't disturb the couple.

"Mmm?" Mal hummed in question.

Evie glanced at them again, eyes soft with longing, "I want what they have,"

Mal hummed softly, but she didn't turn to look at Bria and Meghan like Evie had.

"Don't you? It's so… beautiful,"

"Yeah…" Mal whispered. Her gaze still hadn't shifted.

"Do you think we will?" Evie looked at Mal again.

"We will… what?" Mal blinked, shaking her head and swallowing.

"Having something like them? Are you listening?" Evie arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm… yeah, um, you will. You do. With Doug,"

Evie shook her head with a small smile, "Doug and I aren't like them," She sighed, voice thick with want, "Maybe… one day,"

"Who knows what's waiting for me?" Mal shrugged.

"Hey," Evie reached out, taking Mal's hand. She squeezed, her thumb brushing over the back of her hand, "You'll find someone else. Someone who loves you. You won't worry about what they'll think of your magic or anything. It will be everything you deserve,"

"…Yeah…" Mal's voice came out as barely more than a whisper.

Alejandro returned then, placing cups in front of Mal and Evie. Evie slipped her hand out of Mal's to take up the cup. Mal watched as she did, before she took up her own a second after.

"Where are ours?" Meghan asked with a pout.

"Send your heart for your refill," He said.

"Love?" Meghan turned the pout on Bria.

She groaned, "Argh, I'm going, I'm going. No need for the big guns," She gave her another quick peck on the lips before standing.

* * *

A couple of hours later they'd said their goodbyes to Alejandro and were on the highway returning to Auradon. Meghan covered a yawn, her singing interrupted by it.

"Love, you can go to sleep," Bria said gently.

She shook her head, "I'll keep you company, I don't mind," She glanced at the backseat. Mal and Evie were both sound asleep, Mal's head on Evie's shoulder, "I like them. Invite them for dinner the next time we have the boys over,"

"Yes dear," She replied with a chuckle, "You know, Jojo and Zack have a bet about them,"

"Umm? Let me guess… How long until they date? Or that they used to date?"

"You get a vibe too?"

"Babe, a blind guy would see something between them,"

From the backseat, there was soft mutter. Meghan and Bria stiffened, Meghan glanced back to make sure they were still both asleep.

"Meghan, you aren't thinking about doing anything, are you?"

"Me? Why would you even ask that?"

"Because I know you, love."

"I'm just thinking how much I wish I had someone to talk to when I was their age,"

"Babe," Bria said, a warning her voice.

"But love,"

"Promise you aren't going to do anything,"

Meghan pouted.

Bria groaned softly, rolling her eyes, "We don't even know for sure,"

"Babe," Meghan deadpanned, giving her an 'are you serious look.'

Bria sighed, "Only if they come to us first. Only then we'll talk to them,"

"I can live with that," Meghan said before she started singing softly along with the radio. Bria sighed, but there was a smile on her face.

In the backseat, Mal and Evie unconsciously shifted closer.

* * *

If you haven't had the pleasure of coming across light painting photography give it a search. It's very really cool. And stunningly beautiful.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	13. Chapter 13

You're probably going to like this chapter. And then you're probably going to hate it. Sorry, not sorry.

* * *

"Anyone we know coming with this group?" Mal asked, walking next to Evie out to the main entrance of the school.

"Ginny is coming,"

"No kidding? I'm a little surprised she agreed to come,"

"I was too,"

"Anyone else?"

"The Gaston twins,"

"Oh joy," Mal groaned, "Vain and Narcissistic, it will be wonderful to see them again,"

Evie chuckled.

"What about their little brother?"

"Gil turned down the invitation,"

"That's not surprising at all," Mal said, "Uma has refused to talk anyone from Auradon for this long,"

"Do you think we'll ever get through to her?"

Mal sighed, shrugging, "She's stubborn. The isle is all she knows, she probably thinks it's better to rule there than be an outcast here. I can get that…"

"Mal…?" Evie stopped walking, placing a hand on Mal's shoulder to get her to stop too.

"I just mean… you know what I mean,"

"We're not outcasts,"

"To some people we are,"

"Who cares about those people?"

" _Those_ people are waiting for me to turn into my mother,"

"Which isn't going to happen. I know that. And I thought you did too,"

"I do. It's just…"

"Is it the rumours?" Evie asked softly.

Mal glanced around, eyes darting to the other people in the halls, all milling out to the entrance. Evie followed her gaze. No one was paying them mind, chatting in their own groups as they headed out. But Evie could see the way Mal's were shoulders set. Tense and closed off. Evie took her hand, pulling her out of the hallway into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked as Evie locked the door behind them.

"Talk to me," Evie faced her, her eyes searching Mal's. Mal closed her eyes, turning away.

"They're stupid. I know not to listen to them. I'm fine Evie,"

"No you're not," Evie snapped.

Mal jerked back, eyes wide, jaw parted slightly. Evie never took that tone with her.

"I ignored the signs last time, and that ended with you running. I'm not going to lose you again,"

With a slow exhale Mal's shoulders fell and her eyes soften, "You're not going to lose me,"

"Then talk me to, please," Evie stepped closer, placing a hand on Mal's shoulder. Mal looked down. Evie ducked her head to meet her eyes, "M?"

"The rumours are stupid…" She muttered.

"Yeah," Evie nodded once. She curled a hand under Mal's chin tilting it up. She trailed her fingers along Mal's cheek, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I knew you know that. That's why I haven't talked to you about it,"

Mal took a step back, out of Evie's arms. She leant back against a desk, gripping on to the edge. Evie's hands fell to her sides limply.

"I know that," She took a slow breath, "I _know_ that. At first, it was whatever. I was expecting it. But it's been three months. And there are still whispers. Like they think he was my only reason for being good," Mal's grip on the table edge was turning her knuckles white.

Evie parted her lips, but she didn't have the words.

"Like they think I'd go against my mother… against everything I knew, just for a boy. So much for being about hope and seeing the best in people," She said sardonically, giving a sharp laugh.

"Our friends know you choose good for you. Fairy Godmother, Jane, Lonnie, they know. People like Bria and Meghan. Jay and Carlos. Even Ben. He knows this wasn't something you just choose because of him," Evie stepped closer, placing her hands on top of Mal's brushing her thumbs over her knuckles until she felt their vice grip loosen. She's turned Mal's hands over so she holding them in hers, "I know," Her voice was soft as a ghost.

Mal's body tensed. She wasn't breathing. She looked down. Watching silently as Evie brought her hands together, bring them to her chest.

Evie cradled her hands in a gentle squeeze, "I know you're good. Isn't that enough?"

"Why do we have to settle for enough?" Mal looked up after a long stretch of silence, "I tell myself, it's enough… and it is. Is it wrong to want more? Is it…" Her voice faded off.

Evie bit her lip, helpless. She didn't know what to say. Mal's eyes were pooling depths of the emotion, a lost forest. Untouchable. Unattainable.

"It's not…" She finally said.

Mal's smile looked anything but happy. "You're right. The people I care about know who I am. You know. And you've always been enough. Forget them right. Who cares what some old farts think? We're good. We belong here,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Evie asked, suspicious at how easy that was.

Mal nodded, pulling away from her, "Come on, you don't want to be late Councillor,"

Evie caught Mal's hands before she could unlock the door, turning her around with a gentle, but firm tug. She cupped Mal's face, searching her eyes.

Mal sucked in a breath, "Evie…"

"Are you okay?" She asked again, "Because if you're not… If you feel like you need to… I won't stop you from leaving if that's what you feel like you need to do. But… please, don't leave me in the dark again,"

"I promise, not again. Not ever,"

"Are you good to go to the welcoming?"

"I just have to grin, I can manage it,"

"You don't have to go,"

"Yeah, I do. Now, we're done talking about this," She opened the door, gesturing for Evie to go first.

"You're not just pushing down your feelings, are you?"

"Evie, we're going to be late,"

Evie frowned, eyes narrowing in a moment of quiet contemplation,"

"Alright, but we're not done talking about this," She said seriously.

The corner of Mal's lips tugged up in mild amusement, "Yes ma'am,"

Evie nodded once in an authoritative way. They went to the entrance, Mal trailing a step behind Evie. She watched her with a small smile. Mal shook her head.

"Snap out of it," She whispered to herself.

They got to the entrance as the limo was pulling up. They joined the cheering crowds, slipping their way up front, next to Jay and Carlos.

"Where were you two?" Jay asked, leaning closer to be heard over the crowds.

"Oh, you know, needed to get my makeup perfect," Evie said breezily.

"Sure," Carlos said, cocking one brow. His clapping slowed for a moment as he and Jay exchanged a look.

Ben met their eyes for a moment, nodding with a small smile. Mal managed to smile back. Their relationship had gotten better as time went by. They weren't quite friends. But they weren't unfriendly either. It could still get awkward between them, but it wasn't as bad as before.

The new kids from the Isle filed out of the car. Ben stepped forward to greet them, wide smile and warm words. Evie stepped forward with Fairy Godmother when he stepped aside.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Gaston Jr. said, straitening his coat.

"Have you missed me? I bet you have," Gaston the third said, elbowing his brother out of the way and running a hand through his hair.

"But you missed me more, didn't you?" Gaston Jr. asked.

Evie heard Mal's snort and Jay's and Carlos' laughter from behind her.

"I missed you both like a bad rash," Evie said with a saccharine smile.

Gaston Jr's grin widened, while his brother's dipped, "Wait…" His eyes went cross as he tried to process her words.

Next to them, Ginny rolled her eyes, groaning. She muttered, "Morons,"

"Hey," Doug was suddenly next to Evie, "She didn't miss either of you. Why would she?"

"Uh, didn't you hear her?" Gaston Jr. snorted, "She just said she missed us," He eyed Doug like he was a bug to be flicked away.

"Doug," Evie pushed him back gently, slightly worried one of the Gastons were about to deck him, "It's okay. I've got this,"

"Um, bro…" Gaston the third, placed a hand on his shoulder, still frowning in a confused manner.

"Let's get on with the tour, shall we?" Ben asked, coughing pointedly.

As they showed them around the school grounds Ginny pulled Mal to the back of the group.

"So is it as horrible as I think it's going to be?" She asked.

"Auradon?" Mal raised an eyebrow, "It has some assholes. But it's not bad,"

"It's not _bad_. Yeah, that's the problem," She groaned.

"Ginny, we have a chance at better life here. Where we can be something. Not spend our lives on a prison that wasn't meant for us,"

"Urgh, you sure sound like the perfect princess," Ginny laughed, "Or should I say, former princess,"

"I was never a princess,"

"Whatever. Semantics. I don't know why you would ever give him up. You could have controlled the world,"

"If I wanted that I would have given my mother the wand," Mal said.

"Sure…" Ginny drawled. She frowned as they passed the tourney field where the cheerleaders were practising, "Uh, are they this happy all the time?"

"If you think you're going to miserable here why did you come? You could have stayed back on the isle,"

"Eh, heard the food was decent," Ginny shrugged.

"I recommend the ice cream,"

"Noted," Ginny nodded curtly. "But seriously… What was wrong with him?" She nodded towards Ben, "Bad in the sack?"

"It's not any of your business,"

"That's a yes," Ginny smirked.

Mal let out a frustrated sigh, "Why do you care?"

"Gossip is gossip. Also helps find weakness, that _I_ can then exploit,"

"Don't even think about it, Ginny,"

"Or what, the big bad dragon will burn me?" She chuckled softly.

"Maybe I will,"

"Mmm," She hummed a low, deep drone in her throat, "Then I guess it's a good thing I like a little heat,"

One of Mal's brows went up slowly. Ginny's smirk grew more and she gave Mal a wink. Before Mal could reply her attention was caught by someone else.

"Oie! Anthony, you little worn. Get your ass over here. You get here before us and suddenly you're too important to meet us when we arrive," She went over to him, giving him a fist bump.

"I've always been too important for you," He said with a sly grin.

She laughed and punched him.

"What was that?" Jay asked, falling into step with Mal.

"I don't really know," Mal narrowed her eyes, nose scrunching, "Did anyone else hear that?"

"I don't think so,"

"Did Evie?"

"Nah, no way, she's in front,"

"We should probably keep an eye on Ginny," Mal said.

"Think she's up to something?"

"Maybe… better be safe than sorry,"

* * *

"Hey Orchid hair," Zack appearing at her side startled Mal out of her thoughts, "You okay there?"

"Oh, hey, yeah Zack,"

"You seem a little far off," He waved a hand in front of her eyes, "Something on your mind?"

"Um… kind of,"

"Something important? Oh, is fun? Bad? Good? Good in a bad way?"

"Zack, leave her alone," Carver said, walking past him and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him away.

"Aw, I just want to help our newest recruit,"

Mal chuckled, "I don't think it's anything you can help with,"

"You don't know that unless you tell us," Jojo said.

"It's kind of about a girl," Mal said.

"Oh," Zack said. Carver let him go. The three guys exchanged a look.

"What? What's that look?"

"You should talk to the boss lady," Zack said.

"Yeah, Bria is the best one for stuff like this," Carver said.

"Trust me, you really don't want Zack's advice on girls," Jojo said.

"Yeah," Zack nodded, "Boss lady is the best person. Hey! Wait! What do you mean she doesn't need my advice? I'm great with the ladies!"

"Huh-uh," Jojo snorted like that was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Just go talk to Bria," Carver said.

Mal nodded going downstairs to Bria's office. She knocked and stuck her head in through the door.

"I'm a disturbing you?" Mal asked.

"Well, I'm currently making sure our books are in order. So, yes, you are disturbing me. Thank you, I will take any excuse to not do this,"

Mal laughed as she stepped into the room, "Don't like book keeping?"

Bria made disgusted noise, "It's annoying and tedious. And not the reason I opening a workshop. But it's got to get done,"

"I've watched Evie organising her finances for Evie's 4 Hearts. I don't think I'd be able to make heads or tails of it. But she loves doing it. Says it's a good mental workout. It's really not fair how brilliant she is,"

Bria smiled, "So, what I can do for you?"

"Well… it's kind of… I don't know really," Mal said, sitting in front of her.

"Just shoot, whatever it is,"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I have to answer,"

"You don't have too. I'm just… did you ever fall for a straight girl?"

Both of Bria's eyebrows shot up at the question. She leant back in her seat, letting out a quick breath, "Huh…"

"It's a stupid question," Mal shook her head quickly, standing up so fast the chair rocked back on two legs, "I should get back to work,"

"Mal," Bria interrupted gently, "It's alright. It's a legitimate question. Is there a reason you're asking me that?"

Mal shrugged, looking down. She didn't meet Bria's eyes, instead, she pushed around a small glass paperweight Bria had on her desk.

"Sit, please,"

Mal took a deep breath, one that filled her whole body. She let it out slowly, sitting back down.

"Is there a girl you like?"

Mal shrugged. She fidgeted, hands wringing together.

Bria, rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Do I know her?"

Mal shook her head this time, "No. No, you don't," She pressed a hand to her face, against her temples, pushing her hair back, "This is stupid. It's stupid. She straight, it's never going to happen,"

"It's not stupid. Your feelings are valid, if inopportune if she really is straight. Is she straight? You're sure?"

"Very sure,"

Bria tsked, clicking her tongue against the back of her teeth, "Been there. Is _not_ fun in the long haul,"

"How did you deal?"

"Gave myself space from her. Tried dating someone else, who was actually into girls,"

"Oh yeah, I'll just go out the street and pick up the first person I see," Mal snorted with derision.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Bria teased, "Try standing on a car and yelling. You're sure to get someone that way,"

Mal dropped her head slightly, her expression wholly unamused.

"Alright, you don't want jokes right now," Bria smiled, amused, "Okay. Serious answer. If this girl is straight, and you're sure, it's useless to fantasize about something happening. I had a really bad crush on a friend of my cousin's. It did not help most of the times I saw her was at parties. Alcohol and dancing. I knew I shouldn't have but it was just too tempting,"

"So, I shouldn't repeat your mistakes,"

"It's fun in the moment. Sucks every other moment,"

"Okay, thanks, Bria," Mal started to stand.

"But Mal," Bria called, stopping her, "You're sure this girl is straight. One hundred percent?"

"One hundred and ten,"

"I only ask because there was another girl who I thought was straight. But, in a moment of stupid courage, I ended up asking her out,"

"What happened with her?" Mal asked.

A small smile curled on Bria's lips, "She kicked me out of bed this morning because it was my turn to make the coffee,"

Mal laughed, "Yeah, well not everyone is as lucky as you and Meghan,"

"I'm just saying, you never know,"

* * *

One Friday afternoon Jay barded into Mal and Evie's room. Both girls had just returned from their classes and were discussing a plan for the evening.

"Ever heard of knocking," Mal deadpanned.

"Sure I have," Jay shrugged, smirking, "I don't have time for that,"

Mal rolled her eyes as Evie shook her head, wearing an amused smile.

"So, apparently there is a party going down in the woods tonight," he said, sitting the edge of Mal's bed.

"Who's throwing it?" Evie asked.

"Freddie? Maybe. Some other people. Who cares? It's a party, we're so going,"

Evie looked at Mal, eyebrow raised in a silent question. Mal raised and dropped her shoulders.

"Why not? We don't have anything better planned,"

"Sweet!" Jay held up his hands for high fives.

"Oh, I should call Doug," Evie said, pulling out her phone, "And I need to pick something to wear… what says party in the woods?" She stood, walking past Jay's upheld arms.

He pouted as she ignored him. He turned to Mal expectantly.

Mal groaned, "High five yourself,"

He pouted more. Mal exhaled heavily, giving him a soft high five.

"Yeah!" he perked right back up, hopping off her bed.

They got dressed and met up with Carlos, Jane and Lonnie at the edge of the woods.

"It's supposed to be in a clearing near the troll ruins," Jay said, "That's in this direction," He pointed off one way.

"Actually, it's more… that way," Lonnie adjusted his hand. Jay looked at her, then glanced at Carlos.

Carlos checked something on his phone quickly, "She's right,"

"Alright, then, by all means, lead the way," he bowed to Lonnie with a laugh. She happily took the head of the line.

Mal started to follow, by stopped when she noticed Evie wasn't walking.

"Hey, E?"

"Go ahead. I'm waiting for Doug. We'll catch up,"

"Do you know the way?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out when we hear the music," She laughed.

"I can wait with you,"

"It's fine M, go ahead,"

Mal hesitated, "Sure?"

"Yes, go. He'll only be a few minutes,"

Mal swallowed, "Okay," She jogged to catch up with the others.

Once they got far enough into the woods it was easy to find my listening to the music, following it to the source. There was a clearing set up, some speakers, coolers and a few strings of lights. Carlos made a b-line for the closest cooler, grabbing drinks for everyone. He handed Mal a beer with a grin. She took it, smiling in return as he held up his for everyone to cheers.

There was a large crowd, made up of kids from multiple years, both Auradon and kids from the isle alike. It was easy to lose track of one another, between all the people and the darkness of the forest as night quickly set in.

Mal tried to tell herself she wasn't avoiding Evie. She was just hanging out with Jay more that night. And drinking a lot, even for her. But at one point, when she spotted Evie dancing with Doug she suddenly needed air. She walked away from the crowd, leaning against a tree.

She took a breath, closing her eyes. "It's fine," Mal said, "It's enough. It was before. It is now,"

"What is enough?" Came a voice right next to her.

Mal opened her eyes to find Ginny leaning against the tree next to her.

"Sneaky little thing, aren't you?"

"Pot calling kettle black," Ginny smirked, "Or you used to be black. Gotten all shiny and good,"

"I get it, I'm fascinating and all, but I didn't know you cared,"

"Oh, I just haven't found any dirt on you yet,"

"I'd say good luck, but all the luck in the world isn't going to help with that," Mal retorted.

Grin tutted, shaking a finger, "Everyone has something, Mal. I'm sure you know that. Or did you turn your mama into a lizard before she could teach you that one?"

Mal didn't give Ginny the satisfaction of a reaction. Ginny looked mildly impressed.

"I'm still convinced I'd find some if I figure out what happened between you and the good king,"

"You want to know so badly?" Mal unconsciously leaned closer to hear her as the music changed to a popular song and everyone around them started to cheer and sing along.

"Oh, I'm just dying to," Ginny husked.

"Sometimes people just aren't meant to last,"

"That's it?"

Mal shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint if it's too boring,"

"So it's got nothing to do with the fact you like to kiss the fairer sex?"

Mal leaned back in surprise. Ginny was wearing a triumphant grin. Mal didn't respond for a long moment. Then she said, "So you do remember that?"

"Shit, you don't just _forget_ a kiss like that,"

A smug smile appeared on Mal's lips, "Damn, was that a compliment?"

"Don't get all high and mighty," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It sounded like a compliment,"

"Try a challenge. Do you still got it?"

Mal tilted her head, not wanting to rise to the obvious bait. But her head was buzzing pleasantly with her drinks. The alcohol in her veins was singing just under her skin. So she grabbed Ginny by the collar and pulled her further into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

"Hey!" Evie grabbed Doug, pulling him closer so she could speak into his ear to be heard over the music, "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"Are you sure you want another drink?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I've only had three," she said.

"Someone people can get blackout drunk on just that," He said.

Evie laughed, "They didn't grow up the Isle,"

"I don't want you to overdo it,"

"I'm fine. Do you want a drink?"

"No," He shook his head.

"Suit yourself,"

She slipped away, heading to the closest cooler. Carlos was standing near, sipping a water. Jane stood next to him, swaying in time with the music. He grinned when he met Evie's eyes

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nudged him with her hip, "Calling it quits already,"

"Jay challenged me to a drinking competition," he laughed, "I need a breather or I'm going to hit my limit,"

"Where's Jay?" Evie asked.

Carlos pointed him out, dancing in the middle of the clearing. Evie chuckled as she watched.

"And Mal? Have you seen her around?"

Carlos shrugged.

Jane said, "I saw her talking with Ginny a while back,"

Evie glanced around, but couldn't spot either of them.

"They were a ways off, over there," Jane pointed.

Evie nodded with a smile, "Thanks," heading in that direction. She got to the edge of the pool of light, squinting into the darkness. "Mal?"

"There you are," Doug came up behind her suddenly.

"Doug…"

"I was wondering where you went,"

"I was gone three minutes,"

"It only takes one to get a drink, I was worried,"

Evie tilted her head at that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing around.

"Looking for Mal,"

"Come back to the party,"

"Just let me see if Mal's okay,"

"If she's out here, she probably left the party. Why else come this way? Besides, it's not like there's anything around here that's scarier than Mal. She's fine,"

"Yeah… but-"

"Oh!" Doug turned around, "I love this song! Come on," He took Evie's arm, pulling her back to the party.

* * *

Mal groaned the next morning and her eyes flickered open. The light hit her and she hissed, covering her face with a pillow. Squinting she managed to make out a glass of water and two aspirin sitting on her bedside table. She took the tablets, downing the whole glass of water. Her head was pounding, but her hunger forced her out of bed. She managed to make her way to the dining hall, finding the table were Carlos and Evie were sitting, eating breakfast.

"Morning," She groaned, slumping into the seat across from them, "Thanks for leaving the tablets there for me," She said to Evie.

She gave a warm smile, "No thanks needed,"

"I kind of hate how put together you both look," She muttered.

"You could never hate us," Evie said with a laugh.

Mal grumbled softly. "Where's Jay?"

"Still sleeping off last night," Carlos said.

"Speaking off last night, where did you vanish too?" Evie asked.

"Oh... about that," She sat up, rubbing above her brow, "So, I make out with Ginny last night,"

Carlos choked on his food. Evie's forkful of pancakes paused halfway to her mouth. She stared mutely for several long moments. She slowly put down her fork. Even then it was another beat before she spoke.

"Oh? And how was that?"

Mal shrugged, "Good, I guess,"

"Wait, wait," Carlos blurted, "You kissed Ginny?"

"Tell the whole world why don't you," Mal droned.

"Is... something going to happen there?" Evie was looking at Mal with deep, curious eyes.

Mal shrugged again, "Didn't really talk. But I don't think so. I was really drunk. Good kisser aside, Ginny isn't really my type,"

"Not your type," Carlos shook his head, "Then who is?"

Mal shrugged, even as she glanced away from Evie.

* * *

Monday after the party Evie was in her chemistry class when there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Deley," Fairy Godmother was in the doorway of the classroom, looking slightly distraught, "So sorry to disturb, but could I borrow Evie,"

"Oh, of course," He glanced at Evie. She didn't need to be told twice, gathering her things and following Fairy Godmother out the door. Mal was standing outside in the hallway, with Ben.

"It is a little too suspicious, all at once like this," Ben said to Mal as they walked up.

"What's going on?" Evie asked, looking between the three of them.

"Anthony Tremaine, Ginny Gothel, Rick Ratcliff and the Gaston twins didn't show for classes," Fairy Godmother said.

"All of them?"

"We searched campus and there is no sign of any them," Fairy Godmother said.

"That's not all," Mal added, "When they checked their rooms, most of their clothes were gone,"

"Oh no," Evie's stomach sank, suspecting what that meant right away, "They ran away,"

"Yeah, but the question now is why?" Ben said, "Are they planning something?"

* * *

Queue the dramatic music. A legitimate cliffhanger. What's going to happen? What are they up to? Will we find out? Maybe. Also, I feel like some of you... probably most of you are going to be mad with me because Mal kissed Ginny... again. I have nothing to say, except blame it on the alcohol? There will be pay off I promise. And then possibly more agony, considering the next big thing I have planned for Mal's arc. That's not cyptic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to yell at me if you didn't.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, you all are going to hate me after this chapter. I kind of hate me for ending this chapter the way I did. But I kind of love it too. This chapter was fun. You're going to enjoy. And then you're going to hate me.

* * *

Ben's office was filled with an uneasy tension. He was standing next to his desk, on the phone. Jay and Evie were standing next to each other, watching Mal pace back and fought.

"I thought Ginny was up to something. Urgh. I should have been more vigilant,"

"You couldn't have anticipated this," Jay said.

"I could have," She turned sharply, whipping a finger at him, "At one point I could have. Damn it," She crossed her arms, "Maybe she was right. I am losing my edge,"

Fairy Godmother swept into the room, Carlos and Jane trailing behind her.

"No one we've talked to has an idea of where they could have gone," She said, "If they do, they didn't want to tell me,"

Mal, Jay and Evie looked to Carlos. He shook his head, defeated, "I didn't get the vibes anyone was lying. Especially not any kid from the isle,"

"Well, we have search parties looking out for them. We'll find them before they can do anything," Ben said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Evie said, "Ginny is cunning and if she's in charge… they're going to be difficult to find. Rick and Anthony are both naturally deceptive,"

"And if they have the Gaston twins as muscle," Carlos said, "They're not going to take them unless they have seriously out manned or out gunned,"

"Guns? They aren't going to shot them?" Jane asked.

"Not if they don't give them reason too," Ben said. Jane looked slightly horrified.

"Dear, no one is going to shoot them," Fairy Godmother said.

"We don't have to be here arguing about what ifs," Mal said, looking at Ben.

He frowned and shook his head, "That isn't an option,"

"Hell it isn't," She snapped, "Let Evie use her mirror and we'll know where they are,"

"No," Ben said.

"We don't know what their plans are! You'd risk the safety of innocent people,"

"They're still just teenagers, it's unlikely they are going to hurt anyone," Ben said, "I'm weighing the risks. There is more risk is using magic now, than there is waiting for a few teenagers to make their first move,"

"A risk for who? Because every second we don't where they are the fate of the kids still on the Isle get bleaker and you know it,"

"You don't think I know that!" Ben all but roared.

The others who were watching in shocked silence all flinched. Mal didn't waver, standing her ground.

Ben took a heavy breath, and then another to calm himself, "I'm well aware of what this could mean for the future of the rehabilitation program. I'm trying to find the solution that is least inflammatory. We use magic, some people will get suspicious. They'll question the ability of the crown to handle future possible upheavals by kids from the isle without magic. If you are the ones to do this, not me, they are not going to feel secure and that could lead end the program too,"

"I'm so tired of having to toe around for the sake of lords who are afraid of magic,"

"There is nothing to be done about it," Ben said, "None of them has magic. If they did, maybe this conversation would be different,"

"VK's don't need magic to cause harm," Mal said, walking towards him, "I didn't have it for sixteen years and I managed to rule the Isle,"

"We don't need to turn to magic yet. Especially not to a magical item that was used for evil in the past,"

"That's bullshit," Mal said.

"Mal," Ben's tone was sharp with warning, "Watch what you say,"

"No, it's bullshit and you know it. The mirror wasn't used for evil. The Evil Queen used it for information. What she chose to do with that information was her choice. It told her Snow White was more beautiful than her. It did not tell her to poison her,"

"What about when you all used it?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room. Fairy Godmother's eyes flew across the faces of Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal. Each of their faces held a varying mixture of hurt and betrayal. Jane had a hand over her mouth, looking aghast.

"Okay, I think everyone needs to take a breath," Fairy Godmother placed herself between Mal and Ben, "We're all tense and worried. That's affecting our judgement and making us say things we don't mean,"

Mal's jaw clenched the muscle twitching.

"Maybe we should go," Jane glanced between everyone, placing her arm on Carlos' shoulder and tugging him towards the door.

"Yeah," he said, turning towards her, "I need some air,"

"That was cold man," Jay shook his head, following the pair out the door.

"Mal, Evie, maybe you should go as well. Some air would do everyone good. Clear your heads and we talk again when we're all thinking straight," Fairy Godmother said. The last part she directed towards Ben, her gaze disappointed. He fidgeted, looking down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," He said.

"You always seem to say things you don't mean when magic is involved," Mal retorted.

Evie stepped up behind Mal, resting a hand on her shoulder. "M," She tried to beckon Mal's attention with a soft voice. She ran her hand down Mal's arm, slipping her hand into hers, "Let's go,"

Mal's grip tightened around Evie's hand. Evie turned away, walking to the door. Mal lingered the second more their joined hands let her before turning to follow. Outside the door Evie turned to face Mal, searching her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She glanced to the side, "I'm good E,"

"Ice cream or pastries?" She asked with a small smile.

"What I need right now is to find out what Ginny and the others are up to,"

"We'll figure it out,"

Mal made a noncommittal sound, walking away. Evie tugged on their joined arms, turning her around. "You know this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known what they were planning,"

"I should have,"

Evie frowned, "You're good Mal, but you're not omnipotent,"

"If this stops them from bringing more kids-"

"It's not going too," Evie said. She turned Mal's head to look at her, "We won't let them. Even if means we have to smuggle those kids off the Isle ourselves,"

Mal's eyes drifted shut and she let out a slow breath, her lip quivering just ever so slightly.

"We're going to figure out what they're up to. We'll stop them. Are you listening? Mal? Look at me,"

Mal was slow to respond, but she did. She met Evie's gaze, verdant crystals to warm honey brown.

"Tell me you know this isn't your fault," Evie said, voice soft but stern.

"I know," Mal said. She reached up, taking Evie's hand that had lingered under her jaw.

"Evie! Mal!"

The call of their names torn their eyes away from each other. Dizzy was spiriting down the hallway towards them, waving what looked like a folded page.

"Dizzy?" Evie frowned, holding her hands to stop Dizzy's momentum as she barrelled into them.

She was gasping for breath, words slipping out in broken phrases, "I just… Anthony… Didn't… Mo…"

"Whoa," Mal placed a hand on her shoulder, "Deep breaths there Short-stack,"

She shook her head, waving the thing in her hand which they could now see was an envelope. She pressed it into Evie's hands.

"What is this?" Evie turned it out, seeing an address on the Isle written on it, as well as the name Anastasia Tremaine written on it, "A letter to… Anthony's mom? Dizzy what is this?"

Dizzy took a deep breath, catching her breath enough to talk, "Anthony gave that to me a few days ago. He told me to wait a week and then post that for him. I thought it was weird at first, but I just heard he was missing. They're saying he ran away,"

Evie and Mal exchanged a look, both frowning slightly.

"What did he say to you Dizzy?" Mal asked, "Exactly,"

Evie glanced back at the door to Ben's office. She placed her arms around Dizzy's shoulders guiding her away as she told them how Anthony showed up to the manor randomly and asked her to take care of the letter.

"I asked him why he couldn't send it himself. And why I had to wait. He just said to do as he said,"

Evie turned the letter over again, considering it with thoughtful eyes.

"He planned for this letter to be sent after he and his friends did their vanishing act," Mal said.

"Whatever is in it… he didn't want to risk it getting out before they were long gone. We know they screen post coming from the Isle. It's not a far assumption to think they'd screen what we went send back to our family," Evie said.

"Dizzy, did he say anything to you. Anything at all, about where he was going? Anything?"

Dizzy shook her head, "No. He just insisted I send the letter. But… he was acting weird,"

"Weird how?" Evie asked.

"He told me not be such a brat all the time. That wasn't so weird. But then he hugged me and said to take care of myself and good luck with everything,"

"That sounds an awful lot like a good bye," Evie looked at Mal with a worried expression.

"We should open that letter," Mal said, "Maybe it says where they are, or where they're planning to go,"

Evie looked hesitant but she nodded, "If they're planning something, we need to know,"

They got back to their dorm room where Mal opened the letter, shaking it out. The three of them put their heads together to read.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _By the time you read this my friends and I would have long left Auradon Prep. We don't know what they're going to be saying about us, but if you've heard anything, don't believe it. We just didn't want to do the goodie school thing. Ginny says they may call us terrorists. Gaston 2 and 3 seem excited by that notion. We don't know where we're going yet. But we know it's far. Even if we did know, I wouldn't write it here, in case they read it. We want to find a place where we can be us and stop living by the rules they're setting. We're going to keep each other safe, so try not worry too much. I didn't want you to think I was dead. I'm fine for now. And I'll be better when I can no longer see this place. I'll try to send more letters later on. I don't when that will be. Not for a while. Just know I'm safe and happy. Tell aunty and grandmother I said hello. Dizzy is doing obnoxiously well, Aunty might be happy to hear._

 _All my best,_

 _Anthony._

Mal sat back when she was finished reading. She ran a hand down her face, "Son of a bitch. Now I feel bad for judging them,"

"They're not planning anything," Evie said, "They just didn't want to be here,"

They looked at each other, quiet for a moment, "Do you think it's a decoy?" Mal asked, "Anthony must have known Dizzy would show this to us when he disappeared,"

"I don't think he's that clever," Evie said.

"Dizzy, what kind of relationship did Anthony have with his mom?"

"She doted on him. Always made sure he had the best clothes. She was better than Grandmother by leagues,"

"Do you know if he's written to his mom before?"

Dizzy shrugged.

Mal rubbed her eyes and brow, "I think you're right," She said to Evie, "Anthony isn't forward thinking enough to pull a red herring like this. He and Rick never did quite find a place here,"

"He was friends with Ginny and the twins back on the island. Maybe they planned this from the get go. Come to Auradon and run away together," Evie said, looking at the letter.

"What do we do now?" Mal said.

"Maybe, we just let them be," Evie suggested.

Mal arched an eyebrow.

"They're all old enough to take care of themselves. If we find them and bring back here, then what? They try this again? Or they try to attend classes? They're old enough that once they pass a year's worth of classes they'll be allowed to graduate. So we bring them back here so they can leave legitimately in a year or so,"

Mal groaned, leaning her head back, "We going to have to convince Ben to call off the manhunt. After I was the one pushing to find them,"

"I can talk to Ben," Evie said, "I'll go first thing tomorrow,"

"Evie,"

"I'll convince him. He gave me the role of Councillor, so I'll give my counsel,"

* * *

Ben fell back into his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The letter was open the desk before him. Evie standing on the other side, looking at him expectantly.

"So now we're just supposed to let them go off on their own,"

"They're not planning to hurt anyone. They just want to be free,"

"They are free here,"

"They didn't see it like that. You can bring them back, but they might just run off again,"

"Then we'll…" He sighed, "I don't know, stop them from running off,"

"How? House arrest? Watching them all the time? That's the exact opposite of freedom. You do that and they'll only want to run more,"

"We can't let them run around on their own,"

"Why not?"

Ben frowned at her.

"I'm serious Ben," She sat down, "Why not? The five of them are all turning eighteen soon, or they already are. They can do what they want. Bringing them back here with a show of force, it's not going to make this place feel any more like home,"

"Legally adults or not, do you think they can take care of themselves? They could starve, or something,"

"You really keep underestimating the resourcefulness of kids from the Isle. Most of us knew how to take care of ourselves around the same time we started to walk,"

"What does she think?" He asked.

Evie didn't need to ask who he was referring too, "She agrees it's best to leave them be,"

He shook his head in disbelieve, "She's unbelievable,"

"It's hard for us to not be able to empathize. Auradon didn't feel like home for us right away either. We had to find our place. They need to find their place, and they don't think it's around here,"

He sighed, picking up the letter, reading it again. He closed it and slid it across the table for Evie "Alright, I trust your judgement. I'll call off the search parties,"

"Thank you, Ben,"

"But if something goes wrong…"

"You can blame me," Evie said lightly.

* * *

Mal and Evie joined Jay and Carlos at their table at breakfast. Looking around the dining hall they couldn't help but notice it was unusually devoid of people from their year. The few they did see from their classes all looked oddly dejected.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Mal asked, "Because I swear I heard crying this morning. Followed by a scream from somewhere else,"

Jay shrugged, "I know what you mean, though,"

"I passed this one dude who I think was on the phone with his mom and he was sobbing," Carlos said.

Lonnie came up just then, grinning widely, "Have you guys heard? Do you guys know what you got?"

"What are you talking about?"

She held up a slip of a paper, "University letters have started coming in,"

"What?" Evie shot up out of her seat.

"The first batch from Auradon U and Royal College came in this morning. Everyone is the admin office, it's a mad house up there,"

"Did you get yours?" Jay asked.

She grinned, "Yep. But I'm holding out for UNW, mom really wants me to be closer to home. And, I might be a little biased, but the teams there are the best, and much better about the ratio of boys to girls,"

"Guys, we need to see if ours are here," Evie said, grabbing Mal's and Carlos' arms, pulling them to their feet. She got behind Jay, trying to heft him with some difficulty.

"Can't we eat first?" Carlos pleaded.

"No. Come on," When lifting Jay from under his arms didn't work she pinched his ear and tugged.

"Ow, ow, oaky! I'm coming!" He got his feet. He exchanged a look with Carlos and Mal as they all watched Evie marched away.

"Best not to argue at this point," Mal said, fighting back a smile, "She's been practising her magic too,"

The admin office was as crazy as Lonnie said. As they got to the doors of the office they passed people either in the middle of celebration or sulking.

"I hope that isn't us," Carlos whispered as they watched Chad storm out, tossing something into the trash.

Evie went up to first clerk she could get too and gave all of their names. It took him some time to find them, between the other clerks all rushing around and the mass of students calling for assistance. He found Carlos' first, passing it over before vanishing again to look for the others.

"Oh geez," Carlos looked at the large manila envelope in his hands, "Oh, I didn't think this would be this scary,"

"It's a piece of paper," Jay said.

"What if I didn't get in?"

"What if you did? You won't know until you open it," Jay nudged him.

Carlos started to tear the edge but he stopped.

"Oh for the-" Jay grabbed it from him, pulling out the letter and reading it.

"Hey,"

"Dear Mr. De Vil," Jay read, dancing away from Carlos, keeping the letter out of reach, "We are sorry to inform you…" He trailed off, looked at Carlos with downtrodden eyes.

"We are sorry?" Carlos looked devastated.

Jay's lip twitched, "That we have to make our halls bigger to accommodate your big head," Jay gave a full-blown grin, "You got in,"

"I got in?" He grabbed the letter, reading it himself, "I got in!" Jay hugged him, followed by Evie and Mal, "I got in for computer sciences!"

"Jay, I found yours," The clerk interrupted their group hug to hand Jay his letter.

He didn't hesitate in opening it. As he read his smile dipped and his eyes went wide, "Shit… I… I got accepted, with a sports scholarship,"

"Yeah, you did!" Carlos high-fived a stunned Jay.

"Of course you did," Mal laughed, ruffling his hair.

Evie gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you,"

"Holy shit, that actually happened,"

It took a few more minutes, but the clerk returned, carrying two envelopes.

"Here goes," Mal said as she and Evie opened theirs.

Evie's grin grew twice in size as she read hers, "I got accepted for both chemistry and the design program,"

"Raise your hand if you're in no way surprised by that," Carlos laughed. He and Jay raised their hands. "Mal, did you hear what I said?" He asked when he noticed she didn't raise hers.

"Hey, Mal?" Jay frowned when he saw she wasn't smiling. Her eyes were looking at the page before her, not moving. Her expression was blank.

"M?" Evie called softly.

She blinked and held out the page for Evie. She took it, turning it over, skimming across the lines quickly.

"… We would be honoured if you joined our art program- Oh Mal," She hugged her, "I knew you'd get in, I told you,"

"We all got in!" Carlos wrapped his arms the girls. Jay joined in too, laughing.

A smile slowly grew on Mal's face, "Yeah, we did," She said a little breathless.

Several hours later more than half their year had snuck off campus, either to celebrate or to drown their sorrows.

Mal found herself at a table in dimly lit bar with her friends, including Jane and Lonnie. Audrey, of all people, had surprising passed by and give them all congratulatory hugs before vanishing again. Jay had vanished into the crowds a few minutes ago and he came back carrying a tray filled with shot glasses, one for each them.

"Here's to us," he said, lifting one into the air. They all followed suit, cheersing. They touched their glasses together, tapped them on the table before throwing back the whole glass. As they did there was a momentary pause between the whole group as the liquor hit them.

"Jay? What did we just drink?" Evie asked with a gasp.

"The dude said it was the best stuff in the house," Jay replied, shaking his head, "He wasn't wrong,"

"By best did he mean highest proof?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah, we're all going to be feeling that in five minutes," Mal laughed.

"I think I'm already feeling," Jane said, "Yeah, nope. That's it. I'm calling it a night,"

Carlos laughed, "Okay, I'll go with you," He placed an arm around shoulder to help her up, "Night guys,"

"Send us a text when you get back to campus," Evie said.

He nodded, giving a thumbs up.

Jay sat down, leaning back and let out a slow breath, "I feel like a spark could set my breath on fire," He said, sounding a little dazed, "Mal, is this what it feels like when you breathe fire,"

Mal laughed, "Sure," She said.

"Man, that was good," He said, "I think I want another,"

"I feel like I'll go blind if I have another," Evie said.

Evie's phone lit up in her lap. She picked it up, glancing at the screen.

"That can't be Carlos and Jane already," Jay said.

"No, it's Doug. He's checking up on me,"

"I don't know why he didn't come with us," Jay said.

"He was disappointed,"

"A lot of people didn't get a letter as yet either," Lonnie said, "It could have gotten lost, or they didn't send out letters for the program he picked yet,"

"I told him that," Evie said, typing back a reply to Doug.

"It's not like he got a rejection letter," Mal said.

"I don't know how he would have handled that," Evie said, putting her phone away.

Jay stood up again, "I'm going for another round,"

"Hold on Jay, I'm coming with," Mal followed after him to the bar.

He ordered another round of their drinks, as well one of the shots they just had.

"Make it two shots," Mal called.

"Alright," Jay grinned, high-fiving her, "That's my buddy,"

"Never leave a friend to drink alone," She laughed.

The bartender brought their drinks over. Jay and Mal lifted their shot, tapping them together and downing them.

"So," Jay looked at Mal as she picked up her drink and Evie's, "Is there a reason you didn't look so happy when you found out you got in,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mal," Jay gave her disbelieving look.

"Shit, I managed to fool to E, how did you see through it?"

"Evie was distracted trying to comfort Doug all day, now spill,"

"I just don't know if I want to go Auradon University,"

"Are you hoping to get through for Corona's Art Academy?"

"Umm, yeah," She nodded, "I guess, I don't know,"

"I'm sure you're going to get in. It will kind of suck you being so far away, but you know we'll support you no matter what, once it's what you want to do,"

"I know," She smiled, "Thanks Jay,"

He grinned and nudged her, "Let's get back to the others,"

Mal had been right about feeling the effects of that shot in a few minutes. She watched laughing as Jay fully picked up Lonnie.

"Jay! When I said I would dance, I didn't mean like this!"

"But this is more fun,"

"Put me down,"

"Alright," He put her on the floor, and took her hands instead to lead to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Evie asked, looking at Mal.

Mal started to shake her head no, but she made the mistake of looking at her. Evie's face was flushed slightly. Her hair falling in waves around her face, eyes warm and soft. Lips, plump and turned up in a small smile.

 _'Dancing and Alcohol,'_ Mal thought to herself, ' _You're a god damned idiot Mal.'_ What she said was, "I would love to,"

Evie stood, holding out her hand. Mal took it, ignoring the way her head swam as she stood. Evie pulled them to the middle of the dance floor. Mal watched as she started to sway in time with the pulsing music.

"I should not have had that second shot," She said to herself as Evie beckoned with a finger.

She tried to just dance. She tried so hard. But it was impossible to resist the urge to pull Evie closer, hands on her waist. Evie's back was pressed to Mal's chest as they dipped down in time with the beat. Mal's eyes fluttered closed when one of Evie's hands reached back, curling into Mal's hair. Evie's other hand rested on top of one of Mal's at her waist. Mal's breathing hitched. She felt just shy of hyperventilating. The tempo slowed.

Evie turned around and looping her arms around Mal's neck. Mal rested their foreheads together, their noses just brushing. She opened her eyes to find Evie's right there. Her heart thundered, so loud she feared Evie could hear even over the music. She could look nowhere else. She didn't want to.

Evie tilted her head so they were cheek to cheek. Mal could feel each puff of hot breath against her ear. She was doomed. She knew it then.

"Do you want to get some air?" Evie asked.

"Yes," Mal couldn't answer fast enough.

She felt she could finally breathe as she stepped outside into the cool night air. But then Evie slipped her hand into hers and there when her ability to breathe again. Mal's head was still buzzing so she just picked a direction and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Evie asked, trailing behind her.

"Air. Ice cream. Something. Clear my head," Mal said, her thoughts too muddled to attempt proper sentences.

She didn't know how long they walked until she stopped, tilting her head back, taking deep breaths to clear her head.

"Those stars look like a fish on a unicycle," She said.

Evie burst out laughing, "We're naming constellations again? You've had too much to drink,"

Evie felt her phone buzzing her pocket. She pulled it and saw another text from Doug. She started typing a reply.

"Didn't he check in like half an hour ago," Mal said.

Evie stopped, looking up at her, "He's just worried,"

"He's too worried,"

Evie frowned, looking back at the phone. "Did we tell Jay we were going for air?" She mused.

Mal shrugged.

"Oh shit, I don't know either. Maybe I had too much too,"

"Evie, look there's a flaming pizza,"

"Okay, we should sit," Laughing she pulled Mal over to a low wall. She sent a message to Jay to let him know they'd gone outside.

"You're really beautiful,"

Evie chuckled, "Thank you, you're very beautiful too," She said, not looking up as she finished the message for Jay.

"No, I mean, you're so beautiful," Mal said.

Evie turned to her.

"I used to get so mad at your mom when she said you weren't," Mal shook her head, "She was just jealous, that you were so much more beautiful than her,"

Evie didn't respond. She didn't know how to.

Mal tilted her head back again, eyes searching the stars, "I shouldn't have drunk so much,"

"Probably," Evie agreed with a weak smile.

"What do you think everyone is doing right now?"

"Everyone?"

"Like _everyone_ ," Mal emphasised.

"I don't know. I imagine a lot of different things," Evie chuckled.

"What about you?" Mal's head snapped back to Evie.

"What about me?"

"What are you doing?"

"Right now, I'm talking to you,"

"Yeah… are you worried?"

"About what?" Evie arch a brow.

"I don't know. Are you worried?"

"Maybe. I've been thinking about the future a lot. I'm not worried really, but it's a little scary and a lot exciting," Evie leant back on her hands, "I think about what I'm going to be doing and I wonder if I'll be able to do it. I think about you. I think about Carlos, Jay. Doug. Our friends. I've been thinking about Anthony and Ginny and the others and wonder if they're okay. If we made the right choice,"

"I think about that too," Mal said, "But they left because they wanted to. It would have been wrong to stop them,"

"Do you wish something had happened?" Evie asked.

"Happened?" Mal frowned, tilting her head.

"With Ginny I mean," Evie was looking straight up.

"Not really. I don't know. Maybe back on the isle, where it could have just been physical. But here, I want more than that. And Ginny… I don't know if she could have given that more,"

"Do you think about her kissing you?"

"I mean… It was a good kiss. Both times,"

"What was it like?" Evie asked.

There was a gap of silence, then… "Like this,"

"Like wh-"

The words died on Evie's lips as she turned and found Mal so close, and getting closer. Then their lips were together. Evie's eyes drifted shut as Mal pressed closer. Her hands cupped her cheeks. Her lips were warm, inviting, intoxicating. It was bite, a pull, a push… a sigh. Evie fell into it like an old habit. Insidiously familiar. Evie's hands roamed under Mal's jacket as Mal's curled in her hair. Evie could taste the alcohol on Mal's lips. She probably tasted the same. The scent of fresh smoke mixed with cinnamon in the air. Danger with a little spice.

A breath of night wind, sent Evie crashing into the moment. She gasped, pulling back, "Mal," The name tumbled past her lips and she wasn't sure if it was a warning or a plea, "Wait, stop,"

Mal's eyes snapped open. The sight of Evie's confused expression had her sober in an instant.

"Oh fuck…" She breathed, "Shit, Evie, I'm sorry,"

"It's…" Evie didn't know what to say, ' _It's alright?'_ Was it?

Evie jumped when she heard her ringtone. She answered without thinking.

" _Evie! Oh, thank god. I was so worried. I texted you and you didn't text back,"_

"Doug?" Evie stood, pressing her fingers to her eyes.

 _"Are you okay? Did something happen? Why didn't you text back?"_

"I… I'm fine. Look, I have to go," She hung up, turning around, "M…" Except she was only met with empty space.

Evie turned around, searching, "M? Mal!"

She was gone.

* * *

Good news, Ginny and the others aren't evil. They just don't want to go to school. Better news, our favs got into University. Great news, Mal kissed Evie. Bad news, they were both really drunk. Worse news, Evie and Doug are still dating. Worst news, Mal got the hell of dodge after it happened.

I told you this was fun.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Chapter 15

Remember the last chapter, when I said you were going to hate me. And then you read the chapter and found out Mal and Evie kissed only for Mal vanish at the end. Yeah, if you hated when I did that, then you're probably going to really not like this chapter.

* * *

"Have any of you seen Mal?"

Jay jumped slightly when Evie slapped a hand down on their table at breakfast.

"Don't yell please, I'm still working off last night," Lonnie groaned.

"She's not yelling," Jane whispered to her.

"Oh? She isn't?"

"Wait, Mal didn't come back with you?" Jay asked.

"No," Evie couldn't help the way her voice pitched with worry.

"What do you mean she didn't come back with you?" Carlos said.

"Just that,"

"You left together," Jay said, "I remember getting a message from you,"

"Yeah, we left to get some air, then…" She groaned, falling into a seat, "Something happened. I think I upset her and she vanished,"

"What did you do?" Carlos asked, looked shocked, "I can't imagine Mal getting upset enough with you to just leave without a word,"

"It's…" She sighed, "It's not important,"

"Did you call her?" Jay asked.

"Of course I did," Evie snapped, "I called last night, I called this morning. I texted a hundred times. No answer,"

"She didn't come back at all?" Jane asked.

Evie shook her head, "I don't know. I looked for her for an hour last night. Then, I came back to campus hoping that's what she did. She wasn't in our room. I tried to wait up, but I fell asleep. When I got up her bed was untouched,"

"Do we call someone?" Jane asked, "If she's missing, we should call someone. Cops? Ben? I know they're weird with each other, but he'll want to help if she's missing,"

"Let's try calling Mal one more time before we call in royal forces," Carlos said pulling out his phone.

"I've been trying that," Evie said as she watched him lift the phone to his ear.

There was a moment of silence then, "Mal... Where are you? Are you okay?"

"She picked up?" Evie blurted.

Carlos nodded. Evie held a hand out.

"Mal, Evie said you vanished on her last night. Hold on, she wants to talk to you…" He started to pull the phone, but only got a few hair breaths away before he frowned at whatever Mal was saying to him "Um… okay… she says she's fine," Carlos said to Evie.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the city still," Carlos answered, "Why didn't you come back last night?"

"Where in the city? Is she hurt? Does she need someone to come for her?"

Carlos flinched back at the intensity of Evie's questions, "Mal, where are you? Exactly? Evie looks like she going to strangle me if she doesn't find out in the next thirty seconds," He said with a gulp. He listening for a moment, "She's getting herself breakfast at a pancake house,"

Evie deflated slightly, shoulders falling as she eased herself back into her seat.

"She's okay?" She asked, voice softer now.

"She says so," Carlos said Evie, "Mal, you can't do shit like that to us. You should have called someone… Yeah, well we don't care if you're a freaking dragon. Even _freaking_ _dragons_ can call their friends when they decide to go on all night walks in the city… Alright. Alright. Do you want us to come for you?... Sure? Okay, we'll see you later," Carlos hung up."She says she walked around the city last night. She's going to come back when she's finished eating,"

"Did she say why she didn't come back last night?" Jay asked.

Carlos shrugged, "Just that she didn't feel like coming back. She wanted to take in the lights,"

Jay looked to Evie, "What happened before she vanished?"

Evie groaned, dropping her head into her hands, "We were really drunk,"

"I've seen you both really drunk before. Usually, you both hold your liquor really well,"

"At worst, Mal loses her impulse control and punches the first dude to frown at her and you start singing sometimes,"

"This was..." Evie rubbed her eyes, "Something like that. Mal didn't punch anyone thought,"

"At least we know she's safe," Jane said.

"Yeah..." Evie stood up, "I think I need more sleep,"

* * *

An hour later Evie was pacing around in their dorm when the door open and a dishevelled Mal stepped into the room. She barely had one foot in the door when Evie's arms were around her. She let out a gasp as the hug knocked the wind from her. Evie pulled back, holding her at arm's length, eyes searching her face, roaming her form for injuries or anything amiss. Other than blood shot tired eyes and messy hair she looked fine. Evie's expression shifted from worry to anger in an instant.

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled, "I've been worried sick all night! You up and vanish into thin air. You don't answer your phone! I didn't know what happened," Her voice cracked at the end. Evie gave a hiccupping gasp, "How could you do something so stupid?"

Mal hadn't looked Evie in the eyes once since she stepped in the room, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," She knelt down, starting to take off her shoes.

"No shit," Evie bit out. Her voice was filled with venom, enough to make Mal flinch. Evie sighed, her voice softening, "What happened last night?"

"I panicked, so I ran. I didn't want to face you so I didn't come back to campus,"

Evie knelt down in front of Mal, taking her hands, stopping her untying the laces on her shoes, "Mal, do you remember what happened last night?"

Mal stared fixedly at the floor in front of her. She let out a slow shuttering breath trying to let the tension leave her body. It didn't. She nodded, finally, slowly.

Evie took hold of Mal's chin, tilting her head up, making her eyes meet hers, "Mal…" Her voice was a low timbre that set shivers alight on the edge of Mal's consciousness, "You…"

"I know…" Mal's voice was beaten, soft with weariness, "I'm sorry,"

"Why?"

"I… I was drunk,"

"I meant…" Evie bit her bottom lip, cutting off what she was about to say, "We both were,"

"Can we forget it happened?" Mal pleaded, eyes swimming. Evie could see a timid uncertainty in their verdant deeps. A vulnerability Mal never showed, "I'd hate to let something like this come between us,"

Evie's lips pressed into a line as the silence between them stretched. She closed her eyes for a moment, nodding her head, "Forget about what? Nothing happened last night,"

Mal's whole body unwound and she let out a heavy breath. The tension drained from her, and relief flooded her chest. She dropped her head onto Evie's shoulder, "Thank you,"

"Of course," Evie wrapped her arms around Mal, "What are friends are for?" With her eyes pressed Evie's shoulder, Mal missed the way Evie looked up at the ceiling, blinking quickly. She bit her lips, shutting her eyes tight.

"You must be exhausted," Evie combed her fingers through the tangles in Mal's hair, "I'll let you get some sleep,"

"Thanks E," Mal murmured.

Evie let her go, watching as she dragged her feet towards her bed, falling down face first onto it. Evie let out a small sigh as she stepped out the room, leaning back heavily against the door. She bit her bottom lip, brushing her thumb over it. She shook her head, sighing again. She pushed off the door, walking away.

* * *

Jay, Carlos and Mal were sitting together on a picnic table outside. The boys had gotten a map the University Campus and were currently perusing it.

"Dude, this hall right here is right next to the cafeteria," Carlos said, "Do you think we'll get to live there?"

"I don't care where are rooms are, once we get to go to all the parties,"

Mal snorted, rolling her eyes at them from across the table.

"Any ideas on where you want to stay?" Carlos asked, "You know, if we have the choice,"

Mal shrugged.

"That's if she's not going to Corona," Jay said, nudging Carlos.

"Do you really want to go to Corona? I get the school is entirely devoted to art, but it's so far. We'll never see each other," Carlos said.

"Sure we will. We'll have holidays, and long weekends," Jay said.

"I don't know guys. I haven't made up my mind on anything yet," Mal shrugged again, "I don't even know if I got into the Art Academy,"

"That won't be true for much longer," Evie's voice came from behind her.

Mal blinked as an envelope with her name on it appeared in front her face. She held her breath when she felt Evie against her back, her arms resting lightly on her shoulders.

Giving herself a mental reminder to breathe, Mal took the envelope. She asked, "Where did this come from?"

"I heard another batch of letters came in, so I passed by the office after I finished with my client,"

Mal stared at it, her jaw tense.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

Mal took a deep, steadying breath. She ripped it open, pulling out the letter. She knew Evie was reading over her shoulder. She knew they got to same place at the same time when she heard Evie's delighted gasp as she read the words ' _we are delighted…'_

"You got in," Evie's arms shifted from resting on her shoulders to giving her a tight hug from behind, "No surprise there,"

"To you maybe," Mal said with a short chuckle.

"I've always told you your art was amazing,"

"I've never doubted that. What I didn't know if what I call art, and people in Auradon call art is the same thing,"

"Someone would have to be blind to look at what you do and not call it art," Evie said, taking the seat next to her.

"So, where are you going to go?" Carlos asked.

"I…" She exhaled, "Don't know,"

"You have some time to think about it," Evie said.

"Yeah…" She fidgeted with the letter, before folding it closed.

"Evie," Jay passed the map over to her, "Any ideas on where you're hoping your dorm will be?"

"Actually," Evie glanced at the map for a moment before pushing it back, "I'm thinking about getting a place off campus,"

"Seriously? You mean, buying a placing?" Carlos asked.

"Renting, to start. But yeah," She nodded, "I'm thinking about getting a proper studio space. Maybe hiring a person or two. It will be easier with an apartment in the city,"

"Maybe we should get a place in the city? A bachelor pad," Jay said.

Carlos snorted, "Yeah, with what money? I have an unpaid internship and you don't have a job,"

"I was just saying what if,"

"Even what ifs have to be plausible,"

Mal gave an amused huff as Evie shook her head at them. They looked at each other, but Mal glanced away after a few second. Evie's smile flattered slightly. Before she could say anything, or the boys could notice her phone started ringing.

"Hey Doug," She answered after glancing at the screen, "...I finished a while ago... I'm with Mal and the guys … We're outside, picnic tables,"

"Something up?" Mal asked as Evie hung up.

She shook her head, "I don't think so,"

A few minutes later, "Evie!"

They all looked around to see Doug running towards them, the widest grin on his face. He hugged Evie when he got to them, pushing a piece of paper in front of her.

"I got in Auradon University! I got into do Natural Sciences,"

"That's great Doug," Evie said with a sweet smile. She kissed his cheek. His grin grew wider.

"Nice dude," Jay said, holding a hand for him to high five, "Welcome to the Auradon U crew,"

"Thanks," He gave him a high five. "I was hoping to do Chemistry with Evie, so I'm a little sad about that. But we'll be in the same faculty, and I'm sure we can work it out so all our extra classes are together," He took Evie's hand, swinging it happily.

"Evie's double majoring so I don't think she's going to have any extra classes. All her credits are going to have to be devoted to her mandatory courses," Mal said.

Doug's expression dipped into a frown like he didn't consider that.

"I'm sure there are mandatory courses for everyone," Evie said in a placating voice, "And we'll see each other on campus,"

"Yeah…" He shook his head again, placing a grin on his lips, "Yeah, we'll figure out something,"

Mal glanced away, biting her lip for a moment. She stood, "Umm, I have… stuff. I'll catch you guys later," She said, walking away.

"Later," Jay and Carlos said automatically, waving her off.

"M?" Evie called, but she kept walking as though she hadn't heard.

"Evie, do you know what your classes are going to be? We can check if we have any of the same,"

"Dude," Jay groaned, "We haven't even graduated from this place yet. Chill,"

* * *

The end of classes had come with mixed emotions for the senior year. There was the celebration of having completed a chapter of their education, and for many of them, it meant they were about to take a step forward onto bigger and brighter things. It also came with the bittersweet realization that they were saying goodbye to Auradon Prep, the place they'd that served as a home for so many years.

For Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos it meant they were saying goodbye to the only home they'd known in Auradon. Fairy Godmother and Ben had promised they would be allowed to continue living on campus for the summer until their new living arrangements were confirmed.

A few nights before their graduation ceremony Jay and Carlos knocked on Mal's and Evie's door without warning. Without really needed to ask the girls knew what they wanted. Company. The quartet ended up just wondering around the school grounds, savouring their last moments as students.

They got the middle of the tourney field and Jay lay down on the grass, patting the spaces either side of him. The others laughed as they followed his prompting, laying across from each other in an odd rectangle.

"Guys, I got a scholarship," Jay said.

Carlos laughed, "Dude, no matter how many times you say that, it's not going to make it any less true,"

"But… _I_ got a scholarship. There was a time when all I had to look forward to was working in my dad's shop. And now I'm being invited to play as part of a team,"

"All I had ahead of me was dusting my mother's coats,"

"It would have been trying to live up to my mother's impossible expectations. Look like how she wanted me to look. Marry who she wanted me to marry,"

"Living in my mother's shadow," Mal said.

"It ever hit you all over again that we're in Auradon?" Carlos asked.

"Every other day," Jay chuckled.

"Sometimes I think about our futures, and I get a little breathless," Evie admitted, "We're free. And we're together. That's… beyond anything I could have dreamed at one point,"

"So we've got Jay probably going into being the superstar of University," Carlos said, "Evie continuing to take over the fashion world, plus she's probably going to invent a new chemical that does something amazing,"

Jay and Evie both laughed. Evie said, "You're going to invent an app that will make you famous. Probably a translator for dogs,"

Carlos burst out laughing.

Evie turned her head to look at Mal, "And what about you Mal? Kicking off your amazing art career in Corona or here?"

Mal didn't answer, her hands fidgeting on her stomach. Evie reached out, placing a hand on top of them, stilling their fidgeting with a gentle brush.

"It's okay if you haven't made up your mind as yet. You still have time to think it over,"

"Actually," Mal swallowed dryly, "It's neither. I've been thinking about leaving,"

Jay and Carlos both shot up, looking at her, aghast. Evie's head was turned towards Mal, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Leaving?" Carlos asked in a timid voice.

"Like… back to the Isle?" Jay asked.

"You can't," Carlos said, "We just had that big emotional speech about how we're free here,"

Mal smiled faintly, sitting up, "No, I don't mean back to the Isle. But… I want to see Auradon. I want to learn more magic. There's only so much I'm going to learn in books. Belle mentioned to me some places where magic is practised. I want to go there. And to other places, if I can find them,"

"Are you serious?" Jay asked.

"Honestly? I've been thinking about this more and more since Ben and I broke up," Mal sat up slowly, "He was such a big a part of my initial motivation for wanting to stay here. When we broke up, I felt listless and lost for a while,"

"You never told us that," Jay said.

"Because I felt stupid, for feeling like he was my reason for staying. Ben was part of it, but really, it was you guys. It always was. We belong here. If it weren't for you guys, I might have gone back to Isle. And I love you guys, but I want to find out more about myself. I feel like my magic is a good place to start. And I want to find a place in Auradon where I can feel validated. All of me,"

"How long are you planning to be gone?" Jay asked.

Mal shrugged, "A few months at least,"

"When are you leaving?" Carlos asked.

"I'm planning to go after graduation,"

Evie slowly sat up too.

"Where will you go?" Carlos asked.

"I think Sherwood Forest, to start. I'll figure it out as I go along,"

Jay reached out, placing a hand on Mal's shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze, "We're going to miss you, but you do what you need to do, yeah?"

Mal smiled and nodded, "Yeah,"

"I'll let you go, but only on one condition, you have to bring me back a cool souvenir from somewhere," Carlos said.

Mal laughed, giving him a fist bump, "That's a deal," Her gaze shifted over to Evie, who wasn't looking at her. "E? You haven't said anything,"

Evie brushed a hand against her cheek quickly, looking over with a small smile, "Try not to get into much trouble wherever you go,"

"Trouble? Me? It's like you don't even me," Mal teased.

Evie gave a watery sounding laugh, "And I want in on Carlos' deal,"

"Don't worry, I'll bring something back for each of you,"

* * *

"Anyone sitting here?"

Ben startled when he looked up and found Mal gesturing to the empty chair next to him.

"Yeah, I mean," He shook his head, giving a laugh, "No, no one, you can sit,"

"Thanks," She pulled out the chair and sat, "Good speech today,"

"Thank you,"

Their graduation had been that morning and Ben had given the Valedictorian speech. They were currently at their graduation party. They both fidgeted for a moment, the silence stretching and becoming more awkward.

"How have you been?" Ben finally asked.

"I'm good," Mal nodded, "You?"

"Good. Everything is good,"

"That's good," Mal said, "How are your parents?"

"Oh, they're good. They're great. They're somewhere around here. I'm sure they'll love to say hello," He said looking around the room.

Mal's small smile grew a little as she followed his gaze, seeing if she could spot them, "I wouldn't mind that,"

"You know my dad was actually upset when I told him we broke up," Ben laughed, only to freeze when he realised what he said.

Mal's shoulders had gone rigid. She took a deep breath, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She turned back to Ben, "We're going to have to get over it at some point. It's not like we can spend the rest of our lives avoiding each other,"

Ben smiled faintly, "Funny you should mention that now when we graduated and have the best chance of avoiding each other,"

"We'll have to see each other again at some point. Wait, your mom wasn't upset too?"

"Oh, I'm sure she was. She just didn't show it,"

"I'll admit, I do miss getting to see her regularly. She's always been so easy to talk to," Mal smiled with a fond smile.

"I never apologised for what I said that day Anthony and the others disappeared. It was wrong of matter how upset or scared I was, I shouldn't have let my emotions get away from me like that,"

Mal nodded, "I'm a little glad you brought it up because I think I should tell you, I'm going on a trip,"

"Oh? Where?"

"Don't really know for sure. But I'm going to learn magic," Mal held up a hand as he opened his mouth, "I didn't tell you for your judgement, or advice. I'm telling you because in case you get reports about a dragon sighting in random places in the coming months you'll know that's probably me. I know you have issues about magic, and I know you think you're protecting magic users from prejudice by hindering magic use. But all you're doing is suggesting they hide away part of themselves. Magic is part of me, it's a part of a lot of people,"

Ben nodded slowly, "You're right. I keep messing up when it comes to dealing with magic. I need to get better with that. I'm really, truly sorry about that,"

Mal nodded, "I'm sorry too. Before when you dismissed magic I got angry. I should have tried to help you understand from my point of view,"

"You shouldn't apologise. Maybe, when you come back, you can teach more about it,"

Ben held out his hand and Mal shook it with a smile.

"And... if it's okay, I'd really like to try being friends,"

"I would like that," Mal said.

* * *

Later that night Evie returned to her room, light and laughing. Mal was already there, packing a bag.

"Hey there," Mal greeted, "How was the rest of the party?"

"You should have stuck around. You missed out on Freddie and Audrey singing," Evie's smile fell when she realised what Mal was doing, "You're… packing?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"When you said you were leaving after graduation, I didn't think you meant _right_ after,"

Mal shrugged, "There's no reason to stick around,"

"Sure there is,"

"Yeah? Name one?"

"I'm going to look at some apartments next week. I'd love your opinion,"

"You don't need my opinion," Mal said, not looking up.

"Doesn't mean I don't want it," Evie said softly.

Mal didn't reply. She walked over the closet, taking up some clothes and returning to pack them in the rucksack. Evie sighed softly, moving to change out of her dress. It was silent in their room for a long time. Then, Evie broke it.

"Mal, you're not leaving because of what happened between us?"

Mal paused packing for a second. She didn't look up, but she laughed, "That's crazy,"

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?"

Mal winced. She forced herself to look up, "I'm looking at you now,"

"Mal," Evie said pointedly.

"No, this isn't because of what happened. I really do want to learn more about magic,"

Evie held out a hand. Mal found herself compelled to walk forward and take it, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Evie.

"Promise you're going to take care of yourself," Evie said.

"Of course," Mal said with a chuckle.

Evie brushed her thumb over the back Mal's hand.

"Hey, you promise not to miss me too much," Mal said.

Evie laughed, a soft, watery laugh. She whipped a tear with her free hand, "Miss you? I'll be too busy to even notice you're gone,"

Mal smiled, reaching and cupping her cheek, "I expect nothing less,"

Evie closed her eyes, leaning into Mal's hand.

"I'm going to miss you like hell though," Mal admitted.

Evie's voice was whisper soft, "I'll miss you too,"

* * *

Okay, maybe I'm a little evil for writing them apart like this. Yes, Mal is really going. And no, Evie isn't going with her. This is the slowest slowburn I've ever written and I'm loving it. I will promise you, you'll love when they're reunited. However, I'm not going to say when their reunion is going to be. Because I'm evil like that.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Chapter 16

There is a big gap in time between the last chapter and this one. Around seven months. I'm not sure if you're going to hate or like this chapter. I guess I'll find out once you've read.

* * *

Evie woke up to the sound of snoring. Glancing at the clock sitting on her bedside table she groaned and rolled out of bed, picking up a pillow as she did. Standing at the railing of the mezzanine that served as her bedroom, she looked down as the rest of her loft apartment. Specifically, she looked to the sofa bed where Jay was currently snoring. She tossed the pillow down. Her aim impeccable, the pillow hit him in the face, making him snort awake. He sat up, a loose fist raised in anticipation. He yawned, the fist dropping.

"Morning," Evie said.

"Hey,"

"It's eight thirty,"

"Yeah? So?" He picked up the pillow she'd just thrown, laying back down and using it to cover his face against the light streaming in from the large wall windows.

Evie didn't reply, giving it a few seconds to see if Jay figured it out for himself. Sure enough, he'd only laid back down around ten seconds or so before he was jerking back up.

"Shit! My exam is in half an hour!" He jumped over the back of the sofa, grabbing his shoes and hopping towards the door as he put them on, muttering "Shit, shit, shit," with each hop.

"Good Luck," Evie called out.

"Thanks," He called back over his shoulder, grabbing his bad. He yanked the door opened and ran out, the door slamming behind him.

Evie shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. She fell back into her bed, savouring the silence of the morning and the warm rays drifting through the glass. She gave herself ten minutes before she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

Her apartment was a quaint and cosy converted loft space. The mezzanine floor ran the length of one of the walls. She'd divided it, using a book shelf as a pseudo wall, between her bedroom and an office/studio. The lower area was divided between the kitchen and living area. One wall of the apartment was floor to ceiling windows. That had been the thing that made her really fall in love with the space. And the walk in closet had been the cherry on top. Admittedly she'd ended leasing instead of renting like she'd planned too. And it had taken a bit out of her savings, enough to maybe throw her plan to buy to a castle off by a year or two. But she really didn't mind, especially since she'd gotten a proper studio space for Evie's 4 Hearts and it was walking distance away.

Through her first year at Auradon University, she was managed to stay on top of her courses and expand her line. Her current goal was to finish her first proper collection and have it marketed in stores. It was uncharted territory for her, only having worked in commissions until this point.

She was officially vacation at the moment, her exams having finished the week prior. Jay had gotten some bad luck by having an exam down to the last scheduled week. For her it was only a vacation in name, she'd been working on her designs every day, most of the time well into the night.

As she waited for her coffee machine to warm up she grabbed her sketch book, curling up in her favourite arm chair. She tapped her pencil against the page. Mind blank of ideas her eyes fluttered shut. Her thoughts drifted off, sleep still clinging to the edges of her mind. Flashes of a hot bite surfaced for a moment, so visceral it drew a gasp from her lungs.

She pressed a hand to her eyes, efforts to push the memory down only making rise faster and surer. She dragged her thumb across her bottom lip, biting it for a second and then letting out a slow breath. She snapped her book shut, dropping it aside. Getting a cup of coffee, she poured more milk and sugar in it than she normally would because black was how Mal liked her coffee best.

She got dressed and headed to her studio, knowing that she could clear her head by throwing herself into her work. Distraction came in the form of a familiar face. Dizzy came skipping in the afternoon.

"Hey," She said, bounding over to her.

"Hi Dizzy,"

"What you up to?"

"I was just finishing up the sample pieces for the manufacturer,"

Dizzy picked up a dress from the rack next to Evie, "I love this," She held it aloft in front of a mirror.

"A little long for you, don't you think?" Evie said with a laugh.

"Nothing a quick hem couldn't fix,"

Evie chuckled softly, "Hey, D, could you bring me the denim jacket hanging in the stock closet,"

"Sure," She gently lay down the dress before disappearing into the other room, "The one with the knitted sleeves?" She called out.

"That's the one," Evie called back.

"Is this for the collection?" Dizzy asked as she walked back to Evie.

Evie suppressed a smile, "It's supposed to be," She said in a light voice, keeping her tone as casual as possible.

"I though all the samples were one standard size?"

"They are,"

"This looks a little small, doesn't it?"

Evie stood, taking it from her with a forced frown, "Mmm, you're right. Oh no," Her tone remained casual, giving no trace of disappointment or shock, "I guess I can't use this one. But…" She tilted her head, giving the jacket a critical gaze, "It looks just about your size, doesn't it?"

Dizzy gasped, eyes going wide when she figured out what Evie was getting at, "Really?"

Evie laughed, handing the jacket back to her. She squealed excitedly, pulling the jacket on right away and running to look at herself in the mirror, "Evie I love it," She said, turning to see it from every side.

Evie stepped up behind, wearing the largest smile.

"But… what's this for?" Dizzy looked at Evie in the mirror.

"Florianna mentioned you got the highest in Art in your year. That deserves a reward,"

Dizzy blushed, playing with the edges of her sleeves, "It's just Art,"

"Just Art?" Evie walked up behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Just Art. Mal would have tapped you on the back of the head if she were here. Art is never _just_ art. And regardless of the subject, you shouldn't think small of your accomplishments Diz," She gave her a hug from behind, resting her cheek against Dizzy's. For a moment Evie reflected on how much Dizzy had grown since she'd come to Auradon. She was only a few inched shorter than Evie was now. If she kept going at this rate she would surpass her soon enough. "I am so proud of you,"

Dizzy grinned and giggled, "Thanks, Evie,"

"Now, give me a twirl," Evie said, stepping back and spinning a finger.

Giggling more Dizzy twirled on the spot and did a little strut in front of Evie.

"Beautiful. You look ready to take the runway,"

"I love it so much. I can't wait to show Neeya,"

Evie's ears perked at the name, "Neeya, she's the one up moved here from Winter's Keep,"

"Mmm-hm," Dizzy nodded.

"You've mentioned her a lot recently," Evie said, with a tilt of the head.

"I guess," Dizzy's cheeks turned pink.

"Is there something going on there?"

"What?" Her face when from pink to red in a second. She let out a fake laugh, "Pfft... No," Her voice went up a few octaves, "She's just a friend,"

"Just a friend…" Evie hummed, "It is okay if you like her, you know?"

Dizzy looked down blushing. She played her glasses, not replying.

"Dizzy," Evie ducked her head to meet her eyes, "We've had this talk before. It's okay if you like girls,"

"I know," She mumbled, "But… what if I don't always like girls. What if I get older and I figure out I like boys. Everyone is going to think I'm a lair,"

"No one is going to think that. And even if they do, it's none of their business who you like,"

"Yeah… but…"

"No buts," Evie took her face in hr hands, "Who you like is your business and yours alone. It doesn't matter who you like, once you're true to yourself,"

Dizzy nodded.

"Good," Evie tapped her nose, "Because you're an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to be with you, girl or boy,"

Dizzy grinned at that, blushing faintly.

Evie's phone started ringing. She answered it with a sigh, already knowing who it was by the ringtone.

"Hi, Doug… I'm just here in the office, Dizzy is with me… Because I didn't need your help with anything today… It's fine Doug. I can manage on my own… I'll see you tonight… Yes, I'm still going. We had this planned since we got exam time tables… Yes… Yes… I'll see you later, okay? Bye,"

Dizzy frowned slightly when she noted the tired tone Evie's voice took, especially to the end of the call.

"Everything okay?" She asked after Evie hung up.

"Mmm… yeah. It's fine,"

"It sounds like there's a 'but' at the end of that,"

Evie gave a small smile, "You've gotten almost as good as Mal and Carlos at reading my emotions. I'm not sure if that's an entirely good thing,"

Dizzy smirked a little, "Someone has to pick up the slack while Mal's away. Who else are you going to girl talk with?"

Evie gave an amused snort, "Everything is fine with Doug,"

"But…"

"…But, it feels sometimes like he's overbearing. He checks in with me several times a day and he gets panicky when I don't back to him right away. I've told he doesn't need to work himself up," She sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe he's just worried,"

Evie hummed but didn't reply. "Hey, what do you think would go better with that jacket? A slice of cake or some ice cream?"

Dizzy gasped in delight, "Oh! Ice cream? Please? Cookies and Cream?"

"With extra cookies on top,"

"That is the best way to eat it,"

Evie laughed, placing an arm around Dizzy's shoulders, leading her out. Dizzy may have gotten better at reading Evie's emotions, but she still couldn't match Mal in her ability to tell then Evie changed the subject away from something she didn't want to talk about.

* * *

"There she is," Carlos stood up at their table when he saw Evie walk in. He waved her over

"Jay, you forgot this by me," She passed a letterman jacket to him.

"Thanks, Evie. And thanks for letting me stay over last night, and for waking me up,"

"Don't mention it. How was the exam?"

"Good… I think. Probably didn't ace it, but I feel like I passed,"

"Jay slept over last night?" Doug asked.

"I would have liked to have been in my own bed," Jay said, "You'd think my roommate would be more considerate and wait until after all my exams were finished before he started hanging socks on the door,"

Carlos shrugged nonchalantly, "Not my fault dude you got unlucky enough for exams to be the very last day," Jane turned beet red sitting next to Carlos.

Jay snorted, giving Carlos a punch to the shoulder.

Doug tugged on Evie's sleeve, leaning closer to whisper to her. "You didn't mention Jay was staying over by you,"

Evie shrugged, "He didn't plan to. He showed up last night,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… didn't see a reason too," Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"If you'd told me I wouldn't have reason to be suspicious now,"

Evie opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was so blindsided by the comment that her brain took a few seconds to catch up. She glanced at the others. Jay and Carlos were too caught up in their own bickering, and Jane too busy trying to pacify them, none of them had noticed Doug and Evie's conversation.

Evie stood, taking Doug by the arm. "Excuse us for a moment," The others gave her a partial acknowledgement as the pair made their way to the exit.

Evie let go of Doug's arm once they outside, turning sharply on her heels to face him, "Did you really just ask me if something was going on between Jay and me?"

"What do you expect me to think? When I hear he's spending the night with you all the time,"

Evie gawped for a few seconds, trying to understand where he was coming from.

"It's _Jay_ ," She was completely baffled that he could even entertain the idea that something was going between her and Jay.

"Let's be honest Evie, he's much better looking than I am,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"So you admit he's better looking than me,"

"I didn't say that,"

"You didn't deny it,"

"So what if he is? I'm not dating him! Because that's not what I care about,"

"Then why can't he stay somewhere else?"

"Jay's my one of my best friends. I'm not going to turn him away,"

"Jay's got other friends he can crash with,"

Evie rubbed her forehead, "You're jealously before was annoying, but this insane. Do you hear yourself? Me and Jay? I'm with you because I want to be with you. Not because I'm waiting until something in a better package comes along. Why don't you trust me?"

"Can you blame me? You're obviously out of my league. Everyone who sees us together thinks it,"

"I don't think it. I've never once thought that. And last time I checked, everyone else wasn't in this relationship. It's you and me,"

"I'd trust you if you tell me when a guy sleeps over. You don't even let me sleep over,"

"I'm not ready to be intimate. When we talked about it you said you weren't either,"

"But Jay can stay over,"

"Nothing happened!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't need to run every single decision by you. Especially not to let my best friend sleep on my sofa when he doesn't have access to his own bed,"

"I want to trust you, I do,"

"Then why don't you? I've never given you reason to doubt me,"

"But…"

"There are no buts here. You don't trust me. If you don't think you're good enough for me, when I've always told you that you are, then I don't know what else to tell you,"

"Evie," He took a step forward but Evie recoiled back.

"Don't," She held a hand up.

"I'm… just so lucky to have you. I don't want to risk any chance to lose you,"

Evie gritted her teeth, "Don't put your jealously and your issues on me. I already went through enough of that with my mother. That's not on me. That's on you. I've never done anything that would make you doubt me. I've always shown you you're enough. But if you can't believe that… then maybe you're right. If you don't trust me… then we shouldn't be together,"

Doug's face crumpled, "No, you can't,"

"I can. I just did,"

"But… Evie, please,"

Evie took another step back, her arms wrapping around herself.

"I'll try to be better. I'll trust you. I will,"

"You've had all the chances to that before,"

"Evie, please,"

"I think you should go,"

"Evie…"

"Doug, enough. It's over," She turned on her heels, walking back towards the door. She stopped, turning back, "You know what, I lied. I wasn't always faithful. I kissed someone once. One time. And I was so guilty about I never talked to them about it, even though we should have. And I regret that. I should have never let us just ignore it. But I felt so bad, because of you. And you've never really trusted me,"

"Evie, I can. I can trust you. I will"

Evie shook her head, "Don't forget where I'm from. I can see through a lie a mile away. Even if you don't realize the lie yourself,"

She went back inside, leaving him standing out in the cold. Carlos noticed something was off when she sat back down.

"Evie?"

Jay picked up on it a moment after him, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Doug?" Carlos asked.

Evie shook her head, her jaw clenched and her eyes burning. She blinked quickly.

"Hey, what is it?" Carlos moved to the seat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We had a fight," She gasped out softly, "We broke up,"

"What did that idiot do?" Jay asked.

Evie shook her head again, covering her eyes.

"It's okay," Carlos said, "Let's get out of here, alright?"

"We just got here,"

"Screw that. You don't want to be here," He said.

"Let's go," Jay was already on his feet. Jane nodded, following his lead. Carlos helped Evie to her feet, keeping his arms around her as they made their way out. Outside they got half way down the street when Doug came running up to them.

"Evie, please, give me a chance to explain,"

"Dude, I don't what you did, but you best stop right there and turn around," Jay said, placing himself in front of Evie.

"This is just a misunderstanding," He said.

Carlos looked at Evie then at Doug, "Yeah, I don't think it is. Unless you want to learn first-hand what the wrath of a villain feels like you'll leave… now,"

Doug took a stumbling step back, gulping. Jay and Carlos shot him cold glares that had him turn around, walking away with his head down.

They walked Evie back to her place. At the door, Jay asked, "Do you want us to stay with you?"

She shook her head, "I just want to be alone,"

"If you need us, we're just a call away," Carlos said.

"I know. Thanks, guys. You didn't have to that back there. Threaten Doug for me,"

"Yeah we did," Jay said.

"We're still rotten," Carlos grinned.

"To the core," Evie said with a small watery laugh. She hugged them both. She went inside, her breathing coming in short stunted burst. She managed to make it to her bed before she broke down completely.

* * *

A few days later Evie was curled up on the chair in her home office, steaming mug held to her chest, letters scattered on the table before her. She held the most recent one in her hands. She sighed, tossing it onto the table.

A knock at her door drew her attention. She didn't move, wondering if it was Doug. He'd been calling her phone almost none stop. She didn't want to see anyone right now, especially not him. Her head dropped into her hands when a though floated across the back of her mind, a mental image of the person she wouldn't mind seeing right now. Her head whipped around when she heard the sound of the lock opening a few moments later. She gave a relived sigh when she saw Carlos' head poke into the room, calling her name.

"Did you pick my lock?" She asked, letting a little anger slip into her voice.

Carlos grinned sheepishly, "We wanted to make sure you were okay,"

Jay's head poked in above his. He held up a bottle, "We brought the good stuff,"

She sighed again, a smile appearing on her lips, "We'll if it's the good stuff, I guess I won't press charges for the breaking and entering,"

They both grinned, letting themselves in. As Evie made her way down they went to the kitchen, Jay getting the glasses and pouring out the dark brown liquor while Carlos searched the fridge for a suitable chaser. He found some coke and topped up the three glasses with that, pushing one across the counter for Evie.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

She sighed, shrugged "How would you be doing if your three-year relationship just ended?"

He gave a sympathetic smile, reaching out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jay asked, "Just name it,"

"We will go beat up Doug for you," Carlos said.

Evie gave a small laugh, shaking her head, "Guys, no,"

"Mal would have already done it if she were here," Jay said.

"Oh she would have hexed him for sure," Carlos eyes light with an idea, "You should hex him. Aren't witches are supposed to be better at that shit than faeries?"

"Even if I knew any hexes, I'm not going to do that,"

"You don't know any hexes?" Jay asked.

"No, why would I learn a hex?"

"Because they're hexes," Jay and Carlos said at the same time.

"Seriously, how many hexes do you know?" Carlos asked.

Evie blushed faintly, "Technically I know this one spell that could be considered a hex,"

"Knew it," Carlos grinned widely, "There is no way you wouldn't at least learn one,"

"What does it do? Make them forget their own name? Hair fall out? Break out in hives?"

"Nothing that server. It makes the target nauseous for a few hours,"

Jay's smile dipped, "That was not fun as I was expecting it to be,"

"It seems like the perfect scale for revenge on an ex though," Carlos said.

"We're not going to hex Doug," Evie said sternly.

"We know, we know," Jay said with a calming laugh.

"But we should do something," Carlos said, "Not to Doug," He amended when Evie gave him a look, "I mean we should go out, do something together,"

"I don't know guys," Evie said.

"We don't want you to be cooped up in here all day," He said.

"Wish Mal where here, she'd know how to cheer you up," Jay said.

Evie glanced down at the mention of Mal.

"I know. We should get tattoos," Jay said suddenly.

Both Evie and Carlos gave him confused looks.

"Did you have a few drinks before you came here?" Evie asked.

"It's it like a thing you do after a breakup? Go through some big emotional change and you get a physical change to match," Jay said, "And I've wanted one forever. I keep pushing it off for reasons that aren't really reasons. Let's do it, come on, it will be fun,"

Evie considered it for a moment, "If you really want one, I'll go with you,"

"Hey, once we're together," Jay said. He looked at Carlos, "You in?"

"Why the hell not?" Carlos shrugged.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"Let me get changed," Evie said, "I know a place we can go,"

* * *

Meghan looked up from a magazine when she heard the bell above her door chime.

The practised smile on her face turned into a full blown one when she saw it was Evie.

"Hey there," She stood up.

"Hi," Evie smiled, "It's been a while,"

"It has. How have you been?"

"Um… I've been good,"

Meghan caught the hesitation in her voice and arched an eyebrow.

"Hi, nice to finally met you," Carlos said.

"Mal and Evie have both talked about you, only the best things," Jay said.

"That's good to hear," She extended a hand, shaking each of theirs, "You must be Jay and Carlos,"

"That's us," Jay grinned.

"So what can I do for you?"

"He wants to get a tattoo," Carlos said, "We're still on the fence about getting one ourselves,"

"I see. Pull up some chairs and let's talk. A tattoo should be the last thing you impulse buy,"

"I think it's safe to say we all thought about it at one point or another. Tattoos were a status symbol for a lot of people on the isle," Evie said.

"Meghan nodded, "Okay, but you should still be one hundred and ten percent sure about this,"

"I am," Jay said, "I want a snake if you can do that,"

Meghan snorted, "If I can do that?" She sounded a little insulted at the question. She went into a cabinet and came back with several thick binders. "While my speciality is geometric tattoos and flowers, I'd done a lot of other things too," She opened one of the binders, flipping through it quickly. Landing on a page she held it for Jay to see. It was a picture of someone's forearm with a snake made up of polygons.

"Oh, that's cool," Jay took the binder.

Meghan opened another binder, "If you're looking for something more realistic," She showed him a back tattoo if a snake in mid strike.

"Shit, that's amazing," Carlos said.

"Why thank you," Meghan nodded her head, pleased with the complement. She leaned over the desk, turned the page to show them some more examples. Jay and Carlos were both caught up with the tattoos, but something else had caught Evie's eye.

"Meghan, is that a ring?"

Meghan looked up, blinking for a moment before the smile returned to her face and she looked down to her left hand, cheeks red with a warm blush, "It is, Bria asked me last week,"

"Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

"Oh damn, congratulation," Jay said.

"Yeah, congrats," Carlos said.

"Thank you," She said again, blushing a bit more, "We haven't started planning anything seriously yet, and it's not going to happen for a few months, at least. But of course, we want to invite you and Mal,"

"If she's back by then," Jay said.

"Do you keep in touch with her?"

Evie shook her head, "She ends up in places with next to zero cell reception. And forget about the internet. On the odd day she is somewhere with cell towers she calls. But the last time I actually talked to her was about a month and a half ago. She was in Towering Heights for a few days, before heading off again, to find an old lady who lived in a boat in a tree, apparently,"

"She sends us letters," Carlos added, "But she keeps moving every couple months so it's pretty hard for us to reply,"

"Well, if you can get a message to her, let her know we'd love to have her there,"

"I'll be sure to let her know," Evie said.

"Alright," Meghan clapped her hands, "Enough of the wedding talk, yeah? You might make me cry if we keep talking about it, and you don't want me tearing up if I'm going to give you a tattoo,"

She talked with Jay for the next twenty minutes, finding out everything he wanted. Once they'd worked out all the details she took into a room in the back and had him lay down. Carlos and Evie took turns letting him crush their hands for the next three hours while he got a snake tattoo wrapping around his right calf.

When it was Carlos' turn to stand next to Jay and help Meghan distract him from the fact a needle was pricing his skin over and over, Evie flipped through the binders with Meghan's work, while she rubbed her palm and fingers, hoping Jay hadn't done any serious damage. The binder she was looking through had page after page of flower tattoos. Most of them had bullet points next to them, the names of the flowers, their symbolism and meaning. She stopped on one in particular, her attention captured.

"Alright, you're all done," Meghan said a short while later as she bound Jay's leg.

"Oh finally," Carlos shook out his hand.

"You're saying finally? You didn't have a needle going into your skin over and over,"

"Yeah, I may never be able to use this hand again,"

She handed him a page, "Set of instructions for how to take care of it while it heals. Please, follow them to the letter. You'll regret if you don't. No physical activities, running or anything like that for the next few day. I've got some ointment for you rub on it once you take off the bandage. Please do it, twice a day for the next few days. You don't want it to get infected it,"

"Got it. Thank you,"

"And thank you," Meghan replied, "for the patronage,"

"If Jay's done, then I'm ready to go," Evie said, stepping into the room.

" _Alright_ Evie, I knew this was a good idea," Jay grinned.

"Are you sure?" Meghan said, "You don't have to do it today. You could take some time and think about it,"

"No, I'm sure," Evie nodded, "I want a lavender sprig,"

Meghan nodded slowly, "For royalty and femininity… suits you. Okay, if you're sure, have a seat,"

Jay got up, and Carlos helped him walk, "Let's go through the other binders. See if we find something for you," He said to Carlos.

"Dude, I don't even know if I want one,"

"You don't have to get it today. Like she said. But maybe you'll see something you like,"

He sighed, "Fine," They disappeared into the front together.

"Talk to me, where do you want it? How large?"

Evie sat down, adjusting so she was comfortable, "I'm thinking on my wrist, the outside edge, here," She touched the side of her left wrist.

"Wrists can hurt like a bitch," Meghan warned.

"I think I can handle it," Evie said with a self-assured nod.

"Confident. Nice," Meghan grinned, "Between you and me, the ladies who've sat in my chair usually handled the pain better than the guys,"

Evie chuckled, "Where did Jay rank?"

"Oh, he handled it like a trooper. I once have this guy come on wanting to get a gun done on his shoulder. He left five minutes in with a single line,"

Evie laughed. Meghan pulled her chair closer, holding a thin point marker in her hand, "How big?"

"Two… three inches,"

"One sprig?"

Evie nodded. Meghan gave one nod, quickly and deftly drawing a lavender sprig on her wrist, "Cool?" She asked.

Evie looked at for a moment and smiled, "Perfect,"

"Do you want it coloured? More purple or pink?"

"Purple,"

Meghan took a moment to set up her gun, "Last chance to say no,"

Evie nodded again, "I'm sure,"

"Okay, take a breath and relax. If you're tense it will hurt more," Meghan took her hand, cleaning the area with a cotton swab.

Evie did just that. She still flinched when it first hit her skin, but she managed to move not move her hand. After the first few minutes, she got used to the pain, enough to open her eyes again with a small sigh.

"You're a champ," Meghan said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Evie looked around for something to occupy her mind. Her eyes were drawn to Meghan's hand again. "It's a gorgeous ring Meghan," she said.

Meghan chuckled, "None of that, I told you, you'll make me cry,"

Evie smiled, "You and Bria are so amazing together,"

"Thank you," She gave her fond smile, "Hey, we're having an engagement party at our place next weekend. A few friends and family. Bello is going to be there, you should come,"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Bello would love the chance to convince you to do a collaboration,"

"Actually, he already did. He's emailing me constantly. I finally agreed. He's going to be photographing my new collection," Evie said with a laugh.

"And he didn't tell us," Meghan sounded a little hurt, but it quickly turned into a laugh, "That showboat, he probably wants to brag in person. But back to the party, you can bring your friends if you want,"

"Jay and Carlos?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling they'll get along with Zackery like a house on fire. And you can invite your boyfriend… what his name?"

Evie winced, "Ex-boyfriend, actually…" She admitted, "We broke up… a few days ago,"

Meghan stopped tattooing, "Oh… I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. You couldn't have known. Part of the reason we came today was because Jay and Carlos wanted to help me get my mind off it,"

"Was it bad?"

"It was… a long time coming,"

"Well, you can bring whoever you want too," Meghan started tattooing again.

"Thank you, for the invite," Evie said, already having an idea of who she could bring, "Could I ask you a question? Um, about your sexuality?"

Meghan arched an eyebrow, "I suppose…"

"It's for a friend,"

" _A friend_?" Meghan's eyebrow arch higher.

"Yeah, Dizzy. She's from the Isle too. And she thinks she might be into girls. I've given her advice before, but I'm not sure how much I say really helps her. What would say to her? If she's doubting herself,"

"Well, I'd tell her that if she'd gotten to the point she's seriously questioning her sexuality, enough to ask someone else about it, there is a good chance she's attracted to girls on some level. There no one else who's going to be able to tell you if you really are. It's something she has to feel for herself... Ask her this, who were favourite characters in shows she watches or books she reads,"

"What does that have to with anything?" Evie frowned.

Meghan chuckled, "You'll be surprized. Bria and I both have long list characters we were attracted too long before either of us questioned our sexuality. Bria put it in really god terms, 'they were characters we liked without knowing _why_ we liked them',"

"Huh… that's interesting."

"Bello says he used to like watching sports when he was kid. Especially swimming. And he always preferred watching the male competitions," She chuckled, "How it took him until late teens to start questioning is beyond me,"

"When did you know you were gay?"

"I kissed a girl on a dare when I was fourteen and spent the next three years with crippling anxiety over it,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's in the past. And I'm going to be marrying the love of my life soon so no regrets," Meghan said with a smile, "So, just tell your friend it's going to be okay. It can feel confusing at first, but you find someone you want to be with, and who wants to be with you, the last thing that's going to matter is their gender,"

Evie gave a small smile, "Thanks, Meghan,"

"No problem. Anytime you need advice… for your friend,"

The tattoo took the next thirty minutes or so. Meghan banged Evie's wrist, giving the same intrusions she had to Jay. Carlos decided he wasn't getting a tattoo that day, so Jay and Evie paid, both leaving generous tips in spite of Meghan's instance against it. She bid them farewell, with a final reminder for the party.

Later that night, when Evie had removed the bandage she lay in bed, looking at it. She lay in contemplation for a while before getting up and heading to her bookshelf. She pulled down a magic book she'd invested in a few months back and flipped to a section about maps.

* * *

A whole chapter without Mal. I hope you didn't miss her too much. A bit happened this chapter. They got tattoos. That's something I actually had tentatively planned from the beginning. Bria and Meghan are engaged. Yea for them. And Evie's up to something at the end there. What is it? Will we find out next chapter? Maybe, maybe not. I hope you enjoyed reading.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	17. Chapter 17

Writing this chapter was somewhere a cross between really enjoyable and difficult. While not as difficult as chapter 10, I still wanted to do it right. I think you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Evie did a quick double check of the address, "Yep, this is it,"

"All the cars parked in the street are a good sign," Carlos as they walked up a charming looking house, nestled in a pleasant neighbourhood in the suburbs.

"You know, Meghan and Bria never struck me as suburbs kind of people," Jay said.

"It does seem a little weird to think about the tattooed covered lesbians living in a house like this. I would have been less surprised if we came to a tree house,"

"Guys," Evie warned, slightly amused. She pressed the doorbell.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Dizzy asked, adjusting the hem of her dress.

"You look lovely Diz," Evie said easily.

Bria opened the door wearing a floaty peach dress and Evie blinked for a moment because it was the feminine she'd ever seen her.

"Hey, Evie, you made it," She gave Evie a quick hug before she stepped aside to let them in. Calling over her shoulder, "Meg, Bello, Evie's here,"

As Evie stepped into the foyer she could see into a warmly lit living area. Meg and Bello were in conversation with an older couple Evie didn't know. But they made their way over at Bria's call.

"Jay, Carlos, good to see you again," Bria had met them both once when they'd come with Mal to see her mural one day.

"Thank you for inviting us," Carlos said.

"Oh the more the merrier," Meghan said as she glided next to Bria, an arm wrapping around her waist easily, "Oh? And hello there. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," She said when she spotted Dizzy trailing in behind them.

"Umm, hi," She said with a sheepish smile.

Evie put an arm around Dizzy, "This is the friend I mentioned. Dizzy. I thought it would be nice for her to meet you all,"

"What? Wait, Dizzy's real?" Meghan all but blurted. Next to her Bria let out a slow, embarrassed exhale, her head dropping into a hand. Alejandro turned away restraining his laughter.

"Oh my gods, Meghan," Bria breathed.

Evie and her friends all wore varying shades of confusion, Dizzy most of all. Evie was the only one with enough information to actually figure out what had just happened.

"When I said I was asking for a friend you that was a cover for…" She went pale and she out a soft, "Oh,"

"I don't understand?" Dizzy looked between Evie and her face draining of colour, Meghan, who was quietly calling herself an idiot and Bria, who still had her face in her hands, "Why wouldn't I be real?"

"No reason," Evie and Bria said at the same time.

Still chuckling, Alejandro stepped forward, introducing himself to Jay, Carlos and Dizzy, "Why don't I introduce you to the other guests while Bria helps Meghan wipe the egg off her face,"

As he led them away Evie could just make out the beginning of the couple's conversation.

"I can't believe you just blurted that out,"

"You didn't think Dizzy was real either when I told you,"

Alejandro snickered, "I apologise for them, Evie. They mean well,"

"It's okay," Evie knew her face was red.

He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. He led them around the room, making introductions. They met Bria's parents and her little sister. Meghan's mom and brother. Several of their friends. Evie was only mildly surprised to see another same sex couples there. She was very surprised by the amount of people who knew of her and her friends.

"Evie? Or Evie's 4 Hearts?" Someone asked as he shook her hand, "I didn't believe Bria and Meg when they said they knew you,"

"Believe it," Alejandro said, a little smug, "And she and I working on a collaboration,"

"As if you need any more exposure. Is Mal here as well? She's the one who did that amazing mural on Bria's building, right?"

"Yeah, she is. But she isn't here tonight. She's away on a trip,"

"Shame, I would have loved to meet her as well. I would have liked to probed her mind about her painting,"

"Are you an artist as well?" Evie asked.

He pointed to a landscape painting on the wall, "That is one of my pieces,"

"Wow," Evie looked at Alejandro, "Are all your friends artist?"

He laughed, "There are a few teachers, librarians and accountants in the mix too,"

Meghan had been right when she said Jay and Carlos would get along with Zackery. They'd clicked right away and Jay and Carlos had broken away from her to talk with Zack, Jojo and Carver. Dizzy had meshed with Alejandro almost instantly too. Evie had recognized some of his pictures on the walls and Dizzy, enthralled asked how he took pictures like that. He happily gave a detailed account, even pulling out a camera and showing her first-hand how adjusting the settings could produce different images even when taking the same subject.

He took her to the backyard to let her take some pictures. Evie followed behind with a smile.

Meghan and Bria came up to her, the former looking especially sheepish. "Evie, we want to apologise for that incident before," She said, "I never meant to assume anything. This is no excuse for assuming, but I've gotten the 'can I ask a question for a friend' line before,"

"We both have," Bria admitted.

"And it's never been for a friend before. I am so so sorry,"

"It's alright," Evie said, smiling into her drink.

"And by the way. Dizzy is a gem. If you're not careful, Bello is going kidnapped her," Bria said with a chuckle.

Evie chuckled, leaning slightly so she could see past the couple to where Alejandro and Dizzy were having a conversation. He was nodding to something she was saying, fully engrossed as though he was a conversation with anyone else at the party.

"If you could forget that happened, I'd really appreciate that," Meghan said, "I'll even say you don't have to bring a gift to the wedding,"

"Hey, wait," Bria started but Meghan hit her stomach with the back of her hand quickly. Bria coughed and corrected herself, "Yep, whatever she says,"

Evie laughed softly, "It's alright. Really. Honestly, the questions weren't… entirely for Dizzy's sake,"

Bria and Meghan glanced at each other with a subtle look.

"We see…" Bria said.

"It's…" Evie sighed, rubbing her arm, "I've never had a problem embracing my sexuality. Or at least I never thought I did. One of the first things my mother ever taught me to do was how to use it. And back on the isle, relationships were fast and loose. For a lot of people, they were a way to get a warm body for the night or part of a con game in some way. It wasn't really an issue who you slept with. Look at Mal, she never really had to come out. Her panic moment was that like she someone when her mother had always said love was weakness. It's not she didn't want to be seen with a girl. It's that she didn't want to be seen as weak,"

"And what about for you?" Meghan asked.

Evie took half a step back, rocking back on her heels, arms crossing in front herself, "I just… for so long I had it ingrained in me, I had to marry a Prince. That's what happened in the stories, the princess marries a prince. I had to a handsome Prince fall in love with me and he'd whisk me away to a glorious castle where I would spend the rest of my days making him happy. It's what mother always wanted,"

Bria huffed, "I've always been annoyed by those stories. There are too many like that. I always wished Mulan had thrown her hat in the ring for the monarchy election when King Beast united the kingdoms,"

"Wouldn't you have been… ten when that happened?" Evie asked.

"I was always a very politically conscious child,"

"And it still took her until seventeen to even start to question if she liked girls," Meghan said with a fond laugh.

"It's not like I had many girls around me who were as beautiful as you, my love. Hardly any are,"

Meghan chuckled, "Flattery will get you everywhere," She placed a hand on her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. They fell into each other until Meghan pulled away a soft groan, looking at Evie with a shy grin, "I'm sorry, we're supposed to be helping you right now,"

Bria chuckled, resting her forehead against Meghan's temple. Evie couldn't help her own small smile.

"It's okay," Evie said timidly, hand clutching onto her other arm, the action going unnoticed.

"Your mom sounds like the queen of the heteronormative," Meghan said.

Evie shrugged, her shoulders going even tenser. Meghan and Bria noticed a bit too late.

"I just… I can't…" Evie shuddered, hand gripping her arm so tightly her knuckles went white. She shut her eyes tight, her eyebrows quivering.

"Hey," Meghan pushed her glass into Bria's hands and pulled Evie into a hug, "It's okay, Evie, it's okay,"

Evie shook her head, her breathing coming in short random burst. Meghan held her closer, giving Bria an imploring look. Bria nodded once, stepping back towards Alejandro and whispering something to him. He looked at her with a concerned frown, but he nodded, saying "I've got it handled,"

Meghan, keeping an arm around Evie, lead her up the stairs, away from the eyes of the other guest. Evie hardly noticed the change, not registering that her drink had been taking from her at some point until she realized she was gripping one hand with the other.

"Evie, slow breaths. It's okay, just breathe,"

Evie tried to listen to her voice, but her lungs didn't seem capable of following her mind. She gasped, trying to get air in, feeling like her lungs were burning. Her mind was filled with warring thoughts.

"Evie, breathe with me, okay?"

She heard the steady rhythm of deep, slow breathing. She willed her body to follow. Slowly, it felt like air was getting back into her system. A hand rubbing her back helped ease the tension there. She came back to the moment slowly, noting first Meghan was kneeling in front of her, Bria standing just behind, both looking at her with concerned but warm expressions.

Glancing around she realized she was a bedroom, sitting on a recamier.

"There you are," Meghan said with a soft relieved breath.

"I…I'm sorry," Evie looked down into her lap, ashamed, "I don't know what happened,"

"Shh, hey it's okay," Meghan moved so she was sitting next to her, "It's okay,"

Bria held out a glass of water for her, with a small smile, "It can happen to the best of us,"

"Thank you," Evie whispered as she accepted the water.

"I had a full blown panic attack when I first said the words 'I'm gay' out loud," Meghan said.

"But I didn't… say… I haven't even let myself think about being attracted…"

Her breathing started to pick again so she stopped herself. Meghan rubbing a hand along her back.

"It can be hard to think about at first," Bria said, "I know we look like we have it all together. But it took us time to come to terms with it. I couldn't say the words for so long. But when I finally did, the relief I felt was on a cellular level. It's okay if you're not there yet,"

"Just know it gets better," Meghan said with a smile, "You're going to find yourself and be more you than you've ever been. And you'll find that person who loves as you are,"

Bria held out a hand and Meghan took it, both smiling at each other.

Evie watched as they held tight. She smiled, feeling the tightness in her chest ease.

"Thanks, guys,"

"Has there been a girl you know you're attracted to?" Bria asked.

"Umm," Evie's shoulders rose slightly as they tensed, "Maybe… I think. It's complicated,"

"Is it complicated because it's Mal?" Meghan asked.

Evie's jaw dropped. She made a stuttering noise, words failing her.

Bria sighed, "We promised we were going to let them figure it out on their own,"

"That was months ago," Meghan rolled her eyes, "At this point, a little push is warranted,"

"How did you know?" Evie finally managed to get out.

Both ladies gave sympathetic smiles, "Oh honey, you two have the subtly of a freight train,"

Evie blushed, looking down into her lap.

"What my lovely wife-to-be means is, you two have an obviously deep connection. It's not a far leap to think something might have happened between you two at one point. Also falling for the best friend happens to almost every queer girl at some point,"

"Something did happen between us," Evie said cautiously, "We just found out we'd gotten into university. All of us, so we snuck off campus to celebrate. And we had some drinks. Mal and I went away from the others. I don't even remember why we left in the first place. But I remember talking with her and the next thing I knew she was kissing me. And I was kissing back,"

"What happened after?" Meghan asked gently.

"Nothing. Well, right after Mal ditched me. When I did see her next she just apologized and asked not to talk about it. I was still with Doug and couldn't bear the guilt so I was fine with it. Even though I wish we'd talked about it then,"

Bria's head tilted and her eyes got a far off look as she thought for a moment, "This kiss wouldn't have anything do with Mal's journey of self-discovery and magic?"

"I asked that. She said no. I wasn't sure if I believed her then. I'm still not sure now,"

"Maybe you should try talking to her when she gets back," Bria said, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"She doesn't want to be my friend,"

"I doubt that's going to happen," Meghan said.

"After everything that you two have been through you really think your friendship isn't going to be able to survive this, no matter what happens?"

"… I guess…"

"Hey, look at Bello and me," Bria said, "I'm going to tell you something that less than ten people in the world know about, but I trust you. He and I slept together once when we were dating. It was probably the worst sex in the history of sex. And he's now he's the best man at my wedding. If we could survive the worst sex in the universe. You and Mal can survive anything,"

Evie laughed, "Okay, but you know, I kind of have to tell Mal about that,"

Bria sighed, "Once she doesn't tell Zack,"

"One more question. Bello is your best man? I swore I heard your sister say she was maid of honour,"

"Yeah, I sort of cheated with that. I couldn't pick between them,"

"I told her it was a horrible idea," Meghan said, "Bello and Riley are different as day and night. They are going to argue about every decision,"

Bria groaned, "I already heard them fighting over the flowers earlier. Remind me again why we're going through with the big ceremony thing and we just don't elope,"

"Because our mothers will literally kill us if we don't have a ceremony,"

"Oh yeah," Bria said like that was something that had just dawned on her.

"Also you get to see me in a dress that will be incredibly unbelievably beautiful,"

A wistful smile grew on Bria's lips, "Well, I guess, if only for that, it will be worth it," She lifted their joined hands and kissed the back Meghan's hand. Meghan laughed softly.

"Speaking of wedding dresses…" Bria started.

Meghan arched an eyebrow, "Do you think right now is the best time?"

"Do you see better time happening after this?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about me?" Evie said.

"Well… we wanted to ask you if you would design our dresses," Meghan said.

Evie looked taken back, "Really?"

"Just remember you're going to have to deal with Bello at both our fittings so we'd understand if say no,"

"And our families. You've only gotten a taste tonight,"

"And you haven't even met my older brother yet," Bria said.

Evie laughed, "I would be honoured to do it,"

Meghan hugged her. She pulled back, rubbing Evie's arms, "Are you doing okay now?"

"Yeah, I think I am,"

"We'll understand if you want to leave," Bria said, "I can drive you home if you don't want to be at a party right now,"

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. I'll stick around until my friends are ready to go,"

"If you're sure," Meghan said, "And remember, we're here if you need anything,"

"Thank you… for listening," Evie said.

"Evie, darling, you don't have to thank us for that,"

There was a knock on the door and Alejandro looked it, "I know I said I'd kept everyone occupied, but, Bria, your mother had mentioned toasts five times in the last ten minutes,"

"You can stay here if you still need some time," Meghan said.

"I'm okay. Besides, I want to hear Alejandro's toast. I imagine it's got an embarrassing story,"

"Claro que sí," He grinned, "You know me well Evie,"

Bria groaned, "Aren't those supposed be reserved for the reception?"

"Loba, I have enough stories for tonight and the wedding ten times over,"

Evie laughed, following Alejandro out. Bria groaned. Meghan, chuckling, kissing her cheek, "Come on, my love,"

* * *

"We've seen the kids from the Isle struggling to adapt to life here in Auradon. It brings up the question if it is really better for them to be here. Roughly a 10% of them have failed one subject in the past academic year. Many are anti-social. They're depressed. There have been several violent incidents with other children. I still believe, and I think everyone will agree with me, all the children of the Isle deserve a chance to come to Auradon. But I propose to an interim observation period. Three to six months where they level of adjustment is assessed. If it's found they can't cope with life in Auradon when it would be for the best to return them to their home,"

Evie bit her tongue to stop herself from saying the first words that came to her mind, which were all decidedly not appropriate for a council meeting. Lord Byron, she'd learned was on the main opponents of Ben's decree to bring over kids from the Isle. He'd gone quiet for a while, but had come back with a vengeance after Ginny and the others had left.

"Lord Byron," Ben started, "Helping the kids adjust to living here is obviously a main priority of the program. But the idea of sending them back if it's found they can't…"

"It would only be for their betterment. Best they go where they are familiar than stay here and end up struggling to hold a job or end up turning to life of crime,"

Evie had just about enough at this point. She cleared her throat, "Your majesty, if I may," She looked to Ben.

"Please, you have the floor Councillor," Ben couldn't look happier to have someone else other than Bryon speak.

Evie stood, a small, practised smile on her lips, "Lord Bryon, I hope you don't mind me asking where you got your statistics from?"

"The school records of the children, obviously," He replied curtly.

"Oh, I didn't release induvial student records were on public record," She said, causing a low muttering of whispers to start around the room. She suppressed the urge to smile more, "I only ask because those statistics sound… off. 10%, is what you said, yes?"

"I assure you, that is correct,"

"Oh, well, unless I'm mistaken, according to the Royal educational census last year, the national average of student failures was around 30%. If your statistics are true then kids from the Isle are performing above the national average,"

Ben hid a smile behind his hand. There were was another wave of whispers around the room. Evie took pleasure in the way Lord Byron's eyes darted around the room nervously.

"That sounds a little high for the national average," He said uncertainty.

"Like I said, I could be wrong. I'm sure King Ben could send someone to verify the information and we'd have in a few minutes. Or perhaps Fairy Godmother could enlighten us. I'm sure she would know the failure rates for at least the Auradon Prep. Which would be more valuable than the national average as it would give us an idea how the kids from the isle are performing in comparison to their schoolmates,"

Fairy Godmother grinned and was already opening her mouth. Lord Bryon held up a hand, "That won't be necessary, I'll take your word for it,"

Evie nodded, letting her smile get smug for just a moment, "Your proposal for an interim period… it sounds like a... _valid_ idea. What do you propose the criteria be for the evaluation of the kids' ability to adjust? Academics? Level of Social interactions? Engagement in extracurricular?"

"Yes," He said, "All of that,"

"Which one would be given priory?" She asked.

"What? They're all important. If they can't present in one of those areas then it's likely they're not going to able adjust at all,"

"On paper, it sounds like that, surely. But these are children we're talking about? I don't have any research data to back up my claim on this, but I'm sure everyone in this room knows that usually the highest performing student academically only has a few friends. I think everyone knew students like that when they were in school. Lord Byron, I'm sure you knew of a few students like that when you were in school. And on the flip side, most schools have placed a minimum grade average to allow their students to participate in things like sports and extracurricular because they don't want them to just be engaging in just one thing. Which would you give you priority to? Would the child from the Isle who was excelling in academics but only has one friend be the one sent back? Or would the popular kid with dozens of friends but whose grades were boarding on the pass/fail line be given the ticket back?"

He gawped, not saying anything.

"I'm sure you can figure it would at a later date. Perhaps with some help," Evie said.

Ben snorted, and covered it with a couch.

"Your suggestion of three months seems rather short," Evie continued.

"Well…" He's previous confidence was shaken and it showed in his voice, "No need to drag it out. If they couldn't make here… it would be best to send them home,"

"Lord Byron, do you really think a home where these kids were mistreated and abused is where they belong?" Evie asked.

"Many of them are home sick. If they miss their home, their parents or whoever couldn't have been that abusive,"

Evie's jaw clenched for a second. She closed her eyes and took a breath, stopping the hot ball of anger that rose up with that comment, "I know you couldn't possibly fathom the notion that someone who supposed to be your main care giver and protector being abusive," Her voice went steely cold now, her light condescending tone gone entirely, "No doubt you received nothing but love from everyone around you as child. And were given all the encouragement and support you needed, even if it was unwarranted. But try to understand, these kids knew nothing else than the abuse of their parents. To them it's normal. For many of them, coming here is scary because they'd terrified of what's going to happen if their parents somehow get their hands on them again. They used to people being nice to them when they're trying to stab them in back. They're used to fighting for food. Coming here is strange and scary and it's going to take some of them a lot longer than few months to get used to,"

"You seemed to get used to Auradon fast enough,"

Evie gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Some are able to cope better than others. Admittedly, my mother was better than most. She never raised a hand against me. She kept me fed, made sure I had clothes to wear, made sure I had an education, things that are _less than_ the bare minimum here. But, by all means, if you think the abuse these kids have to go through from birth can be gotten rid of in a few months so they can conform to the idea _you_ have, of what a proper child is, then go right ahead and carry this motion forward,"

The room was deathly silent after she finished speaking. Finally Ben broke the silence.

"Anyone in favour of moving Lord Byron's suggestion forward for further debate, say aye,"

The stillness of the room continued.

"Those opposed?"

A chorus of "Nays" came at once.

"The nays have it, motion not carried forward. Now, unless there is anything else to discuss on the agenda today this meeting is dismissed,"

People started filing out of the room, Lord Byron was the first one out. A few people came over to shake Evie's hand and give her words of support and congratulations.

"Well done today Evie," Fairy Godmother said with a proud nod.

"Thank you,"

"You were brilliant," Ben said, coming up to her, "I've never been able to get him to shut up quite so well,"

"Not every fight on the isle was with our fists," Evie said.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure,"

"You handled him really well. I think better I would have. I was two seconds away from raising my voice at him,"

"Oh I know from experience a threat whispered with meaning is more effective than empty words yelled,"

"Maybe we should switch jobs. You might do mines better than me,"

Evie laughed, "Ben, please, you couldn't do what I do,"

He chuckled, "You're probably right," He stepped into his office, holding the door open for her. He walked over to the bucket next to his desk he used to keep rolls of parchment. He pulled out a long one, opening it partly to look at it, then handed it to Evie, "I got what you asked me for. But… what do you need to detailed map of Auradon for?"

"Research,"

Ben arched a brow, "Is there going to a skirt in your new line that is actually a map?"

"No," Evie said with a laugh. It trailed off as she gave a thoughtful hum, "But that might actually not be a half bad idea. I take back my previous statement, maybe you could make a good fashion designer,"

Ben laughed, "I'll leave it to the professional. So what's going with you these days? How is the business?"

"Busy. Producing a collection is taking longer than I anticipated. It's probably partly because I want it to be perfect. And I got commissioned to do my first wedding. I'll be designing two wedding dresses,"

"Congrats. Double wedding?"

"No, one wedding. Two brides,"

His head tilted for a moment, then he gave a small look of understanding, "Oh. Good for them. Who is it?"

"Bria, Mal's boss,"

"Now that you mention it, I remember her talking about her boss' girlfriend. Well, they couldn't have picked a better designer,"

Evie grinned.

"How have you been? I heard about you and Doug,"

"Did he tell you?"

"He did. He asked me to talk to you, but whatever happened isn't my business. I'm here for you as a friend,"

"Thank you, Ben. I'm okay. Actually, a bunch of things happened recently and I'm feeling really good,"

"That's good to hear. I'd hate for my best Councilor to be off her game for any reason,"

Evie laughed, "Is the King allowed to have favourites?"

"Officially? No," He grinned.

"Sir, your three o'clock is here," The intercom crackled.

Ben gave a small sigh, "Thank you, Debora," He replied, pressing the button. He gave Evie a sorry smile, "No rest for the wicked," He said with a laugh.

Evie gave an amused huff, "None indeed. I'll see you around Ben,"

"Bye Evie,"

After saying goodbye to Ben Evie went to her apartment and spread out the map on the kitchen counter, using some glasses to weight down the edges. She went into her closet, searching in the box where she kept Mal's things that she hadn't taken with her. It took a few minutes, but she finally came out a grin, holding something her hand, "Let's hope this works,"

* * *

I know so many you have been eager for Evie to figure out her feelings. And I agree with those of you who said that Evie's clever enough to have figured out her attraction. But she also spent a lifetime hearing that she had to end up with a prince. Even when she realised she didn't need a literal prince, I think subconsciously that would have still been ingrained in her. She would have to do a lot of introspection, which she has been doing, months worth since Mal left. And even in this chapter, she's still not quite there yet. Like Bria and Meghan said, it's hard to say the words sometimes. But the wait will be over soon...er or later. As always, I hope you ejoyed reading.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm in a very good mood today, so I decided to upload a chapter. You're happy now, but you probably won't be by the end of the chapter.

* * *

Anthony was cleaning out the glasses behind their bar, while Rick was sweeping around the tables in the back. It was the middle of the afternoon and they were preparing for the happy hour rush. If it could be called a rush. The small little town they'd settled down didn't see much tourists and more people were trying to get out than get in. But there were enough drunks around to keep their lights on and food in their stomachs.

The bell above the door chimed. Without looking up Anthony called out, "Sorry, we're closed. Come back in an hour,"

Rick frowned, "Wasn't the front door locked?"

"It… was…" Anthony looked up and his face went pale.

"Couldn't you consider opening early for an old friend?" Mal gave them a wicked grin.

"Shit!" Rick threw his broom at her. Mal gave a lazy side step.

Anthony dropped the glass he was cleaning and vanished into a back room. Rick jumped over the bar and followed him.

Mal sighed, her head slumping forward, "Bloody idiots," She turned and ran out the front door.

Anthony and Rick burst out into the alley behind their bar, running towards the street. Mal walked out, placing her hands on her hips. They both skidded and turned around, running the opposite direction, running around the side of the building. As Anthony took the corner his foot caught something and he hit the ground. Rick, just a step behind him, ended up tripping over him. He fell, rolling over him.

"Son of a bitch," Anthony pushed himself to his elbow, but he saw what he tripped over as he looked up. He'd hit Mal's outstretched foot.

"Hello boys," She said with a smug smile, giving a little wave with her fingers down at them.

"How the fu-" Anthony looked back in the direction they'd just run from to see another Mal fading like a mist, "The fuck? How did you do that?"

"Oh, that?" She gestured over her shoulder in an almost lazy gesture, "Illusion spell. Surprisingly simple. And scientific. I just use magic to manipulate water vapour in the air to cause light to refract… and you don't care," She said when she saw Rick's brows frown and Anthony was hastily pulling something out of his pocket. He flipped open a pocket knife that Mal kicked away.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not here to hurt you,"

"We're not going to jail,"

"I'm not here to arrest you either. You not even wanted for anything," Mal rolled her eyes, "Don't you think if you were wanted we would have found you months ago?"

"It could have taken you this long to find us,"

Mal snorted, holding her hand out to help them up, "I should be insulted. Don't you know who I am? I could have found you in days, if not hours,"

Anthony hesitated for a moment, but he reached out and took her hand, letting her pull him up. She did the same for Rick. Anthony dusted himself off, straightening his clothes.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I want a drink," Mal said with a shrug.

He and Rick exchanged a concerned look.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Mal held her hands up, palms open, "I swear,"

"Like we said, we're closed. You'll have to come back," Rick said, he stepped forward.

Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back a step, "Fine. But any funny business and I swear I'll make you regret coming here,"

Mal smiled and patted his cheek, "Oh, Anthony, still haven't learned how to give a threat I see,"

"Don't make me change my mind," he growled.

She snorted with a laugh, walking back inside.

"I'm not serving her," Rick said.

Anthony sighed heading inside. Mal had taken a seat at a small table in the corner. "What do you want?" He asked, a bit of a bite to his voice.

"Whatever you got that's good,"

"None of it is good,"

"Then whatever,"

He poured a glass of whisky and carried it over to her.

"Where's Ginny and the twins?"

"Home. Sleeping. Rick and I usually handle things in the afternoon. We're all here for the first part of the night. They manage the late late shift,"

"Seems like you have a good system worked out for yourself,"

"We make it work,"

"Why a bar?"

He grumbled, obviously not up for an idle chat, "Everyone wants to get drunk,"

"True enough,"

"…How's Dizzy?" He asked in a testy tone.

"Great, last time I saw her. She sent that letter to your mom for you,"

His lip twitched, "Should have known she would show you that,"

"Have you written to your old lady since you been here?"

"That isn't any of your business,"

Mal held up one hand, "Fair enough. I'll let you get back to work,"

Grumbling he went back behind the bar. They opened in an hour like they'd said and slowly a crowd piled into the establishment. Rick kept giving her suspicious looks. Anthony seemed more indifferent. He silently replaced her drink whenever her glass was empty.

She pulled out her sketch book, content to sit quietly and draw. She sketched the bar, some of the seedier looking patrons. The crowds died down around six, many heading out to go to their homes. A few still hung around, either nursing a drink in a corner alone, or small groups having a rousing time. Around eight more people started to find their way inside.

Mal noticed when three people came in together. She recognized them right away. The Gaston twins and Ginny. The twins went around the bar, into the back. Anthony leaned over the bar to whisper to Ginny and he nodded in her direction. Ginny's eyes found hers, narrowing, a frown found its way on her lips. Mal smirked, raising her glass in acknowledgement. Ginny stalked over to her.

"If you're here to try and convince us to go back-"

"I'm not," Mal cut her off gently, "I just happened to be the area. Thought I would drop by to say hello,"

Ginny crossed her arms, "How the hell did you find us?"

"Lucky accident. I happened to be in the next town over. Heard about five upstart kids who opened a bar and fixed themselves up an abandoned house. It was a long shot, but I'm glad I took it. We always did wonder where you all ended up,"

Ginny grunted, "You'd think people would have better things to gossip about,"

"In parts like this?" Mal chuckled, "A dog fight would be the highlight of the month in small sleepy towns like the ones around here,"

Ginny snorted.

"I always imagined you taking over the underground crime scene in some city. Not running an actually respectable little hole in the wall like this,"

"Oh, that could still happen. I'm young and got the ambition," She pulled out the chair opposite Mal, sitting down.

"No doubt," Mal smirked.

"We just wanted to go somewhere no one would recognise us. If we'd stayed in the city we would have always been the kids form the isle,"

"I can respect your choice to leave. I'd be lying if I said a similar thought hadn't gone through my head a couple times. But you could have made things easier on yourself and at least finished school,"

Ginny snorted, "Yeah, right. And listen to that fairy prattle on about right and wrong?"

"Fairy Godmother is one those who do genuinely can about the kids from the Isle,"

"Still the poster girl for good I see,"

"My face does look good on posters, admit it,"

Ginny laughed. She turned back, to look at the bar and gave a sharp whistle. One of the Gaston twins looked over their way.

"Send a bottle and another glass," He brought the things over, and she poured herself a drink and topped up Mal's, "So, what are you doing so far from home? Did you finally get sick of all the singing and dancing?"

"No," Mal picked up her glass, taking a slow sip, "I'm travelling, learning about magic,"

"Got a plot planned?"

"Not everything has to be part of plot,"

"The Mal I knew back on the isle would disagree,"

"That Mal did a lot of growing up,"

"Yeah, she got boring,"

Mal snapped her fingers and flames roared to life on Ginny's side of the table. She yelped and jumped back. Mal laughed and snapped her fingers again and the flames died down instantly. Gaston Jr. and Rick appeared behind Ginny, looking upset and concerned.

"I'm okay," Ginny said.

"You sure," Rick asked.

"I've got it handled,"

They nodded and backed off. She frowned down at the table, seeing there was now a 'M' scorched into the surface. "The table is going on your tab,"

Mal snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic," Mal said in a mystifying voice.

Ginny groaned, "Obviously,"

"Elemental spell. Fire comes easy to me, being a dragon an all,"

"You could set the world on fire with a thought, why don't you?"

Mal tilted her head at the question, "I do quite like living the world. It's got a lot of beauty, I don't want to destroy that,"

"And good Mal is back. Just when I thought I was going to see your fun side,"

"Good Mal, bad Mal, they're not different people. Those are both parts of me. I've never going to get rid of the darkness in me. But I'd much rather use it to create than destroy,"

"So, you're really not playing the world's longest con game?"

"Oh, I am, except, it doesn't end with me taking over the world,"

"Then what is your big end game?"

"My happiness,"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You sound like a god damned greeting card," Ginny reached across the table, grabbing Mal's sketch book. Mal made a sound of a protest, which Ginny ignored. She flipped through the book.

Mal frowned, but didn't try to take it from her, "You say that, but aren't you doing the same thing?"

"What?" Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"You're working for your happiness too. You left because you knew you wouldn't be happy at Auradon Prep. You're here with your friends, running a business together,"

Ginny grunted but didn't reply. She searched through Mal's sketch book, "The Princess, the princess, De Vil, Jay, dragons… the princess," She idly called out some of the things she saw as she flipped through, "Hey, where's the rest of your little crew?"

"It's just me. The others are back in Auradon city,"

"Huh, and here I was convinced you were all completely co-dependant,"

Mal chuckled, swirling her drink. She trailed a finger around the edge of the glass. Ginny's eyes followed the action with a dark ardour. She closed Mal's book, placing in on the table.

"The boys can cover the rest of my shift, if you want, I can show you our place. Since you're in the neighbourhood and all," Ginny purred.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think that's a good idea," Mal said with a small smile.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea,"

"You're fun Ginny, but there isn't anything more than just _this_. It's nothing more than physical,"

"Last I checked all you need was two warm… physical bodies,"

"I can't,"

"Why not? You're a big girl. You can do whatever… or whoever you want,"

Mal chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"What? Do you have someone waiting for you back home?"

"No, not exactly,"

"Aww, don't tell me the big bad dragon has a schoolgirl crush. That's adorable,"

"It's not a crush," Mal defended.

"Then what is it?"

"Something that isn't going to happen,"

"Why not?"

"A bunch of reasons. The main one being she's pretty damn straight,"

"Ouch," Ginny gave her sympathetic grimace, "That bites,"

"Yeah," Mal drawled.

"Who is it?"

Mal didn't answer right away. But she shrugged to herself. It's not like Ginny could tell anyone.

"Evie,"

Ginny burst out laughing, "You're shitting me. That shouldn't surprise me, yet…" She laughed louder, leaning back in her chair, one hand over the backrest, "Shit, you're such a cliché. Being all goodie goodie. _And_ falling for the princess. We just need to get you a white horse,"

"Yeah, well, it's not like anything is ever going to happen,"

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact she's straight? Umm… the fact that she's in a pretty damn committed relationship,"

"With a dwarf? Yeah, I don't see that lasting. She's way too good for him,"

"She's way too good for everyone,"

"You know, I always did get these low-key Sapphic vibes from the princess back on the Isle. Maybe it was because she flirted to get whatever she wanted,"

Mal snorted, "Sure, as if,"

"Mmm, you never know. You just got a take a risk with these things. Go in for the kiss and hope for the best. I'm not the praying kind of gal, but you never know who's listening,"

"That works for you?"

"It worked with you,"

Mal's cheeks redden for a moment and she smirked, "Fair point. But I wouldn't want to risk hurting her,"

"It's kind of sickening how good you are Mal," Ginny stood, walking around to Mal's side of the table. She leaned down and cupped her face in her hands, giving her a soft kiss, "Take care of yourself. If you're ever in town, pass by for a drink. I'll be on me," She straightened and started walking back towards the bar.

"Hey, Ginny…" Mal called, making the other turn around, "You're not so bad yourself,"

Ginny chuckled, "Don't go around spreading such a horrible rumours," she said with a wink.

Mal chuckled as she watched her go. She knocked back the last of her drink. She pulled out her wallet, counting enough money to cover her tab and adding a little extra to be safe. She tossed in down on the table, giving a wave to Anthony and the others as she headed out. She stepped into the cool night air, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. She headed off into the darkness, on to the next place.

* * *

Mal found herself in a small village in the heart of Faraway. As she rode in on the back of a farmer's cart she watched with a mixture of awe and curiously as she took in the buildings, the streets and people. Cobblestone roads gave way to hard dirt parts in between the buildings. She'd gotten used to seeing sights like this in Camelot Heights. But the difference between there and here was the incorporation of technology. Camelot Heights had refused to let technology into its boarders, so everything felt out of time like one had travelling into the past.

In other kingdoms, the smaller towns and villages away from metropole areas Mal had learned, were slowly adapting to and incorporating new technologies. Some of the larger houses, ones probably owned by wealthier families were made entirely of concrete. But houses like that were one in a hundred. Most of the time if there were concrete and bricks it was part of the structure. Most of the houses were wattle and daub, with timber frames. Some were completely wooden.

The structures made it seem out of time, yet the crisscrossing wires and street lights brought it back to the present. It wasn't entirely unusual to see a few kids crowded around a house stoop, all watching one kid play on a Gameboy or something similar. Or racing remote-controlled cars in the street. Mal also noted this village still had oil street lamps, even though there were electric ones as well.

The farmer stopped near the centre of town, "You'll have to get off here lass. Ask around for old Foster, he's usually in his tavern this time, though," He said, pointing out one of the buildings.

"Thanks for the ride," Mal hopped off, swinging her bags onto one shoulder.

"You're very welcome," He gave a smile and tipped his hat to her. The town square was a large area, the ground completely cobblestoned. Two main roads paths lead into the area. The buildings seemed to all be business save for a church and one other official looking building that Mal suspected might be a town hall, or maybe a mayor's office. She headed towards tavern which, as she got closer, she saw was called the Overgrowth. She smirked at the name, noting the abundance of plants growing outside and on the window sills. Vines were creeping up around the hold buildings.

She pushed the door open, getting hit with the overpowering fragrance of flowers. There were, even more, plants inside growing in pots. There was a middle aged man sitting behind a counter and he seemed to be talking to one of the plants on the shelves behind him. His eyes darted to Mal as she stepped inside. He was short, it was hard to tell as he was sitting but Mal guessed he might have been shorter than her. His skin was tanned and just wrinkled, his hair pale grey. His eyes were a deep green.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked in a gruff voice, "Looking for a pint? Or a room?"

"Are you Foster?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Mal, and I hear you're the man to talk to about nature magic,"

"What if I am?"

"I'd like to learn,"

"What would a dragon need to learn about nature magic?"

Mal stiffened, "How did you know?"

"One, you wreak of magic. Dragons and Ifits are the only things I know that smell that much of fire. We're not completely in the dark ages here. I do have a tv. I know who are"

Mal gulped, "I'm not my mother," She defended.

"I never said you were,"

"Please. I just, I want to learn,"

He frowned at her, his eyes narrowing. His head cocked to the side, "You've got earnest eyes for a dragon,"

"Do dragons not usually have earnest eyes?"

"Selfish and greedy. Overly proud. Seems like you got the pride part,"

"Hey!" Mal cried, indignant.

Foster chuckled, "You really want to learn?"

"Yes, please,"

He nodded slowly, "They don't seem to have a problem with ya,"

"They?"

"All of them," He gestured around them. It took Mal a moment to realize he was talking about the plants.

"Do you talk to them?"

"It's not talking, not like you and I right now. But yeah, I sense them,"

"Cool,"

"Alright, Mal. If you want to learn, it won't be for free," He tossed her a key, "You can stay in a room above. I expect yay to work in the tavern in the evenings. I'll teach ya' in the mornings. You can have the rest of the day to yourself,"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "Thank you, so much,"

"Whatever. Get behind the bar in the tavern. The evening crowd will be here soon. Oh and one more thing," He took out a small box with candles in it, "Take that to your room. We lose power more often than we have it round here. That's for the nights we don't got it,"

Mal nodded with a wide grin.

For next few weeks, that's what Mal did. In the mornings Foster would teach her magic, either with plants around the building or he would take her into the woods. He wasn't the warmest person, but Mal got used to his mannerisms. In the afternoon she would explore the village and the area around, sketching different things or chatting with someone. Most of the people were homely and were easy to get along with. They didn't treat her like a stranger, even though everyone more or less knew who she was. Evenings she worked in the tavern. The Overgrowth, she learned, was one of three places in the village with a tv so almost everyone piled in it on an evening they had electricity. Evenings they didn't they would take the tables and chairs out into a square. A band would play and people would dance. It was small, quaint and warm. Mal was enjoying her time there.

One afternoon she was coming down the stairs, about to head out. She'd found a creek exploring the day before and she wanted to sketch it. Foster called her out before she could get out the door.

"Oie, Mal, the Davison's kids are having a bite. Watch 'em for few, yeah? Make sure they don't break anything or go back into the kitchen. I want to run down by Bardy before he leaves for town,"

"No problem,"

"And if Cobber comes around for checkers tell him I'll be back in a few," Foster nodded to her as he pulled on his coat and left. Mal just waved to the kids who were quietly eating at one of the tables. Mal knew they wouldn't do anything once they knew someone was there. It was unlikely they would do anything even if no one there. So she took Foster's seat behind the counter where he kept the log and keys for the rooms upstairs and pulled out her book. She turned one of the plants to catch the light. She rocked back in the chair, placing her feet on the edge of the counter and started sketching.

When she heard the door open, she didn't bother looking up. She just said, "Hey Cobber, Foster went to meet Bardy. He'll be back just now, so you can go set up,"

"Actually, I'm looking for someone,"

The voice sent a shock running down Mal's spine. Her head snapped up and she tried to get up. Tried to. Too quickly. Her foot kicked off the edge of the counter and her seat went rocking back. She hit the ground with a solid thud. Ignoring the pain in her everywhere she scrambled to her feet, a soft laughter reaching her ears as she pulled herself up.

"Maybe you could help me. She's about your height. Has purple hair. Looks remarkably like you. Except, she doesn't have such a dumbfounded expression on her face," Evie said, leaning on the other side of the counter, a wicked smile on her lips.

* * *

I'll admit it. I was down right evil with the end of this chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	19. Chapter 19

Ooh, this chapter. This chapter. This chapter is something. Have fun reading.

* * *

A horse came to stop on the edge of the small village. One of the two riders on its back said, "This is the village you had marked on that map, Miss,"

The second rider slid off easily and untied a rucksack from the saddle, "Thank you very much," Evie handed some gold coins to him.

"It's my pleasure, Miss. Hope you have a nice day and find what you're looking for," He said with a nod of his head. With a gentle tug of the reins, he turned his horse around and made his way back the way they'd just come from.

Evie walked into the village, heading toward the first person she saw, a woman outside a house hanging up clothes.

"Hi, good day, could you help me?"

"Good day," She smiled, walking over to the low fence, "Sure dear, what's the matter?"

"I'm looking for a friend," Evie pulled out her phone and showed her photo of Mal.

The woman chuckled, "Coulda guessed you were a friend of Mal's, giving the way you're dressed,"

"She's here? You know her," Evie leaned up on her toes slightly, excitement colouring her voice.

"Oh everyone knows Mal, everyone knows everyone 'round her. You can check The Overgrowth for her. She's usually there helpin' ole Foster. It's the tavern in the square. Just follow the main road, the building's covered in ivy. You can't miss it. If she's not there, she's probably wandering around. Usually is around this time. You might run into her walking the street. Or just stay in the Overgrowth, for sure she'll be there in the evening,"

Evie glanced in the direction the woman pointed, the smile on her face growing wider, "Thank you, so much,"

"It's no problem dear,"

"I'm Evie," she said, extending her hand.

Berta dried her hands on the front of her dress before shaking Evie's, "Bertha. A pleasure,"

Evie had to hold herself back from running up the street. She found the Overgrowth tavern easily enough. It wasn't hard to see where it got the name from. Pushing open the front door she took a step inside and her heart quickened.

There was Mal, leaning back in a chair, head bowed forward. A smile pulled at Evie's lips as she recognised the way Mal bit the corner of her lip, the way she did sometimes when she was drawing. The sunlight streaming through the windows fell across the hair cascading down Mal's shoulder. Evie took a breath. Either she's been a completely blind idiot before, or seeing Mal again for the first time after so long set her heart on overdrive.

"Hey Cobber, Foster went to meet Bardy. He'll be back just now, so you can go set up," Mal said, without looking up.

Evie breathed a small amused huff, walking forward, "Actually, I'm looking for someone,"

Evie saw Mal's head snap up, then a flail of legs. The next second Mal had completely disappeared behind the counter and there was a loud thud. Evie clapped a hand over her mouth but it wasn't enough to stop her laughter. She leaned against the counter, peering over the other side. Mal pulled her herself up, her jaw hanging and eyes wide, looking at Evie with pure disbelief.

"Maybe you could help me. She's about your height. Has purple hair. Looks remarkably like you. Except, she doesn't have such a dumbfounded expression on her face,"

Mal gawped, unintelligible sounds escaping her parted lips. After several seconds she finally managed one word, "…Evie…" her tone laced with awe.

"Hi, Mal," Evie's voice came out softer than she intended, the name falling past her lips like a sigh.

"You're here…" Mal gave a laugh, ducking under the counter. She all but tackled Evie in a hug.

Evie's laughter joined hers as she returned the embrace. She sank into her arms.

Mal pulled back, holding her at arm's length. Her eyes scanned her face, "How did you even find me?"

"Oh, just a little magic," Evie laughed. She dragged her fingers through her hair purposefully and slowly, drawing Mal's eyes to the action. Mal's eyes flickered, focusing. She grabbed Evie's hand, pulling it closer. Mal traced the edge of a ring sitting on Evie's middle finger, metal twisting around a dark stone. Mal recognised it as one of her rings. One she's left behind.

"You used a locator spell," She was equal parts impressed and awed.

"Map locator spell," Evie corrected, pride tinging her voice.

Mal's eyes widened, "Damn. I've never even tried that. That's amazing E,"

"And you've been travelling to learn magic," Evie teased.

"But, why are you here?" Mal's smile dipped, "Is everything okay back home?"

"Everything is fine," Evie let go of Mal's hands to search in one of the pockets of her bag, "I came to give you this," She pulled out a small envelope, handing it over.

Mal's frown turned to one of confusion as she opened it. Taking out a small card her eyes scanned the first few lines and her smile returned, as wide as before, "Bria and Meghan are getting married!"

"Mmm-hmm," Evie nodded.

"You came all the way out to the middle of nowhere to give me an invitation for a wedding that's months away?"

"Well, it's not like you've been including a return address with your letters," Evie said with a chuckle.

"I still feel like there was an easier way to get me a message,"

"Maybe just I missed you,"

Mal chuckled, hugging Evie again, "I missed you too, E,"

The door opened and Foster shuffled in. He stopped when he saw the girls, a frown deepening the lines on his face.

"Hey Foster, this is my -"

"What's a witch doing in my tavern?"

Evie jerked in surprise, "How did he know?"

"He says he smells magic," Mal said, "Foster, this is Evie,"

"Is she here to learn too?" He grumbled.

"Oh, no," Evie shook her head, "I'm here to see to Mal,"

He grunted in response. He walked closer, trying to go to his full height to make himself more intimating, but he came up several inches shorter than Evie, "Don't try to take any of my plants,"

"Uh…" Evie cast a questioning gaze to Mal as she leant away from him, "Why would I want your plants?"

"Witches always want plants for their potions,"

"Not this one," Mal said, pulling Evie away from him, "Foster, no one wants to take your plants,"

He grumbled, stalking back behind the counter, "She gonna need a room?"

"Are you?" Mal looked at Evie, her eyes hopeful, "Are you staying?"

"It would seem a waste to come all this way to only see you for a few hours,"

"Yes," Mal leaned over the counter, grinning, holding her hand open. Foster dropped a key in her hand.

"She's not going to get a discount just because she's your pal,"

"Yeah, Foster," Mal replied a little curtly. She grabbed Evie's hand, leading her up the stairs, "You can drop your bags here and then I'll show you around,"

"I don't think that guy likes me very much,"

"Foster only likes his plants. Ignore him. He doesn't really mean anything callous he says,"

"What have been you doing here?"

"Foster's fae. He won't tell me what, but it's pretty obvious he is. He's been me teaching magic with plants," Mal opened a room, and made a bow, gesturing for Evie to go inside. It was a small room, just big enough for a small bed, a dresser and some low shelves, with enough space to move around in it.

Evie arch a brow, "Certainly not five stars," She said as she dropped her bags on the bed.

"Yeah, well it's the only inn in the village. He doesn't have to compete with anyone," Mal chuckled leaning against the door frame. She gestured over her shoulder, "The room across the hall is where I've been sleeping. It's pretty much the same,"

"Do you mind if…" Evie gestured at the door.

Mal across the small hallway and turned the knob, opening the door for her.

"You don't lock your room?" Evie asked as she walked past Mal.

"Nah. No reason too. No one is going to take anything. And even if they did, the most expensive thing I have right now is my phone and that's useless out here with the shitty reception,"

"No one steals," Evie chuckled, "I think we've found the furthest we can be from the Isle," She glanced around the room. It was the same as hers, only Mal's had a few half melted candles around the room and some her possessions were scattered about.

"How long have you been here?"

"Umm… five weeks, almost,"

"And you just had to be somewhere with no internet,"

Mal laughed, "It could be worse. You could have tracked me down when I was in Sherwood Forest," Mal held her hand out, "Come on, let me show you around,"

Taking her hand, Evie let Mal lead the way outside and around the village. Evie wove their fingers together without thinking.

"Where else have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I spent about three months in Sherwood Forest. There was a coven I studied with. Learnt a lot of different things, mostly elemental. Then I went to Schwartzvald, two different places there. I spent like six weeks with a woman who's speciality was fire magic. Turns out I have a natural proclivity for fire,"

"You, a dragon? I would have never guessed," Evie teased.

Mal elbowed her side playfully, "Then before coming here I was with this elf dude uses magic to help himself walk after his legs were damaged. Interesting guy. Calls magic gramarye. He was the one who told me about Foster. In between I've been just travelling around, trying to see much as I can,"

"You certainly have been busy,"

"Not as busy as you I bet. How's the fashion line coming?"

"It's about to hit stores. I'm kind of freaking out about it,"

"Why? It's going to be amazing, like everything you do,"

"You're supposed to say that. You're my best friend,"

"Doesn't mean it's not true," Mal said earnestly.

Evie blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Hey-o, Mal," A tall, pot-bellied man stepped out a door, bringing with him the fragrant scent of bread baking, "Are you heading down by Mary's?"

"I could be," Mal replied.

"Could you take this to her?" He held out a basket.

"Sure thing," Mal said without question, "Oh, Oliver, meet Evie, my best friend. She surprised me with a visit,"

"Pleasure to meet you lass. Hold on, I'll get a pair o' honey rolls for ya'"

"Do you really know everyone?" Evie asked, a little incredulously.

Mal laughed, "There aren't that many people in the village. It doesn't take long to get to know everyone,"

The baker came back out and gave them each a steaming roll of bread.

"Thanks, Oliver," Mal said, tugging Evie back into a slow stroll.

"They know who you are?"

"Oh yeah. They don't care," Mal said, taking a bite of the bread. "Oh, I almost forgot. I found Ginny and the other guys,"

"You what?" Evie stopped walking, "You… you went looking for Ginny?" her voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Yeah. Well, I more stumbled across them. I happened to stay a night close to where they settled down and overheard some gossip. I thought it sounded like them, so I checked it out. They have a bar. And they fixed themselves up a house no one was living. They're doing pretty good for themselves,"

"O-oh… how were they?"

"They were great. Anthony and Rick tried to run from me at first. And Ginny thought I was there to take them back. When I swore I wasn't we had a drink. The boys were still pretty nervous with me there so I didn't stay long,"

"Did anything happen? With you and Ginny?" Her voice hedged nervousness.

Mal, too preoccupied eating, didn't notice, "Nah. Not this time. Not for a lack of trying though,"

Evie's eyes turned down.

"Ginny asked me back to her place. I told her no,"

Evie's breath caught, realizing Mal was the one who'd stopped it. She hurried to fall back into step with Mal, "Why?"

Mal shrugged, delaying her answer by taking another bite, "I didn't want to do anything knowing it couldn't be anything more. Ginny and I aren't right for each other emotional. She wants fun, not commitment. Is it so bad to want both?"

"So… umm…" Evie gulped, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer the question she was about to ask, "Have you had any… relationships or flings?"

Mal shook her head, "I thought about it a few times," She admitted, "But… well, let's just say I haven't felt up for flings," She said, glancing at Evie.

Evie looked down, "If we're on the topic of people who aren't right for each other… you should know, Doug and I broke up,"

Mal stopped walking, spinning to face Evie, "What? When?"

"A few weeks ago," Evie said softly. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt Mal's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Evie nodded. She opened her eyes and gave Mal a small smile, "I am. Now,"

"What happened?"

"He was getting too clingy, too jealous. If he didn't know where I was he'd freak out. The final straw was when he asked if something was going on with Jay and me because Jay slept on my couch a few times,"

"Are you serious?" Mal's eyebrows shot up, her voice sharp and harsh.

"Really, I should have ended it months ago," Evie sighed, "But I just wanted to ignore the signs,"

Mal's hand trailed gently down Evie's arm from her shoulder to hand, "I'm sorry I wasn't there,"

Evie shook her head, "You couldn't have known,"

"Yeah… but still…" Mal gave a low growl, "You and Jay? That's ridiculous. Is Doug a moron?"

"I didn't tell Jay or Carlos it was the fight about Jay that caused the breakup. I didn't want Jay to feel like he was the cause when he wasn't,"

"Maybe it's a good thing I wasn't there. I might have punched Doug,"

"M," Evie chided, slightly amused.

"What? I wouldn't have punched him hard,"

Evie chuckled softly, giving a fond sigh, "I've missed you so much," She said with a hushed tone. When more emotion that she intended to bled into her words quickly added, "Everyone's missed you,"

Mal glanced down for a beat, the edges of her lips tugging up in a smile. "How are the guys?" She asked, started to walk again.

"They're great. Jay's the star of the field. Except when they go against Northern Wei and he loses to Lonnie," Evie said with a chuckle, "Carlos has gotten onto web design. Companies pay him to do their websites. He did Evie's 4 Hearts for me,"

"How's little Dizzy doing?"

"Not so little anymore," Evie said, "She's shot up several inches the past few months. She's almost as tall as you,"

"Guess I won't be able to call her Short-stack for much longer,"

"She has a crush on a new girl in her class,"

"Oh?" Mal grinned, arching an eyebrow.

"She goes red whenever she talks about her,"

Mal chuckled.

"She still gets nervous about liking girls. I took her to Bria and Meghan's engagement party. I figured it would be good for her to meet them,"

"How did that go?"

"Overly well. Everyone wanted to adopt her by the end of the night. I think Alejandro seriously would have if he could,"

"I bet Dizzy loved him,"

"Oh yeah. They got along famously," Evie's smile dipped and she cleared her throat, "Um, something else happened the night of engagement party,"

"Did Zackery try to steal the spotlight with some stupid stunt?"

"No… Well, actually yes. He tried juggling a pair of glass sculptures. Broke one. Bria was livid. But that's not what I want to tell you about,"

"Okay… what happened?"

"Well…" Evie took a breath. She'd been mentally preparing herself for this conversation since she left Auradon City. She'd gone over what she was going to say a hundred times over. But standing in front of Mal now, looking into her eyes, the words didn't want to come out.

"Hold that thought E," Mal said before Evie could muster up enough courage, "Hi Miss Mary," Mal walked through a low garden gate, walking up the porch for a small wooden house. Sitting outside in a rocking chair as an elderly woman. She smiled warmly.

"Hello dearie,"

"Oliver sent you some bread,"

"Oh, thank you. Could you place it inside for me?"

"No problem," Mal vanished inside.

Evie stamped down her warring emotions and walked to the porch, a smile forming on her lips. She gave a soft greeting.

"Mal, dear, who's your beautiful friend?"

Evie blushed when she heard Mal's voice from inside say, "Isn't she?"

"I'm Evie, nice to meet you," Evie said with a nod.

"Pleasure dear," The old woman replied, "Should I expect to see you around with Mal? She gets up into all sorts of trouble, don't let her influence you, dear,"

"Oh…uh, no. I'm only staying a day or two. I don't think I'll have the time to get into trouble,"

"Don't listen to her," Mal reappeared, "Miss Mary likes to exaggerate,"

"Exaggerate, do I? How'd the Hasen' boys end up in that tree?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And they were asking for it. Wouldn't leave poor Sherry alone. Kept hiding Foster's plants just to get a rise out of him. Even their own mother said a night up there did them some good,"

"Watch out for your friend with those boys. They like to lose their common sense around pretty girls,"

"Evie is way more than they could handle," Mal laughed, nudging Evie with her hip, "I almost want them to try something to see what she'll do to them,"

"Did you put some boys in a tree?" Evie asked.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Mal smirked.

"Sun's getting low Mal. Foster will start to grumble if you don't show up soon," Mary said.

"Oh yeah," Mal said, glancing at the sky, "Have a good evening Miss Mary,"

"You too dears,"

Mal nudged Evie with her shoulder, nodding back to the road. They went back to the tavern. The television was on, a tourney game playing. There was a small crowd that was getting larger by the minute. Mal ducked behind the bar, pulling out beers and glasses, placing them on the counter. Someone else came up to take them and pass them around. As others would walk in they would grab one for themselves.

"How do you keep track of who has to pay for what?" Evie asked, sitting next to Mal on the other side of the bar.

"Don't have to. Everyone pays for themselves,"

"Seriously,"

"Yeah," Mal chuckled, "Took me a while to get used too. If they don't pay in cash, they do in favours. Foster somehow always has enough money to replace his stock so it works. I'm not entirely sure how, still, but it does,"

"That's kind of amazing,"

Mal nodded, "Wait, you were going to say something before but I interrupted,"

"Oh…" Evie hesitated.

"What was it?"

"I… I-I'm…I'm designing Bria's and Meghan's dresses," She changed her mind at the last moment, deflating at her abnegation.

"For the wedding? That's so cool E,"

Evie swallowed the knot of disappointment in her throat at her own failure and nodded. She forced herself to smile.

"It was given. They know amazing talent," Mal said.

Evie looked down, away from Mal's eyes that were gazing at her with so much adoration, "Remind me to show you my sketches later," She made herself sound cheery, to cover the crumbling of her resolve.

Mal's head tilted and she took up Evie's hand, turning it over so she could see her wrist, "What's this?"

"Oh," Evie blushed faintly, "I forgot about that,"

"When did you get a tattoo?" Mal arched a brow.

"A few weeks ago. After Doug and I broke up. Jay and Carlos wanted to get me out of my apartment and Jay wanted to get a tattoo. So we went to Meghan's parlour. While Jay was getting his I was looking through pictures of stuff Meghan had done. And I kind of fell in love with this. Simple, elegant. Lavender symbolises femininity and the colour is royalty,"

Mal smiled softly, tracing it lightly with her thumb, "Then it's perfect for you,"

Evie tried to ignore the way her pulse raced at Mal's feather light touch. She closed her eyes, remembering what Bria and Meghan had said about her and Mal being able to survive anything. "Hey M…" Evie started to say. Her mouth felt dry and she could hear her heart in her ears.

"Yeah?" Mal replied absentmindedly, still studying the ink etched on Evie's skin.

"I told you I came to find you because of the invitation,"

"Mmm-hmm,"

"…That's true… but…"

The light in the room went out, thrusting them into darkness.

There were cries and boos, several sighs.

"Of course it goes out in the middle of the game," Someone complained loudly.

"What just happened?" Evie asked, holding onto Mal's hand.

"Power went," Mal snapped her fingers and the candles on the counter sparked to life, "Happens all the time,"

Glancing around the room Evie saw the patrons were lighting more candles with matches or lighters. Some were taking up the tables and chairs, taking them out the door.

"What are they doing?"

"Going outside," Mal said a little sardonically.

Evie rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Come on you'll love this," Mal walked around the counter, taking Evie's hand. They went outside and Mal walked towards to the closest oil street lamp. She snapped her fingers under it and sparked to life. She walked to the next one and repeated the action.

"Wish I could do them all at once, but if I'm too far away things tend to go haywire," Mal said to Evie.

Evie watched on the opposite side of the square a young boy, looking to be in the early teens, climbed up the street lamp barefoot and used something, a lighter Evie suspected, to light the lamp.

"Looks like you have a helper,"

Mal chuckled, "That's Malcolm. This was his and his siblings' job really. But since I've been around the others figure it's faster and easier for me to do. He's the only who still does, mostly because he wants to do it faster than me,"

"There's no way he can climb up faster than you can snap your fingers,"

"Yeah, but I walk really slow, give the kid a sporting chance,"

Evie chuckled at that. They went around half the square. They met up with Malcolm as he climbing up the last unlit street lamp. Mal smirked and snapped her fingers as he got to the top.

"Damn it," He jumped down, "So close. You're lucky. If I were a little taller I would have done more than you that time,"

"Better luck next time kid," She winked.

"That was wicked," Evie whispered to her as they walked back across the square.

"Part of me is always going to a little rotten," Mal said with a laugh.

The others had set up the tables and chairs in a haphazard semi-circle. Mal pulled chairs for her and Evie, turning them to face the square. Half a Dozen people, each with a different instrument sat aside from everyone else. The fiddler started off with a quick melody. The others fell into rhythm with him, playing a quick and lively tune. Even more people were coming out to the square now, coming from their homes.

"They do this every time power goes out?" Evie asked in a whisper, leaning closer to Mal.

"Pretty much. You haven't seen the best part yet,"

A young man stood up, walking around the tables and chairs towards a girl. He bowed to her and offered her a hand. There was a burst of giggles from the girl's friends. The girl herself smiled with a blush and took his hand. They started to dance together around the square, the movements as quick and lively as the music. More couples soon joined. Then a line of teen boys jumping in, dancing in a circle together. Half the crowd was dancing by the third song. Those who weren't clapped along.

"Go ask to her dance,"

"No, you should go. You're the one talking about her,"

Evie's attention was pulled from the music when she heard a conversation behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. A pair of older teen boys realised they'd been caught and tried to act casual. Mal chuckled.

"Those would be the Hansen boys," She said, rolling her eyes.

"You go," One nudged the other.

"No, you,"

"They're talking about you," Mal said.

"I figured as much,"

"Well fine. I _will_ go," One boy said.

"No wait, I want to dance with her!" The other said, grabbing him.

Foster had been sitting behind Mal. He groaned, "Someone dance with her so I won't have to listen to the pair of ya' prattle,"

Mal smirked and stood up. She looked right at the boys with a wicked smile as she held up a hand for Evie. She took immense satisfaction in the way both their jaws dropped. Her eyes shifted down to Evie and her smile softened.

Evie's own eyes flickered from Mal's hand to her face. She took a breath to steady herself as she placed her hand in Mal's. Mal pulled her to her feet, pulling her out into the square. Mal placed her other hand on her side and Evie placed hers on Mal's shoulder. They fell in with the bodies dancing, spinning around the square, their steps light and quick, skipping with the beat.

Evie's laughter bubbled up, banishing the nerves that had been settled in her stomach all day. It was so easy to lose herself in the music. And in Mal's eyes. She had no wish to stop herself from falling.

When the music stopped they were both breathing heavily. Around them people started clapping. The smile on Mal's face pulled one out on Evie's. Mal, laughing, rested her forehead on Evie's shoulder. Mal leaned into her. Evie sighed, one hand loosely wrapping around Mal's waist, catching her breath. She gave a weak laugh, bowing her head next to Mal's. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like crying and laughing all once.

"I've missed you Mal, so much," She said, not trying to hold back her emotions this time.

"That's the third time you said that today," Mal chuckled, leaning back to look at her.

Evie placed a hand on Mal's cheek, brushing her hair back, "And I've meant it more each time," She said honestly.

Mal felt the weight of the words, like a stone dropping into her stomach. She closed her eyes, "Evie..."

"Mal, can we talk? Somewhere quiet?"

Mal looked at her for a moment, searching her eyes. She nodded, taking her hand and leading her away. The streets were dark, darker than usual without electricity. Mal flicked her hand and a small flame burst into existence on her palm. She whispered something and the flames turned from red and yellow to blue-ish white. She flicked her wrist again and flame floated above them about three feet.

"A magical flashlight, handy," Evie said.

Mal grinned, "I didn't learn magic to put on shows,"

"But could you imagine the killing you would make if you did? Everyone would come to see you turn into a dragon,"

Mal elbowed her side, "What did you want to talk about?"

Evie didn't answer right away, her nerves creeping up again. Mal didn't push, content to walk in silence, waiting for Evie to speak. Their feet left the cobbled streets behind, the ground beneath them becoming the dirt path that wove between the trees and led into the woods.

Evie took a breath, closed her eyes and said the words, "I haven't stopped thinking about our kiss,"

Mal stopped dead in her tracks. Evie knew because she felt the jerk in their joined hands. She braced herself for something. For anything. But there was only sounds of the night and soft curl of wind. Evie opened her eyes, hoping to see joy, expecting to see antipathy. She was met with Mal's blank expression.

"M?"

"I-I… I don't know how to reply to that," She admitted, taking a step back to face Evie properly, "Our kiss? The night we were drunk?"

Evie nodded, unease prickling under the skin. She wrapped her arms around her stomach on instinct to protect herself from rejection.

"W-why?" Mal's question fell so soft and light it could be carried away by the winds.

"I…" She swallowed the panic rising up. She knew this was going to change everything. She reminded herself in the back of her mind that she and Mal could go through anything. This wouldn't be the end of them. She hoped it would be a beginning. But even that hope terrified her. In a wonderfully calamitous kind of way, "I'm not…" The words felt like they were stuck in her throat.

"Not…?" Mal questioned.

"I'm… not entirely sure of myself yet. But I know I feel… something for you. And I want to give myself… to give us the chance to figure it out,"

"Are you saying… what are you saying?"

"I think I might I like you,"

Mal gave a laugh that wasn't really a laugh. It was her confusion, her doubt and her happiness all coming out a once, "Well… shit…" She breathed, "How… how long have you…"

"I don't really know. When you kissed me that night, I didn't want to let myself feeling anything. I was still with Doug. I was still scared to admit to myself I could like you… or any girl… because it went against so much my mother had ingrained in me. When I tried to talk to Bria and Meghan about it I had a panic attack," Evie closed her eyes, "And I think it might be happening again because I'm terrified of what this might do to us,"

"Hey, hey," Mal forgot her own emotions for the moment, placing her hands on Evie's giving a small comforting squeeze, "No matter what, you're not going to lose me as a friend,"

"You promise?"

"I promise," Mal with as much emotion as she could muster, "I mean if we're not friends I'll have to get clothes for myself and you know how much of a disaster that would be,"

Evie laughed even as tears prickled her eyes. She hit Mal's shoulder, "I'm freaking out here, half terrified, and you're making bad jokes?"

"Bad judgment call admittedly," Mal said with a small, nervous smile, "You'll have to forgive me. I'm kind of freaking out too. I like you, Evie. More than I let myself admit. I tried to stop. Part of the reason I left was to get away from you. I thought it would be easier. It wasn't,"

Evie let out a shuttering breath, taking a moment to let those words sink in. They looked each other, both breaking into nervous laughter.

"What now?" Evie asked.

"I don't really know," Mal admitted.

"I'll tell you… I'm thinking about our kiss again, right now," Evie smiled nervously.

Mal smiled, leaning forward, but she stopped herself, "You just broke up with Doug. And you said you're not sure about everything. Do you want to be getting into…" The word ' _relationship_ ' flickered at the end of her tongue but Mal stopped it before it got past her lips, "something right now?"

Evie's eyes turned down, biting her bottom lip in thought, "I don't know,"

"Nothing has to happen now," Mal said.

"But…" Nothing came after the 'but', yet it was enough for Mal to know what she thinking.

"Yeah," She breathed out, leaning her forehead against Evie's, "I know. I've been thinking about it too,"

"Mal…" Evie whispered, tilting her head. She brushed her knuckles along Mal's jaw.

"How about this? Whatever happens tonight, it doesn't exist tomorrow," Mal said.

"Is that what you want?" Evie asked.

"I- I don't know," She admitted.

"How about…" Evie interlaced their fingers together, "Whatever happens tonight, we can decide tomorrow if we want it to happen again. Together,"

"And this is why you're the smart one,"

Evie gave a soft amused breath, looking down, her hair tumbling across her shoulder.

Mal brushed Evie's hair away from her face. A shiver ran across Evie's skin as Mal trailed her thumb across her cheek and the line of her jaw. Her eyes were wide, and so green, Evie was lost in their colour. Dark, vivid. Hauntingly mesmerising.

Mal's gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips. Evie's eyes drifted half shut as her head dipped. Mal's hands curled into Evie's hair. Their lips brushed, a breath apart. The distance so close, tempting and unsatisfying.

"Mal…" Evie whispered. Mal felt more than heard the call of her name past Evie's lips. Mal thought she might have stopped breathing. It was all too much. The gentle curl of Evie's hair falling around her hands as her hands combed through the dark locks. The warmth soaking into her skin, their bodies pressed so close. The scent. Familiar and intoxicating the air around her. The sound of her breaths, slow and unsure. And Evie's eyes, warm and bright, tugging her. Mal let herself fall into the gravity.

Soft and hesitant, the kiss brought Mal's senses crashing together. There was no drunken rush pushing her forward. No desire to prove her prowess burning a hunger. But there was Evie. _Evie_. Evie pulling her closer. Evie's hands around Mal's neck, moving, cupping her cheek, curling into her hair.

Evie felt the nerves that had been eating away in her stomach burst into something entirely else the moment her mind caught up with everything happening. She was kissing Mal. She was _kissing_ Mal. It wasn't a burning memory toying with her sanity. It wasn't a haunting dream. It was Mal, kissing her back. Mal's lips, so warm against her own. So soft, giving so beautifully. Letting Evie decide how far she was willing to go. Giving her so much, without pushing past the lines she set.

When they finally pulled apart it was with soft sighs and blinking into darkness.

"Hi," Evie whispered, a smile unrestrained on her face. She brushed her nose against Mal's.

"Hi," Mal laughed, soft and airy.

It took Evie a moment to realize why it was so dark. She glanced up.

"Your flame is gone,"

"Yeah. It goes out if I lose concentration," Mal said.

Evie looked back at Mal, her smile turning slightly smug, "Are you saying I made you lose concentration?"

Even in the darkness, Mal was close enough for Evie to see the way her cheeks flushed red.

"Shut up. Did you want me to be distracted for our first kiss?"

"It wasn't our first kiss," Evie reminded her, cupping her face in her hands.

"But it felt different from the others,"

"A good different?"

Mal smiled, leaning up to kiss her again, whispering against her lips, "In the best way,"

Evie smiled against Mal's lips, melting into another kiss.

* * *

I might have screwed myself because I don't know how I'm going to top this kiss. Maybe I should end it here. I don't see how I'm going to top this chapter. (Don't worry, this isn't the end.)

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm glad to see you enjoyed the last chapter. You're all probably just going to be despondent with anything else I write now. I still don't know how I'm going to live up to last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You probably won't enjoy as much as last chapter. But I hope you enjoy it still.

* * *

Mal was sitting on edge of her bed, pulling on one of her shoes when there was knock on her door. She looked up as it open and Evie stepped in.

"Morning," She said with a small coy smile.

"Morning,"

Evie leaned back on the edge of the door, one hand on the knob. She fiddled with it as she looked at Mal quietly.

"So…" Evie started.

"So…" Mal echoed, "Last night is a thing that happened,"

"Yeah," She hummed.

"Are you okay?"

Evie nodded, her smile growing slightly.

"And is it something you want to happen again? Because for the record, I wouldn't be opposed to it, at all,"

Evie pushed off the door, closing the distance between her and Mal. She placed her hand at the point where her next met the line of her jaw, tracing the corner of Mal's lips with her thumb. She leant down, pressing her lips to hers in a soft, lingering kiss.

Mal smiled against her lips, "I take it that's a yes?"

Evie chuckled, nodded her head, "Yes. I want this," She rested her forehead against Mal's, "I want you. I want us,"

Mal sighed happily, "I didn't even think this could be thing that could happen,"

"How long have you liked me?" Evie sat down next to her.

Mal lifted Evie's hand with the charm bracelet they'd give her for her eighteen birthday on it. It had a couple less than a dozen charms on it now.

Mal touched the sky blue stone, "Do you remember when I bought this?"

"The day in Grimmsville,"

"I can't say when I started thinking about you as more than just a friend. But I when I bought this I knew for sure I was screwed,"

"I didn't have a clue," Evie looked at the little charm, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see how that conversation could have gone in a direction that was anything but a disaster. And I thought I'd messed us up for good when I kissed you that night. Why didn't you tell me you aren't straight?"

"It's still a relativity new discovery,"

"You know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep up with me,"

"Keep up with you?" Evie arched an eyebrow, giving Mal a confused but amused smile.

"I mean, I'm obviously the one with more experience here,"

Evie snorted, "You?"

"Yes, me. You only just figured out you're into girls,"

"You're dating experience has been one serious relationship and kissing one girl a few times when you were drunk,"

"I've still known I'm bi for years now,"

"That doesn't automatically make you more experienced,"

"Except, by definition that's exactly what being more experienced means," Mal teased.

Evie laughed, "Let's see how your _experience_ helps you against this," She started tickling her.

"E!" Mal cried, trying to squirm away across the bed. Evie held her down her by her waist and didn't stop until Mal pleaded, "Alright, alright, I give,"

Mal rolled onto her back on the bed, catching her breath.

Evie dropped next to her, propping her head up, on her hand, "How about we both agree to take it slow since this is new territory for the both of us," she said, brushing Mal's hair away from her face.

"That sounds fair. But, can we still kiss? I've been rather enjoying that,"

Evie, with a grin, kissed her.

"Is that how you're going to say yes from now on?" Mal asked when Evie pulled away.

Evie laughed, "It could be," She said, playing with the end of Mal's hair. "I need to ask you, when are you coming back?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have meetings to attend in three days. I'll need to head back day after tomorrow for the latest. Ideally, I'd like to go tomorrow. But you…"

Mal sat up, "I didn't think about that,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about when I was going home. I had an unofficial plan to head to the Border Lands," Mal glanced to the wedding invitation laying on the shelf, "Though now I'll have to head back before the wedding. I wouldn't want to miss that," She looked at Evie, "What do you want?"

"You should do what you want,"

"Evie, that isn't what I asked," Mal said gently.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you again. Not so soon," She admitted softly.

"Okay,"

"Okay?'

"Okay," Mal nodded, "I'll go back with you,"

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm," Mal smiled, "Foster is probably going to be happy to get me out his hair,"

Evie hugged her tightly, relief flooding through her body. "Are you really okay with just ending your trip?"

"Yeah," Mal pulled back enough to look at her, "I've learnt a lot. And I've seen a lot. That's why I came on this trip. I did what wanted to do. I'm not going to regret leaving now,"

"But, I don't want you to come back just for me,"

"And why isn't that a good enough reason?"

Evie glanced away, "Mal, I don't want to be the only reason you're coming back,"

"You're not," Mal said, earnest and quiet, "You're _a_ reason. But I've been missing home. Carlos and Jay. I've missed going to Sixth Circle every day. I've even missed Dizzy, which was a little surprising,"

"You swear you're not just saying that?"

"You know me well enough to tell if I'm lying,"

Evie searched her eyes. The silence lay between them like a blanket for a long moment. Evie nodded wordlessly, resting her forehead against Mal's, her hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Mal hummed and kissed her brow.

That evening Mal was packing her things, doing a sweep of the tavern to make sure she didn't forget anything. Foster appeared at her door, carrying a small potted plant.

"Here," He held it out for her.

"What's this?" Mal looked at it, then him.

"Where I grew up it was customary to give your student a gift when they completed their training,"

"But I didn't,"

"Eh, you did enough. Are you going to take it or not?"

Mal smiled, "Thank you, Foster,"

"Try not to kill it in a week," He grunted and turned, heading back down the stairs.

Evie was coming up the stairs at the same time and she arched a brow, "What's was that about?"

"He gave me this as a gift,"

"He gave you a tiny tree?"

"He did," Mal laughed, looking down at it. "I think this is his way of saying he likes me. Or least he didn't hate me,"

* * *

The next day they set off early, getting a ride to the closest town with a farmer. There they were able to hire a car to take them to a train station a few hours away. Mal chuckled to herself as she dropped her bags onto the floor of the cabin, placing the little plant on the seat next to her.

"I've been hitchhiking my entire trip, and you're getting us back home in one train ride,"

"It's still going to be nine hours," Evie said from her seat on the opposite side of the cabin, "We won't be back until tonight,"

Mal groaned, laying back on her seat.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just realizing I don't have a place to stay,"

"I figured you stay with me. The rest of your things are at my place already,"

Mal turned her head to look at her, "Do you think it's a good idea for me to stay with you when this," She gestured between the both of them, "Is just starting out?"

Evie's cheeks coloured slightly, "I didn't mean anything has to happen,"

"I know. But, it's just, living together seems like the exact opposite of taking it slow,"

"We have basically lived together for years now. We can suss it out. If it feels like too much too soon, we'll figure out something else,"

"I'd say I could stay with Jay and Carlos, but they're staying on campus,"

Evie nodded, "Are you going to reapply for Auradon U?"

"Actually. I've been thinking about it. I think I'll go work with Bria full time,"

"You're not doing uni?"

"I don't see a reason to. I can work with Bria. I can start taking commissions for murals again. Maybe work on pieces to sell," Mal said.

"Bria's going to be happy you're back. She said she misses having another girl around the workshop,"

"How are they?"

"Bria and Meg?"

Mal nodded.

"They're even more in love now than when you left,"

Mal laughed, "I don't think it's possible for those two to be more in love with each other,"

"I never got the chance to the show you my designs for their dresses, did I?" Evie pulled out her scrapbook from her bag. Mal rolled off her seat and hopped down next to Evie. Evie flipped to the pages with sketches for the two wedding dresses. Bria's was a shoulderless design, the material cinched at the waist, and the material cascading down in sheer silken waves. Meghan's was slimmer, the bodice covered in lace, with lace sleeves and a cold shoulder design.

"…Wow,"

"You think they'll like them?"

"Uh, yeah, they're going to love them,"

"They don't want to know a thing about the other's dress, they want it to be a surprise for the day. I talked to each of them alone, asked what they wanted their own dress to look like, and what they would like the other's dress. Bria wanted lace for Meghan, something that would be as elegant as Meg. Meghan wants Bria to have a dress that would make any princess jealous, grand, classic and, I quote, 'everything Bria deserves',"

Mal chuckled at that, "Alejandro has a point about them being disgustingly cute,"

Evie sighed a fond sigh, "Do you think we'll be like them?"

Mal took Evie's hand in her own, her fingers trailing over her skin to brush across her wrist, "We're going to have to get a lot of tattoos to do that,"

Evie laughed, bumping Mal's shoulder with her own, "M," She chided lightly.

"I don't know," Mal said with a small shrug. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Evie's in a feather-light kiss that lasted the space of a breath, "But we can try our best to be,"

Evie's lips flickered with a small but blissful smile. She kissed Mal again, soft and sure. Pressing closer, head tilting just so. One of her hands wrapped around Mal's waist, the other curled in a loose caress against Mal's jaw. Mal's hands looped around Evie's neck, pulling her closer. Their lips moved, deep and certain. Like a promise.

The afternoon wore on. The changing scenery outside brought with it the return of cell service, much to Evie's delight, until she saw the number of emails, messages and voicemails waiting for her. She sighed as she started to go through them, mentally organizing them by priority to respond to.

While she worked Mal went to get some for them to eat. When she returned with a pair of sandwiches Evie was on the phone, on what appeared to be a business call. Mal placed the sandwich in front of her and quietly curled up on the opposite seat, and pulled out her sketchbook, content to eat and draw in silence while Evie was busy. Eventually, Evie got through the messages that needed her immediate attention. With final texts to Jay and Carlos letting them know Mal had come with her, and one to Dizzy asking her to pass by the studio the next day, she put her phone down. Her gaze turned to the window, eyes distant and vivid.

Mal's lips pulled into a smile on their own as she gazed at Evie. The late evening sun casting warm golden light into the cabin. Mal watched as the sky's vibrant hues began to fade with the gloaming.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mal asked.

Evie's intense gaze shifted from the scenery blurring past in the window to Mal's eyes, gazing back at her a quiet verdant thoughtfulness.

"I've been thinking, maybe we should hold off on telling anyone about us. Until we're sure about what this is,"

Mal considered that for a moment and nodded, "I think that's a good idea. But are we going to keep it from everyone? Even Jay and Carlos,"

"Just for now,"

Mal nodded again, "Okay,"

It was late at night when their train finally pulled into the station in Auradon City. They headed to Evie's. Mal got more anxious with each step, this going to be the first time she saw Evie's apartment. When Evie opened the door she got a second's worth of a glance before she swept up, off her feet, into a hug.

Mal didn't even know who was hugging her until she heard Evie say, "Did guys let yourselves in again?"

"What other reason would you give us a spare key?" She heard Carlos say, somewhere to her left.

"In case of emergencies," Evie replied.

"Jay," Mal groaned, "I need air,"

He laughed and put her down. Her feet had barely touched the ground when Carlos tackled her in a side hug.

"Oh," She laughed, "Yeah, it's good to be back,"

"If Mal coming back and we need to put on an impromptu party because of it isn't an emergency, then I don't what is," Jay said.

Evie closed her eyes, letting out a pained-sounding breath, "Please tell me you didn't invite a bunch of people over to my place tonight without my permission,"

"Evie, come on, you should have more faith in us," Jay said, sounding offended, "We're not idiots,"

"We invited everyone over for tomorrow," Carlos said.

Evie groaned.

"We wanted Mal's for ourselves tonight," Jay added.

Mal laughed, "I missed you guys so much,"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Evie said, "I hate you guys so much,"

"Nah, you don't," Jay said, hugging her too. She grumbled softly but returned his hug.

"So, what gifts do you have for us?" Carlos asked, making Mal laugh harder.

The quartet ended up around the coffee table, helping Mal unpack her bags. She did have gifts for them, a stone carving of a dog for Carlos and necklace of dark, polished beads for Jay. She had to empty her bag before she found her gift for Evie. From a small cloth small cloth bag, wrapped in cotton and cloth, she pulled out a very small glass vial. It wasn't unlike the charm of a round bottom glass flask Evie currently had on her bracelet. Only this one was a small bottle, a bit longer and wider than a fingernail. It had cork stopper and a wax seal around the top. The bottle itself held within it a pale slivery-grey dust.

"M, what is that?" Evie asked, noting Mal's smirk.

Mal placed in her hand, "I didn't give it to you before because Foster might have seen it and he really doesn't like potions,"

"That's a potion?" Jay asked, he and Carlos getting closer.

"It's enchanted daisy dust," Mal said, "It's an ingredient for some potions, but just by itself it can make someone sick to the point of passing out,"

"Cool," Jay said.

"I feel we got skived with our gifts," Carlos said.

"What am I going to do with this?" Evie asked.

Mal shrugged, "You never know when it could come in handy,"

"I think I'm going to save this, and not wear it on my charm bracelet where it might break by accident,"

"Probably for the best," Mal said with a chuckle.

They spent the next few hours catching up, eventually all falling sleeping. The following morning Mal was woken up with a gentle shaking. Her eyes blinked open to Evie sitting on the edge of the sofa bed, dressed already.

"Hey," Mal drawled, voice still heavy with sleep.

Evie put a finger to her lips, nodding her head in the direction of Carlos and Jay, hanging off the edge of the other side of the sofa bed and sprawled across a couch respectively, both still sleeping soundly.

"I have to head out to meet Ben. Impromptu meeting, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Mal sat up, stifling a yawn.

"I might not be back until this afternoon. What are you going to do today?"

"Go talk to Bria, see if I can get my job back,"

Evie chuckled softly, running her fingers through Mal's messy hair, "Make sure you lock up when you leave. And pass by my studio when you're done there. I can show you the place. Jay or Carlos can give you directions when you're more awake,"

Mal nodded, eyes still sleepy.

"Did you hear me?" Evie asked, not entirely sure she was listening with the way her eyes were drooping.

Mal nodded again, "Lock up. Studio, pass by, you show me. Directions from the boys," She repeated back, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss, "Go kick ass today. Tell Ben I say hi,"

Evie's smile grew as she watched Mal fall back into bed. She tip-toed out as not to wake her sleeping friends.

A couple hours later a much more awake and alert Mal climbed up the stairs to the workshop in Sixth Circle.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be hiring, would you?" She called out to the room.

"Orchid!" Zackery exclaimed.

"Well, well," Bria handed the piece she was working on to Carver, "Look what the cat dragged in," She walked over and gave Mal a hug.

"Hi Bria,"

"When you'd get back?" She asked.

"Last night. I came back because I hear I have a wedding to attend. Congratulations,"

Bria laughed, "Thank you. You're a little early for the wedding, but we're happy to have you back,"

"You're going to have to go through the hazing again though," Jojo said.

Mal laughed, "Bring it on,"

"You ready to start right away?" Bria asked.

"Tell me what to do boss,"

Bria glanced the guys in the room and placed her arm around Mal's shoulders, walking part way down the steps, out of earshot, "Quick question, have you talked to Evie since you got back,"

"Evie came to find me actually,"

Bria's brow arched, "Oh? And did she say anything... about…"

"If this about the thing with you and Alejandro, oh yeah, she told me," Mal teased.

Bria gave a heavy sigh.

"I won't tell Zack, or anyone else,"

"That's great. But, did Evie talk to you about anything else,"

Mal shrugged, "We talked about a lot of things. So, can I start back work today or not?"

Bria sighed, but nodded, "Go get some gloves on and help Zack and Jojo. They're making glasses,"

Mal gave a quick nod and ran back up the steps.

Bria stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if Mal was messing with her or not.

* * *

Evie was in the office of her studio when she heard a low whistle. She turned to find Mal admiring the sample pieces of her clothing collection, hanging on a rack.

"Hey you,"

"This place is impressive," Mal said.

"Thank you. Ben says to tell you, welcome back. I invited him to the party later, I hope you don't mind,"

"Nah. I won't mind seeing him. He and I are good now. How was the meeting?"

"Unnecessary bureaucracy,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. How was Bria?"

"She's great. And she absolutely suspects the real reason you came to find me,"

"Yeah, I figured she and Meghan would be on to us. I did basically come out in their bedroom, and confess my feelings for you,"

Mal chuckled, walking over to Evie, leaning down to give her quick kiss. Evie stopped her from pulling away with a hand at the back of her neck, her fingers curling up into her hair. She deepened the kiss, pulling Mal closer.

"Evie?"

Mal pulled away when she heard Dizzy's voice.

"In the back Diz," Evie called, running a hand through Mal's hair to smoothen it down.

"I've got some sketches for the jewellery to go with the wedding dresses," She walked into the room and let out a squeal, "Mal!"

Mal grunted as she was tackle hugged, "Hey, Short-stack," She wheezed, "Good to see you too,"

She breathed a sigh when Dizzy let her go, "Although there is a lot more of you to see now," She measured Dizzy next to herself. The top of Dizzy's head came up just about to Mal's nose, "What has Florianna been feeding you?"

Dizzy giggled happily.

"Cool jacket," Mal said, admiring her outfit. Dizzy was wearing the jacket Evie had given her, but she'd added several multi-coloured patches to it. Dizzy held onto the edges of the jacket, turning around to show Mal all of it.

"Isn't it the coolest? Evie gave it to me,"

"Tell her why I gave it to you,"

"I got the highest in Art last semester, in my year,"

"Yeah?" Mal grinned, "Nice work Dizzy," She held up her hand. Dizzy gave her high five.

"D, can I see your sketches?" Evie asked.

Dizzy handed them to her before returning her attention to Mal, "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday,"

"You came back with Evie?"

"Yeah. Figured it was about time to come back,"

"What was it like? Did you see anything interesting?" Dizzy asked eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Mal chuckled at her excitement. She told her about her travels, the things she saw and learnt. While they talked Evie was making a few adjustments to Dizzy's sketches and then started adding a rough sketch of the pieces to her mock-ups of the dresses, trying to get a feel of how it went together. Mal suddenly set her palm ablaze, giving Dizzy a demonstration. Evie scolded her for that.

"Mal, not near the clothes please,"

"I've got it under control," She said even as she quenched the flames.

Dizzy's head tilted to the side and her eyes narrowed in a befuddled away. "Ummm…"

"Something wrong Diz?" Mal asked.

"Uhhh…" Her eyes flickered back and fought for a moment.

Mal arched a questioning eyebrow at her. She casually leant across Evie's desk, picking up a partly full bottle of water. She uncapped it, taking a drink. Evie glanced up from her sketching for a moment at Dizzy.

"What's up, D?"

"Since when do you two wear the same shade of lipstick?"

Mal chocked, coughed and snorted all at once, spluttering up water. She squeezed the water bottle, crumpling it partially, the water forced out, spilling across her front. There was scratch and snap from Evie as her pencil went skating across the page, leaving a dark, deep, arcing stroke that turned jagged before ending abruptly at the point the pencil point had snapped off.

Dizzy looked between the both of them, a perplexed frown at their reactions.

Mal was leant forward, coughing, water dripping down her front, the top half of her shirt soaked. Evie was frozen, lips parted slightly, looking like she about to say something but no words came out.

Dizzy's eyes did a shift from perplexed to comprehension, "Wait…"

* * *

My joking about not being able to top the last chapter aside, I've been so moved by your love and support for this story. Thank you for reading my story. I'm going to keep trying to give you a story at the best quality I can. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	21. Chapter 21

For those who have been asking, no, this story isn't close to its end as of yet.

* * *

"Were you two…?" Dizzy gasped, her whole body seemed to rise up in excitement. She pressed her hands together, clapping enthusiastically, "Are you two…?" She let out a high pitched squeal that had Mal and Evie flinching back, covering their ears.

Mal clapped her hand over Dizzy's mouth, "Kid, for the sake of our ears we need you to calm down,"

She looked up at Mal, her eyes shining. Even with her mouth covered Mal could see the smile radiating in her eyes.

"I'm going to let go. No more screaming, deal?"

Dizzy nodded.

Mal let her go, and the second she did questions tumbled from Dizzy like a torrential waterfall.

"Oh my _gosh_! Am I right? Is something happening with you two? Were you kissing? Are you dating? Evie, you never told you liked girls. I always suspected since Mal told me you two kissed. But I wasn't sure since you never actually said anything. How long has this been going on? Is this why you went you find Mal? Is that how you got together? How'd you get together? Wh-" Mal covered her mouth again. Dizzy had said all of that in a space of a breath, her pace getting increasingly quick with each uttered word.

"Slow down, one question at a time," She said as she let her go again.

"Are you together?" Dizzy asked again.

Mal and Evie looked at each other. Mal gestured to Evie, for her to take the lead in this.

"We…" Evie paused for moment, looking from Mal to Dizzy, "We are,"

Dizzy let out a shriek that had Mal and Evie covering their ears again. Dizzy winched, giving a sheepish smile, "Sorry,"

"But no one knows yet," Evie added.

"Diz, I think we could weaponize your screams," Mal said, trying to stop her ears from ringing. Evie chuckled, giving Mal a quick amused smile.

"Why aren't you telling anyone?" Dizzy frowned.

"We're trying to take this slowly," Evie said. "Figure this without constant questions from our friends,"

"Or cameras following us around. I hated that Ben and I had no privacy," Mal said.

"Which means we want you to keep this between us for now," Evie said to Dizzy.

"Okay, but if you expect to keep anything quiet you're going to have to invest in some smudge proof lipsticks or you're not going to be fooling anyone,"

Mal and Evie burst out laughing at Dizzy's frankness.

"Any recommendations?" Mal asked jokingly.

Dizzy, however, took the question very seriously, launching into a detailed list of the brands she thought would work best. Mal looked at Evie, a little incredulous and very amused. Evie only laughed silently.

"You seem pretty knowledgeable about this Short-shack," Mal interrupted her at one point, "You haven't been testing this out first hand and not telling us, have you?"

Dizzy blushed beet red at the implication, stuttering and shaking her head quickly.

"Mal," Evie reprimanded lightly, "Don't tease her,"

"Alright, Alright," Mal held her hand up in surrender, "I'm only joking Dizzy. But I've been hearing about a new friend of yours? One you can't stop talking about?"

Dizzy went impossibly redder. Evie hit Mal softly with the back of her hand.

"Hey, I'm curious by nature," Mal defended.

"Curiously killed the cat," Evie said.

"And satisfaction brought it back," Mal quipped.

Evie gave an amused huff, "You're unbelieve sometimes,"

"I know," Mal said, sounding flattered. Evie rolled her eyes in an amused manner.

"D, you don't have to say anything you don't want to. Besides, Mal was telling you about her trip, wasn't she?"

Mal shook her head, grinning, "Okay, fine. Oh, Diz your cousin is doing fine. I stumbled onto him and the others by accident. He asked for you,"

"He did?" Dizzy asked in disbelief, "Did he move to crazy town? Anthony never cared about me,"

"I think he cared, in his own, weird apathetic way,"

"That's an oxymoron. He can't care if he's apathetic," Dizzy said.

Mal blanked for a response for a moment, "He cared. Admittedly, not a lot. But he cared. And you're spending too much time with Evie, her snarky brilliance is rubbing off,"

"Well, that can only a good thing," Evie said, giving Dizzy an affection smile. Dizzy looked proud at Mal's comment.

"That's not good for me," Mal said, "I'll never win an argument if there's two of you,"

"Oh," Evie gave her a sweet smile, standing. She kissed her cheek, "It's cute that you think you're going to win _any_ arguments against me,"

Mal stared, knocked speechless. Dizzy burst into giggles. Evie chuckled. At that moment her phone rang, "Hey Jay," She answered, "... No we're not home, why?... What? Jay!... Yeah, sure you will… we'll head there now," She said with a reluctant sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"We have to go home to be there to collect the pizza's the boys ordered for the party," She said, half amused, half annoyed.

"You're having a party?" Dizzy asked.

"Jay and Carlos decided to throw a welcome back party for Mal, and volunteered my place for the venue without my permission,"

"They said it was only a few friends. And I won't mind seeing everyone,"

"Yeah? Well, you can help them clean later tonight while I go to sleep,"

"Can I come?" Dizzy asked.

Evie gave a contemplative frown, "I don't think so Dizzy,"

"We could let her come along," Mal said.

Dizzy looked hopefully at Mal.

"M, there's going to be drinking,"

"So? Not like she hasn't been around people drinking before. Her grandmother was the biggest wino on the Isle,"

Evie gave a sardonic laugh, "And how is that a point in favour of letting Dizzy come?"

"Look at that face, E," Mal moved behind Dizzy, resting her hands on her shoulders. She lowered her head to it was next to Dizzy's, "How can you say no to that face?" Mal pouted.

"Please Evie," Dizzy begged, clasping her fingers together.

"Yeah, please Evie," Mal said. She pinched Dizzy's cheeks, exaggerating her pout.

Evie shook her head in disbelief.

"I haven't seen Dizzy in months,"

"You haven't finished telling me how you got together,"

"There you go. We have to finish telling her how we got together,"

Evie chuckled, still shaking her head. She crossed her arms, her smile growing, "Two minutes ago you were worried about Dizzy and I ganging up on you,"

"Obviously I have to turn her over to my side before that can happen,"

Evie sighed fondly, her hands falling to her side. She fixed a stern expression, looking at Dizzy, "You drink anything you're not supposed to and you'll be in trouble. You'll both be," She added the last part with a searing look to Mal.

"Yea," Dizzy gave a squeal, not as loud as before, but still loud enough for Mal to flinch, "Oh," Dizzy covered her mouth, "I'm sorry. I tried to be softer this time,"

"It's alright Diz,"

Evie took up her bag, "Let's go. We can't let the pizza beat us home," She said, dialling on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Mal asked.

"Calling Florianna to let her know Dizzy is staying the night with us,"

Dizzy gave a happy giggle, skipping towards the door.

"I'm serious about not letting her drink," Evie said to Mal, "She does and you'll be the one in trouble,"

"I'll watch her like a hawk all night. Not that I need to. I bet just she wants to hear how you fell head over heels for me,"

Evie laughed, "I'm the one falling?"

"You were the one to travel hundreds of miles to confess,"

Evie held up a finger, silently asking for a moment as Florianna answered. She had a quick conversation asking for permission for Dizzy to stay with them. Florianna agreed easily. When Evie hung up she stepped closer to Mal, looping her arms around her neck. Mal's hands rested on her waist.

"I wouldn't have had to travel so far if _someone_ hadn't run away from her feelings in the first place,"

Mal blushed, "You were only part of the reason I left,"

"Mmh-mmh? And am I only part of the reason your cheeks are so red right now?"

"Shut up," Mal mumbled, glancing away.

Evie chuckled softly, kissing Mal's cheek. "You're cute,"

Mal blushed deeper, fighting back a smile.

"Hey, I thought we had to hurry… oop, I didn't meant to interrupt," Dizzy, blushingly turned around so her back was to Mal and Evie, obviously mortified she'd walked in on an intimate moment.

"We're coming Dizzy," Evie said. She gave Mal another quick kiss, on the corner of her lips. Her hands ran down Mal's arms, gently pulling her hands away from her waist, and weaving their hands together. She tugged a still blushing Mal behind her and wrapped her free arm around Dizzy's shoulders with a laugh.

"Let's go home," She said, inexplicably happy to be able say that holding Mal's hand and having Dizzy next to her.

* * *

Later, when they were at Evie's and Mal and Dizzy had gotten over their respective embarrassment, Dizzy launched into a second wave of questions. Even more enthused than before. The trio were sitting at the kitchen counter, eating from one of the half dozen pizza boxes that had been delivered, Evie and Mal taking turns answering her question.

"How long before you tell anyone?"

"Umm…" Mal looked to Evie, "That's a good question,"

"When it feels right," Evie said, with a small shrug, "We're just figuring this out,"

"It won't be too long," Mal added, "It will be hard to hide a relationship in the long from everyone,"

"We lasted all of five seconds around you," Evie laughed.

Dizzy giggled, "I'm so excited for you two,"

"We've been talking about us all afternoon," Mal said, taking a bite of pizza, "Why don't you tell us a little about your new friend? Neeya, right?"

"Mal," Evie chuckled, knocking her knee with her own, "Stop it,"

Dizzy was saved from having to answer Mal's question by the door opening. Jay and Carlos came bounding in, Jane trailing behind, each carrying a bag.

"We come bearing the libations," Jay said dramatically.

"Hey guys," Mal spun around in her seat to face them, "Hi Jane,"

"Hey Mal," She gave a warm smile, dropping her bag on the counter and hugging Mal, "Welcome back. Mom sends her best,"

"Thanks,"

Carlos bounced over to the stereo, putting on some music. He grabbed Mal's hand, pulling her to her feet and spinning her around, "Mal, you're missed some killer parties while you were gone,"

"Oh yeah," Jay said, "This one frat house on campus throws parties that almost make Isle parties look tame,"

"That good?" Mal asked with a grin, "We'll have to hit the next one,"

"One problem with that plan," Jane said.

"They've been both been banned from going to any more frat parties," Evie added.

"What did you two do?" Mal asked, already laughing.

"Those guys just can't handle losing to a few games of beer pong," Jay said.

"You stole several hundreds of dollars' worth of alcohol," Jane said.

"We won that alcohol fair and square," Carlos defended, "It's not our problem they forget about that the next day,"

"They only reason they didn't go to the dean was because they're weren't supposed to be having that party in the first place. You're lucky you didn't get in trouble," Evie said.

"Trouble is our middle name," Jay said, nudging Mal's shoulder with his own and grinning at Evie, "If we're not in it, then we should be looking for it,"

Evie chuckled, "Aren't those the words you said before you got your ass handed to you by those goblins back in the day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay retorted.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Carlos said, "They caught you trying to steal something from the Slop Shop and you tried to fight your way out,"

Jay punched Carlos' shoulder, "I don't remember it happening like that. Mal, hit any parties on your great magical adventure?" He asked, all to eager to change topics.

"Oh yeah," Mal smirked, "Learned the hard way, never drink something you're not sure about at a coven party. You might wake up with your hair gone, or with antlers, and not always on your head,"

"Oh please tell me that second one happened to you," Carlos said, "And that there are pictures,"

"No, and if there were I'd never let you get a hold of them," Mal replied, "No. Whatever I drank did not mix with my fae side. I was literally breathing fire when I talked for three days after,"

This made everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to have been there to see that," Jay said.

"One good thing did come out of it,"

"And what was that?" Evie asked.

"I can do it voluntarily now,"

"You cannot!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Dude, show us!" Jay said.

Mal laughed. Her eyes glowed and she gave a growl, gnashing her teeth. There was a flicker of flames escaping just past her lips.

"That's even cooler than setting your hands on fire," Dizzy said.

"Sick," Jay said, sounding incredibly impressed.

"Can you go dragon whenever you want now?" Jane asked.

"Yep," Mal said proudly, popping the word at the end.

"Mal, am I going to need to invest in better fire insurance?" Evie asked, only half kidding.

"Evie, this is me we're talking about. Do you think there's a chance I'd lose control or make a mistake?"

"Good point," Evie said with a nod. She looked at Dizzy, "D, remind me to call the insurers tomorrow.

Jay and Carlos burst out into loud, robust laughter. Mal gasped dramatically, eyes going wide. She fought back her own laughter.

"You take that back!"

"Make me," Evie challenged.

Mal took the challenge, running at Evie. Evie, with a plea of laughter, darted away.

"Jay, grab her!"

"Jay, no!" Evie ducked under Jay's arms. Carlos tried to block off Evie's path but she changed direction, hopping over the back of the couch. Mal followed, their friend's laughter following after them.

"Mal, stop!" Evie cried, half laughing, half flustered as she wove between the furniture. She got to the steps to the mezzanine floor, taking it two at a time. Mal, in her rush, tried to take a shortcut. She jumped, aiming to grab onto the entresol and pull herself up in time to cut off Evie. She did manage to grab the edge with one hand, but her momentum made her feet carry forward faster than she anticipated, throwing off her centre of gravity. Her grip slipped and she fell backwards, landing on the floor on her back.

"Mal!" Evie cried, frozen at the top of the steps.

There was a heavy moment of silence in the room. Then, Mal started laughing. Louder than anyone else had thus far. Evie let out a relived sigh. "Idiot, don't scare me like that," She called down.

Jay and Carlos were both doubled over laughing. Dizzy and Jane were clutching their sides. Evie walked down the stairs, kneeling next to Mal. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her smile was amused, but her eyes held a hint of concern.

"Only thing injured was my pride," Mal said, trying to contain her laughter.

"It can't be that hurt if you're laughing this much," Evie helped her sit up.

Mal gave a little groan, "Okay, maybe a little more than my pride was hurt," She rubbed her back, "I'm going to feel that tomorrow,"

Evie shook her head, "Idiot," She muttered fondly. She stood, helping Mal up with her.

"Forget Mal with antlers," Carlos said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "I wish I had video footage of what just happened,"

Mal shot him a glare, "It was embarrassing enough to live through once,"

Evie laughed. She wrapped an arm around Mal's waist, pulling her closer for a moment, "I'm definitely going to need more insurance," She said with a laugh.

"Evie!" Mal cried out indigently.

* * *

Their guests started arriving not long after that. There were familiar faces as well as new ones for Mal. She met a lot of the friends they'd made attending Auradon U. And she was happy to get reacquainted with old faces. One, in particular, was a pleasant surprize.

"Ben," She greeted him with a hug, "Evie said she invited you. But I didn't think…"

"That I would come?" Ben finished her question with a laugh, "Is that because I'm always busy, or because you thought I wouldn't want to come to a party for my ex?"

"Would it be mean for me to say a little of both?" Mal asked tentatively.

"Maybe a little mean. But not unwarranted. I've been trying to make more time for friends. And for myself,"

"Good for you. All work can't be healthy for anyone,"

"My mother says something similar. All work and no play will make bad for the King's day,"

"Your mom was always smart,"

"Yeah. Maybe if I'd listened to her sooner I wouldn't have screwed us up so much,"

"Ben," Mal said gently, "You weren't the only one who made mistakes,"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to dig up history. How was your trip?"

"It was good," Mal smiled, "It was great actually. I learnt a lot. Met a lot of interesting people. Saw some cool places," She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes finding Evie across the room, "There were some happy surprises,"

Evie, as though sensing her gaze, looked up from her own conversation to meet Mal's eyes. She gave her warm smile and a quick wink. Mal felt her heart flutter.

"That's great to hear,"

Ben's voice brought her back to their conversation.

"I know I haven't been the best when it comes to dealing with magic. I'm trying. I've been talking with Fairy Godmother. I want to be able to treat in a way that will satisfy everyone,"

"I appreciate you making the effort. But have you considered this might be something you won't be able to get everyone to compromise on,"

"How do you mean?"

"On my trip, I met a lot of people who have magic. And quite a few of them don't use it because they were afraid of how others would look at them and treat them,"

"That's why some say it's the best magic be lower key,"

"It's just hard for me to see reason with those people who think someone denying a part of themselves is a solution and not a bigger problem,"

Ben gave a quiet, considerate expression, "That's something I never considered, not from that point of view. I should have. I always saw it from the view where I didn't want persons with magic to be ridiculed. I never considered that the way I was trying to protect them could actually hurt them in another way entirely,"

Mal gave a gratified huff, "And you used to be worried about being a good king,"

"I'm still getting there," Ben said coyly.

"No, you're there. But you know you can always get better. And that's the important thing,"

"Thank you, for saying that. Before you left, I said I'd like your advice with magical issues. I still stand by that,"

"You already have Evie helping you out. Don't know why you would need me with her around. But, I'll always be there for you, Ben. As an adviser, or just a friend,"

"Did I hear my name?"

Mal felt a hand at the small of her back and her smile grew as her gaze turned to meet Evie, "Hey, you,"

"Hey," Evie echoed warmly, before her own gaze turned to Ben, "Hi, Ben, glad you made it,"

"Me too. It's been good catching up with everyone,"

"I was telling him he needs to learn to balance work and fun time," Mal said, "Why haven't you helped with that? You manage to juggle taking over multiple empires without breaking a sweat,"

Evie laughed, "My secret is focusing on one empire at a time,"

"Which one are you working on now?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Fashion, of course,"

"You already have that one," Mal said.

Evie snorted and arched a brow, amused, "Oh? You think?"

"I know,"

"Then I'll have to move on to the next one,"

"And what would that one be?" Mal asked.

"Mmm, I can't say. Clandestine info. If I tell you it could compromise everything,"

"E, if you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

Ben looked between them, slightly curious. He cleared his throat, "If you ladies will excuse me. I'm going to say hello to Jay and Carlos,"

"Oh, okay. Bye Ben," Evie said.

"It was good seeing you again,"

"Likewise," He replied to Mal. With a polite nod, he left the pair alone.

"So, how are you enjoying your welcome back party?" Evie asked, her gaze returning to Mal.

"It's fun. Although, I can't help but wonder if it would be more fun, just you and me,"

Evie chuckled, "Oh, we can still have our own party later," she said with a wink.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading. And look out for next chapter, I have a feeling you're going to very much enjoy that one.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter has a lot of fun moments in it.

* * *

Mal was sitting in the backseat of Bria's car, listening to Bria and Meghan argue about directions in the front seat.

"Babe, he said the exit to downtown," Bria said.

"No, he said the exit right after the downtown exit,"

"I'd remember if that's what he said,"

"Obviously you didn't,"

They were heading to the location of Alejandro's photoshoot, where he would be shooting Evie's new line. Alejandro had invited the couple and Evie, of course, had asked Mal to come. She's also invited Carlos and Jay, but the boys said they'd make their own way to the shoot.

"Umm, Meghan is right," Mal said, leaning forward between the seats to show the pair her phone, "I asked Evie to text me the directions,"

Meghan grinned, smug and poised.

Bria sighed, "Okay, I was wrong. I'm sorry my love,"

"You know what this means, don't you?"

Bria gave a tired laugh, "Yes, I'll rub your back tonight,"

Mal smirked, holding back her laughter as she leant back again.

When they got to the place they were having the photoshoot there was an ambulance outside.

"Uh oh," Meghan said when she saw that, "That doesn't look good," Bria parked and Mal was out of the car before it stopped rolling properly.

Mal frowned, hurrying inside. "E?" She called.

There were several people in the area, most were crowded around a woman who was being treated by the paramedics, her foot being bandaged. Mal sighed, relieved, when she realized it wasn't Evie. Her eyes scanned the room, seeking the sight of familiar blue hair. Her head snapped around when she heard a string of Spanish.

Evie and Alejandro were having a rapid and obviously distressed conversation in Spanish. Dizzy was hovering near them, looking anxious.

"Oh geez, things can't be good if Bello has gone full Spanish," Bria said, she and Meghan catching up with Mal.

"I didn't know Evie spoke it," Meghan said.

"Her mother taught her so they could insult people in front their face and they wouldn't be the wiser," Mal said as she headed over to them.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Bria asked, placing her hands on Alejandro's shoulder.

"Loba, it's a disaster," He said.

"We can figure out something," Dizzy something.

"We're never going to get another model here today," Alejandro said.

"We can do it without that outfit,"

"Evie, it's the best piece of the collection," He said, "I'm not letting you compromise on this,"

"I agree with him," Dizzy said, "It is the best piece,"

"We can't come back another day," Evie reminded them.

"I know. I know," Alejandro said, pacing back and fought, "And tonight is perfect weather to shoot outside as well,"

"We give her outfit to another model and we'll cut another piece," Evie said.

Alejandro and Dizzy both pulled faces, obviously not happy with that suggestion.

"That's the best thing I can think of," Evie said desperately.

"What happened?" Mal asked, placing a hand on Evie's back.

"A model fell and spraint her ankle," Dizzy said.

"Tore her ligament," Alejandro elaborated with a sad shake of his head.

Mal looked back in the direction of the paramedics. She watched as they wheeled out the woman, probably taking her to the ambulance.

"Point is, she's not going to be walking for a few days and certainly not in high heels," Evie said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Our best options are to delay the shoot or going without the outfit she was going to wear,"

"Can another model wear two outfits?" Meghan suggested.

"Not if we're going to the group shots,"

"Maybe don't do group shots?" Bria suggestion.

"Still, just have one model appear twice?"

He and Bria got into a quick discussion about possible options. Evie jumped in again he started to slip into agitated Spanish. Meghan tried to get them all to calm down.

While they were talking Dizzy had quietly been watching them. At one point her expression turned pensive. She propped her chin up on her hand, looking at Mal. Finally she asked, "Mal what size do you wear?"

Everyone looked at Dizzy.

"Um, medium? Why?" Mal gave her confused look.

"Dizzy eres una genia pequeña!" He said, hugging her from behind as he moved to look at Mal.

Mal's frown deepened for a moment. As Alejandro made a rectangle with his thumb and index fingers, looking at her through it, realization hit her, "No," She said sharply. She looked at Evie, "No, no, no,"

"Please?" Evie asked, "It would save our asses,"

"You're the same size as me! Why don't you wear it?"

"A designer wearing her own outfit for a line reveal shoot? Massively narcissistic," Alejandro said.

"I'm not a model," Mal wailed.

"Well…" Evie started to say.

"Don't even finish that thought," Mal said, "I know what you're going to say,"

"Please M? I wouldn't ask you if I had a better idea," She said pouting.

"E, I can't be a model just like that,"

"All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. Which isn't hard for you,"

"Evie,"

"I'll make you a deal," Evie took Mal's hand, pulling her short distance away. Alejandro, Bria, Meghan and Dizzy watched as Evie whispered something to Mal. A range of emotions played across Mal's face in the space of a few seconds. Mal opened her mouth, about to say something, her hand raised for emphasis. Whatever Evie said to her in that moment was enough to stop the words on the tip of her tongue. Mal's hand slowly closed into a clenched fist. She shut her eyes, letting out a slow breath.

Evie took one Mal's hands between her own, "Please, M, please,"

Mal bit the inside of her cheek. Looking at Evie she said, "I hate you a little bit right now… Where's the freaking outfit?"

" _Yes_ ," Evie grinned giving a little jump in celebration. She kissed Mal's cheek, "Thank you!"

Dizzy covered a giggle with her hand, "This way," She said, leading Mal to the dressing area with Evie.

"Mal, you are an angel," Alejandro said to her. He clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of the room, "Everyone we're back in business, chop, chop people,"

"I'm not crazy am I?" Meghan asked Bria, "Something is going on with them,"

"Oh absolutely," Alejandro said with a chuckle. He stepped closer to the pair, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Evie had me over last night to discuss some things for today. A very mussed up looking Mal opened the door for me,"

Bria arched a brow, wearing a complacent smile while Meghan chuckled, "I knew it," Bria said.

Dizzy was skipping ahead of Mal, talking quickly and ecstatically, "Mal, you're going to love the outfit. Evie wouldn't say, but I think it was inspired by you," She was walking backwards to look at Mal and Evie, "It's actually perfect for you wear this,"

"I'm not a model," Mal repeated, although this time her voice was trounced more than defiant.

"You're going to kill it," Dizzy said, turning around and walking through the curtains into the dressing area, "I kno– eep-" Dizzy's voice cut off suddenly a soft but sharp squeak.

"Diz?" Mal walked into her because she'd stopped so suddenly, "Dizzy?" She called again when the girl didn't respond. Dizzy's face was a deep shade of red and her eyes were looking anywhere but forward.

"D, what's wrong?" Evie asked, stepping around Mal to place a hand on Dizzy's shoulder.

Mal looked from Dizzy to the rest of the room and promptly started to laugh as she figured out what was wrong with Dizzy. She covered Dizzy's eyes, "Dizzy you are precious," She said, still laughing.

"What?" Evie turned her concerned expression to Mal. Mal nodded her head in the direction of the others in the dressing room. There were still some models changing and were unabashedly in various stages of dress or rather, undress, some down to their bra as the crew hurried around them trying to find the right pieces for their outfits. "Oh," Evie said, "Mal it's not funny," she reprimanded, even as she fought back her own smile.

"I mean, it's a little…" Mal started to say, but Evie shot her a look. Mal cleared her throat, "Not funny at all,"

Evie replaced Mal's hands over Dizzy's eyes with her own, walking her out. As she was leaving she said to one of the assistants, "Mal's going to be replacing Sarah, show her her outfit please," To Dizzy she said, "Let's get you back on accessories, shall we?"

"Yes please," She said with a little squeak. She reached up to pull away Evie's hands when she felt them walk through the curtains.

"Do you want some water, to cool down?" Evie asked, trying her hardest to restrain her smile.

"I'm good," She said, voice still slightly higher than usual.

Together they headed up the stairs to the roof. The main reason they'd chosen this building for the shoot was because of the easy access to the terrace roof, which Alejandro was using for most of the pictures.

"Turn it a little more," Alejandro directed the crew arranging the set pieces, "Face it so we can get the moon in the background, perfecto," He turned to the models who were there and ready, "Darlings, can I get you on top and each of you on either side," He said, his voice serious but not unkind, carrying an authority it didn't usually. He arranged them, with some directions from Evie. When they were both satisfied he called for the crew to kill all the unwanted light sources.

Mal came up the stairs, finding Meghan and Bria near a corner, keeping out of the way.

"You look good," Bria commented.

Mal gave a soft grumble. She was wearing dark grey distressed jeans, an ombre crop top going from white to purple. A grey flannel jacket was hanging off one shoulder.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Meghan said, "It looks like something you would wear every day,"

"Yeah, every day. Not on a cover page," Mal said.

They watched from the sidelines as Alejandro worked, moving around the models with different light sources. Evie watched pensively from behind the camera, reviewing the pictures with him after.

"I still don't think I could ever do light painting like Alejandro," Mal said. It was impossible for them to tell, from just from standing off to the side, how any of the photos turned out. To the untrained eye, it seemed far too dark of any of the pictures to come out.

"You know Evie asked him to give her lessons on light painting photography for this shoot,"

"Yeah," Meghan said, she and Bria nodding, "Bello hasn't stopped talking about her in days,"

"He doesn't impress easily when it comes to work ethic," Bria said, "But damn if he isn't impressed with Evie,"

"Why do you sound bitter about that?" Mal asked.

"Bria gets really jealous with other women around Bello," Meghan said with a laugh, "Even more jealous than she gets with me around other women,"

"That is an absurd lie," Bria said, affronted.

Meghan and Mal laughed. Bria huffed, crossing her arms.

"Mal," Dizzy called her over and she reluctantly left Bria and Meghan, "Jacket on," Dizzy said. Mal pulled on the jacket properly, "Earrings," she said, handing them to Mal, "And…" She quickly scanned the rows of necklaces, picking out a few, "Evie, which ones to put on Mal?"

Evie glanced in their direction, eyes narrowing with quiet contemplation, "Silver, low-hanging," She responded, her attention already being pulled back to the camera as Alejandro pulled up the last picture.

"Completely in work mode, isn't she?" Mal bent down to let Dizzy put the necklaces on her.

"You really did save the day by doing this you know. She would have been heartbroken if she had cut any of the outfits," Dizzy adjusted the necklaces and straighten Mal's jacket, "Bend down again, please,"

Mal complied and Dizzy fixed some stray hairs.

"What'd she offer you?" Dizzy asked with a small smile.

"I'm not telling you," Mal said sternly.

"Is it because you're embarrassed, or because you think I'm too young to hear?" Dizzy's grin grew.

Mal's cheeks went red, "Shut up Dizzy. See if I vouch for you next time for you next time you want to come to a party,"

Dizzy only giggled.

"Mal, por favor, join us," Alejandro called, "Stand here, and look at the camera,"

"Do I have to smile?" She asked, tone slightly irritable.

"Not if you don't want to," He said with a chuckle, "I think your stoic expression would work perfectly. And don't worry, between Evie's clothes and my photography it's impossible for you to look bad,"

"Alejandro, use fire for Mal's solos," Evie said, joining them, doing some last adjustments on Mal's clothes.

"Fire, you're sure?"

"Positive,"

"Ah, sí, you are the boss,"

As he went to get the things he needed Evie brushed Mal's hair over one shoulder, "You're tenser than the first time I tried to teach you to dance,"

Mal didn't say anything, staring at a point over Evie's shoulder.

"Relax," Evie breathed, "You look stunning,"

"I feel exposed," Mal said.

Evie expression sank, "If you really don't want to do this you don't have to,"

Mal met Evie's eyes. Evie was biting her bottom lip with worry.

"I'm just griping. If I really didn't want to do this I wouldn't have put on the outfit in the first place,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, E," She gently brushed her thumb over Evie's lip, tugging it from between her worrying teeth, "Now, stop looking at me like that. I already want to kiss you enough as is,"

Evie chuckled softly, stepping back. Alejandro walked up again, fretting with a wooden dowel with one end wrapped with cloth and a lighter. He cursed in Spanish.

"Need help there Alejandro," Mal asked.

"Sí," He held out the pole and the lighter. Mal completely ignored the lighter and snapped her fingers next to the dowel.

"Ah, a dragóñita, how could I forget? Gracias, Mal," He said with a chuckle.

The first photo he made a complete circle behind her, the flames appearing frozen in the air. The next few, with quick arcing movements of the dowel he made flaming wings appear. He did a few with steel wool, making the sparks arc around her before they moved on with Evie's seal of approval.

She took some group shots with some of the models next, Alejandro using different lights now. At some point, Mal heard a burst of laughter and she blushed, recognising Jay and Carlos instantly. Evie snapped around when she heard them, giving them both seething looks that had them reining in their laughter instantly.

"Don't laugh at her," Evie hissed, hitting them both in the chest with the backs of her hands.

"How did that happen?" Jay said, not trying to all to cover his grin.

"Something happened to one of the models and Mal helped me out. So stop laughing, or I'll make you leave,"

"Okay, okay," Carlos cleared his throat, "We're sorry. We just got here, don't kick us out," He said, kicking Jay lightly to get him to stop laughing.

"Sorry," Jay said to Evie, he cupped his hands around his mouth yelling "Sorry Mal,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "You're lucky she can't move right now because of the picture, or she would have done much worse than I did,"

Jay and Carlos both gulped at the thought, "We're going to go in the back," Carlos said, pulling Jay with him.

It took a few more hours but the photoshoot finally wrapped. Mal found Jay and Carlos as soon as Alejandro said they were finished, punching both of them. Both boys laughed.

"Ouch," Carlos said, "We're sorry we laughed. Don't hit us again, please,"

"But, hey on the bright side if Bria ever fires you, you know you can fall back on modelling," Jay said, dodging another punch from Mal.

Evie and Dizzy laughed as they watched Mal chase Jay around the roof.

"Evie, these might be some of the best photos I've ever done with light photography," Alejandro said, going through the camera roll.

"Well, I'm honoured to have had such an amazing photographer for my first shoot,"

Around them, the crew was packing up and the models had all gone to change. It was just their little group on the roof.

"The honour is mine, mi reina," He said with a dramatic bow to her, making her laugh and blush.

"Wow," Meghan said, "A nickname from Bello, he must really like you,"

"What does reina mean?" Dizzy asked.

"Queen," Evie replied.

"Sí," He nodded, "And a queen you are my dear. And with talent like yours, long shall you reign," He caught Bria's frown and laughed, "Loba, don't pout, you will always be my favourite,"

Meghan snorted with laughter while Bria turned red.

"What does her name mean?" Dizzy asked.

"Ah, Loba, wolf," Alejandro said, "Fierce, protective and loyal. And Meghan is the sun, warm, caring and bright,"

"His nicknames partly inspired our tattoos," Meghan said pointing out the sun on her wrist.

Bria smiled, rolling up her sleeve to show Dizzy the wolf on her forearm, "This was the first tattoo Meghan did for me. Bello's stupid nickname helped me meet her,"

Alejandro, snorted, rolling his eyes, "You love your nickname," He said to her. She flipped him off but was wearing a smile.

"Mal, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jay broke up the moment by running through the group, standing behind Evie, "Evie call her off,"

"Mal," Evie said easily. Mal let out a breath, shooting a glare at Jay.

"Can I change back into my clothes now?" Mal asked.

"Yes," Evie replied with a small laugh. Mal turned sharply, but Evie caught her hand before she could storm off, "Hey," She said softly, voice warm, her thumb brushing over Mal's knuckles, "I really appreciate you doing this for me,"

Mal looked back at her, her eyes softening, "Of course,"

Evie's eyes flickered over her, "Keep the jacket, yeah. As a, thank you. It looks _really_ good on you,"

"The jacket better not be the only 'thanks' I get,"

"Dios mío, kiss her already," Alejandro said with a frustrated groan.

Meghan covered an extremely loud snort with her hand, turning her head against Bria's shoulder. Bria aimed a slap at Alejandro's arm, "Bello!" Dizzy had to turn away, but that didn't stop her giggles from bubbling up. Carlos and Jay exchanged a look.

"Wait, what?" Jay asked.

"Honestly, if you two are trying to hide this you're doing a horrible job of it," Bello sighed, exasperated.

Evie and Mal both looked to Jay and Carlos, trying to read their expressions.

"Guys?" Mal asked.

"So, you two are finally dating?" Carlos asked.

Evie opened her mouth to answer, but Carlos' whole question hit her a second later. She and Mal asked at the same time, "What do you mean _finally_?"

"Do you know how long we've been trying to figure out what hell's been the deal with the two of you?" Jay exclaimed, pointing to them both.

Dizzy lost it completely at that, breaking into full-on laughter. Meghan and Bria were better at holding back their laughs, but only by a slim margin. At this point, Alejandro was breaking into grins as well.

"What?" Mal shook her head.

"Before we left the isle we were convinced you were dating, but you didn't say anything because of how people felt about committed relationships," Carlos said.

" _What_?" Both of Evie's brows shot up and her voice was sharp with disbelief.

"We really confused at first when you started dating Ben and Doug," Jay added, "We figured you weren't as serious as we'd thought. That, or you weren't sure how people here would treat two girls dating so you had stopped,"

"What?" Mal and Evie said again, together this time.

"So you weren't dating back then?" Carlos asked.

"No…" Mal said.

"But you're dating now?" Jay asked.

"…Yeah…" Evie said. She and Mal exchanged a look, "You knew?"

"We suspected," Jay said.

Mal looked at the others, "And you guys knew too?"

"I mean," Meghan indicated to herself, Bria and Alejandro, "We're really good at seeing things like that,"

"Did you think we wouldn't suspect something, after you came to me asking for advice about a crush on a _straight_ girl, and Evie had her epiphany about her sexuality at our engagement party?"

"You two also don't understand the word subtle," Alejandro added.

"Could have said that a little tactful, Bello," Meghan said to him.

"You've seen them together, that was me being tactful," He deadpanned, making Bria laugh.

She looked at Dizzy, "You don't seem surprised by this either,"

"I sort of figured out they were kissing the day after Mal got back," she said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mal cried, waving her hands, "Does everyone know about us?"

"Well… Zack and Jojo had a bet on the two of you getting together about a week after they met Evie," Bria said.

Mal groaned, dropping her head onto Evie's shoulder.

"So you really weren't dating back on the Isle," Carlos asked again.

"No!" Evie and Mal cried together.

"This is amazing," Meghan chuckled.

"Urgh," Mal groaned, hiding her face against Evie's neck, "I can't believe this,"

"So they've always been like this?" Alejandro asked Jay and Carlos.

"Pretty much, yeah," Jay said.

"Thinking about it now, they have been a bit more reserved these past few weeks since Mal got back," Carlos said thoughtfully.

"And they were really weird right before Mal left," Jay added.

"Why'd you never say anything to us?" Evie asked.

"We didn't know how," Carlos said, "And we were a little afraid you would hurt us if we said the wrong thing,"

"I can't believe this," Mal groaned again. Evie, starting to get over her initial shock rubbed a hand down her back comfortingly.

"You know, I believe tonight deserves a celebration," Alejandro said.

"Are we celebrating Mal and Evie? Or the photoshoot?" Meghan asked.

"Both," He said lightly.

"Where are we going to celebrate," Carlos glanced at his watch, "It's after ten. Restaurants are going to be closing,"

"Drinks?" Jay suggested.

"Not with Dizzy," Evie said right away.

"Have you guys ever been downtown this time?" Bria asked.

"No," They shook their heads.

"Oh they've never had the street food," Meghan said.

Alejandro looked to Bria and Meghan, "Then we have to find Miguel's for them," He looked to the others, "Best burritos I've had south of the wall,"

"If the food is good, we're in," Jay said.

"I've already got permission from Florianna to be out late," Dizzy said, "So I'm in,"

"M?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, we're in," She said, a little despondent.

"Let's make sure everything here is wrapped up so we can go," Alejandro said clapping his hands.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked as she and Mal trailed after the group. Her voice was lilted with amusement.

"Apparently we suck at keeping a secret," She replied.

"It's not all bad. We don't have to hide anymore,"

"So, if I wanted to kiss you right now I could?" Mal asked, arching an eyebrow.

Evie chuckled, nodding. Mal pulled her in by the waist without another word, pressing their lips together. Evie kissed back, the moment lingering, until…

"Oh come on!" Jay exclaimed, "Please don't tell me you two are going to be _that_ couple!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter was a bit delayed. Sorry. I hope the content makes up for it being a few days late.

* * *

To the casual observer, their group must have been quite the sight. Alejandro, with his impeccable hair, slicked back, earrings and numerous rings, walking ahead with Bria and Meghan, the couple arm in arm, tattoos littering most of their exposed skin. Dizzy skipping a few paces behind them, the patches on her favourite jacket neon bright, matching the colourful bomb that was the dyed ends of her hair. Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal bringing up the rear, strutting along together, unconsciously giving off an imposing aura, just dressed as they were and walking together.

They'd garnered a handful of stares, not that they'd taken notice. Nor had they noted the couple people who full-on crossed the road to avoid walking past them on the same sidewalk.

"So you weren't going to tell us?" Jay asked.

"We were," Mal swore, "We just wanted time to figure things out,"

"So, can we tell people or…" Carlos looked between them.

"I guess you can tell others," Evie said.

"Bello, we're the ones who actually live in the city. I'm telling you he's on the north side on weekends,"

"Loba, I'd bet you've gone for Miguel's all of two times without me," Alejandro deadpanned.

"Oh gods, children," Meghan cut them both off, "We know all the spots he goes to. We'll find him if we just walk,"

"I'd have you know Meg and I have food from there all the time," Bria snapped, once again alerting the others in their little group to tune into their conversation. They'd been bickering frivolously about where to find their food from the moment they'd parked and started walking.

"Bria is hooked on burritos because of you," Meghan said.

Alejandro's expression flickered, going from peeved to amused in an instant, "Ah, no? And here I always thought that it was my doing that had Bria find her love of tacos,"

Bria and Meghan's own irritation from the petty argument melted away faster than Alejandro's. The couple burst into laughter. Bria hit Alejandro playfully, "Bello, you cheeky minx,"

Mal's, Evie's and Jay's laughter joined Bria and Meghan's. Only Carlos and Dizzy looked at the others with a frown.

"What?" Dizzy asked.

"I don't get it," Carlos said.

"Dude," Jay chuckled, "It's-"

"Ah! Bah-bab-ba!" Evie covered Dizzy's ears, "Do not explain that,"

"Ah come on," Dizzy pulled Evie's hands away, "I'm thirteen! I think I'm old enough,"

"No," Evie said firmly.

Jay whispered it to Carlos. His eyes when wide with shock and realization, "Oh!"

Bria, Meghan and Alejandro chuckled at his reaction. Dizzy's frown deepened.

"No," Evie said again, anticipating Dizzy's impending plea.

Mal, chuckling, wrapped her arms around Dizzy's shoulders from behind, walking forward with her. "You heard the boss, kid. Ask me when you're older and I'll explain it then,"

Dizzy was silent for a few seconds then said, "I'm older now,"

Mal's laughter doubled and she glanced back at Evie, "She's not wrong. I didn't say how much older. I can't argue with her logic,"

Evie levelled a wholly unamused, glaring look at Mal.

Mal choked on her laughter, the sound turning to nervous sputtering, "But apparently you can. Sorry, Diz. That's a firm no,"

Dizzy pouted, head tilting back to turn her expression Mal. "Don't look at me like that," Mal groaned, "Her gazes beat yours',"

"As they should," Evie said, looping an arm through Mal's.

"And they were somehow surprised we knew about them," Carlos mumbled to Jay. They both snickered.

Bello grinned, "They remind me of you, back when you first met,"

Bria chuckled. She lifted Meghan's hand, pressing a kiss just above the sparkling ring. "How has it been five years already?"

"And you're only now getting married," Alejandro said with a snort, "Should have happened at least two years ago,"

"But Bello, if we got married two years ago we wouldn't have all our savings for you to blow through with the wedding plans," Bria said sardonically.

He laughed, "You grumble now. But just wait until you see everything come together. It shall be an alfresco elysisum,"

"The only elysian vision I need is my beautiful wife to be standing next to me," Bria said.

Evie and Dizzy 'awwed' together and Mal smiled. Even Jay and Carlos grinned a little.

"Loba, you say that, but you don't know what you want," Alejandro said seriously.

Meghan and Bria snorted with laughter, "And you do?"

"Claro que sí. It will be perfect, or, as perfect I as I can get it to be with your impossible sister fighting me on everything,"

"Can't you two try to get along until the wedding is over?" She said, voice tired.

"Not when she's trying to get red roses for the reception,"

Dizzy giggled, and Evie grinned. They'd both witnessed the animosity between Alejandro and Bria's sister Riley first hand at some of the fittings they had for the ladies' dress, and the fittings of the bridal parties,"

"What's wrong with roses?" Jay asked.

Evie and Meghan both made noises, trying to stop him. But the question was already out there. Bria sighed, "And here he goes," She muttered, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with…"Alejandro took a step back with a soft gasp, pressing a hand to his chest, "Young man, what's wrong with red roses? First off, they are beyond cliché. Look at my loves, they are anything but cliché," He gestured to Meghan and Bria, "I'll concede, red roses are classic and traditional, but these two are so much more than traditional. They deserve grand and ground-breaking. Revolutionary. Maybe, if roses where their favourite flower, maybe then I'd consider. Besides the utter platitude of red roses, we've already agreed the colours are sage, ivory and gold. Where in that scheme are red roses going to fit?"

"Um… isn't sage a shrub?"

"Aye Dios Mio," He sighed.

"Bello," Meghan placed a hand on his shoulder, "We love how passionate you are, but relax, yeah? He was just curious," She kissed his cheek, "And we know you _and_ Riley are going are going to plan the perfect day,"

"Is this what you have to deal with at their fittings?" Mal asked.

"He and Riley are very… sure-minded in their vision for the wedding,"

"Ah-ha!" Bria suddenly exclaimed, "There's Miguel's, north side, like I said," She grinned smugly at Alejandro.

He didn't miss a beat, replying, "Even a broken clock is correct some of the time."

"Bello you ass!"

* * *

After getting food, they walked around together for another hour or so, before calling it a night. Jay offered to take Dizzy back to the manor and Bria drove Evie and Mal to their place. Mal exhaled tiredly as she stepped inside, tossing her things onto the table.

Evie stepped up behind Mal, helping her take off her jacket and hugging her from behind "Thank you for doing that today for me. Really, it meant a lot to me," She kissed Mal just under her ear.

"I still hate you a little for that," Mal turned around to face her, cupping her face in a hand. There was no malice in her voice, despite her words.

"You could never," Evie said with a contented light laugh, "But…" She tugged her closer, hands on her waist, "Let me make it up to you," She kissed Mal, no trepidation. No hesitation. Hot and impassioned, biting and revered. Evie's hands were running along Mal's back, in her hair. Pulling her closer. And walking them backwards at the same time.

The sensation of the other's lips still novel enough of an experience to set their senses spiking. Blood rushing, hearts beating in mismatched euphony. Though this was surely becoming their wont. Falling into each other, their give and take a deeper exploration each time. Pushing and pleading more with each kiss. They were slowly learning more of the map, boundaries still there, but less imposing in their existence. The fear of overstepping, pushing too far had all but vanished.

Mal tugged Evie's jacket off her, blindly letting it drop to the ground. She gasped when the back of her legs hit the couch, a laugh tumbling past her lips as the kiss broke. A gentle push from Evie and she was falling back. Her lips were parted slightly, ragged breaths dragging through her lungs as she looked at the vision above her. Evie's eyes were dark and warm. Evie sank down, straddling Mal.

"Oh fuuu…" Mal's words turned into a drawn out low hiss when Evie's lips were suddenly on her neck. "…Evie," Mal bit her lips, head tilting towards Evie. She placed her hands on Evie's hips, her grip hard enough for her nails to sting against Evie's skin.

Evie hummed, her lips trailing up to Mal's ear, "Told you I'd make it worth your while," She breathed with a low chuckle that sent heat racing through Mal. Her cheeks flushed, her breathing was slow and broken.

"I still think it would have looked better on you," She managed to say, voice hoarse.

"I couldn't have. I'm not…" Evie cut herself off, pressing her lips to Mal's jaw.

"Not what?" Mal asked, eyes flickering open. Evie didn't answer, lips dragging over Mal's skin, slowly. Mal had to force herself to focus on her thoughts, Evie making it all too easy to forget about anything else other than the feel of her lips. "Evie, wait… stop,"

She did. Mal could feel her tense.

"Not what?" She asked again.

Sitting back, Evie's gaze turned away. "M…" She pleaded, "Don't go where I think you're going,"

"Don't listen to her voice in your head," Was what Mal said.

Evie's eyes shut tight, shaking her head, "Mal…"

Mal placed a hand on her cheek, brushing her thumb across cheek, slow and deliberate, "She's wrong,"

"Mal…" Evie said again, this time as a warning.

"No, I'm not going to stop, because you need to hear this. She's wrong. She's always been wrong. You are beautiful. You're _so_ beautiful Evie. And I'm not just talking about physically. Because you're so good, in so many ways. You're brilliant and artistic and caring. You do so many beautiful things. You make the most beautiful things. But you're also so stunningly gorgeous,"

Evie looked at her, eyes, deep brown, muddled and swimming with an uncertain mix of emotion, "Mal…"

Mal shook her head, "I'm not just saying that it either. I mean it, every word, E. You're beautiful. With makeup. Without it. I'm going to tell you're beautiful until you truly believe it. Until you stop hearing her voice tell you otherwise," Mal held her face in her hands, her thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

Evie closed her eyes, tilting her head into Mal's touch. She let out a breath that had her whole torso shuttering. When Mal kissed her, it was so easy to surrender to the feeling. Slow and deep, and oh so careful. Not unlike the strokes of a brush, Mal painted her lips across Evie's neck, jaw and lips.

"It's hard to forget," Evie admitted.

"I know," Mal whispered, "I know," She looked at Evie, brushing her hair back. "But you have to remember you're enough as you are," She traced the line of Evie's lips with her fingers.

Evie bowed her head, nuzzling her nose against Mal's. Mal pressed kisses to her cheeks, down her neck, her shoulder. She lingered there, feeling the rise and fall with each breath against her lips and under her hands. Her hands roamed up Evie's sides.

Evie drew Mal into another kiss, one achingly languid and hinting warm conviction in its vulnerability.

The night turned on, and the past still lingered. But it was enough to lay it at their feet and hold onto each other.

* * *

When Evie got up the next day Mal was already dressed, having breakfast of cereal at the kitchen counter. She trekked to the kitchen at a leisurely pace. All her classes that day were in the afternoon so she had no rush to get ready. She walked up behind Mal, hugging her close and tucking her head in the crook of her neck.

"Morning," She hummed slowly, voice still laced and heavy with sleep.

"Good morning beautiful," Mal turned her head to kiss Evie's forehead.

Evie rolled her eyes, even as she felt a rush of warmth, "You can stop that now,"

"Not a chance," Mal whispered.

Evie basked in the feeling of Mal for a moment more, before getting her own breakfast sitting across from Mal.

"So, now that we're not bothering to keep this a secret we can go out on a proper date,"

Evie arched an eyebrow, "That's how you ask me out?"

Mal paused with a spoon in her mouth. She pulled it out, gulping down her mouthful, "Did I say something wrong?"

Evie shook her head, "No. I was just expecting more… wooing,"

"Wooing?"

"It's fine. Where do you want to go?"

"No, if you want wooing, Princess, you shall be wooed,"

"What are you thinking?"

Mal only smiled in reply.

"You're not going to make me regret this, are you?"

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me," Mal teased. She finished her breakfast and hopped to her feet, "I'll see you later,"

Evie shook her head but blew her a kiss goodbye as she walked out the door.

That evening was Evie leaving her last class with Jane when Audrey came up to them.

"Hey guys, did Professor McMillian get back to you about your term papers yet?" She asked, falling into step with them as they headed outside.

Audrey was studying Hospitality Management and Jane was perusing a degree in Education, which, along with one of Evie's majors being in Fashion, put them all in the Arts and Humanities faculty. There were foundation courses mandatory for everyone in the faculty and they ended up taking them together. To say Audrey had become a good friend would be a stretch, but they were amiable. And they'd become each other's first resource for information for the classes they shared.

"Not yet," Evie shook her head.

"Me either," Jane said, "I know she said would email everyone by the next class,"

"That's what I knew too. I wasn't sure if it was just me,"

There was a murmuring going through the crowd as they stepped outside. It was easy enough to see people were distracted by something.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"I think that's causing the stir," Audrey pointed across the quad to a pair of men, dressing in matching formal looking tailored long tailcoats.

"How does that make people stop and stare, but a group of guys in their pyjamas on skateboards barely get a get a second glance around here?" Jane asked a little incredulous.

"I think because that latter one happens every other day," Evie said with a chuckle.

"I don't care how often it happens. A bunch of twenty-something-year-old boys going around in onesie long johns in the middle of the day should never be something to get used to,"

Evie and Audrey both laughed easily. They headed across the quad, their discussion about class picking up again. But it only lasted another few sentences when Audrey stopped, saying, "Fancy coats are coming towards us,"

They all stopped, seeing she was right. The men were jogging towards them, stopping just a few feet short. They both bowed, low and formal, "Good evening ladies," they said together.

"Ms. Evie of the Isle," One said.

"Um… yes?" Evie arched a curious brow.

One presented to her a small bouquet of lavender sprigs and deep blue violas, the rich colours of the flowers offset with wisps of baby's breath. His companion straightened to his full height, clearing his throat.

"We are here on the behalf of Ms. Mal," He said, voice smooth with a calm and practised tenor, "to ask if you would give her the honour of accompanying her this Saturday for a date. Your company would give her utmost pleasure and it is her deepest hopes your reply is favourable,"

Evie gasped, lips slightly apart. She blinked quickly, colour rising to her cheeks even faster. She took the bouquet, still silent. Jane and Audrey were looking at her expectantly.

"Huh," Audrey crossed her arms, her lips turning up in a small smirk, "You and Mal? You never cease to be interesting, that's for sure,"

"Evie, are you going to give your answer?" Jane asked, positively shaking with enthusiasm.

The whispers had picked up and it seemed like everyone was staring at them now.

"How's that for wooing?"

Evie spun around at the voice, "M!"

Mal walked up to them, strutting confidence, but her smile hedged sheepishness, just on the edges, barely there. It would have been indiscernible to anyone.

Evie wasn't just anyone. Her shock flowed away, warm adoration taking its place. Her heart melted at the sight of Mal and her wonderfully inimitable mixture of poise and coy. It wasn't lost on Evie how such a public gesture could throw Mal into discomfort. That fact that she was still standing there, warmed Evie all the more. Her smile broke free, uncontained and radiant.

"This is more than I expected,"

"Go big or go home,"

Evie hugged her, brushing her lips against her cheek in a feather-light kiss. Mal sunk into Evie's arms, holding her close, even as the hug ended, keeping one arm around Evie's waist.

"Thank you for the assist," Mal said to the couriers.

They both bowed with smiles, "It's our job and our humble pleasure. Have a good day ladies," With that, they took their leave.

"Where did you even find them?" Evie said.

"Internet. Turns out you can hire couriers for your important declaration needs,"

"See Jane, it's when things like this happen on campus, the guys in their PJs are boring in comparison," Audrey said, "Congrats, I suppose," She said to Mal and Evie, "I'd say I'm surprised. But I'm really not,"

"Carlos already mentioned you two were dating to me," Jane revealed.

"He wastes no time," Mal chuckled. She looked at Evie, "You know, you haven't actually answered my question yet,"

Evie's smile grew impossibly wider. She brushed her nose against Mal's cheek, "Yes, of course, it's yes,"

Mal gave a small sigh, shoulders falling, "Would have been really embarrassing is it wasn't," Mal said with a little chuckle.

* * *

So, I've gotten a couple of comments asking if this story is going include action. The answer is no. I'm sorry if that's a disappointment. I want this story to be character driven and it would break the tone for it to shift the focus to action. But, I do have ideas for a sort of AU that would be very action based, that I may start after this story. I make no promises. (Fun fact, Evie's charm bracelet in this story is an adapted headcanon from that AU where she carries around potions in tiny flasks on her bracelet so they're right on hand if she needs them).

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is a bit shorter than average, but it was still a lot of fun to write.

* * *

Mal was toying with the collar of her jacket, scrutinizing her reflection. She pulled off the jacket, standing there without it for a second before pulling it back on with an indecisive grumble. Her cell phone chimed on the counter.

"Finally," She took it up, checking the message she just received. She frowned when all she found waiting for her was a thumbs-up emoji.

 _'That doesn't really answer my question.'_ She typed back in reply.

A few seconds later Dizzy sent another message, _'You look fine.'_

 _'I know you know what Evie's wearing,'_

 _'Your point?'_

 _'I need to know how I compare!'_

 _'I'm not telling you what she's wearing,'_

 _'Just tell me if I'm underdressed or overdressed,'_

 _'You look fine Mal'_

 _'Dizzy, help me out here a little,'_

 _'You're going to a poetry reading, not a formal ball,'_

Mal groaned not finding Dizzy's comments as helpful as she would have liked. Her phone chimed with another new message.

 _'Were you always this nervous before dates with Ben?'_

 _'No! Because I had Evie to help me pick out what to wear,'_

 _'Then why don't you ask her for advice now?'_

 _'I can't do that when she's the one I'm going on the date with!'_ Mal texted back. After a second she added, ' _And I'm not nervous!'_

 _'Sure. If you say so,'_ Was Dizzy's reply.

Mal grumbled again, pushing her phone in her pocket, a bit more forceful than she needed to be. "I'm not nervous," She groused to her reflection, but she had as much luck convincing herself as she had convincing Dizzy. She gave her outfit another look over. Her favourite pair of jeans, dark, faded, the knees just showing some wear. A baby doll top someone had given her for her last birthday. Freddie she thinks. She was still debating keeping the leather jacket or not.

"Hey, you ready?" Evie's voice came from the next room.

She took a breath, keeping the jacket on. "Yeah," She walked into the main room, glancing around for her bag. Her eyes stopped, however, when she saw Evie. She was in a dress. A short dress. A very short dress, falling a few inches above the knees. Dark grey, form-fitting and ruching just slightly at the waist. Long split-sleeves giving a coquettish glimpse at toned, slender arms before gathering at the cuffs, embellished with rhinestones. Her hair was pinned back on one side, falling in waves over her shoulder as she bent down, sitting on the edge of the couch. She already had on one, thigh high, brown suede boot and she was pulling on the other.

Mal was going to kill Dizzy for not giving her a proper warning. Because as Mal stood there, the thought that crossed her mind was 'Hells, that outfit should come with a warning.' Evie looked up as she got on her second boot, a dazzling smile gracing her lips. Mal couldn't even pretend the sudden swoop she felt in her stomach was caused by anything else.

Evie's eyes did an obvious slow glance over Mal, which ended with her biting her bottom lip, adding a bit more red hue to the already flushed pink.

"You look lovely," She breathed out.

Mal's laugh was half nervous, half incredulous, "You're saying that about me when you look like that?"

Evie's cheeks flushed and a pleased smile turned her lips upwards, "What I'm wearing doesn't change how you look,"

"You do look… oh, wow Evie," Mal sighed out. She shook her head a little, "I don't think I've ever seen that dress before,"

"I've had in the closet for a few months. Been waiting for the right opportunity to wear it,"

Mal really hoped her smile didn't look as ridiculous as it felt. Because it was ridiculous how happy that comment made her.

"Shall we?" Evie stood, holding out a hand for Mal.

Mal placed her hand in Evie's, "We shall. Right after I find my bag,"

"Did you check on the floor next to the dining table?"

"It's not… It's on the floor,"

"Maybe if you stop throwing it blindly when you get home, it wouldn't be on the floor as much,"

"Well, can you blame me for looking for my beautiful girlfriend when I come home?" Mal picked up her bag, and opening the door for Evie,"

Evie hummed, "Mm-hmm? Sure, except for the fact most days when you come home from work I'm in class or in the studio," She tapped Mal's nose as she glided out into the hallway.

"Why do you have to ruin it?" Mal bemoaned, following her out.

Wanting to do something different for their first official date, they'd taken a recommendation from Meghan and Bria, and were going to a Café and Bar, the 'Bard's Lament' that was about a twenty-minute walk from the apartment. The little bar, according to the other couple was an out of the way place, an imamate setting with an amazing bartender and chef. It also had poetry readings three nights a week, and that was apparently the main draw.

They found a pleasantly warm and inviting little place. The tables were all organised around a stage, which was really just a raised platform against the far wall. The hostess led them to a table in the corner in-between the stage and bar and took their drink orders before leaving to mull over the menu.

"It's open mic," Evie mused, pointing out the sign to Mal.

Mal snorted, "Don't give me that look. Not on my life will you get me up there,"

Evie chuckled softly, "I wasn't suggesting… but now that you've put the idea out there…"

"My artistic talents start and end with ink and paint. But if you want to go, by all means, Princess,"

"Not even if I were a poet,"

"I'm sure you could. You're infuriatingly good at everything you attempt,"

"That's not true but I'll take the compliment,"

A middle-aged man stepped up onto the stage, introducing the first poet of the night. There was a soft applause as a young boy, looking like he could be in his teen, stepped up. His hands quivered a little as he took the mic. He cleared his throat, glanced around the room before he fixed his gaze on a spot that looked like it could be the ceiling.

"Dude looks terrified," Mal said, "Think it's his first time,"

He started to speak, " _Cruel beast breed on hate, born of love_

 _There exist no greater blight than a hatred_

 _Swanned to bleed an uncommon love_

 _Love can be beaten and bruised_

 _But don't let its light die_

 _The sparks linger in the dark._

 _Waiting for the soft breath of life_

 _To breathe again._

 _Love, the seed that can thrive in a shadow_

 _Where the beast thinks it's made its home."_

He gave a big sigh as he finished. There a moment's pause in the room, then the applause breaks out, louder than before. He grins, murmuring a "Thank you," into the mic before getting off the stage, so quickly he forgot that he still has the mic and has to sheepishly walk back to hand it over.

The next few people up were just as interesting. A middle-aged woman stepped up and everyone laughing with a poem entirely about alcohol. Unsurprisingly there were a lot of poems about love. Find it. Losing it. Being head over heels in it. It wasn't the only topic that appeared, however. One man had a poem about his dog that stretched on for almost ten minutes.

Mal and Evie listened to all in relative silence. At one point though, Evie did pull her chair closer and rested her head on Mal's shoulder. Mal wove their hands together under the table, brushing her thumb over Evie's knuckles.

The next guy was young, looking to be in his twenties and, according to the host, a regular. He strutted up onto the stage with a calm confidence, adjusting the mic to his ample height.

"Good night everyone, thank you for the warm welcome. It seemed like there are some couples here tonight, and, maybe a few lonely hearts. And what are we but one heart piece, looking for the one to complete us. I know I am. I hope one day I'll find my missing piece,"

Mal arched a brow as she realized he looked right at their table as he said the last part.

"I was planning to do another poem tonight. But as I walked in, something hit me with inspiration," He said, with a wink towards Evie, "I was compelled to share a newer one I've been working on,"

Mal fumed, giving a low growl as she glared at the guy. Evie gave an amused snort, resting a hand on Mal's knee.

"Please don't knock his teeth out,"

"Don't give me ideas," Mal replied, "Why must you be so charming?"

"You have your magic, I have mine," Evie said with a wink, "Don't pout. He isn't the one I came with," Her voice dropped to a sultry tone and she whispered, "And he's not the one I'm leaving with,"

Mal couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine.

 _"Oh lonely soul, your story is yet unwritten._

 _To yet lay in the prologue,_

 _The words before the first page._

 _Searching endlessly for the puzzle piece_

 _That will fill your heart…"_

The guy stared at their table, obviously at Evie, the entire time he recited his poem. Mal glared, eyes faintly glowing, her arms crossed and her fingers drumming against her forearm. Evie chuckled again, shaking her head as she looked at Mal's ridge set frown.

"Mal," She murmured lowly.

"Mmm?" Mal didn't stop glaring daggers at the guy as she hummed in reply.

Evie took Mal's chin, turning Mal to face her.

Mal blinked, her expression softening, "What's…"

Her question was cut off by Evie's lips. Evie smiled into the kiss when she heard the poet stumble over a few words right at that moment. She pulled away when she heard the soft applause that signalled the end of the poem. She glanced at him, smirking even more when she saw he was looking everywhere but their table.

"What was that for?" Mal asked.

Evie chuckled, her gaze returning to Mal. She brushed back her hair, her fingers trailing down Mal's cheek, "Because you're gorgeous. And because I wanted to. Besides, didn't really want to listen to his poem,"

"Oh?"

Evie shrugged, keeping her attention on Mal, "Don't really care for the whole love is a missing piece of you, spiel. I'd like to think of it as someone who's whole looking for their perfect complement, not a missing half,"

"So, am I your perfect complement?"

Evie grinned, "You're close. Maybe if you could cook something other than cereal,"

Mal snorted and pinched Evie playfully.

The host stepped up onto the stage to introduce the next poet, saying she'd also be the last for the night.

The poet stepped up, giving a little bow. She took up the mic, "Good evening everyone. Thanks for coming out. I hope you enjoy this one. I call it, 'Anticipation'," She closed her eyes as she started to speak, " _The diminuendo of a tepid conversation filled with laughter_

 _Melts into rapport warmed with the gentle vulnerability of an enthralling stare._

 _The silence holds the world at bay and in a frozen instant all there is the_

 _Pulse. That thrumming tempo vibrating just under the surface kicks up,_

 _The shuttering breath and set the air into a golden buzz._

 _Words become murmurs. Tentative touches spark embers,_

 _Popping in the cosmos in-between lingering gazes, darting eyes,_

 _And the final stifle of spoken exchange. Forgotten to the cool heat_

 _Pooling deep down underneath wanton need and flames burning on fingertips_

 _In graceful arcs over shivering skin, blazing tattooed verses._

 _The building quiver of gilded lips brand imperfect promises_

 _Among the crescendo of vocal yearning crashing into the room._

 _Molten desire scorches vigour into thundering hearts_

 _And burns with…"_

There was a hush as she finished, then a round of applause. She smiled and bowed again, "Thank you,"

"Wow," Evie hummed.

"What did you think?"

Around them, some people were starting to get up to leave.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again. There were some good poets. And the company wasn't horrible,"

Mal chuckled, "Not horrible? Is that the best I'm getting?"

"Oh, you're much better than that," Evie gave her another soft kiss, brushing their noses together, "Ready to go home?"

"Please," Mal groaned, all too eager to take this somewhere more private.

There was a short scuffle over the bill, but they conceded to split it.

"But next time it's on me," Mal said seriously, to which Evie only chuckled.

Evie looped their arms together as they walked out into the cool night air, "How was our first date?" Evie asked.

Mal gave a soft contemplative hum. Evie arched a brow as Mal made a show of rubbing her chin in thought. "Well…?" She probed after they'd gone a ways and Mal still hadn't replied.

"Second best first date I've been on," Mal declared finally.

Evie gasped, "You did _not_ just say that to me,"

"Hey, Ben saved my life on our first date," She argued, poking to see how much of a rise she could get out of Evie.

"After you were the idiot who jumped into the lake when you couldn't swim,"

"Oh, calling me an idiot now," Mal teased, "Well, this date just dropped to third,"

Evie gave an incredulously laugh, smirking, "Don't think I'm above making you sleep in the hall," she challenged.

Mal's smirk matched Evie's. "Oh? Well, I think you're bluffing,"

"Do you?" Evie arched a brow.

"But maybe I'll change my opinion if you give me a good enough reason," Mal husked.

Evie gave a short laugh. She took hold of Mal by the lapels of her jacket. The next thing Mal knew she was against a light pole and Evie was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Mal wove her hands into Evie's hair, but far too soon for her liking, Evie was pulling away. Mal tried to chase her lips, stopping when she had to throw a hand behind herself, to grab into the post and stop herself from falling forward.

A soft metallic jangle brought Mal out of her daze. Her eyes focused on Evie's hand, where she had a set of keys. Mal frowned for a second, "Wait…" Her hands jumped to her pockets, eyes going wide, "How'd you-"

"First rule of pickpocketing, distract the mark," Evie teased, her lips curled in a wicked smile, "Jay would be so disappointed in you,"

"Ha, ha," Mal deadpanned, "Very funny. You've made your point, can I get my keys back?"

Evie shook her head, walking away backwards, smirking at Mal the whole time.

"E, come on, you're not really going to lock me out," Mal followed after her, holding a hand out. "You know I was joking,"

"Do I?" Evie asked flirtatiously.

"E, come on," Mal said again, "E?"

Evie's smile grew and she winked, turning on her heels, the keys still dangling teasingly from her hand.

"Evie!" Mal made a grab for them and it turned into a chase. Laughingly Evie dodged and evaded, keeping ahead of Mal until they got back to their building. As soon as the elevator doors opened she slipped in, hitting the 'close doors' button, giggling at Mal's wide-eyed look of horror as she saw the doors start to close.

"No, no, no!" She leapt forward, just getting her hand in between the doors before they closed. With a triumphant grin, she leapt again, pinning Evie to the wall of the elevator. They were both breathing heavily from the chase.

"What are you going to do now, Princess?"

Evie dipped her head and gave Mal a deep, searing kiss. Mal sank into it without a qualm. The heat from the chase bled into the kiss, making it all the more a tantalizing give and take. Mal's lips left a trail down Evie's neck. Her head fell back against the elevator wall.

"Elevator isn't moving," Evie husked when she realized.

"You didn't press the button for the floor," Mal pointed out, not deterred from her attention to Evie's skin.

" _Someone_ pinned me to the wall,"

"I didn't hear _you_ complaining,"

"I'm still not," Evie tilted her head, giving a playful bite to Mal's neck. It sent a low moan tumbling from her lips. Their lips found each others' again. Evie hit the button to their floor and when the doors opened again Mal tugged her out, the kiss not breaking.

The moment they were inside Evie found herself pinned again and Mal's lips drawing moans from her. Her breath was short, gasping and it had nothing to do with running home.

She felt Mal's hand on her thigh, dragging just under the hem of her dress. Her heart pounded and she caught her hand with a rushed out, "Wait…"

Mal paused, hands stilling and her lips pulling away from Evie's skin.

"Not… more than this. Not yet," She whispered.

There was a breath of silence and Mal nodded, "Not more than this," She repeated, voice warm with understanding. She combed fingers through Evie's hair, "Do you want to stop?"

Evie shook her head, "…Just…"

"Not more than this," Mal said again. Mal kissed her lips again, softer, more measured, "This is plenty," She hummed, "It's everything,"

* * *

If you're wondering, yeah, I did write the poems in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, don't be shy to let me know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	25. Chapter 25

Dizzy has the best time in this chapter.

* * *

Mal let out an involuntary hiss as their tram pulled from behind a row of tall buildings and the sun's dawning rays hit her in the face. She turned away, covering her eyes with a hand. Her indigent frown deepened at the sound of laughter from the seats across from her.

"Not a morning person?" Dizzy asked with a giggle.

"I don't see why I had to be up so early on my one day off for the week," Mal leaned forward, taking the sunglasses off Evie's face and slipping them on instead.

"You didn't have to come," Evie reasoned, pulling out a second pair from her bag. Mal didn't even question why she had a second pair of sunglasses on hand.

"The flea market's fun," Dizzy added.

"Sure," Mal groused, covering a yawn with the back of her hand, "I'm sure it would still be fun at a more reasonable time of the day,"

"You find all sorts of cool stuff," Dizzy lifted up one of the chains hanging around her neck, "Last time we went I found this pendant,"

With a languid tilt of the head, Mal quietly studied the dark bronze feather hanging from the chain.

"It reminds me a little of searching the ration barges back on the Isle," Dizzy added.

Mal arched a brow at that, "I don't ever remember seeing you at a barge,"

Dizzy snorted, "Are you insane? I would have never gone around the time you would have been there. You guys were always at the first scramble for the best picks. I would have died if I tried to go then,"

"Everything else used to be dumped at junk pile by the docks. That was the goblins' territory. How'd you get past them?" Evie asked.

Dizzy shrugged, "Being small has its advantages,"

Both Evie and Mal's eyebrows shot up. The goblins had all served Maleficent back then. Any territory they held by extension was Maleficent's. Mal knew her mother never cared about the goblins, but she would have never stood for anything that could have made her look weak. Mal had spent a lot of nights listening to the cries of those the goblins had caught trespassing. A little girl sneaking into their territory _and_ stealing from it… that could have been horrible.

"Hells, Diz," Mal was equally stunned and impressed, "I knew you were clever. Didn't know you have those kinds of balls,"

Dizzy shrugged again, either unaffected or unaware of Mal and Evie's impressed gazes. Mal looked at Evie, one brow arching a little higher. Evie smirked and shrugged as well.

The tram pulled to a stop and Dizzy was the first one hoping off. Mal watched her with a sundried expression.

"Where does she get the infinite exuberance from?"

"Come on sleepy head," Evie looped an arm through Mal's, tugging her gently.

Mal slipped away on her own almost as soon they got into the market, searching for coffee. She found a little kiosk and tried not to growl as she placed her order, "Black coffee, with all the espresso shots. A café mocha. Chocolate frappe, extra whipped cream on top,"

"Um.." The guy behind the counter, a kid who couldn't have been more than seventeen, gave Mal a nervous glance, "The coffee, do you want a red eye or a black eye?"

Mal's low grumble was more than enough of answer for him as he flinched back with a little a yelp.

"K-Kyle, a dead eye stat," He called to his co-worker, quickly ringing up the order, "Then a choco frappe and a mocha,"

A few minutes later the other guy brought the three cups to the counter in a cup holder, wearing a practised smiled, "Triple shot espresso, black coffee, careful it's not for the faint of heart,"

"Do I look like I care?" Mal growled back, not in the mood for the banter.

Like his co-worker, he couldn't help but recoil back, "H-have a nice day," He managed to stutter out as Mal walked away.

Mal wasted no time taking a long swing from her cup, giving a low sigh as she did. With her cup in one hand and the holder balanced in the other, she went off in search for Evie and Dizzy. Unsurprisingly she found Evie among the clothes.

"Mocha's yours," She said in lieu of a greeting.

Evie smiled faintly, "I was wondering where you disappeared too," She took the cup with a soft "Thank you,"

"Where's the kid?" Mal asked.

"D?" Evie called.

"Here," Her voice came somewhere from their right.

Mal followed the sound to find Dizzy digging around in a barrel filled with scarfs.

"Diz," Mal offered the last cup to her.

"Is it chocolate?" Dizzy asked, reaching out to take it.

"Naturally," Mal managed a small smirk.

"Yeah! Thank you Mal,"

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Mal gave a short chuckle.

The morning found Mal mostly following behind Evie and Dizzy. Once the coffee kicked in, chasing away the last dregs of sleep and her sour mood, she didn't really mind. Dizzy's remark on it being similar to the ration barge wasn't that far off with the mismatched variety of things to be found. Although instead of a bloody brawl, it was a calculated haggle that decided who walked away with ownership.

Mal did stumble onto one booth with merchandise that caught her eyes. She thoughtfully perused the shelves, in the back of her mind trying to remember when Lonnie's birthday was, figuring something from here would make the perfect gift for her.

"Of course you would find the one place that sells weapons," Dizzy's voice sounded behind her.

Mal laughed, turning to her. She looped an arm over her shoulders, "What girl doesn't want a sword?"

"I don't think you need to make yourself any more dangerous,"

"I'm flattered you think I'm dangerous. What about you? I got my first sword around your age. Stole it from Hook's collection,"

"You do I know I live in a house filled with kids from the Isle. Florianna gets nervous about some of them having butter knives at meals. And you want me to take a sword into that?"

"Point taken," Mal said with a chuckle, "Maybe we'll come back,"

"Do you ever think about it?" Dizzy turned her gaze away from a rack of stylized daggers to look at Mal, "The Isle I mean,"

"I do sometimes," Mal admitted. They walked about out into the crowded pathway, weaving through the other people. Evie wasn't in the last place either had left her, so they went off searching each booth and store.

"Do you miss things about it?"

Mal arched an eyebrow, feeling she'd been on the other side of this conversation.

"I used to. I still think about what I would have been over there. I would have lived under mother's thumb until she died, and then inherited her empire, if you'd call a mass of goblins an empire,"

Dizzy hummed thoughtfully.

"Do you miss anything?" Mal asked.

"My mom, sometimes. I miss Lucifer,"

"Your grandmother's cat?"

"He was a good listener,"

"It's okay to miss them. But you know you're better off here,"

"I know. I wouldn't trade Auradon for anything. I just… I wonder if my mom hates me for leaving,"

"You're pretty hard to hate Diz," Mal nudged her shoulder.

Dizzy smiled at that.

"I think she'd be proud of you," Mal continued.

"You think?"

"What's not to be proud of? You're kicking ass in school. You've designed accessories that literal princesses and queens have worn. You're the only person I know who can keep up with Evie when she's in full work mode. And _that_ is not an easy feat,"

Dizzy giggled a little. Her smiled flickered, fading a little.

"What's wrong Short-shack?"

"I'm like, two inches shorter than you now. Maybe that name is getting outdated,"

"I'm getting every mile out of that name I can get. I have two friends in my life I'm taller than. I'm going to take as much satisfaction as I can in that until the day you're actually taller than me,"

Dizzy snorted with amusement, rolling her eyes. Mal was taken aback by just how Evie like that reaction had been. Dizzy's eyes turned down.

"Nothing's wrong really,"

"Diz, what are you thinking about?" Mal asked, nudging her gently again.

"My mother would probably hate me if she knew I was… you know… gay," Her voice dropped to a near a whisper at the end, "Grandmother would certainly hate it. She once yelled at me for an hour because she found out I did Madame Medusa's hair and I let someone 'of her kind sully' her good salon,"

Mal frowned at that. Madame Medusa had been a notorious closet case. Everyone knew she hit up the 'working girls' who showed up after hours in the bazaar almost every night. Medusa then tried to pretend she didn't know everyone else knew.

"Your grandmother is from another time," Mal said, "And no offence. She was borderline crazy. She tried to take a knife to your aunt's toes to make it fit in that slipper. It was made of glass, everyone was going to see the blood. Hell, they would have seen it even if it wasn't glass,"

Dizzy's smile didn't return this time. Mal placed a hand on her shoulder, "Who cares what she thinks? For all we know, she could have been an even bigger closet case than Medusa. Maybe that's why she hated Medusa so much. So repressed she didn't know what she wanted,"

The corner of Dizzy's lip twitched.

"What that a smile I saw?"

"No," Dizzy mumbled.

"Yeah, I think it was," Mal poked her side playfully. Dizzy hit her hand away, lightly, but she let a smile break free at the same time.

"Diz, you are an amazing person. The last thing you should worry about if what your grandmother thinks of you. Especially if that gets in the way of you being happy,"

"Thanks Mal," Dizzy gave her hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Mal chuckled, patting her back, "Evie, would have been mad at me if I left you in a depressed state,"

" _Sure_ , that's why you helped me," Dizzy chuckled.

"You don't know any different," Mal teased. She threw her arm around Dizzy's shoulder again, walking towards the next stall. This one had clothes, so it seemed like a probability they would find Evie.

"Do you think your mom would be mad at you, for being bi or being with a girl?"

Mal snorted, "Mother… she would have been disappointed in me for falling in love at all. She only saw love as a weakness. And she would have hated me all the more for being with the Evil Queen's daughter. She secretly hated Grimhilde. But disappointing our families is a shared trait of the isle kids," Mal looked over at Dizzy.

The girl's eyes were wide behind her glasses and her jaw was hanging open.

"What?" Mal looked over her shoulder, wondering if Dizzy had seen something she wanted to buy. She looked back at Dizzy, her expression turning down with a confused frown, "D? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

A smile slowly grew on Dizzy's face, lighting up all her features, "You love Evie?"

Mal felt a plunge in her stomach and heat rise up the back of her neck, "W-what?" Mal shook her head, "I-I… N-N… Where would you get that idea?"

"You said you fell in love,"

Mal felt her cheeks get warmer, "I didn't… I was talking in general," She rushed out, "Being with someone and falling in love in general. I'm not… I didn't mean Evie,"

"But are you?"

"Am I what?" Mal tried to play dumb.

"In love with her?"

Mal put a finger to her lips, shushing Dizzy. She glanced around to see if anyone was looking at them, "We've barely been dating any time. It's been less than three months,"

"That's _not_ a no," Dizzy's smile grew impossibly wider.

"It's not a _yes_ ,"

"You're blushing,"

"Because you're talking very loudly and someone might hear you,"

"Please, you don't care what other people think," Dizzy gasped, with understanding, "You're scared Evie will hear,"

"I am not," Mal growled, covering Dizzy's month, "This conversation is over,"

Dizzy pulled her hand away, giving a squeal, "You do, don't you?"

Mal covered her mouth again, "I don't know what you're talking about. And I swear if you say a word of this, I'll-"

"Say a word about what?"

Mal jumped, spinning around, "Evie!"

"Hey," Evie arched a brow and tilted her head slightly, "Something up?" She was a small, mildly confused smile, "Why are you covering Dizzy's mouth?"

"Kid was squealing again. You know how she gets,"

"And why was she squealing?" Evie's brow arched a little higher.

Dizzy pulled Mal's hand away, "I saw that fabric," Dizzy pointed it out, "Wouldn't it be perfect to make pocket squares for the men's suit in the bridal parties? The colour is divine,"

Evie turned, spotting a deep rich green satin cloth, "Good eye, D,"

Mal released a breath, head dropping onto Dizzy's shoulder. She didn't think she'd ever been so thankful Dizzy was a good lair. She took hold of Dizzy's arms, turning her to face her. She whispered fiercely "I swear Dizzy, you say anything about this Evie. Even if you thinking about it while she's in the same room, I'll kill you. I'll do worse than kill you,"

Dizzy grinned cheekily, "That would be more intimating if your eyes were the things glowing and not your cheeks,"

"Dizzy I'm serious here,"

Dizzy chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't tell Evie you're in love with her," Dizzy skipped off after Evie.

Mal growled, grabbing at the air and let out a fuming breath, "Dizzy!"

* * *

On the tram ride home Evie was sitting next to Mal, glancing between her and Dizzy, sitting across from them. Mal had retreated behind her sketchbook. Evie could see the hunched tension to her shoulders. Dizzy, on the other hand, had been giggly for a while now. Even now she was bouncing slightly in her seat and Evie swore the smile that sat on her face was positively smug.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked, not for the first time.

"Of course," Mal replied right away.

"Why wouldn't we be? It's _such a lovely_ day," Dizzy giggled.

Mal shot a look at Dizzy over the top of her book.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," They said together, Mal's tone rushed, while Dizzy's was satisfied.

This only made Evie more suspicious, "You know, if something is going on I'll find out,"

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Dizzy giggled.

Mal thumped her book down on her lap, glaring at Dizzy. Dizzy was wearing the biggest smile, looking on top of the world.

"What's got you upset?" Evie ran a hand down Mal's arm.

"I'm not upset," Mal grumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"She's far from upset,"

Mal glared daggers at Dizzy. Evie shook her head, yielding her attempt to figure out what was going on for now. Glancing down, the sketch Mal was working on caught her eye. She pulled the book towards her, turning to see it better. The drawing of a portrait of her and Dizzy. Evie looked at Mal, a dazzling smile gracing her face. Dizzy leaned over, gushing when she saw it, "Awww!"

Mal blushed, looking out the window, "Oh, shut up," she muttered, "I hate you both,"

"You could never," Evie said.

At the same moment, Dizzy said, "No you don't,"

They both laughed. Mal glanced at them out of the corner of her eyes, the corner of her lips tugging up just slightly. She let out a fond breath, shaking her head slightly. When Evie leant over to press a kiss to her cheek, Mal's smile grew a little more.

The tram pulled up at their stop not long after. Each carrying several bags in hand they started the walk to the apartment. Dizzy was skipping next to Evie, the pair having a serious discussion on how to fold the pocket squares for the wedding. Dizzy got to the door first, pulling it open and holding it for Evie and Mal. Evie took a few steps into the building, but stopped dead.

Mal almost walked into her.

"Evie?" She questioned.

Dizzy slipped past her, there was a beat, then Dizzy practically growled, "What are you doing here?"

Mal was taken back by the venom in her voice. She didn't even know Dizzy could manage that much animosity. That's when Mal saw who they were both looking at. Doug was sitting in the corner of the room. He started to stand, a small smile on his face, but it didn't stay there long as he took in three variants of displeased on each of their faces.

Evie turned around, placing a hand on Mal's chest, "Don't," She whispered as a warning. She caught Dizzy around the waist as she started to take a step forward. "Either of you,"

"But…" Mal started to say.

"Evie," Dizzy looked at her.

"Let me handle this," She gave them a stern glare. The tone of her voice letting them know it wasn't a request.

Mal bit the inside of her cheek, but she took the bags from Evie's hands and nudged Dizzy. Dizzy didn't move right away, but as Mal walked toward the elevator she followed, not taking her eyes off Doug.

Evie walked towards Doug, keeping her expression neutral.

"Hi, Evie,"

"Doug, why are you here?"

"I tried calling you, but you never answered,"

"There's a reason for that,"

Doug winced, "Look, I'm sorry,"

"If that's what you came to say then you can leave. I don't need to hear it,"

"No, no. I came to give you back some books. I was cleaning out my room and I found them," He lifted a bag sitting by his feet.

Evie glanced into the bag, seeing some textbooks he had borrowed last semester. She took the bag, "Thank you,"

"Could we talk?"

"Depends on what you want to talk about,"

"I just want to ask how you're doing,"

"I'm fine Doug," She said with a little sigh.

"Won't you even consider forgiving me? I'm willing to forgive you for kissing another guy,"

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips despite herself, "I never kissed another guy,"

"But you said…"

"I kissed _someone_ else. But it wasn't a guy," Evie glanced over her shoulder. Mal and Dizzy were standing by the elevator, looking in their direction.

"How could you have not kissed a guy and kiss someone?" It dawned on him slowly. He followed her eyes, his own going wide with shock and horror. "Wait… _her_?"

"Yes, _her_ ," Evie replied, her gaze snapping back to Doug. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Her? What else happened while we were together?"

"Beyond that one kiss, nothing. But sometimes I wish something had,"

Doug looked like Evie's words had slapped him.

"Thank you for the returning books, Doug," Evie said, an obvious end to the conversation.

Doug took the hint, walking to the door. He paused, turning around, "Why _her_ of all people? You could have anyone,"

Evie's jaw set and her eyes went cold and dark, "I'd watch your tone. That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Her voice held no warmth and laced with enough warning to send any sensible person running. Doug did just that, leaving without another word.

When Evie joined Dizzy and Mal, the latter was wearing a smirk.

"Why do you look so smug?" Evie asked as she called the elevator.

"That's the first time I heard you call me your girlfriend,"

"Oh," Evie's cheeks tinted red.

Dizzy snorted between them, "You two are unbelieve, I swear,"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	26. Chapter 26

Weddings are actually pretty hard to write.

* * *

"Evie! These hooks are impossible," Mal threw her hands up in defeat.

Evie chuckled, walking up behind Mal, "I'm here. No need to yell,"

"Could you have made this dress any more annoying to put on?" Mal shot a glare at Evie's reflection in the mirror.

"I didn't want to risk the fabric catching on a zipper,"

Mal gave a frustrated huff, "Next time just give me pants,"

Evie hummed behind her, as she deftly snapped the hooks along the back together. "Now I'm thinking about you in a suit,"

"Something you'd be against?"

Evie met Mal's gaze in the reflection of the mirror. A smile slowly crept up on her lips, "Actually, just the opposite. Maybe the next time Ben invites us to a ball,"

Mal chuckled, "It's been a while since we've given the old sticks in mud a reason to hate us more. I'm sure that will make their blood pressure rise,"

Evie finished securing the hooks up the back of Mal's dress. It was a long, flowing, one shoulder straight cut gown. Its black bodice slowly faded into a light grey that fell around her ankles. Pale purple embroidery wove up the fabric of the skirt.

"You look beautiful," Evie whispered, wrapping her arms around Mal's stomach.

"Yeah, I'm wearing your dress. You have to say that," Mal teased.

Evie chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of Mal's neck. "I could say it again when you take the dress off," She husked, low and soft in Mal's ear.

Mal's eyes fluttered closed. Evie's lips trailed across the exposed skin of Mal's shoulder.

"Threaten me with a good time, why don't you?" Mal said with a soft laugh.

"Let's go. The cab I called should be here soon,"

Mal caught Evie's arm as she moved away, pulling her back to her with a smooth pull. Mal's fingers curled under Evie's jaw, drawing her closer for a soft kiss. Mal's hands wrapped around her waist, just above where the pale blue fabric cinched before falling in flowing, cascades into a just flared out skirt painted with flowers.

A breathless sigh fell past Evie's lips as Mal drew back, "What was that for?"

"I need an excuse to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend?"

"You do when it might make us late to your boss' wedding,"

"It's worth it,'

Evie laughed, soft and airy. Cupping Mal's cheek with one hand she brushed her thumb across the skin. She nuzzled her nose against Mal's.

"Alejandro might actually kill us if we walk in late," She reminded Mal.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Mal conceded with one last kiss.

The wedding was taking place at a vineyard just outside the city. When they got there the afternoon rays were just starting to fade from warm to comfortably calm. In spite of their initial worry of being late they got there with more than enough before the ceremony.

The service staff directed them through a building towards the gardens.

"So do you think that just happens to the colour of the uniform of the vineyard staff, or did Bello pulled out all the stops to keep with the colour scheme?" Mal asked, nodding her head towards the green waistcoats all the staff were wearing.

Evie chuckled, "If we're thinking of the same Alejandro, then you already know the answer,"

There were some other guests milling their way through as well. One gentleman nodded in their direction, and Evie gave a polite nod in return. Mal arched a brow at that.

"Met him at the engagement party," Evie said to her.

They came up to the exit to the gardens, where there were four people lined up, greeting the guests. One of whom they knew very well.

"Mi reina, Mal, mi dragónita," Alejandro opened his arms to give them both a hug, "I've been looking out for you,"

"Do they have you doing double duty?" Mal asked with a laugh, tugging the camera strap he had hanging around his neck, "Best man and photographer?"

He laughed, "Double duty? If it were only that. I do have a bubby of mine helping out, so I won't have to be behind the lens all day. But anything for Bria and Meg. Evie, you know Trevor, Rachel and Viola, already. Mal, meet Bria's parents and Meghan's mom,"

He indicated to the three other people standing next to them. They all looked to be towards the latter end of middle-aged, with well-worn laugh lines and just some traces of grey in Trevor's hair. Even if Alejandro hadn't introduced them as Bria and Meghan's parents it wouldn't have taken much for Mal to figure it out. Especially for Viola, Mal felt as though she was looking at an older Meghan. She could see a bit of Bria in both her parents.

"So happy to see you again Evie dear," Viola said, shaking their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Mal," Trevor said with a warm handshake and deep laugh, "Have heard good things about you from my daughter. Zackary and Joseph are here already, so you'll have some company while you wait,"

"You did such a fabulous job with their dresses," Rachel said to Evie, "They both look wonderful,"

"They're dying to see each other," Alejandro added with a laugh.

"Maybe I can book you from now for my second daughter as well," Rachel said.

"Mom! We haven't even gotten through Bria's and you're already planning mine," Another woman, looking to be a few years older than Mal and Evie appeared next to them.

"That's Riley," Evie whispered to Mal.

"It's never too early," Her mother said.

"Might be too early when she hasn't found someone who wants to marry her yet," Alejandro said with a smirk.

She snorted at him, "Same could be said about you blondie. Have any of you seen Eric?" She changed the topic, looking at her parents.

"Did he run off again?" Trevor asked.

"Eric is Bria's nephew," Evie said to Mal, "Her brother's kid,"

"How do you know everyone?" Mal asked.

Evie shrugged, "Met most of the family at the fittings,"

"Dios mio. Please tell me you didn't give him the rings already?" Alejandro asked.

"Of course not," She replied, a little testy.

"Dears, your tones," Rachel said. Both Alejandro and Riley flinched a little, "Riley, I'll help you look for him,"

They went off together, calling for the boy.

"You and Riley seem to be… civil," Evie said.

Alejandro snorted, "Ah, sí. We promised Bri and Meg to be on our best behaviour today. Universal law of weddings, what the brides want, they shall get," He hefted his camera, "Now, get together. As official photographer and best man, I have to get pictures of all the guests. Mal, I must you insist you smile for this photo,"

Mal laughed, having no qualms with smiling as she and Evie stood for the photo. He grinned at them as he checked the photo, then gave a glance at his watch.

"We should be starting soon, assuming we find our ring bearer, why don't you find some seats?"

Out in the gardens, there was a pavilion area, overlooking the vineyards. Gold and white ribbons were strung through the trees and little gold ribbons were tied around all the chairs. At the end of the grassy aisle was an archway with vines growing over it. The air held a subtle fruity scent to it.

"Orchid, Blueberry," Zack called out, gesturing them over to the seats next to him. Joseph was sitting on his other side, giving a little wave and smile in acknowledgement.

"Can't believe the big day is finally here," He said, "These two have been together for as long I've known Bria,"

"Same here," Zack said, "They'd started dating around the same time Bria hired me. It's sorta like seeing my big sisters get married. Weddings are just the best,"

Mal smiled, "This is the first wedding we've been too,"

"Like, since you've been in Auradon?" Joseph asked, leaning forward to look at them past Zack.

"Since ever," Mal replied.

"Weddings aren't really a thing on the Isle," Evie said, "Or any kind of commitment at all for that matter,"

"No shit," Zack said, sounding a little stunned.

"Damn. Well, congrats… I think," Joseph's brows furrowed in a perplexed manner, "Is that an appropriate response to tell someone attending their first wedding?"

"Couldn't have picked a better wedding to come to," Zack said, giving them a grin.

"Yo guys," Carver came up, a woman on his arm, "Anything good happened yet?"

"Chisel, did you know this was Orchid's first wedding?" Zack asked.

"No shit,"

"That's what I said,"

Carver chuckled, taking his seat, "So your first wedding is a gay wedding. Man, you Isle kids manage to break the model without even trying,"

"Is it that a big of a deal?"

"Well… yeah, in a way," Joseph said, "Weddings are this big status symbol thing for a lot of people,"

"We were all pretty young when the kingdoms were united," Zack said, "I was just a baby, so I don't know anything else. But before, this would have been unheard off,"

"It was something Queen Belle pushed for," Carver said, "Before her, a wedding that was anything other than a guy and girl would have been near impossible. Some people still frown down on anything that isn't that,"

"Some people are stupid," Zack said.

"Amen," Joseph agreed.

Mal glanced over at Evie, searching her eyes as they both processed that information. After a moment, Evie gave her a small smile.

"Good thing we're used to ignoring stupid people who frown down on us,"

Mal felt her heart trill and she might have kissed her if not at moment music kicked up. The seated crowd watched as a minister stepped up the archway, covered in vines, waiting at the end of the aisle.

There was a collective turn of heads to watch as the bridal party came out. Coming out one by one Bria and Meghan's bridesmaids and bridesman, walked to a slow, melodic tune. Evie whispered to Mal who was each, a good friend or a close family member. When there stood four bridesmaids on one side, and two on the other along with one bridesman there was a subtle change to the music. A boy, looking around seven or eight, walked out, carrying the rings.

"Looks like they found him," Mal whispered with a soft chuckle.

Two girls followed after him, one looking like she was five, the other around three. There was a collective "Aww," from the crowd.

"Bria's and Meghan's nieces," Evie said to Mal.

Next, a young man walked out, followed by Riley and then Alejandro.

"The first guy is Meghan's brother, Markus, he's her best man,"

"I'd say I'm impressed with all their outfits, but I think that it should be implied as my base feeling for anything you design at this point,"

Evie chuckled, nuzzling her nose into Mal's hair.

The bridesmaids were in sage green dresses, adorned with a gold and ivory ribbon around the waist. The bridesmen and Best men were in tuxes with waistcoats and ties the same shade of green, with gold details and ivory and green pocket squares.

The tune playing changed again and everyone stood. Mal felt Evie slip her hand into hers. Bria walked out first, with her father. There seemed to be a collective intake of breath from everyone. The dress was a gorgeous gown, the fabric flared out at the skirt, falling in treads. Modern, yet rooted in a fairy tale. But even the dress seemed to pale in comparison to the sheer radiant happiness emanating from her. Mal couldn't help her own smile from growing. She heard a soft sniff, but she wasn't sure if it was from Zack, Joseph of Carver.

She glanced up to the front and saw Alejandro and Riley leaning against each other, both wearing the biggest smiles and both looking a little misty-eyed. She smirked a little at that. Bria's father saw her off with a kiss on the cheek, at the head of the aisle.

There was beat and everyone's attention turned again to the start of the aisle as Meghan stepped out, she with her mother. Her dress was a bit different than she remembered it being in Evie's sketches, but the core design was still there, slim, long lace sleeves, though now the lace went up to a high collar, giving it a very regal look.

Mal could see the way Meghan's eyes locked onto something as soon as she stepped onto the aisle. Mal didn't need to look up, at the altar to know what she was looking at, but she did anyway and sure enough found Bria gazing back with the same depth of emotion. It was clear that everything else had fallen away for them.

As Meghan walked towards Bria, Mal leant back shoulder brushing against Evie's. Evie gave their linked hands a soft squeeze. Bria stepped forward, taking Meghan's hands. She whispered something to Meghan that made her laugh.

There was another sniff, from Mal's right. She glanced over to see Zack pulling out a handkerchief.

"Dude, we're not even five minutes in," Joseph whispered to him. Mal snickered under her breath.

"I can't help it, man, they look so beautiful and happy,"

The minister started with his opening remarks, addressing and thanking everyone who came to share in the day. He went to talk about marriage, speaking directly to Bria and Meghan.

"This day marks just one day on a journey. The road to get here has been long and torturous. And the path you face now is longer still, and it shan't all be smooth going. There will be the storms that test you, they'll threaten to tear apart the bond you've made together. But once you remember each turmoil on your journey here and each moment of happiness, the good and the bad that's gotten you here, then you'll be able to weather anything the future may bring you. From today, your lives and your families are interwoven. Which brings us to the blending of the sands,"

Markus and Riley got glass vases each filled with a different coloured sand, a pale orange beige and silvery grey respectively. Alejandro got a larger empty glass jar, placing it down on a small table in front the altar. Taking the sand from their siblings Meghan and Bria alternated layering the sand in the jar, until finally, they poured out the last of their sand together, the colours mixing together at the very top.

"Now, I believe you've written your own vows," He gestured to them.

Turning to each other, Meghan and Bria took each other's hands.

Meghan went first, "I used to think love was something that was meant to test us. I'd seen so many people I hold dear been torn apart by it. It seemed like finding love was easy but keeping it was the trick no one could figure out. Before we met, I decided I wouldn't let myself get hurt by love. If it wasn't easy, then it wasn't for me. Then, one day, you came into my little palor, and you kept coming back again and again, with your endearing charm and your stupid stories about a roommate you used to date. And it was so easy to fall in love. But every day wasn't easy, but I still wanted it. I still wanted you. Easy or not, I know you're the one I'm in love with, and the one I want to keep being in love with, every day, for the rest of my days,"

Bria gave a watery laugh, looking up for a moment, blinking quickly, "Damn it, I knew I should have first," She said, causing a soft ripple of laughter, "Okay, this isn't going to be as good, but here goes. Meghan, my love. You've brought so much colour into my world, literally and figuratively. I wake up every day, mystified by the fact that I am so in love. I'm so in love, with someone who I don't doubt for a second loves me any less. These years I've known you have been of my life. Right from the start, you fit in so easily with me, with my family. I swear, they love you more than they love me,"

There was another rise of laughter, especially from Bria's family, "And you're the only woman I don't mind sharing with Bello,"

Alejandro and Meghan gave soft bursts of laughter, "You mean so much to me. And I promise I'll love you until forever comes around,"

Mal felt a hot ball of emotion well up in her chest. She glanced over at Evie and found her blinking back tears. She reached over, taking Evie's hand in her own.

"May we have the rings?"

Bria's nephew stepped forward. With the words, "With this ring, I thee wed," Meghan and Bria exchanged rings.

"It is with the greatest of pleasure I pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

The crowd broke into applause as the couple pulled each other in for a slow kiss. Mal blinked quickly, feeling a surge of happiness. She felt Evie give her hand another small squeeze. She turned, finding brown eyes glazing at her with unbound depths. Treading their fingers together Evie leant closer to whisper into Mal's ear, "You make me so happy. You know that, don't you?"

Mal's smiled soften. She brushed her fingers against Evie's cheek, "I know. Likewise, Princess,"

They stood with everyone else for the exiting procession. After the brides and the bridal parties had gone back up the aisle, vineyard attendants started ushering the guests towards the reception area. Outside, tables were set up around a dancefloor. Candles and flowers sat on all the tables and lanterns were strung up above them. Though it was still only late afternoon and they weren't needed yet. Waiters served drinks and appetizers, asking the guests for patience while the wedding party took pictures in another part of the vineyard.

Evie and Mal were at a table with the rest of the guys from Sixth Circle. Their patience didn't have to last too long. About half an hour later Alejandro hopping up in front of the head table.

"Good evening everyone, and thank you for the patience. Anyone who knows me knows a good a picture can't be rushed. And for the few relatives from out of town who may not know me, I'm Alejandro Bello, best friend to both brides, Bria's Best man. I'm also the photographer and the master of ceremonies. Also, I was the wedding planner," Alejandro winced a little, glancing back at something, "I mean, co-wedding planner, with the maid of honour, Riley," He held his hand out, welcoming her out with him. She took the mic from him.

"On behalf of both our families, we want to thank all of you for joining us today,"

Alejandro took the mic back, clearing his throat, he introduced each member of the family and wedding party as they took their seats at the head table.

"Now, please, help me welcome the out the _finally_ married couple, Bria and Meghan,"

The tables exploded into applause. Yet, even as they walked out into the crowd and took their seat at the head of the table it was clear Bria and Meghan had eyes for no one but each other. The afternoon wore on to evening, the sky above them slowly turning the vibrant hues with the glooming. Amongst the dinner courses, family and friends gave heart-warming speeches about the married couple. Bria's father told a laughed filled story about the first time he and his wife met Meghan, graciously welcoming her to the family. Meghan's mother brought fought tears when she said how happy she was her daughter had found love.

Bria definitely seemed to be regretting having a best man and maid of honour as Alejandro and Riley both told embarrassing stories in their speeches. Riley about how she lost sleep for three months straight because her sister couldn't stop calling to talk about 'the beautiful tattooed girl'. Alejandro listed a long list of Bria's faults, commending Meghan for putting up with her. Though he did take a few playfully shots at Meghan as well. By the end of both speeches, Bria looked mortified. A kiss from Meghan seemed enough to placate her. Markus' goal wasn't to kill his sister with embarrassment, instead, he spoke about how happy he was to be getting another sister.

Alejandro took the mic from him as he finished, "Alright, thank you, Markus, for another lovely speech. So, Bria has been giving Riley and I death glares since we finished our speeches. And the last thing two brides should be doing on their wedding night is hiding the bodies of the maid of honour and one of the best men, so let's get her distracted with some dancing, shall we?"

There was laughter and applause of agreement, "Please, you gorgeous ladies, come down and share your first dance as wife and wife,"

Meghan's laughter chased away Bria's small frown as they walked out onto the dance floor. As a slow song began to play, they twirled around the floor together, completely lost in the other's eyes. Everyone watched, mesmerised by their joy. Evie gave a soft sigh of longing. She looked to Mal, just taking her in. Mal, sensing her gaze, turned her head to look at her. The corner of her lip quirked up and she gave her wink. The longing ache in Evie's chest turned into fond warmth.

After Bria and Meghan's dance Alejandro announced the family dances. Bria took the floor with her father, while Meghan danced with her brother. After one song they switched and soon after Alejandro and Bria's brother took turns dancing with them. Bria's parents joined the dance floor. Then slowly other couples started to wander out together, falling in time with the music.

Mal stood, offering her hand to Evie with a flourish, "Princess, may I have this dance?"

With a giggle, Evie took her hand and they made their way onto the dance floor. Mal wrapped an arm around Evie's waist, pulling her closer. Evie's hand rested on her shoulder, sighing softly as they moved to the music.

"Why are you leading?" Evie asked after a beat.

"Because it makes the most sense for me to lead," Mal said, "Obviously,"

Evie gave a snort, "Maybe to you,"

Mal gave her a playful pinch.

Evie laughed, "I don't really care if you're leading or not. Once you're the one I'm dancing with,"

Mal twirled her, "No one else I'd rather dance with,"

"Not even Ben?" Evie quirked a brow. Her voice was mostly playful, but there was a hidden hesitance.

"Of course not," Mal breathed, resting her forehead against Evie's, "No one compares to you, E,"

A soft, content sigh fell from Evie's lips.

"Besides, he would have never let me lead," Mal teased.

Evie laughed, pulling Mal closer.

Eventually, the music shifted from slow songs to more energetic ones, still good enough to hold someone close and dance, but also letting the singles there hop up and join the dance floor. That's what Joseph and Zack did just that. Mal and Evie danced with them until they needed a break, retreating back to their table.

Evie slipped off her shoes, rubbing her foot. Mal patted her knee, making Evie arch a brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mal shrugged.

Evie put up her feet in Mal's lap and she started to rub her feet for her.

"Wow, Bria only rubs my feet when I'm upset with her,"

"That is a horrible lie,"

Mal and Evie's head turned to see Bria and Meghan walking towards them.

They both got to their feet.

"Congratulations Boss lady," Mal gave Bria a hug.

"Congratulations," Evie did the same with Meghan.

"Oh, thank you," Meghan said, squeezing her warmly.

"And thank you for making my wife the most stunning person in the world with her dress," Bria said with a chuckle.

"Are you saying I'm not the most stunning person in general?" Meghan asked with a smirk.

"Of course you are my love," Bria lifted her hand, kissing the new ring sitting on her finger, "The dress just makes it so no one else can argue against that point,"

"Well, from where I stand, I have a quarrel or two about that," Meghan nuzzled against Bria's neck.

Bria chuckled, an arm wrapping around Meghan's waist.

"But honestly you did a beautiful job with all the clothes for today,"

"It was nothing. The least I could do after you helped me… helped us," She added with a glance to Mal.

Meghan and Bria both gave them warm smiles, "That was nothing. We were happy to,"

A flash of light drew their attention.

"Bello," Bria said with a small frown, "Give us warning next time,"

"Loba, candids are always the best," He raised the camera to his eye, "Now, big smiles, everyone,"

They grinned to the camera.

"Bellezas," He slung his camera to the side, "Bri, your mother's looking for you,"

She gave a little groan, her head lolling back, "Please don't tell me it's to talk to another obscure relative,"

"I won't tell you that then,"

"This I why I wanted to elope," She said to Meghan.

"But if we'd done that you wouldn't be getting to take this dress off me in a few hours,"

"Meg, please, not in front of the children,"

"Children?" Mal arched a brow.

Evie laughed, "Please, we're from the isle, we're heard worse,"

"We've seen worse," Mal added.

"Come on, two minutes with whatever weird uncle we haven't talked to yet and then I'll take back onto the dancefloor," Meghan gave her a quick kiss before pulling in her the direction of her mother.

Alejandro turned a smirk towards Mal and Evie, "Be sure to stick around for the bouquet toss you two. You never know what's going to happen," He said with a wink.

"What?" A blush crept up on Mal's cheeks.

"I'm just saying," He chuckled, "Now, where are the rest of the Sixth Circle crew? Bria would love a picture of you all together," He went off in search of them, leaving a flushed Mal and Evie in his wake.

"We don't have to do it," Evie said.

"Yeah, we don't have to," Mal agreed.

They had to it. Zack and Carver grabbed them both, pulling them into the crowd of people who gathered behind Bria and Meghan at the end of the night.

"It's fun!" Zack said, giving a toothy grin.

Mal was mostly sure this had been his idea, but she wouldn't doubt if she found out he was acting on Alejandro's orders, or even Bria's. But neither bouquet came anywhere near either of them. Meghan's dropped near the front were a random guest got the lucky grab. Bria's went sailing off to the side, hitting Riley, who hadn't even been taking part. Somewhere in the room, Bria's mother gave a happy shout.

"Bria! You threw it this way on purpose!" She yelled at her sister.

Bria smirked and shrugged.

Alejandro had been standing nearby and broke in rambunctious laughter.

"Shut it, Bello," She said, pushing the bouquet in his face, "Mom! Stop celebrating! It doesn't actually mean I'm getting married next!"

Mal was laughing along at the scene with the others, relief pooling in her stomach. But, she was surprised when she felt a drop of disappointing among everything else. That puzzled in the back of her mind later, when they were in a taxi homeward bound.

She was leaning against the door and Evie against her, her head on Mal's shoulder. Mal was looking down at her lap, watching as every few seconds the passing street lights would illuminate their interwoven hands.

"Hey, Evie,"

"Mmmh?" She hummed, soft, and slightly incongruous.

"Are you asleep?"

"No," She tilted her head back, eyes blinking tiredly.

Gently freeing one hand she brushed away a loose strand of hair away from her eyes.

"What is it?" Evie asked.

Mal didn't answer, tracing the curve of Evie's bottom lip with a thumb. She dipped her head, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss that lingered and lingered and deepened with a sigh.

"Wow..." Evie breathed out, pulling away, "What was that for?"

"I..." Mal broke her gaze away from Evie's eyes. She traced patterns down Evie's arm.

"M?"

Mal gave her another kiss, this one lasting the space of a heartbeat, "I need a reason to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend?"

Evie smiled, brushing their noses together and letting her eyes drift shut again. Mal wrapped one hand around Evie's shoulders, resting her head on top of Evie's, pressing a kiss to her hair. She spent the rest of the ride home watching the light falling over them in intervals.

* * *

So I didn't name any songs in this chapter, but I do have in mind the songs that would have played at the wedding (if they existed in the Descendants universe). I won't name all, but some of the songs are You and me by Lifehouse, Arms by Christina Perri, Sinners by Lauren Aquilina, I Choose You by Sara Bareilles and From Eden by Hozier. I listened to all while writing, but that last one was on a near-continuous loop.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	27. Chapter 27

So, this was a chapter that got away from me. Haven't had one of those in a while.

* * *

Mal often questioned her choices and wondered how she ended up where she was. There were things in her life she wished she could have done differently, but she had very few regrets. She tried to look at all her experiences as something to learn from, even her mistakes. Yet, as she found herself standing in front of twenty-something kids, most of whom were either running around or screeching at each, regret was the perfect word to describe the feeling settling in her stomach.

She watched Jay holding two back by their shirts, keeping them from running towards the entrance of the fair. Freddie was having an argument with a ten-year-old who wanted her hat. Carlos was trying to coax a little girl into telling him to tie her shoes for her, but she stubbornly refused, trying to do it herself, only succeeding in making a knot worse.

"Remind me why we agreed to do this?" Mal looked to Evie.

"Because it will be fun,"

"When did the meaning of fun change?"

Evie only chuckled.

A conversation between two kids had elevated into a shouting match and Mal had had enough, "Hey, hey!" She shouted, getting the attention of everyone, "Listen up you rug rats. If any of you cause any kind of trouble I'll go dragon on you," She said, making her eyes glow for good measure.

There a moment of silence then all once several of the kids' eyes went wide, "You can turn into dragon?!" A little boy, who barely came up to Mal's waist ran up to her.

"Do it!" Another shouted.

"Yeah!" The little girl with knotted laces yelled.

"Eww, no," Another boy made a face, "Aren't dragons gross and ugly?"

Mal's jaw dropped.

There was now a ring of children standing around her, chanting "Do it! Do it!"

"Children," Florianna called, "That's enough. Everyone line up with your buddies,"

"Yes, Florianna," Some chanted together. All the kids got into pairs, the younger ones eagerly grabbing each other's hands or even wrapping their arms around each other as they hopped and fidgeted excitedly. As the ages went up, there was a mixture of those who were excited or disinterested, but they all lined up, letting Florianna do a quick headcount.

"Now, everyone, remember to stay with your buddy and stick close to me or one of the older kids who came with us today,"

Mal's jaw was still hanging open as their group started heading towards the entrance to the fairgrounds.

"Mal?" Carlos called out to her.

Jay snapped his fingers in her face.

"They're not scared of me," She blurted out finally.

Jay and Carlos burst into laughter.

"Everyone from the isle is scared of me. Why aren't they scared of me?"

Dizzy had held back from the others to linger with their group. She laughed a little, "The kids my age are probably the only ones who really remember you back on the isle. And you're always at the manor helping with homework and stuff like that. Art homework is the least scary thing. I doubt any of the kids seven and under even know how scary you were,"

"Not everyone on the Isle was scared of you," Jay said.

"Uma wasn't," Carlos agreed, "Harry wasn't either,"

"Ginny never gave much of a damn about you either," Jay said.

"That's interesting," Dizzy smirked, her tone sarcastic, "What do all those people have in common?"

Evie snorted, turning her head away to hide her smirk.

Mal turned an unamused frown towards Dizzy, "Why aren't you with your buddy?" She asked, voice going surly.

"I told Florianna it would be you,"

"Of course you did," Mal deadpanned.

"Guys, everyone else is leaving us behind," Carlos pointed out, "We should probably go,"

"Yeah, yeah," Mal grumbled, "I can't believe they weren't scared. I even used the eyes," She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe you've just gotten soft," Jay suggested.

Mal growled at him.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, you're not soft,"

"If it helps I still think you're very intimidating," Evie said looping an arm through Mal's.

Mal rolled her eyes, "Why do I feel like you're just saying that?"

Evie gave her a soft smile.

They'd agreed to help chaperone a trip to a fairground, along with some of the older kids from the Isle. There was a summer festival, there were rides and games, greasy food to gorge on and dozens of other activities going on. Once they were inside Florianna let the kids break off into smaller groups once they had someone older watching over them. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos ended up watching nine kinds, including Dizzy. Watching was a loose term to use because the kids more lead them around than the other way around. They dragged them to the rides first. The first was a swing ride, which was tame enough. But after that, the kids were clamouring for something faster.

"Faster?" Mal smirked, glancing at some of the bigger rides there, "I don't think you kids can handle it,"

"Yes, we can!"

"I'm not sure," Mal rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Please!"

"Well… if you think you're made of the stuff to tackle it…"

"We are! We can!"

"Mal, stop tormenting the kids," Evie said with a chuckle.

"If you want something faster, then let's go on that," She pointed to the Drop Tower. All the kids' eyes widen, some with awe and excitement, some with trepidation. They got into the line and Jay did a little gulp as he looked up at it.

"I think I'm going to regret eating a big meal before coming here,"

"Dude, you're not thinking about sitting it out," Carlos challenged.

"Of course not. I'll just have to remember if I throw up to aim it at you,"

"Eww," Some of the kids giggled.

"Gross," Carlos deadpanned.

Their way was spent listening to the cries and screams from the people on the ride. That seemed to get some of the kids even more excited. By the time they to the front of the line and they were strapping themselves in half of them were rocking with anticipation. The other half were looking nervous. As the ground started to fall away below them a few gave little, startled cries.

"Oh geez, this is higher than I thought," Dizzy said when they were about halfway up.

"You're not scared of heights, are you kid?" Mal leaned her head forward as much as she could to see Dizzy sitting on Evie's left.

"Didn't think I was," She said, squinting down at the ground. She had to leave her glasses with one of the attendants, not letting her ride with anything that could fly off.

"I read something about a lot of people thinking they're scared of heights when they're really scared of falling," Carlos called, from his place to Mal's right.

"Doesn't help me when I'm a ride that's meant to fall!" She snapped back at him.

"This is always the worse part D," Evie said taking her hand.

"It's going to be over in seconds," Mal said. She slipped her left hand into Evie's and took Carlo's with her right, "Might as well enjoy the ride while it lasts,"

The ride stopped rising. A voice from a speaker somewhere above their heads started counting down, "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

The ride dropped. Among the rush of wind past her ears, Mal could hear laughter, screaming and whoops of delight. She gave her own whoop. The ride slowed a dozen or so feet from the ground. The slowly descended the rest of the way. When the back on solid ground again Carlos let out another cry.

"That was fun,"

"How are you feeling Jay?" Evie asked, "Like something wants to come up?"

"I'm good," He said, but he didn't sound one hundred percent.

"Dizzy, what about you?"

Dizzy was accepting her glasses from the attendant. She turned to them, a grin on her face, "That was amazing,"

"Can we go again?" One of the kids grabbed Mal's hand, "Please,"

"We'd have to get in line again," Evie said to him, "And don't you want to go on other rides?"

His eyes when wide as saucers, "What next?"

Next, they went on a tumbler ride that had them strapped down and they were swung back and fought, going upside down. After that ride, Jay was starting to look a little green, as were two of the kids they had with them. So for the next ride, The Pendulum, he sat out, claiming he'd keep an eye on the kids who were feeling sick. After the Pendulum, even though some of the kids were riding high on adrenaline, Dizzy especially, two more were looking pale.

"I think we should keep our feet on the ground for a little while," Evie suggested, rubbing the back of one of the boys.

"That's probably for the best," Mal frowned worriedly at the kids who were looking ill, "And maybe get some water for everyone," She nudged Carlos and they went to get drinks. When they came back, arms over laden with water bottles and ginger ale they found their friends at a face painting booth.

Some were already done, one boy, who'd gotten his face painted like a skull was chasing around another boy who had a butterfly on one cheek and a bat on the other. Jay had gotten stitches on his cheek.

Mal arched an eyebrow at Evie who was getting a line of stars painted from above her brow, down her cheek.

"What'd we miss?" Mal asked.

"Mal, you should get one too," Dizzy said. Mal noticed she had the same design on her cheek as Evie was getting.

"I think I'll pass," Mal said. She went to the beach were Milo was laying down, still looking particularly ill. She rested a bottle of ginger ale on his forehead, "Drink this, it should help,"

"But we're all getting one," Dizzy pouted.

"Yeah, even I did something," Jay said, "Carlos, you can make yourself look like a dog,"

"Really?" Carlos' interest was piqued.

Mal sighed, rubbing a brow, "You're going to bug me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Only because we know you're going to say yes eventually," Evie said. She stood, flipping her hair over a shoulder, giving Mal a knowing grin.

Mal sighed again, taking Evie's place at the booth.

"What do you want?"

"Something small, that will be over quick. And nothing lame,"

"Okay…?" The attendant gave her a weird look, but he painted a dragonfly on her cheek, taking about two minutes to do so.

"Happy?" Mal asked Evie and Dizzy.

"Very," They replied together. Jay was snickering at her from over Evie's shoulder. Mal glared at him, but it wasn't enough to get him to stop.

"Jay, do you like that beanie unscorched?"

That wiped the smile off.

"At least someone is still scared of me," She muttered to herself. Evie shook her head with a soft chuckle.

"What should we do next?" She asked when everyone had gotten their some part of their face painted, "Food or games,"

"Games!" Came the unanimous cry.

"Alright then,"

When they got to the games alley, the way the kids' eyes light up clued Mal into their thoughts a second before that was processed into action.

"Wait, don't all…" Her hand dropped as she watched them all run off to different game booths, "Runoff at once…"

"Don't worry, they'll come back griping when they run out of money," Dizzy said.

Mal huffed. She looked at Dizzy and threw an arm around her shoulders, "If you can't control them then you join them, yeah? Which game should we waste our money first?"

"I know what I'm going to do," Jay said, making a beeline for the 'test your strength game'.

"Strapping young fellow, you look like you're up for a challenge,"

"You bet I am," He grinned.

"Dollar a chance. Get over sixty and pick any prize from the bottom shelf,"

Jay snorted, "Buddy, I'll be taking from the top shelf," He handed over a dollar and picked up the mallet. He hefted it over his shoulder, walking up to the game. He lifted the mallet over his head and brought it down with a tremendous slam. The lights on the game went up, up, and stopped, just above the halfway mark. The numbers 63 flashed on the display at the top.

Carlos burst into laughter.

"Good swing buddy, got a good arm on you," The attendant said with a good-natured smile, "Do you want the little pony or a stuffed bear?" Jay had seen enough false smiles his days to know when one was turned on him.

"Give me another chance," He handed over another dollar. The attendant gestured for him to go ahead. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He rocked back as far he could, bringing down the hammer. It slammed down, but only went up to 48. Carlos doubled over laughing. Mal clapped a hand over her mouth to cover her own laughter. Next to her, Evie was struggling to keep her smile down.

"What!" Jay shouted, "How!"

"Maybe you're not as strong as you think you are," The attendant suggested, holding out a small stuffed bear. Jay growled, grabbing the bear and staking back to his friends. He pushed the bear into Dizzy's heads.

"You know these games are all rigged," Evie said.

"Yeah, they want you to spend your money," Mal added.

Jay punched Carlos in the side because he was still laughing. Carlos gave a winded groan, clutching his side. Jay smirked, "Like hell, I'm not strong. No one steals from us, we're the ones who do the stealing," Jay said.

"It's not stealing if you willingly hand it over," Dizzy said.

"There is no way we're leaving here with just a bunch of tiny toys," He gestured angrily to the bear.

"How do you suggest we win games that are designed for us to lose?" Carlos asked.

"We once tricked Madame Min into paying us for stuff we stole from her," Jay said, "And you're trying to tell me the four of us can't figure out how to out scam the scammers,"

"It's not a question if we could, it's if we should,"

"Of course we should. Did you see that grin the guy was giving me? They deserve it,"

Mal looked at Evie, wearing a grin. She arched a brow. Evie shrugged and said, "It's been a while since we've done something like that. I might be a little rusty,"

"You and you're brilliant brain? Rusty? Never, Princess,"

Jay groaned, "You two can make eyes at each other after we figure out what we're doing,"

Mal gave an amused huff, "Diz, you're grandmother ever teach you how to run a scam?"

"She barely taught me how to do a straight cut,"

Mal wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Rule number one, obverse the mark. We're on their home turf and we only have so long to obverse, so we're at a disadvantage,"

"It's this the exact opposite of the example we're supposed to be setting for these kids," Carlos said.

"We're winning stuffed animals, not robbing a bank," Jay said.

"I don't really see the harm if it helps the kids get a few more prizes to take home," Evie said, "But we're figuring out to exploit the game, we're not going to actually cheat, or steal,"

"We could call stealing plan B," Jay suggested.

"No," Evie said sternly.

"Yeah dude, that would be crossing the line,"

"It's not like they're going to miss a few toys," Jay reasoned.

Mal chuckled, "Yeah, but it will be so much more satisfying to make them had those prizes over. D, where should we start?"

"We know the games are rigged to make them harder but if we can't change the fact that they are rigged, how do we this?"

"They made the games harder, but not impossible," Evie said.

"If no one ever won that would be even worse for business than if everyone won," Mal said.

"All we have to do is figure out how to turn things in our favour so we're the ones winning," Evie said.

"And how do we do that?" Dizzy asked.

They stepped up behind the 'bottle pyramid' booth, watching as one of the girls with them tried to knock over all the bottles. She got the top bottle to fall off, but the bottom row was refusing to topple. "Just watch and learn," Mal whispered.

"I just see a lot of people missing a bunch," Dizzy said after few minutes.

Mal chuckled, "Is that all?"

"Am I being tested on this?" Dizzy arched a brow at Mal, "It's not like I'm ever going to need this stuff in Auradon,"

"Are you sure about that?" Evie asked, "You might be surprised how those pernicious skills the Isle taught us come in handy from time to time,"

"Ring toss is a bust," Carlos said, coming behind them, "More up to chance than anything else,"

"Same for the balloon pop. Maybe if you throw it really hard, but even then you don't know what prize you'll get. What's the verdict here?" Jay asked, "Doable?"

"Maybe," Mal said, "Aim low. I think the lowest bottles might be weighted. Their centre of gravity seems off,"

"And throw as hard you can. Too soft and the ball just bounces off," Evie added.

"Got it," Jay nodded. He walked forward placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she was about to take her last throw, "Hey, kiddo, mind if I take that last ball,"

She pouted up at him, "But I'm trying to win that monkey,"

"I promise I'll get the money for you," He held up a hand.

She glanced at the monkey for a moment then handed the ball over. He hefted the ball once, testing the weight. He drew his hand back and flung it with deadly accuracy. With one throw he knocked down the remaining bottles. He grinned, "We'll have that monkey, thank you," He said, voice pleased and smug.

The attendant handed it over and Jay offered it to the girl, who gave a happy squeal and hugged him.

"How'd you figure that out so fast?" Dizzy glanced at Mal and Evie in turn.

"Mess with the kind of people we did, you expected ambushes on the daily," Mal said.

"You learn real fast how to spot when something is off, or you'd get a knife in your back,"

"Let's go see how the others are faring," Mal said.

They walked around, keeping an eye out on the kids. When Milo and Emu were unaccounted for Mal broke off to look for them. She found them on the rope ladder game, trying to climb to the top and hit a bell to win a prize. A slow smile grew on her face as she watched, propping her chin on her hand.

"Oh, I know that look," Evie's voice reached her ears, "You've got a plot in mind,"

"I found it. The perfect booth for us to hit,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Ironically, I wouldn't have figured it out if the attendants didn't demonstrate how _easy_ it is to do?"

"What's the catch?" Jay asked, "They have special shoes?"

"Nah, I bet one of the ropes has a higher tension so that's the only one it's possible on," Carlos said.

"No… if I'm right about my theory anyone can do it on any of the ladders. But let me test it out first," She went forward, handing some money to one of the attendants. She got about half way up, when it started to tilt a little, but she regained her balance, and scaled the rest of the way up, hitting the buzzer button. Her friends cheered as she jumped off and gave a little bow.

"Lady, which one do you want?" The guy asked, pointing to the shelves, were all fitted with stuffed animals that were at least two feet in size.

Mal looked at Evie.

"Would be clichéd if I picked the dragon?"

"Yes, it would," Mal said with a laugh, "Anything else, please,"

"Fine. The wolf," Evie said.

The guy handed it over to Mal. Milo and Emu came running up to her.

"Mal! How'd you do that?" Emu asked.

She subtly pulled them away from the attendant, so he wouldn't overhear, "Keep your hands and feet on the edge of the ladder. If you use the rungs you'll lose your balance. But you stay to the edge and you'll have better control. And try to go one limb at a time,"

"That's how you did it?" Milo asked.

Mal nodded. They ran back to the booth, each paying for another go. Milo fell off his first time, but he paid for another chance and got up to the top. Emu got up in one.

"Okay this one actually looks fun to do," Jay said, going to give it a try himself.

"Hold my bag," Evie handed Mal her purse.

"Sure…why?"

"I don't care if it is clichéd, I'm getting that dragon," She said, following Jay. Mal laughed, shaking her head a little.

"Might as well," Carlos shrugged, joining them.

"If everyone else is going to," Dizzy ran to catch up.

Carlos took two tries to get up as well, the first time getting all the way to top, but the ladder flipped over just before he could get in reach of the button. Dizzy almost flipped over a few times as well, but her small frame worked in her favour.

"How did you…" The attendants all looked a little hesitant when they found themselves handing out several prizes in a row.

"Don't you know?" Jay smirked, "We once saved the king from a pirate ship. A little rope ladder is nothing,"

"I mean, you guys do it easily enough, don't you?" Evie gave them a blinding grin. They handed over the prizes without another question. Milo and Emu wasted no time sharing with their friends the 'secret' to beat the rope ladder. By that evening pretty much all the kids from the isle had given it at least one go. Jay had also shared the tip for the milk bottles. He'd gone back to the test your strength game with Evie and Dizzy, determined to figure out the trick behind it. After watching for a few minutes, watching him and other people play Dizzy paid for a chance. On her first hit she got in the 90's and with another, the century was blazing across the top. The attendant's jaw dropped, as did Jay's. Evie was beside herself with delighted laughter.

"The hell Dizzy?" Jay asked when she came back, carrying a huge teddy bear in her arms.

"It's more about aim than strength. Hitting the middle always gets higher numbers,"

"Well, shit, aren't you the little genius?" He said, genuinely impressed.

She gave a pleased giggle.

"Are you sure you're not hiding a bunch of muscles under all the colourful clothes?" He teased, making her laugh more.

By that evening all the kids' arms were swimming with prizes when Florianna rounded them up to make sure they all had dinner.

"Wow, everyone certainly got lucky today," She said, but her voice held a little suspicion.

"Oh you know, these games are mostly about physical ability and hand-eye coordination," Carlos said.

"Yeah, yeah," Jay nodded seriously, "And kids from the isle have that in spades,"

"I suppose," She didn't sound entirely convinced, but she seemed willing to let it drop, "Kids, when you finish eating, we only have time for one or two more things, so don't go very far,"

After their dinner, which composed of hot dogs and nachos, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos took their group to the Ferris wheel.

"Do you think our scheming might have gotten a little out of hand?" Evie asked Mal.

"Are you kidding? All the kids had a blast. And admit it, it was fun to be a little bad,"

"Maybe," Evie gave a small smirk, "Technically, everyone won everything fairly,"

"If you think about it we're like robin hood, but instead of money, with stuffed animals,"

Evie laughed at that, "The stuffed animals are all very cute," She gave the one in her hands a little squeeze.

"I still can't believe you got a dragon," Mal said with a little snort as they sat down in their gonadal.

Evie gave a soft laugh, "Don't worry, it's not as cute as you,"

Mal rolled her eyes, fighting a losing battle to keep her smile off her face. Evie placed a kiss on her cheek. The wheel started to turn, slowly carrying them upwards.

"I can't believe you got that offended when the kids weren't scared of you. Did you want them to be scared of you?"

"No," She gave a soft sigh, "It's just weird to think about kids from the Isle not knowing me as mean or scary,"

"That's not a bad thing,"

"I know. Just… years of hearing if people aren't scared of you, you're aren't trying hard enough. Threatening was how I used to get things done. Sometimes I still do it without really thinking. But that's the first time it failed that badly,"

"The kids trust you. They look up to you," Evie said, brushing her fingers through Mal's hair.

"That might just be the scariest part. They look up to me? The girl who used to terrorize them,"

"Well, you are pretty great, in my opinion. You were, back when we were fighting for territory. And you are now, when you curl up on the couch to sketch,"

Mal turned her head away with a blush colouring her cheeks, "Could you be any more sappily idyllic?"

Evie chuckled, turning Mal back towards her. She cupped her cheeks, being careful not to smudge her face paint. She pressed a kiss to her lips, "Probably not, but I thought that's why liked me,"

Mal grinned, rubbing their noses together, "It's _a_ reason,"

"Oh? And what the others?"

"Princess, this ride is three minutes long. That could take all night,"

* * *

There's been a string of happy chapters, hasn't there? ...I wonder how much longer that's going to last for?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	28. Chapter 28

I'm really sorry it's been so long between updates. I've been busy and I've been sick. (If this chapter isn't up to standard, blame the pathogens wreaking havoc in my body). Also, this chapter was one of those I wanted to get right.

* * *

Mal winced when she heard a clatter from the direction of the door. She turned her head slightly, and sure enough was met with the sight of a couple blank canvases on the floor and Evie giving her a displeased look.

"Really? Right next to the door?" Evie picked them up, placing them against the wall behind the table.

"Sorry," Mal said regretfully. Her shoulders were hunched up by her ears and she was giving a remorseful smile over the top of her book.

"Always by the door,"

"I know. I'm sorry, won't happen again,"

Evie gave a little, amused huff. She walked towards the closet, slipping off her shoes as she did, "That's what you said last time," She said as she disappeared from sight.

"But I mean it this time," She called.

Evie's laughter reached her ears, "You said that last time too,"

"And I did mean it last time, but then I forgot,"

Evie reappeared, clothes more casual. She shook her head at Mal, "No comment," She dropped down next to Mal, laying her head on her lap.

"How were classes?"

"Long," She sighed.

Mal ran her fingers through Evie's hair, "Do you need to go to class? I'm sure you could pass without it,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "I'm not that good,"

"Sure you are," Looking down, Mal gave her a small grin.

Evie's lips quirked up at the corners, "Flattery will get you everywhere, but doesn't mean it's true," She reached up, tucking a lock of purple hair that had fallen into her face, behind Mal's ear, "How was work?"

"Great. Bria's been the best boss since she got back from the honeymoon," Mal hummed, "Not that she hasn't always been the best boss,"

Evie chuckled softly, tilting her head back to glance at a framed picture, one of her and Mal at the wedding, hanging on the wall, with other pictures and a painting of a castle.

"I'd probably be in a good mood if I just got married too,"

Mal quirked an eyebrow down at her.

"What's that look?" Evie asked.

"Just thinking,"

"About?"

"This and that,"

Evie hummed low in her throat in response, "Queen Belle is having a charity event at Auradon Prep. Ben invited us,"

"Ben invited us? Or did he invite the Royal Councillor and I get to go as her plus one,"

"Is there a difference?"

"One case I'm a guest, the other I'm your arm candy,"

Evie laughed at that, "Either way I still get to walk in on your arm,"

Mal smirked, "True enough. What's the event?"

"Friendly Furs,"

"What?"

"It's an adoption drive,"

"For pets?"

"Mmhmm," Evie nodded.

"Since when do we want a pet?"

"Oh no. You keep this place messy enough as is," Evie said with a playful smirk, "I don't need another animal in here,"

"Hey!"

"At least you don't shed,"

Mal pinched Evie's side, "Then why are we going?"

"The usual smile and shake hands for the camera,"

"Gonna need a better reason than that,"

"It isn't just the adoption drive. They'll be taking donations for the Animal Shelter,"

Mal hummed, making a contemplative face.

"We're going to support Ben and Belle?"

Mal considered it for a moment more, "Fine,"

"Thank you," Evie took one of Mal's hands, bringing it to her lips to press a kiss to her fingers. She closed her eyes with a small sigh, holding Mal's hand between her own, hands resting on her hands on her stomach. Mal shifted her hold slightly, so one hand wove with Evie's, her thumb brushing lightly over her wrist. She let her gaze linger on Evie for a few moments longer before she returned to her book. The silence that sank between them was warm and familiar.

"Have you talked to Dizzy recently?" Evie broached the quiet after several minutes.

"Day before yesterday, why?"

"Did she seem… off?"

"Off? Off how exactly?"

"I don't know, acting weird?"

"No. The usual bubbly Dizzy. With that ever-growing undertone of teenage sarcasm I so love about her," Mal said, her own of sarcasm coating her words.

Evie gave a small smile, "I think something happened with her and Neeya, but she won't tell me what,"

"A good something? Or a bad something?"

"I don't know,"

"She hasn't mentioned anything to me," Mal snapped her book shut, "I could text her," She reached out for her phone.

Evie caught her other hand, "No. If she doesn't want to tell us we shouldn't drag it out of her,"

"This is Dizzy. She tells you everything. She'll say whatever it is when she's ready,"

"I know but…"

"You worry too much about her,"

Evie snorted, "Like you don't?"

"Not as much as you do,"

"Said by the person who taught her how to fight," Evie smirk as Mal's shocked expression, "Oh, didn't think I knew about that?"

"Teaching her how to protect herself isn't the same as teaching her how to fight," Mal defended.

"And what are you going do if she ends up breaking the nose of someone with connections to skives like Lord Byron who hate all the kids from the Isle?"

"I'll happily post her bail, then help her prove whoever she punched had it coming,"

"So we're posting bail for her now?"

"If they don't want to turn her over we'll just call Ben,"

Evie laughed, "Why does it sound like you've given this a lot of thought?"

"Are you telling me you haven't mentally planned for the day a kid from the Isle gets arrested, warranted or not?"

"Can't say it's something that's crossed my mind, no,"

"Really? I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet,"

Evie's eyes turned a thoughtful gaze up at Mal, "Are you that dubious?"

Mal gave a little shrug.

"Is it you're expecting someone from the Isle to do something? Or that the trust others have for us is still that low?"

"Honestly… a bit of both. There are still people who hate us because of our parents. That's never going to change. And on the other hand, we try to teach the kids to remember where they're from. How long until one of them keeps too much from the Isle?"

Evie was quiet for a moment. She reached up, brushing a hand across her cheek, "No matter what happens in the future no one is taking this away from us," She said firmly, "Not Auradon. Not our chance to be happy,"

Mal rested a hand on top of Evie's, "I know. But… it's a thing my mom used to say, plan for the worst, and then expect it to go downhill from there,"

Evie brushed a thumb slowly over Mal's cheek, "I could plan for the worst. But every day has been pretty close to the best recently, for some reason," She said with a small smile, "It's hard to imagine anything bad happening right now,"

That pulled a smile from Mal, "Some reason? And what reason is that?"

Her tone was mildly sarcastic, "Don't know. Might be that little tree Foster gave you. Since it's been around everything has been… better,"

Mal huffed, amused. She shook her head, trying to stop her lips from twitching into a smile. "The plant? That's what made things better?"

Evie shrugged playfully, giving her wink.

Mal gave a soft laugh, turning her head to press a kiss to Evie's palm.

"Plan for the worst," Evie mused lowly, "As far as I'm aware, no one is wickeder than us. There's nothing we couldn't deal with together,"

"If it's with you, I could take on the world," Mal wove their fingers together.

"You and me, we're unstoppable. Because we're rotten,"

"To the core," Mal murmured with a fond smile.

"But we were talking about Dizzy," Evie said bringing the conversation back.

Mal smirked and gave a little chuckle, "I'm telling you E, she'll say whatever happened when she's ready,"

"What if something bad happened?"

"I doubt that,"

Evie arch a brow, "And how would you know?"

"What's the worst that could have happened?"

"She could have been rejected. Or had a bad first kiss. Or-"

Mal pressed a finger to Evie's lips, "Now you're the one thinking too much about what-ifs. Whatever happened, we can't do anything to help until she says something and you don't want to ask her,"

Evie let out a slow breath, "I know. I know. I just don't want her to go through the anything like I did,"

Mal snorted, "Like anyone ever rejected you,"

"…Yeah…" Evie turned her head away.

"What?" Mal's brow creased as she looked down at Evie.

"It's nothing," Evie sat up, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Did someone reject you? There's actually someone that stupid?" Both of Mal's brow went up in shock.

Evie's lips turned upwards at the corners but not light went to her eyes to match the smile as she glanced at Mal. "Of course not," She pressed a soft kiss to Mal's lips, light and barely there, "Who could say no to me?" She said, before standing.

"Wait, something's wrong," Mal caught her hand before she could walk away.

"I'm just worried about Dizzy,"

"You were worried about Dizzy before. Now you're not looking at me and messing with your hair, that's two-thirds of your biggest tells,"

Evie's eyes shut and her head tilted back for a brief moment, "Mal. It's nothing, I shouldn't have said anything," She slipped her hand from hers.

"Evie," Mal followed her with her eyes as she headed to the kitchen. She pushed to her feet, going to stand on the other side of the counter, waiting for Evie to look at her. Evie distractedly poured herself a glass of water, setting it down the counter, opposite Mal. She finally met her eyes. Their gaze was intense, drowning, begging. A part of Mal wished she could listen.

"I just want to know you're okay," She said, voice soft.

"I… am," Evie said, still looking at her, "It's not that anyone ever rejected me,"

"Then, what is it?"

Evie broke her gaze with Mal again.

"E," Mal reached out for her hands.

"It's in the past, it doesn't even matter anymore,"

"If it doesn't matter then you won't mind telling me,"

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"Humour me?"

Evie took a slow breath, her shoulders rising and falling, "I told you about my first kiss. Do you remember what I said?"

"The old ambassador's grandson. Your mother had him over for dinner or something. This tall, dark, gorgeous older guy who sweet talked you, and practically swept you off your feet," Mal's face twisted in a moment of envy, "Closest thing to a prince on the Isle. You bragged about it when we first became friends. What about it?"

"I bragged because I didn't know how else to handle it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mother invited him over. She arranged everything,"

"Are you saying your mother arranged your first kiss?"

Evie nodded slowly.

Mal snorted, "That's a new level of low, even for her. But why wouldn't want to tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to get upset over something you couldn't change,"

A bit of dread started to edge in Mal's mind, "What else happened?"

"The first time, I didn't know why he was there… at first. Mother left us be. And gave him free reign,"

Mal stood there in silence, each slow second that past bringing with it a creeping understanding that sent her blood cold, "Wait… wait, wait… Are you saying he forced himself on you?"

The silence persisted, Evie's eyes not meeting Mal's. That cold dreed sunk deep into Mal's gut, even as she felt the blinding hot rage threatening to spill from her throat.

"Evie! Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I tell you?"

"How couldn't you? Evie, that's… he shouldn't have… I can't believe your mother let that happen. Actually, no, I can believe it. She's just twisted enough to think that's okay," Mal paced back and forth her hands clenching into fists.

"And this why I didn't want to tell you. It's in the past, it is what it is,"

"It is wh-" The words could even get out past the fury, "That isn't… Our childhoods are messed up, but this is…" Mal pressed her hands against her face, "Hells, I really want to punch your mother right now. And that guy. The guy," Mal's head jerked with a sudden thought. She spun around to Evie, "Please tell me he isn't someone who came to Auradon,"

Evie shook her head, "No. He was well older than eighteen by the time Ben started to bring kids over,"

"What?!" Mal's voice went so loud and so sharp Evie flinched, "How old was he when this happened? You were thirteen. How did you… How didn't I know this?"

"I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. It was embarrassing. How could I make a prince fall in love with me if I didn't want to kiss them?"

Mal felt a stab in her heart at the look of despair on Evie's face.

"E…"

"I couldn't be bad at romance. I couldn't be bad at kissing. Or… anything else. So when Mother had someone over I just went along quietly,"

"How many times?" Mal's voice waved against her will. She wasn't even sure if it was out anger or grief.

Evie just shook her head, still not meeting Mal's eyes. Her shoulders rose and fell almost imperceptibly.

"Did he… Did anyone ever…" Mal couldn't even bring herself to ask the question.

But Evie's head shook no anyway, "No. Not what you're thinking. Mother wouldn't have allowed it. 'Can't give a prince a tarnished princess,'"

Mal had heard parents' words be repeated back, just as it had been said. She used to know her mother's words in verbatim. But hearing Evie say those words made every part of her boil. She punched the nearest thing to her, which happened to be the back of a chair. It went slamming to the floor and she let out a string of curse words, clutching her hand as pain flared up from her knuckles to wrist.

"What did you do?" Evie moved to her side, taking the hand she used to punch between her own, "Let me see,"

"Stop taking care of me for a minute and… And please, just let me look at you,"

The room was deafeningly silent. Mal didn't move, waiting, her hand still stinging with slight pain, held lightly between Evie's. Evie's head was bowed. She leant back, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to change how you looked at me,"

"Oh Evie," Mal breathed, reaching for her, "This doesn't change that. It doesn't change how I feel about you. Nothing's going to do that. I just wish I'd known before. I'd would have fought all those suitors on the Isle,"

Evie gave a weak laugh and she crossed her arms over her stomach, "Those were different. Part of the reason I flirted so much and broke so many hearts was because I felt I needed to. I had to be in control. If I wasn't, it felt like I was being suffocated,"

"Is that how it felt...?"

Evie nodded once.

"Has it ever felt like that with me?"

"No," Evie shook her head, but her eyes were closed.

"Evie, don't say what you think I want to hear,"

"I'm not,"

"E,"

"I'm not," Her voice held a firm conviction, even as it dropped to a whisper, "I haven't felt like that. It's different with you. It's always felt different with you,"

"But you've stopped me before,"

Evie grew quiet again, her jaw clenching. One hand clenched around the other arm.

"Evie, you have to tell me. I don't want to hurt you,"

"You could never,"

"Or push you into something you don't want to do," Mal cupped one of her cheeks.

Evie let out a shuttering breath, "I-it's…It's not you. It happened with Doug too. There's a reason I never let him spend the night,"

"But we live together,"

Evie nodded slowly, "And you're the person I trust most in the world. I didn't think it would happen with you. I'm sorry it does,"

"Hey, no. No apologies," Mal wrapped her arms around her in a hug, "You have nothing to apologise for," She murmured, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

Evie tucked her head against Mal, "But M, we're dating. And it's not like we're kids. I should be comfortable enough to be with you. If I'm not, what's the point of us dating?"

"Okay, that sounds like your mother's bullshit again," Mal said, a little testy, "E, look at me,"

Evie lifted her head slowly.

"I don't care if we're sleeping together or not,"

"You don't care now. That's going to change,"

"Admittedly, maybe, down the road I'm going to want to, yeah. But it's not going to be any fun for me if I don't know for sure it's fun for you. This isn't fun for me now, thinking you let me keep kissing you times you wanted me to stop,"

"That _never_ happened,"

"And I never want it to," She held her face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. "Please, promise me you'll say if you want me to stop. For anything,"

Evie didn't answer right away, "Mal…"

"E, I like kissing you. A lot. But, I love you," Mal watched as her lips parted slightly, "And please don't make a big deal out of this. You knew I loved you before, as a friend. And that's not going to change now because we're dating. It just made me realize it all the more. And I want to make sure you're okay, always. No amount of kissing or not kissing or _anything_ else is going to make me not love you. Evie, if you're not happy I'm not going to be. And I did start rambling?"

"Just a little bit," Evie answered, a smile slowly growing on her lips, "And I promise I'll tell you, if it gets too much,"

Mal sighed, "Thank you,"

Evie shook her head slowly, "No, thank you. For the record, I really like kissing you too,"

Mal smirked and laughed softly.

"And M?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you,"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	29. Chapter 29

This story is going to start winding down soon. I can't say how many chapters are left, but the end is coming.

* * *

"…And please be on your best behaviour,"

"When am I not?"

"I'm going to pretend that question is both rhetorical and sarcastic," Evie took Mal's hand as they walked through the halls, "I'm serious babe, this is the first time we're going to royal event together,"

"I dealt with enough of these things when I was with Ben, I think I can handle petting a few balls of fur. And I promise to not insult anyone…unless they give me a good reason too,"

"M," Evie warned.

"Fine, only if they give me a really, really, good reason. But two really's is as high as I'll go,"

"Did you put Ben through this much grief before royal events?"

"More or less," Mal said with a smirk.

Evie huffed, rolling her eyes. "No wonder you broke up," She teased.

Mal laughed, checking her hip with a little shove. The sound of barking was the first thing that greeted them as they walked out to the gardens, but the laughter and happy screams of children came in a close second. The lawn was covered with makeshift enclosures, with dozens of dogs and cats. Cages with birds, and even a pair of horses milling around slowly in an area by themselves. The pleasant music was just audible above the din.

"Hi, welcome," A woman greeted them, "Thank you for coming today. Have a walk around, and hopefully, you'll find your forever friend. If you head through there into the building, you'll find the silent auction. All the proceeds go to the animal protection association,"

"Mal, Evie," Ben's voice caught their attention. He jogged over, giving them each a hug, "I'm so glad you guys could make it,"

"Wouldn't miss it," Evie said.

"So are you just here for the charity, or are you actually thinking about adopting one of these guys?"

"Just for the charity,"

"She says I'm enough of an animal as is,"

"Well, I do remember how you used to keep your dorm room," Ben teased.

Evie snickered and Mal gasped, "Hey, half of that mess was Evie's,"

Ben gave her a placating smile as he started to walk with them to the crowds.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," Evie said.

Mal made a show of looking affronted.

"Does she still just drop her things on the floor?" Ben asked.

"Does the sun rise in the east every day?"

"You two are horrible,"

"The truth hurts, Mal," Ben chuckled.

"So does my fist," She said, giving him a light punch.

Laughing, he held up his hands in surrender.

"There are mom and dad, they'd love to say hello," He waved at this parents, nudging them in that direction. Belle smiled in their direction waving in return. His parents were in conversation with another couple. Mal vaguely remembered their faces from previous events she'd gone to with Ben.

"Hello girls," Adam said, "So lovely for you to join us today,"

"I believe you both know Lady Virginia Finch and her husband Ser Fredric," Belle said with a gesture to the other couple.

Mal sighed internally. She wasn't sure if Belle had read her expression as she'd been mentally wracking her brain trying to remember their names, or if she was being a good host. Either way, she was silently thankful for the introduction.

"Of course Evie and I know each other, we see each other all the time at the council meetings," Lady Virginia said, her voice lively and reedy.

"Haven't seen you around in a while," Ser Fredric said to Mal, "I wasn't sure if we'd run into you again,"

Ben coughed, a little awkwardly.

"I was away travelling for a while," Mal said.

"Oh, do tell," Virginia, "I did some soul searching travels back in the day you know,"

"It was…" She glanced at Ben, then at Evie, reading their expressions to get a read of how much to disclose about why she went on her trip, "Partly educational you could say. I was away for most of the past year. I've only been back a few months,"

"And what are you up to these days?" Belle asked.

"I'm working as an apprentice at a glassworks called Sixth Circle in the city,"

"Not doing university then?" Fredric asked.

"Dear," Virginia whispered with a cautionary tone to him, placing her hand on his arm "That's not always an option for everyone,"

"Actually," Evie cut across, "Mal got into Auradon University and Corona's Art Academy. She chose not to go. She saw better prospects for her art outside the classroom,"

Mal arched a brow at the caustic tone to Evie's voice.

"Mal is an amazing artist, one of the best I know off," Ben added.

"Of course, of course," Virginia pressed on a smile.

Fredric coughed, "So, what are you doing here today?" He said, obviously trying to change the topic to save face for his wife, "Besides, helping out the puppies," He cast a glance between Mal and Ben, "Here as the King's guest?"

"I'm here with Evie actually," Mal wrapped a hand around Evie's waist.

"It's that great, that you girls can support each other," He said with a nod.

"Well that's what girlfriends do," Mal said pointedly, a little condescending in her tone, "Support each other, attend events as each other's dates. Not unlike you and your wife I'm sure,"

The corner of Evie's lips twitched up in a smirk. Their group grew silent as the other couple stared cloddishly. Adam gave a soft cough.

"Have you all had the opportunity to peruse the items on auction?" He asked, "Ben and I are both eying that Grecian shield. We have a difference of opinion on where it would look best. He say's above the main fireplace, I think in the west wing hallway,"

"We've settled on each us making our own bid. If either us win, the one who made the winning bid will get to decide where it goes," Ben added.

"Why would you want to put it above the fireplace? You already have that wonderful portrait there," Mal said.

"See," Adam patted his son's shoulder, "You should listen to Mal, she knows her stuff,"

"You're only saying that because she agrees with you dad,"

"I am not. I'm saying I respect her opinion as a young prodigious artist," He said with a wink at Mal.

Belle shook her head in an amused manner.

"Oh," Virginia said suddenly, "You know, Evie, we had the pleasure of talking with one of your little kids from the Isle,"

"Calling them my kids is a little…"

"I would have never guessed they could speak so eloquently,"

"Excuse me?" Mal bit out. Evie's hand tighten on her waist, a silent warning. Mal gritted her teeth, biting the inside of her cheek, "I mean, if you would excuse me, I'll get something us to drink,"

She slipped away before she wasn't able to keep her promise to Evie.

She headed in the direction of the animals, sure there was no way she could get angrier looking at them. She went to one of the enclosures. A Labrador lumbered over to her with slow, jaunty movements. It stuck its head over the top of the barrier, nudging her hand. Her lips curving into a smile and she scratched it behind the ear. Mal's smile grew at the sight of a familiar mess of coloured hair, standing in the enclosure "Hey D," She also noticed Kon in there with her, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey! We're volunteering," Dizzy replied, "Part of an extra credit project for school,"

"More like a way for free labour," Kon grumbled next to her.

Dizzy and Mal chuckled, "Yeah, but extra credit sounds nicer,"

"Florianna isn't even letting us adopt any animals," He griped.

"That might have something to do with the fact you wanted a horse," Dizzy smirked.

"What's wrong with a horse?"

"Where is there space for a horse at the manor?"

"Backyard," He said with a casual shrug.

"You had to ask for something smaller,"

"Anything smaller is lame,"

"You know I think I saw snakes somewhere over there," Mal said with a tilt of her head.

"Really?" His eyes lit up, "Umm, hey, I think those guys over there need some help, I'm gonna go," Kon said to the third person in the enclosure.

"Umm, okay," The guy looked a little confused as Kon jumped over the barrier, vanishing into the crowds. "He knows he could have just asked if he wanted to go look at the other animals," He said to Dizzy.

Dizzy laughed, "Kon has a hard time understand he's allowed to do things he wants to do,"

The guy noticed Mal petting the dog and came over, "His name is Bengee and he could use a good home,"

Mal gave a sympathetic smile, "Sorry. My place is too small for a fella like this,"

"If you're looking for something smaller there are some smaller dog back that way. Or if you're not a dog person the shelter found a litter of kittens just last week. They were half drowned in a storm drain. I hear they've been going like hot cakes, but there are still a few,"

"Honestly, I'm not really looking,"

"Fair enough, but if you change your mind…" He got a flyer out of his pocket, handing it to her, "The shelter's permanent address on here,"

Mal chuckled, "I'll keep it in mind,"

"Would it be cool if I take a break?" Dizzy asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," He nodded with a good-natured smile.

"Thanks," She hopped over the barrier, giving one of the dogs a quick pat before hopping over to Mal. "Where's Evie?"

"Talking with Ben and some rich fuddies,"

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I might have punched the rich fuddies,"

Dizzy gave a little grimace, "Some of those kinds, huh?"

Mal looped her arm around Dizzy's shoulders, "Yeah, they're not worth talking about. I'd rather talk about you,"

"What about me?"

"What's been going with you lately?"

Dizzy shrugged, "Nothing much. The same old,"

"Nothing interesting happen recently?"

"Why the sudden curiosity into my life?" Dizzy asked with an arched brow.

"Diz," Mal gasped, sounding hurt, "I always want to know what's going with you,"

"Mmhmm?" She crossed her arms, giving Mal an incredulously look.

Mal sighed, "Evie thinks something is up. Just tell her if something happened,"

"What does she think I did?"

"She thinks something happened with you and Neeya,"

"Oh," Dizzy's cheeks coloured.

Mal's expression turned curious, "Did something happen?"

"No," Dizzy shook her head, "If something happened you guys would have been the first people I told,"

"Uh-huh…" Mal narrowed her eyes, trying to read Dizzy's expression. It was times like this she hated how good a liar Dizzy was. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Yes Mal," Dizzy replied, sounding exasperated, "I'm sure that nothing happened with me and Neeya. Nor has anything else in my life occurred that's noteworthy but I haven't already told you guys about. Unless you think what I had for breakfast, is important enough for you to know,"

Mal snorted, "Alright. You can put the sass away. I'll drop the interrogation," She nudged Dizzy with her shoulder, "When did you get so cheeky?"

"I learnt it from you," She grinned smugly, lifting her chin.

Mal nudged her playfully.

"There you are," Ben appeared next to them, "We were looking for you,"

"Why aren't you playing the charming King?"

"I wanted to apologise,"

"Why? You weren't the one to make snide comments about me and my friends,"

"No, but… still, I felt like I have too,"

Mal patted Dizzy's shoulder, "Hey, D, see if you can Evie, let her know where we are,"

Dizzy nodded, heading off on her own. Mal turned to Ben, "Ben, you may be king but you're not responsible for the whole world,"

"Are you sure? Cause it feels like that sometimes,"

Mal gave him smile, "Evie and I don't care. I'm more impressed they managed not to say something insensitive about Evie and I dating,"

"They would have to be really stupid to make a comment like that in front of my mom,"

"If anyone should be apologizing I think it would be me. I could have told you before about Evie and me,"

He shrugged, "It's not like I didn't know,"

"You knew?"

"You guys were the hot gossip on campus for a while,"

"Of course we were," Mal snorted, "Still. We're friends, I should have been the one you heard it from,"

"I was a little relieved when I heard you were two were dating,"

Mal arched a brow at that admission.

"Evie isn't some random guy or girl I'd have to worry about hurting you,"

Mal tossed her head back as she laughed, "That she certainly is not,"

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am,"

"That means a lot, coming from you,"

They went off to look for Evie together, but Ben got detain in another conversation, leaving Mal to search on her own.

She spotted Evie and Dizzy, walking behind Florianna. There was something in Dizzy's hand, clutched to her chest. It took Mal a moment to realize it was a kitten in her hands, a tiny calico.

"But Florianna!"

"Dizzy, enough," She said sternly, "You can't have it, I'm sorry. I can't tell you yes, and tell the others no. It wouldn't be fair,"

Dizzy's face crumbled. She held the kitten a little closer to her chest.

"I'm sorry Dizzy, I really am. I don't want to tell you kids no, but we can't take back a dozen animals to the house. Maybe when we get back this evening we can talk about a house pet,"

"I understand," Dizzy sighed, deponent and quiet. Evie placed a hand on Dizzy's back. She shrugged it off as she trudged away, handing the cat back to one of the shelter workers.

"Poor Dizzy," Mal said as she came up next to Evie.

"You saw that, huh? I get why Florianna said no, but it still sucks,"

Mal's eyes lit up, the corner of her lips turning up, "Evie, my beautiful, wonderful, brilliant girlfriend…"

"Oh no," Evie groaned, "What are you thinking?"

"What if we adopt the cat for Dizzy?"

Evie snorted, "No,"

"Oh come on, you haven't even heard me out,"

Evie arched a brow, cocking a hand on her hip, "Alright, I'm listening,"

"Dizzy's starting at Auradon Prep this year, right? FG let Carlos keep Dude. She'll let Dizzy keep a cat for sure. We'll just need to keep it with us for a few months until D starts at there and isn't living at the manor,"

"Dude was the campus dog. What if Fairy Godmother says no? Then we're stuck with a cat we don't want,"

"It's Fairy Godmother, of course, she'll say yes,"

"You can't be sure about that,"

"Fairy Godmother's whole shebang is granting the wishes of girls who were forced to live with Tremaine,"

Evie couldn't help but smile at that, "While you're not wrong, aside from Dude, how many others pets were there at school?"

"She let me keep my mother in our room,"

Evie gave a single incredulously laugh, "Did you just use your mom to support your point?"

"E, look at how sad she looks," Mal gestured in Dizzy's direction. Evie followed Mal's gaze, giving a heavy sigh.

"If Fairy Godmother says no, we'll be stuck with a cat we don't want,"

"That's not going to happen. But if it does I'll make other arrangements for it,"

"You really want to do this?"

"I can't stand her looking that sad,"

"Mal of the Isle really does have a soft side,"

"You tell Jay or Carlos and I'll break up with you,"

Evie chuckled, "Alright, we can get the cat for her,"

Mal grinned, "E, you're the best," She said, moving to hug her. Evie put up a hand, stopping her.

"But you're going to be the one to take care of it,"

"As you wish Princess,"

* * *

Evie woke up to the sound of arguing, a very strange arguing where one side was a string of horrific curse words and the other was a low yet shill screeching. She groaned, cracking open a blurry eye to look at the time.

"M," She called, burring her face into her pillow, "It's five thirty, what are you doing up?"

"I don't know Evie. Why don't you ask the little hellspawn that decided to walk across my face?"

"Leave the cat alone, M," She sighed.

"It hates me, Evie. The thing hates me,"

There was another screech. Evie groaned and pushed herself out of bed, walking down the stairs. She was greeted with the sight of Mal standing next to the sofa bed, glaring daggers at the kitten standing at the centre of it.

"She doesn't hate you. She's getting used to you,"

"No, she hates me,"

Evie couched down next to the bed and the kitten padded towards her. She lifted it up in one hand, cradling it in the crook of her arm.

"She doesn't screech at you," Mal said.

"She just got used to me first," Evie scratched it behind the ear softly. The kitten curled into her hand. It was a tiny thing, small enough to sit in the palm of the hand. It was trio-coloured calico, sploshes of white, brownish orange, and darker brown fur smattered randomly across it's fur. The colouring had prompted Dizzy to give her the name S'mores. She was missing the tip of one ear and had some patches of fur that were shorter than the rest. According to the guys from the shelter they had to shave some parts of the fur when they found her to clean her properly.

"She hates me, out of pure spite," Mal went to the fridge, getting out milk and pouring it into a small bowl. When she placed it in front of Evie on the counter, the kitten gave a little hiss.

"I'm getting you food," Mal snapped, "What do you want from me?"

Evie chuckled, "Mal, don't yell at the poor thing,"

"She always hisses at me. No matter what I do,"

Evie placed her on the counter and S'mores took a hesitant lick of the milk. With a small meow, she started to lap at it.

"See, I'm not trying to poison you," Mal tried to pet it, but the kitten backed away from her hand, "Oh come on!"

"Maybe she doesn't like dragons," Evie said with a soft laugh, scratching behind her ear again to calm her, "Is that it S'mores? The big bad dragon scares you?"

Mal crouched down, so her eyes were level with the cat's, "This big bad dragon is the reason you have a home you ingrate,"

"Okay, stop calling the cat names. It's only been a few days. She spent the entire first day under the couch,"

"Yeah, but the second she came out she warmed right up to you,"

"Well, everyone loves me," Evie said with a smirk.

Mal grumbled, "I hate you,"

"Sure you do," Evie said, kissing her, "Coffee?"

"Please," Mal dropped her head onto the counter. The kitten gave an uncertain meow in her direction. Mal looked at her, "Why do you hate me?" It gave another meow. "Do you think there's a speaking to animals spell I could use?"

Evie chuckled, "Maybe," She placed a steaming mug next to her.

Mal sighed happily, as she took a sip, "You're the best,"

"I thought you hated me?" Evie teased, smirking at her over the rim of her mug.

Mal tugged her closer, wrapping her legs around her waist as she kissed her. Incessant meowing made her pull away, "What now?" She glared at the kitten, "First you're the world's worst alarm clock and now you won't let me kiss my girlfriend?"

Evie laughed, dropping her onto Mal's shoulder, "Mal, don't antagonize the cat,"

"Tell her to stop antagonizing me!"

* * *

This chapter was mostly just for fun.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter is so late. I'm really sorry.

* * *

The evening was painted in pale drab light, dusk blanketed with cold showers. Rainfall muted any other sounds of the outside world with a soft, persisting patter against the windows. Yet, as Evie went over research papers for an essay she was working on it wasn't the sounds of distant thunder, nor the periodic flashes from outside that proved to be the most disrupting thing at the moment. Rather, it was soft, yet just audible expletives.

"Mal," Evie said with a slight caveat.

"She's the one doing it,"

"M," Evie chuckled, "I can feel you glaring from here"

"She started it,"

"She's a cat babe," Evie glanced at her. Mal was curled up at the other end of the sofa, her shoulders hunched and tense, her eyes fixated on the steps where the kitten was perched near the edge, glaring back, just as unblinking.

"She still started it," Mal muttered, gaze never breaking.

Evie, closing her laptop and placing the papers on top of her to the side, said, "At least you two aren't arguing again,"

"I just can't figure out why she hates me,"

"For the last time M, S'mores doesn't hate you,"

"Then why didn't she speak with me when I tried a vocalization spell?"

"Technically, she is still a baby. She'd be… what? A toddler if she were a kid. Toddlers don't know very many words either,"

"Still think the magic worked and she just did say anything out of spite,"

"Like you said, Dizzy will be moving in her own dorm at Auradon Prep soon enough. Just try to get along until then,"

Mal muttered soft obscenities under her breath, "I'm the one trying,"

Evie nudged her foot with her own, "Hey, I'm taking a break. Why don't you come over here and help distract me for a few minutes,"

Mal's eyes flicked towards her, doing a slow a sweep up from her feet to her face. Her lips quirked up, "Oh, what kind of distraction did you have in mind?"

The slow curve to Evie's smirk was utterly torturous, "Surprize me?"

Mal mirrored the smirk gracing Evie's lips. Languidly, she moved above Evie, giving a slow kiss. Gentle warm blanketed Evie, Mal's weight familiar and comforting. Her touch reserved, a grounding point between them. The kiss, though short-lived in duration still caused an onset to a burst of flutters in Evie's stomach. In between shallow breaths, Evie watched the play of light through the curtaining strands of purple hair. A slivered ray lighting like an emerald brazen in Mal's eyes.

Mal followed an unseen trail with the edges of her fingers from the line of Evie's jaw to the sloped dip at her shoulder. Evie bit her bottom lip as she watched.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am," Mal continued to trace, down the lavender sprig on Evie's wrist, pressing a kiss there, "Besides the cat hating me, I mean,"

Laughing, Evie said, "You have to let that go,"

"Maybe when she lets me get a full night's sleep again,"

Evie lightly ran her fingers through Mal's hair, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mal's brows furrowed at the question, even as she smiled, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Evie sat up, her arms looping around Mal's shoulders.

"You've seemed… distracted lately,"

"Have I?" She gave Evie another soft kiss, to the cheek, "I don't mean to be. Sorry if I am,"

"It's not… that…" Evie frowned slightly, her words stopping on her tongue. But a chiming an alarm from her phone cut their conversation.

Mal groaned, her head dropping onto Evie's shoulder, "Argh, do we have to?" She knew what that chime meant.

Evie chuckled, tapping Mal's side, "Yes, come on. Up,"

"No,"

"Mal,"

"It's raining. We can skip today,"

"We have to be at the manor in half an hour,"

Mal deflated, getting up, "It's times like this I wonder if going good was worth it,"

Evie chuckled, "Stop being so dramatic, you love helping the kids,"

"Eh…" Mal's shoulders rose and dropped in a non-committal manner.

* * *

They met up with Carlos and Jay, heading over to the manor together.

Dizzy came bounding up to them moments after they stepped inside. "How's S'mores?"

"She's lucky I haven't skinned her yet," Mal grumbled out.

Dizzy's smile fell. She looked to Evie, concern pooling in her eyes.

"Don't listen to her. Mal wouldn't hurt a hair on her,"

"I'll do a lot more than just one hair,"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Mal and the cat haven't gotten used to each other yet. She'll come around,"

"She as in Mal, or S'mores?"

Evie took a moment, head tilting at the question, "Both,"

"That cat is a demon. She hates me. She doesn't like it when I pet her or feed her. And worst yet, she seems hell bent on not letting me get a good night's sleep,"

"You can't have that," Jay said, lips twitching into a snicker, "Evie is supposed to be the one keeping you up at night,"

Carlos snorted, covering his mouth quickly to stifle it. Dizzy bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. It was a poor attempt.

Mal glared at him, giving a low growl, "I'm too tired to even try to hurt you right now,"

"Allow me," Evie elbowed Jay's side.

"Hey!" Jay jumped away, laughing even as he flinched, "Mal's supposed to be the violent one,"

"Jay, you know better than to miscalculate what a girl from the Isle is capable of," Evie gave a charming grin.

Jay was rubbing his side, laughing, "You'd think I would have, after all the bruises this one has given me," He nodded at Mal.

"Your thick head makes you great on the tourney field, but also a little slow in the retention area," Carlos said.

Jay rolled his eyes, bumping him with his shoulder.

They all helped out with what they could, each falling into their preferred skill sets. For Carlos that meant computers and maths. Jay, it was coaching, but today with the rain, it was just tourney and R.O.A.R. tips. Evie helped out mostly with science. And Mal ended watching kids do their art homework. Today it seemed like she had things especially easy, with only two kids showing up for help. The pair had to do a still life so Mal grabbed a bunch of random things from around the manor, dropped them without much ceremony on a table and let the kids do their thing. She rocked back in her chair, wondering in the back of her mind if it would be in poor taste to take a nap.

She looked across the room where Evie had half a dozen kids around her. Not really surprising more kids wanted help with chemistry than art, but Mal still let herself feel some disappointment over the fact Evie was busy and she couldn't commandeer her attention.

"Come on, Mal can help you,"

The sound of her name pulled Mal from her thoughts and pushed out her prospects for sleep anytime soon. Florianna came up to her, steering a boy in front of her by the shoulders.

"I don't need help,"

"Your teacher says if you don't start showing real effort she'll have to fail you,"

"So what? It's just art?"

Florianna sighed, "There is no reason for you to be failing any subject. Just talk to Mal and see if she can help you,"

Mal was suppressing an amused grin, "What do we have here Florianna?" She asked, arching a scrutinizing brow at the kid. He crossed his arms, giving her his own steeled gaze, "You're… Horst?" Her voice picked at the end, turning the statement into a question. The kid didn't reply, but Florianna didn't correct her either, so Mal figured she had it right.

"He's been having some issues applying the concepts they learn in class to his work, according to his teacher,"

"Mmmhm?" Mal tilted her head, "Is it because you don't get the stuff you learn, or is it a lack of trying thing?"

He frowned, "Who cares? It's not like I'm ever going to need the stuff I learn in art class in real life,"

Mal snorted, "You never know kid, it might come up more than you think,"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, when was the last you used something you learnt about matching colours?"

"Yesterday, at work. It's kind of how I got my job,"

Mal saw a flicker in his gaze, an almost unperceivable change. "What do you do?"

"Glasswork,"

"What do you make? Windows?"

"No, more vases, marbles, stuff like that,"

"That's not a real job,"

"The money in my pocket would disagree with you," Mal smirked. She watched his eyes flicker down to her pants, then gave a quick once over her jacket. Her smirk grew, "Try it kid and you'll lose a hand,"

His gaze snapped back up, eyes wide with the realization he'd been caught. His posture stiffed and he gave Florianna a nervous glace, "I don't know what you're talking about," He said quickly, "And so you're like one person who has to use art for your job. Doesn't mean I will,"

Mal pointed to Carlos, "De Vil designs websites, knowing what colours go best with the awful motifs most of his clients require him to use is a must. My girlfriend back there has made a small fortune for herself using the same knowledge you say isn't important," Her voice was smug. She crossed her arms, giving him a complacent smile.

"Well… that's…" He grumbled something incoherent.

Mal held in her snort, "If that's your attempt at a retort you'd be better off just showing me the homework,"

His frown deep, set sure and resolute, "Do I have to do this?" He asked, more to Florianna than Mal.

"You do," Florianna said, "And if Mal says you didn't co-operate I'll take away dessert privileges,"

He groaned, "Fine, I'll do the stupid drawing," He got some things and plopped down next to Mal with as much reluctance as he could muster. He opened up a sketchbook, pushing a page that had a drawing of an abandoned looking roadway in front of Mal.

"Okay…?" Mal arched a brow at him, "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's what I had to draw,"

"A road, with some random trees on it?"

"Yeah,"

"That's it,"

"Yep,"

"What did you teacher say?"

"That I missed the point of lesson,"

"What was the lesson?"

"To draw something,"

Mal sighed, "Was there a point to the drawing? Something you had to do specifically,"

He shrugged. Mal resisted the urge to punch something, "Is anyone else here in your class?"

He pointed to a girl on the floor with Carlos, where they were doing something with graphs that Mal swore was too complicated for university, let alone these kids. She threw a ball of paper in their direction to get their attention.

The ball bounced off Carlos' arm, "What?" He looked at her.

Mal pointed to the same girl Horst indicated too, "What was your art homework?"

"Oh, we learnt perspective. We had to finish the piece we started in class," She said.

"Thank you," Mal sighed, turning back to Horst, "Now we can get somewhere. Your picture doesn't have the right perspective,"

When he gave her a blank look Mal could feel the blood starting to throb in her head. She took a breath, closing her eyes for a second.

"Perspective has to do with the size of how things appear. Your road and your trees need to get smaller as they get closer to the horizon,"

His face was just as blank as before.

"Do you understand what I just said?"

"No,"

"Okay, look here," she pointed to two trees on his drawing, "You drew these the same size, but this one should be a little smaller,"

"But they're supposed to be the same size,"

"Even if they are the same size they're not going to look like that, this one is further away from us,"

"… It's a drawing. They're on the same page,"

"Yeah, but…" Mal clutched a fist, struggling not to yell, "In the picture, if this were an actual road that you were looking at, this tree is further away so it's going to look smaller,"

His head tilted in confusion.

"Umm… hold up, I have an idea," Mal got up, going over to grab Jay from where he was lounging taking a break with the kids he'd been working with. She headed to Evie's table next, taking Dizzy by the shoulder and pulling her with her.

"Hey," Dizzy cried when she felt herself being lifted out of her seat.

"Mal, we're doing something," Evie said, a perplexed eyebrow arching at her.

"You'll get her back in a minute, I promise,"

She half guided, half pushed Jay and Dizzy towards Horst.

"Mal, there is a thing called asking," Dizzy said with a bit of a whine.

"Yeah, but we're all from the Isle. We don't need to bother with that,"

Dizzy rolled her eyes, but Jay chuckled a little.

"Alright, point to the three of us, shortest to tallest," Mal said to Horst.

"How is this going to help?"

"Just do it,"

"Fine, I guess it's you, Dizzy then Jay,"

"What?" Mal did a double take, "Dizzy isn't… Her shoes have a bit of a wedge… you know what doesn't matter, just get on with the lesson. Dizzy, Jay, stop snickering. Go stand by the far wall," She said, giving Jay a bit of shove. She nudged Dizzy in the same direction, "You, go back by five feet,"

Dizzy shrugged, doing as she was told.

"Now, looking at us, who looks taller?" Mal asked Horst.

"Well, you. But that's cause they went back,"

"And that is perspective. And that's how you have to draw things. If they're further back, they need to be smaller, even if they're really bigger,"

"When I tried making the trees smaller my teacher they were too small,"

"It's tricky at first to nail it. Let me show you trick to getting the size right," She sat back down, grabbed a ruler and pulled the pencil from behind her ear.

"Hey, do you still need us?" Jay called.

"No," Mal glanced up at them, "The point was made. Your assistance is appreciated,"

She got a clean sheet, putting a single dot on the page with the pencil, "That's going to be your vanishing point," Mal said, using the ruler she drew faint lines from the dot moving out, "And if you do this, you can use these lines as a guide, so you draw the trees and don't go above or below the line and they'll all look the same size, going down the street," Mal drew in a couple of trees as an example, "See?"

"I guess,"

"You try now," She pushed the page towards him.

He added a few trees, doing what she'd just showed him.

"See, you got it,"

"I'm not usually good at art,"

Mal shrugged, "Art is just like anything else, everyone has got different natural talents in it, but you practice enough and anyone can get good,"

She watched him, guiding as he added more details. Or she helped the other pair doing their work. She lost track of time until she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She looked up to find Evie standing behind her seat, carrying two mugs and wearing a smirk.

"I don't want to say I told you so…"

"Then don't say it," Mal cut her off lightly, "Are you done with your lot?"

Laughing, Evie sat down on the arm of Mal's chair, "More or less. Snack break. I got you some coffee," She handed her one of the mugs.

"You're the best,"

"Obviously," Evie tossed her hair back.

"So how did you get someone so out of your league?"

Mal almost dropped the mug at the sudden question. "What?"

The laughter that erupted told Mal the others had heard. She could hear chief among them Jay, Carlos and Dizzy.

"You and her," Horst gestured at the two of them, "How'd that happen?"

Mal glanced up at Evie. Evie's smile was mildly amused.

"Well princess, you tell me, how'd I get someone so out of my league?"

Chuckling, Evie brushed some of Mal's hair behind her ear, "I don't think Mal's out of my league," She said to Horst.

"You don't?" He looked confused.

Mal snorted, "I think I should be a little insulted, but the kid has a point,"

Evie shook her head, her smile growing.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	31. Chapter 31

Oh how I enjoyed writing this chapter.

* * *

"S'mores!" Dizzy burst into the apartment first, "Where are you?" She hopped off to search for it, finding the kitten staring out the window, watching the rain beat against the glass.

"Hey girl," Dizzy cooed, scratching behind her ear, "Did you miss me?"

Mal and Evie trailed in behind Dizzy, Mal stifling a yawn. Evie ran a hand up her arm, giving a light squeeze.

"What are we doing for dinner?" She asked the pair.

"Anything that's food," Mal grumbled face planting into the couch.

"Pizza?" Dizzy pipped up.

Evie snorted with amusement, "That's obvious," She said to Mal, "And no, pick something healthier,"

"Oh come on, I get all my veggies at the manor," Dizzy whined.

Evie gave her an unamused expression.

Dizzy pouted, but she sighed, "Fine. Whatever then," She picked up S'mores, cradling her in the crook of her arm. She scratched behind its damaged ear, "Her fur grew back nicely,"

Evie mummed in agreement, "Vet said it would. She started pouncing more this past week,"

"I need to go get her toys soon before she decides to use my shoes," Mal said.

"If you don't like her, why are you getting her toys?" Dizzy asked.

"Because I promised to take care of the hellspawn,"

Chuckling, Evie said, "Why don't you stop glaring at the hellspawn and help me with dinner,"

Mal pushed herself off the couch, plodding into the kitchen with Evie. The evening droned on with a pleasant atmosphere. Soon enough the apartment was filled with the aroma of pasta sauce and the trio was sitting around the counter. S'mores was curled up in Dizzy's lap, sleeping.

"So what's the interesting stuff happening in school?" Mal asked Dizzy.

"Eh?" Dizzy gave a shrug, "What counts are interesting?"

"Whatever you think,"

"We looked at different cells in a microscope last week. And we got a watch a video about the circulatory system. Jimmy Doulas fainted when saw the blood,"

"Cool," Mal stated, around a mouthful of food, "I miss school,"

"No you don't," Evie said.

"I don't?"

"You used to complain when homework took longer than an hour and you hated to study,"

"Okay, apparently I don't miss school," Mal said with a snort.

Dizzy laughed, "Make anything cool lately?"

"Mmhm," with some spaghetti hanging out of her mouth Mal took out her phone and handed it over to show Dizzy some photos, "Zack and I got put in charge of a commission,"

"Is that a turtle?" Dizzy asked.

Mal nodded, "It's what the client wanted,"

"That's so pretty… How small do you think you could make something like that without it breaking easily?"

Mal leaned back in thought, "I'll have to test it… but… maybe the size of half my palm," She said, holding her hand out for comparison.

"Do you have an idea D?" Evie asked.

She nodded, a smile growing, "There wouldn't happen to be a friends and family discount at Sixth Circle?"

Mal chuckled, "I could talk to Bria,"

"Please and thank you,"

"Tell her it's for a fellow artist. That will get her, hook, line and sinker,"

Mal laughed even more, "May not even need to go that far. She'll just need to hear its Dizzy asking,"

"Bello will get jealous if he hears Dizzy could be working with Bria,"

Dizzy was going through the photos on Mal's phone, "Are all these sculptures things you've done?"

"Nah, most of those are Bria's actually. She's been on an experimental kick recently,"

"Sounds fun,"

"Not as fun as you would think. For every good one you see there was another three she scraped. Creativity doesn't always flow like you want it too,"

"Don't I know it," Evie said.

At the same moment, Dizzy said, "You can say that again,"

The trio laughed at that. Stopping on a certain photo Dizzy turned her head one way, then she flipped the phone around.

"What am I looking at here?"

Mal leaned over to see, "Oh," She grinned a bit, "That's Bria's newest tattoo."

"What is it?" Evie asked, her curiosity pique now as well.

"A constellation. It's… um, Lyra. According to Bria, Lyra was at its zenith the night of their wedding. Meghan has… damn I forget which one Meghan has, hold on let me text Bria," She took up her phone to send off the message, "But Meghan's was in the sky the morning of the wedding,"

Dizzy awed, "That's so romantic,"

"And Meghan is against couples tattoos?" Evie chuckled.

Mal snorted with amusement "Every rule has its exception, and let's be real, Bria and Meg are going to be together forever," Her phone chimed just then, with a message. Looking at the screen, she said, "Lacerta, that's the constellation Meghan has,"

"Bria and Meghan are the coolest," Dizzy said. She groaned, "Argh, I'm so jealous of them sometimes,"

Mal smirked, "You don't have to be jealous,"

"Yeah. Right now, is the time for you to be having fun,"

"But I don't just want fun. I want something what like you have,"

Mal and Evie exchanged a look, their grins growing slightly more amused.

"D, the thing about being a teenager is taking the time to figure out shit," Mal said.

"You've got plenty of time to mess up and find out what you want in a relationship,"

Dizzy rolled her eyes, "Sure, you two can say that. You're dating your best friend,"

Mal laughed, nudging Dizzy playfully, "Yeah, and there was a lot of complicated messy shit that happened before that could happen. You'll date a lot of wrong people before you find the right one," She rubbed the top of Dizzy's head, "Let's get you through your first kiss before you start daydreaming about forever,"

Dizzy's cheeks went pink, "Um… funny you should mention that,"

Mal paused mid-bite and both of Evie's brow shot up.

"Wait…" Mal started.

"What?"

"When?"

"Who?"

The barrage of questions came at once, cutting over each other and was almost indecipherable.

Fidgeting with her hands Dizzy said, "I told Neeya. I told her I liked girls,"

"Oh…" Evie said, "And, how did she take it?"

"Good. At first,"

"At first?"

"She asked a lot of questions, one being if I had kissed a girl. And… um… one thing led to another and we kissed,"

"Okay," Mal said evenly, "And how was that?"

"I don't think she was into it. I'm not sure if I was into it,"

"Why do you think that?"

"It wasn't like I was expecting,"

"Were you expecting like in the stories? Fireworks and magic," Mal asked.

Dizzy blushed but nodded.

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but you probably suck at kissing,"

"Hey!" Dizzy's cry was sharp and incredulous.

"And the thing they don't tell you in the stories, most people do, at first. No one can make someone feel like the world is spinning faster with their very first kiss. Like anything you'll get better with time and age,"

"Mal's gotten better at it since our first kiss,"

Mal's and Dizzy's eyes turned to Evie, a question lingering in both their gazes.

"You said I was a good kisser after our kiss,"

"I did," Evie agreed with a low hum.

"So… she's even better now?" Dizzy asked.

"That… or maybe I just told her that back then to get her head back in the game,"

Mal snorted, amusement shaking her shoulders, "You wouldn't do that,"

"Wouldn't I?" Evie arched a brow.

Mal's amusement dipped off her face, "You're screwing with me,"

"Maybe," Evie's lips quirked in a smirk.

Mal looked at Dizzy, "She's screwing with me, right?"

Dizzy shrugged, looking slightly amused now.

"You're screwing with me," Mal said again, this time as a certainty.

"If you say so,"

"I hate you,"

"No you don't," Evie said with a laugh, brushing her fingers down Mal's cheek.

Mal narrowed her eyes for a second.

"And about Neeya, I'm sure she isn't as freaked out as you think," Evie said, "Just talk to her. And I know you like her D, but try not to get your hopes up to much with this. If she likes you in the same way, great, but if not, you can't let yourself get down,"

"I know," Dizzy said in a small voice.

Mal dropped a hand on Dizzy's head with a fond nod, "But this is still a milestone to celebrate. We've got ice cream in the freezer,"

Dizzy's eyes lit up at that, "What kind?"

"There is strawberry and cookies and cream, but I know which of those you'll want,"

"Two scoops?" Dizzy asked hopefully.

"Why stop at two?" Mal smirked.

Evie rolled her eyes, saying, "Besides the sugar rush?"

The sugar rush came, as did the crash right after and Dizzy was out like a light on the sofa bed, S'mores curled on her stomach, joining her in the realm of the unconscious.

"Florianna knowns D is staying here tonight," Evie said, joining Mal in front of the sink. She took a plate from Mal, drying it.

"Good, because I don't want to have to try moving her or that cat right now,"

Evie chuckled softly, "Her first kiss,"

"Before you know it you'll be helping her pick out outfits for dates," Mal said with a small grin.

"Oh, hell, you're right,"

"Why 'oh hell'?"

"Because I just imagined you threatening some poor girl to not hurt Dizzy,"

Mal threw her head back laughing, giving a glance in the direction of Dizzy's sleeping form, "Haven't you heard? The dragon's eyes don't work on kids anymore,"

"You don't need to make your eyes glow to be intimidating," Evie said, nudging Mal's hip with her own.

"You were joking before, weren't you?" Mal asked suddenly.

Evie giggled.

"That isn't a yes or no,"

"Of course I was joking," Evie chuckled, rolling her eyes, "I still remember that kiss, the way you looked at me before you leant in, the way you grabbed my jacket to hold me there, the way my stomach flipped when I realized you were going to do it. No one had kissed me like that before. So sure and impetuous, without being demanding,"

Evie noticed the way Mal's shoulders dropped their tension as she let out a small breathe. Chuckling at that Evie leant forward, brushing her nose against Mal's, "But I wasn't lying just now, either. You have gotten better at kissing,"

A ghost of a laugh fell from Mal's lips as she pressed them to Evie's. Soft and fleeting, the brevity of the kiss left Evie blinking.

"M, is everything okay?"

"Everything is great,"

"I mean with us,"

Mal stopped washing a plate mid-way through, "What do you mean?"

"Did I do something?"

"What? No,"

"Are you sure?" Evie was clutching a wrist with her other hand.

"Why would you think that?"

"You've… lately…" Evie's cheeks turned red.

"E?" Mal's brows furrowed.

"It feels like you've been… umm, how do I say this? Like you've been holding back,"

"Holding back…?"

"When you kiss me,"

Mal blinked, the words sinking in with a slow beat. Even as she started to process, she was silent, unable to respond.

"Mal…?" Evie prodded when there was nothing but tense quiet.

"I… that's…" She shook her head, rubbing just above her brow, "Okay. I wasn't expecting that,"

"I just… wasn't sure if I did something,"

"No. That's crazy to even think,"

"Then why does feel like you don't want to kiss me?"

Mal was having trouble keeping her gaze on Evie. Her cheeks were flooding with an embarrassed red, "I didn't know I was… I didn't think you'd take it that way,"

"Take what?"

Mal glanced at Dizzy again, as though to make sure she was still asleep. She took Evie's hand, leading her up the stairs to Evie's bed, giving them a little more privacy.

"Since you told me, about what happened back on the isle, with your mother and everything, I just thought, maybe… I didn't want to push past a line that would overwhelm you. But apparently I managed to do the exact opposite," Mal sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Evie with a sheepish apologetic expression.

Evie sat down next to her, resting a hand against her cheek. She had a small smile lingering at the corners of her lips, "Mal, you make me feel so loved. I trust you. I trust you with my whole heart, and everything that comes with it. But you have to trust me,"

"I do," Mal started, but Evie pressed a finger to her lips.

"You have to trust me to know where my own limits are and that I'll tell you if and when we hit them,"

Mal looked down, her expression heavy with remorse. "I'm sorry, E,"

Evie kissed Mal's forehead, her lips lingering there. She kissed her cheek, just under her ear, her jaw. When she kissed her lips, it was slow, sedulous, a moment of pure revel in the feeling. Mal let Evie lead her down to the mattress, let herself return the fervour burning in the kiss. Mal was on her back, Evie half on top her. It felt like her hands were laced with a heat meant to drive her wild.

When their lips parted, the air seemed so much cooler now, in the absence of Evie's warmth.

With wide eyes, Mal breathed out, "Wow," as Evie lay next to her. Evie's cheeks were pink, her hair mussed, and her smile, so stunningly beautiful. She was looking at her like she was the only point of light in the room.

Taking Mal's hand between her own, Evie pressed it to her chest. She smile grew in between slow breaths, "Do you feel that?" She murmured, referring to the rapid thrumming of her heart, "That's what you do to me. And I love it when you do. Mal, I love you, every part of you. I love when you're so soft and caring. I love that you're protective. I love that you have passion and fire burning inside you. And I love when you let me taste it,"

"Okay, but I don't know how many more kisses like that my heart can handle," Mal said, earning a peal of a laughter from Evie. Combing her fingers through Evie's hair she said, "I just want you to feel safe and good,"

"I do," Evie said. "I always do with you,"

Mal pressed her lips under Evie's jaw, making her eyes flutter and causing a soft hitch in her breath.

"I guess going forward we'll have to figure out boundaries together. That could be a slow process," Mal teased, leaving languid kisses down Evie's neck.

Evie's laugh was low and breathy, catching at the end when Mal's hand dragged up her side.

"And there's the fire I love so," She whispered, tilting her head to capture Mal's lips.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	32. Chapter 32

This chapter is a slower one. I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

"Come on Mal, she hasn't been back to Auradon City in months. And you haven't seen her since you got back," Jay voiced floated into the room from the speaker of Mal's phone.

"We can see her on the Sunday," Mal replied.

"Mal," Jay begged.

She sighed, putting down her paintbrush and looking at her phone resting on the edge of the counter a few feet from her.

"I don't know if Evie has plans. I'll talk to her, if she's free then I'll ask Bria for the day off,"

"Thank you," Jay said in a chipper tone.

She shook her head, amused, "Hey, how come you don't sound like you're under a mountain of stress? Evie's been bogged down with deadlines for shit the past three weeks,"

"It's easy. I just remind myself I still have time until the day before the assignment. Then I pull it out of my ass with an all-nighter,"

"That sounds like a horrible plan. That works?"

"Yeah. I get a passing grade on the assignments," There was a beat, then he added, "Most of the time,"

Mal gave a bark of laughter, "And how many times have you failed?"

"Not as many times I get A's without a clue of how I managed it,"

"You get A's? Hades' hair must have blown out,"

"Ha… ha…" He deadpanned, "That's so funny. I am capable of putting effort into my school work you know,"

"That's news to me,"

"You're horrible,"

Mal could almost hear him roll his eyes. Just then the door to the apartment opened and Evie breezed in looking slightly harried.

"Hi beautiful," Mal greeted.

"Hey," Evie's was smile was tired at the edges, but it didn't make it any less genuine, "What are you up to?"

Mal gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Getting some painting done. And Jay is on speaker,"

"Hi Jay," Evie called.

"Your girlfriend is being mean to me," Jay shouted in reply.

"Oh? Mal, were you?"

"Absolutely, I was,"

Evie breathed a laugh, "Well, sorry Jay, but you know I can't control her,"

"Can't control her? Hell you can't. You're the only one she listens to. She's totally whipped for you,"

"Hey!" Mal snapped.

Evie snorted.

"I am not," Mal said.

"Sure," Jay drawled.

"You're lucky I can't smack you through the phone,"

Jay chuckled, "Evie, what are you up to next weekend?" Jay asked.

"As of right now, nothing. Are we making plans?"

"Lonnie is going to be back in town for a visit. We're all getting together,"

"Sounds good. I'm in,"

"Mal?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask Bria for the Saturday off,"

"Alright! I'll talk to you guys later,"

"Bye Jay," The couple said together. Mal hung up the phone. Placing a hand on Evie's said she drew her in for a kiss.

Evie hummed softly, but placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back gently, "As much I would love to continue that, I have work I need to get done,"

"Okay," Mal lifted Evie's hand, kissing the back of it, "But if you need a distraction, I'm here,"

Evie laughed softly, "I'll keep that in mind," She headed up to the office corner of the mezzanine floor and Mal returned to her painting.

The afternoon wore on to evening. After Mal finished her piece and put her paints away, she put food out for S'mores and ordered food for their dinner. When it got there, the delivery guy, a kid who looked like he couldn't be older than twenty made a face as gave Mal the order.

"Do I know you?"

"I doubt it," Mal said, handing over the money.

"I feel like I've seen your face somewhere," The boy said, frowning, his eyes narrowing as he tried to recall. "I feel like I saw you on tv. Or a magazine,"

Mal sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Been on both. Can I get my change?"

He quickly counted the changed owed, still frowning in concentration. As he handed to her his eyes when wide, "Oh yeah! You're-"

Mal shut the door before he could get another word in. "My own fault for dating famous people," she said to herself, taking the food up the stairs. She placed the food on the edge of Evie's desk.

"Think you can take a break to have dinner?" She rubbed her neck and shoulder.

"I'd rather push through and finish this,"

"At least eat while you're working," Mal kissed the top of your head, "And sorry for ordering in again. I didn't want to risk disturbing you with a kitchen mishap,"

"The sentiment is appreciated," Evie replied with a soft laugh.

After having her own dinner, Mal retreated into a corner of the bed with a book in hand.

The quiet of the apartment was broken hours later by a satisfied groan. The sound drew Mal's attention to the desk on the opposite end of the mezzanine floor. She watched Evie stretch back, arms extended to the ceiling. Even from where she was, she could just hear the popping of joints that hadn't been moved properly in hours.

Turning in her chair, Evie looked at Mal, a slow smile appearing on her lips.

"Someone sounds happy," Mal said.

Closing her laptop and walking with it across to the bed, Evie dropped down onto it. She moved across to Mal, "I just finished my assignment,"

"So five minutes of rest before starting next one?" Mal asked with a humorous lilt.

Evie shook her head, "That's the last big one I have," She said, kissing Mal, "I have nothing to do,"

With a pleased hum Mal arched a brow, "Those words sound strange coming from you,"

"I know," Evie laughed, laying down, stomach down on the bed, her head resting in Mal's lap, "This is the first time in weeks I don't have something to immediately worry about. This bed feels so good right now," Her voice dissolved into a pleased groan at the end.

Mal combed her fingers through Evie's hair, "What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"That's a good question,"

"You don't know?"

"What time did you get to bed?"

"Around eleven,"

"So, sometime after that,"

"E,"

"I know, I know," She bemoaned, "You don't have to lecture me,"

Mal didn't say anything, just lightly scratching at the base of Evie's neck. Evie made a series of soft satisfied moans, nestling into the spot. She pulled her laptop closer, lazily web surfing.

"Picking out your next home?" Mal asked with a laugh, spying the site Evie was on, a housing listing, the page she was currently on featuring manors and castles.

Evie gave a wistful sigh, "No, not yet,"

Mal tilted her head as she looked down at her, "Really? How come?"

"Castles are expensive," Evie said with a nonchalant laugh.

"And you're rich," Mal replied in a deadpan tone.

"Hardly," She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you'd been saving,"

"I have,"

"What happened to having enough money by… around now-ish, yeah?

"Most of my savings went into the studio when I bought it, a fair amount when into this place too. And that estimate of having enough to get a castle a year out of high school was always on the optimistic side. But the way things are going with 4 Heart's right now I'll should have enough, saved after I graduate,"

"And how much would that timetable shorten if my salary goes into your savings?"

Evie looked at her, her eyes widening slightly, "M, that's yours,"

Mal shrugged, "It's not like I'm doing anything with it,"

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't take your money,"

"Sure you can, you used to take people's it all the time,"

Evie laughed, "As I recall, I was the distraction and you were the one doing the actual taking,"

"Oh please, like your hands never ended up in pockets that weren't yours. But you were the best distraction. A beautiful distraction,"

Evie smiled softly. She kissed Mal's hand, "Thank you. And thank you for the offer, but I don't want to take your money," When Mal opened her mouth she added, "Yes, I'm sure," before Mal could say anything.

Mal gaped, lips still parted. After a beat, she gave an amused exhale.

"Alright, as you wish Princess," She leant down, kissing Evie's forehead.

Evie let her eyes drift closed, savouring the feeling of Mal's lips pressed against her skin.

"Sometimes I can't believe this is my life now," Mal murmured, a smile growing on her lips.

"Mm-hmm? Which part? Being good. Living in Auradon. Or being with me?"

With a soft laugh, Mal said, "All of it. Back when we lived on the Isle if someone had told us that this would be our life in a few years, would you have believed them?"

Laughing, Evie shook her head, "If anyone had told me back then I would be in love with a girl, I would have called them crazy,"

Mal's smile dipped into a small one, laced with a depth of affection. She brushed her thumb over Evie's lip, "I wouldn't have believed that I could love at all. Let alone that I could be this in love with someone,"

"…Mal…" Evie breathed out, her stomach fluttering oh so pleasantly with those words.

"I do love you, Evie. Even before I fell _in_ love with you, I loved you,"

That stole the breath right out Evie's chest. She gazed into soft verdant and found that love looking back at her with such unbound reverence. It was enough to leave her intoxicated.

"You're my best friend. You make me so happy. I wouldn't change a thing about my life, past or present because it leads to this,"

Evie took a few breaths to find the words to say in response to that. But what words could she say after that? How could _just_ words compare to her meaning? That had sunk so deep into her heart.

In the persisting silence, Mal's cheeks coloured a glowing rose and she glanced away, her smile turning sheepish.

"Mal," her soft call drew Mal's eyes back to her. "Come here," Evie husked, sitting up. Cupping Mal's cheeks, Evie pressed soft lingering kisses to her lips.

"Is this okay?" Mal murmured.

"Shhh," Evie nodded, making their noses brush together. When she kissed Mal next there was a slow shift, like warm water being poured into a filled tub. Each moment brought another wave of warmth. And they just sunk into it.

Words weren't enough for Evie. Words couldn't spell the depths she'd seen in Mal's eyes. Words couldn't place the colours that imploded in her chest at her touch, at her kiss.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked again between the haze of whispers and want.

"Mal, I love you, but if you ask me if I'm okay again in the next five minutes I will kick you out of this bed,"

That pulled a sweet plea of laughter from Mal, "Alright, alright," She conceded, "I'll just let you take the lead then,"

And, oh, how she did. She surrendered so beautifully to the moment.

It was only Evie who she'd let herself be so vulnerable with. This open and lay bare.

Only with each other, they'd give this much.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	33. Chapter 33

You all might hate me for this one.

* * *

In the early of the morning, Evie's first waking action was to bury closer to the body next to her. Her brow frowned as her mind slowly started to become more conscious and she registered the dull numbness of her hand.

"M," She murmured.

"Mmmh,"

She felt the vibrations of Mal's hum below her head more than she actually heard it.

"Move over, you're sleeping on my hand,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not particularly,"

"Then it can stay there another hour,"

"I have to get up,"

"No, you don't,"

"My eight a.m. class says otherwise,"

Mal grumbled, "Why are you in that class?"

"Mandatory," She poked Mal's side with the hand that wasn't trapped, "Come on, you have to let me up some time,"

Mal's response to that was to roll over, pinning down Evie further.

"Mal," She screeched, trying to push her off as Mal resisted. "Mal, stop it,"

"Looks like you're going to miss your class,"

"You have work," Evie reminded her.

"I can be late,"

"I don't think Bria's going to take 'wanted extra cuddles' as a valid excuse for showing up late,"

"Why not? She comes in late for the same reason all the time,"

"Seriously?" Evie arched a curious brow.

"Well, that's what we think, at least. That or morning sex,"

Evie snorted a laugh, hitting Mal's side playfully. "Mal!"

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying the most likely theory. Bria's the one actually getting laid,"

Evie's cheeks coloured a pale pink and she turned away.

"I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't," Evie reached up with a hand, cupping Mal's cheek, "Now, please let me up. I have to start getting ready,"

With a little sigh, Mal sat up, letting Evie go. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to keep you in bed longer?"

Evie chuckled, brushing a kiss against Mal's cheek, "I have to get ready," She slipped out of bed, but paused as she looked down at the rest of the apartment. She pinched her fingers to the bridge of her nose "Mal, why are all your things scattered around the living room?"

"Because I was painting last night before I came to bed,"

"And you couldn't have cleaned up,"

"I'm going to have to take out everything again next time I use it,"

"Mal, you can't just your stuff scattered around the apartment,"

"Why not?"

Evie gave her a displeased look, "Please just put away your stuff,"

Mal sighed, but nodded, "Fine,"

* * *

"You got a lucky shot last time. I promise you, next time I'll be the one taking home the gold," Jay said.

Lonnie chuckled, "Some call luck, others would call it skill,"

Jay snorted, elbowing her side, "Save the big talk for the ring,"

"Are you two going to bicker like this for Lonnie's enter visit?" Carlos asked, walking back into the room from the kitchen.

"Oh no, I have to catch up with everyone," Lonnie said taking a drink from him.

Carlos kicked Jay's leg where it was propped up on the coffee table.

"Dude," Jay complained.

"Are you going to help clean later?"

"I used to help clean when we shared a placed. Didn't stop you from nagging me then either,"

"I moved out and yet, I'm still hosting your parties,"

Jay gave a laugh, "Dude, this isn't a party. And I would have had everyone back to the dorm, but…"

"It's shoe box. I know. That's the half the reason I moved out,"

"This place isn't half bad," Audrey said, trying not to make a face. She was sitting on the one sofa in the room with Jane. Lonnie and Jay each had a bean bag chair. The only other seat in the room was an old recliner which Evie and Mal were sharing.

Carlos laughed, "You don't have to sugar coat it. I know it needs work. The only reason I have any stuff at all is because Evie took me shopping with her at a flea market," He sat on the armrest of the sofa, "She managed to get me most of the stuff in here for half the asking price,"

"You're welcomed to join me anytime. You're better company than a groggy Mal,"

"Hey," Mal pinched her side, "I buy you coffee,"

"And I love that you do," Evie giggled.

"Wow, you weren't lying," Lonnie said leaning over to Jay.

"Told you," He said with a snort.

"I almost didn't believe him when he first told me you two got together,"

Mal chuckled, "I didn't believe it at first either,"

"You didn't believe it?" Audrey asked Lonnie, a little incredulous.

"It's not like she was there when Mal got back," Jane said.

"Yeah, I must have been too busy with my plans to move back home to notice the apparently weird phase they had around grads,"

"She was convinced I was lying to her. Until I sent a picture of the two of you kissing,"

Mal narrowed her eyes, "How do you have a picture of the two of us?"

He smirked, "Like you two even try to hide it anymore,"

Mal turned red, while Evie bit her lip, looking away bashfully.

"Okay, I want to know everything that's happened while I was gone," Lonnie said, sitting forward expectantly.

And that's what their group talked about for next few hours, anything and everything. Catching up with each other.

"You ordered Chinese food?" Lonnie asked Carlos when he returned from the front door with their dinner.

"Um… yeah. I thought you would like it,"

"I'm living at home right now. What do you think I eat every day?"

"Huh… didn't think about it like that,"

"I'll take her share," Jay said, lifting it out of his arms, "I'm actually getting a little tired of pizza all the time. It's the only thing you get parties usually,"

"I would kill for party pizza," Lonnie said.

"I can order a pizza," Carlos said, sheepish.

"Please. And if there is a party going on tonight can we go?"

"I don't know anything on for tonight. But I think there's something happening tomorrow. And after party for a big production the film and drama majors just finished.

"Oh," Carlos grinned, "Yeah. It's on film row. They have the best sound setups. You'll love it, Lonnie,"

"Film row?" Lonnie asked.

"The film building is off campus, so all the film majors get apartments around there. That's where the nickname came from," Jane said.

"This is all the fun stuff I miss from not living near campus," Lonnie groaned, leaning back.

"If you want to go that bad, why don't you?" Mal asked.

"And let one of the staff spot me coming home at 3 in the morning? Dad might take away my sword privileges,"

"Don't worry, we got you covered," Jay said.

"At least tell me your courses at Auradon U are as insane as the ones at NWU,"

At once everyone else in the room, but Mal, let out a groan.

"Last semester I had a math course which had three essays. Three. She had a history course where she only had to write one," Carlos said, pointing at Jane, "How does math require more writing than history?"

"Some of the classes are fun," Audrey said, "But then there are those that make you want to tear your hair out,"

"We have this one lecturer, Dr. Julien," Jane said, and as she did there was on immediate groan from Evie and Audrey, "He marks ridiculously. And we still have at least one more class with him before we graduate next year,"

Jay gave a sympathetic laugh, "I don't know anything when it comes to classes in other faculties, but even my faculty we've heard horror stories about that dude,"

"It's times like this I'm happy I opted out of uni," Mal said.

"Do you have to rub in our faces?" Carlos asked.

"I don't have too. But it's fun,"

"Boo," Jay said, tossing a used napkin at her.

"Evie, make her do university so she can suffer like the rest of us," Carlos said.

"Like I can make Mal do anything she doesn't want to,"

"We've seen you do it," Jay said, adding loudly, "Several times,"

"Name one," Mal challenged.

"You cook now," He said instantly.

"You filled in for a model for her," Carlos added.

"You taught Dizzy how to pickpocket,"

"You did what now?" Evie looked at Mal, eyebrow arched.

"That last one was actually something Dizzy asked me. Let's change the subject back to parties, yeah?"

The others in the room held back their laughter as Mal quickly tried to veer the conversation in any other direction.

* * *

A few nights later Mal shot up, shocked to consciousness by a tremendous clatter. Her arm flew out to Evie's side of the bed, but it was empty.

A string of curses reached her ear.

"Evie?"

The only answer was the continued string of expletives.

"E?" She pushed herself out of bed, following her voice down the steps. In the darkness her eyes made out Evie's form getting to her feet, "What happened?"

"Your canvas stand is what happened," She replied, tone testy.

"Didn't you see it?"

"No, I didn't see it in the dark Mal. Not all of us have fae eyesight,"

Mal switched on a lamp, a sharp hiss escaping her lips as the light revealed the full extent of what happened. The stand and the canvas that had been on it were both on the floor, and the canvas had been ripped off its frame partly.

"My painting!" Mal picked up, examining the rip, "Look at it,"

"Can you fix it?"

"It's torn Evie. This is hours of work, just gone,"

"Then why'd you leave it here,"

"Because I wasn't done. I was going to finish it in the morning," She ran a hand down her face, "I'm going to have to start all over. And I'll never get it like this again,"

"I'm really sorry. But it shouldn't have been in the middle of the room,"

"So it's my fault,"

"No,"

"I getting tired of having to pack my stuff away,"

"You can't just leave it out,"

"I'm going to use it again anyway. It makes no sense to put it away all the time,"

"And if we have guest over. We're going to have them tripping over your things like me,"

"Maybe if we cleared out a space for me,"

"And where would you propose it go," Evie gestured around at the room, "The kitchen is basically in the living room already,"

"You have your own workspace," Mal pointed up to the mezzanine floor.

"Yeah. Because when I moved in I hadn't gotten the studio yet,"

"And there couldn't be a space for me,"

"You were off on your own. I didn't we'd be together or you'd be living here full time when you got back. So no, I didn't make a workspace for you in my apartment,"

Mal's mouth opened for an automatic response, but she didn't say anything. The room was quiet, deathly so, for the space of few seconds. Then Mal was taking a reeling step back like she'd been slapped.

"Your apartment…"

"Mal,"

Mal sighed, resigned and jagged, "Your apartment. Right,"

"You know what I meant,"

"No. It's fine. You're right. It's your place," turning her back on Evie, she picked up a jacket, pulling it on.

"Mal, what are you doing?" Evie followed her as Mal grabbed her phone and wallet, shoving them in her pockets.

"Leaving your apartment,"

"Mal!"

"It's fine E, I'll just get out of your apartment,"

"You can't be serious right now. You're going to walk out because you're upset about a painting,"

Mal stopped, a hand on the door handle. Evie heard a single huff. She glanced back, her jaw clenching. And then she was gone. The door closed behind her. A quiet click as the lock fell into place. Like Mal had just left for work, as she did any other day. Like she hadn't just left with her eyes swimming with hurt.

Evie stood there, the silence of the room ringing in her ears.

* * *

So... I hope you liked the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	34. Chapter 34

So after this chapter, there's going to be two, maybe three more chapters.

* * *

The silence around Evie was loud as the darkness was demanding. They clawed at her, pressing in on her chest, pulling the air from her lungs. She ran out the door, stumbling into the hallway. The low illumination of the lights wasn't a reprieve to the dark of the apartment. Because Mal wasn't there.

The elevator down was filled with the same defining silence, crushing in on her. When the doors opened again to the empty lobby Evie didn't know why disappointment bubbled so hot inside her. She wasn't expecting Mal to be there. She'd walked out.

Mal had left, looking like someone had cast her into the middle of the ocean without warning. Shock and hurt in the depths of her eyes. But Mal had to come back. She had to. She had to know Evie hadn't meant to cast that die.

So Evie waited. Five minutes and the silence was screaming in her ears. Ten minutes and her fingers were numb and cold like her chest. Fifteen and worry was pitching inside her stomach. She returned to the apartment, trying to call her. The gap between each ring was tremendously quiet.

After the third time she tried with no answer she changed her tactics. The next number she called she actually got a response.

"Evie?" A groggy sounding Jay answered, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes… It's… Is Mal there?"

"Mal?"

"Yes,"

"Why would she be here?"

"Did she call you?"

"No. Did something happen? You sound shaken up,"

"She's not answering my calls, could you call her and make sure she's okay,"

"Evie, what's wrong? Why do you sound like that?"

"I'm fine," Evie said, shaking her head, "I just need to know where Mal is,"

"That's the worse lie you've ever told. Evie, this is me you're talking too. What happened?"

Evie couldn't restrain the quiet sob that escaped.

"Where are you?" Jay asked purposefully.

"I'm home,"

"I'm coming over,"

"No," She shook her head, dropping her head in her hand, "You should find Mal,"

"I will, right after I make sure you're okay, don't worry. I'll be there soon,"

Evie paced back and forth, trying to call Mal again. It didn't even ring this time. That somehow stung more than any else that happened. Her mind distracted, she wasn't looking where her feet took her. Her toe hit the edge of the fallen canvas stand. She looked down, swallowing hard. She was wrong, looking at the ruined painting was the thing that stung the most. She sunk to her knees, picking up the canvas. The painting would have been a city landscape, viewed from afar.

"Oh Mal… what did I do?"

She couldn't pull herself off the ground again. When there was a knock at the door she just said, "It's open,"

And then Jay was there, pulling her into a hug without a word.

"I was an idiot Jay,"

"Hey, that's my job in our group dynamic. You can't be muscling in on my territory,"

She gave a weak laugh, "You're not an idiot,"

"Well neither are you. Want to tell me what happened now?"

"We were arguing about her things. I didn't think she would leave,"

"You know how Mal is when she's upset," Jay gave a comforting squeeze, "She'll be back in the morning after she cooled off,"

"What if she isn't?"

"She'll be back,"

"She had fight with Ben and she was back on the isle hours later,"

"This isn't like that,"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Mal. I know how much she loves you. She wouldn't leave you like that,"

"But she did. She left me when she left Ben. And she left me just now. She walked out. I made her feel like she did back then," Evie dragged in a jagged breath. "I made her feel like this wasn't her home. We've spent so much of our lives looking for a home and I made her feel like she didn't have a place with me," Her voice sounded shattered.

"No, no you didn't," He said, holding her tighter.

Evie shook her head no, biting her lip to stop a snivel.

"Evie, come on. You two are the disgusting couple that makes everyone else jealous. Mal got pissed an acted an impulse. She's still the same Mal who would move the moon and stars for you. And you're the same Evie who'd take over the world for her. Nothing is going to change that,"

That earned a smile from Evie, even if it was a small one.

* * *

Carlos was roused from his sleep by an insistent pounding. It took him a moment to realize it was a knocking on his door. He stumbled sleepily to the door, pulling it open without much caution.

"Mal?"

She was standing there, a jacket thrown over her pyjamas. "Can I sleep on your sofa?"

"Um… I guess,"

"Thanks," She mumbled, moving past him into the room.

"Why do you need to sleep on my sofa?" He looked out into the hallway, "Where's Evie?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And she's home," Mal stuttered half a step as she finished the sentence.

"Okay…" He drew the word out as he followed her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you up,"

He frowned slightly, leaving her be to go get his phone.

* * *

Evie's phone rang just then, but there was an only a second of interest before she registered it was Carlos' ring tone. Not Mal's.

"I got it," Jay said, patting her knee. He grabbed the phone, going a few feet away to answer. "Hey, what's up? … I just got here. Evie called me… She is! Oh, that's great. We were worried... I'm not really sure... Yeah, I think it's handled here… Yeah,"

He hung up, "Mal's crashing on Carlos' couch,"

Evie breathed out, feeling the tightness in her chest loosen. It was still there, the bands around her chest, holding back the air. But it at least felt like air could get through, into her body.

"You should get back to bed too,"

"But…"

"There isn't anything else to do tonight. You can talk to her tomorrow,"

Evie didn't respond. But she didn't resist either when he helped her to her feet, giving a little push in the direction of her bed.

* * *

"Maybe one of us should talk to her," Zack said in a low voice. He, Bria, Carver and Joseph were crowded together in a corner of the workshop, looking at Mal. She was seemingly working, Bria had tasked with finishing a batch of glass beads for one of their monthly orders. But get close enough they could hear her whispering harshly to herself. And every so often her eyes would spark a deeper green.

"And talk about what?" Carver asked.

"Ask her if something's wrong," Zack said.

"Something is obviously wrong," Bria said.

"Maybe she got some bad news?" Joseph suggested.

"Must have been really bad news to her put in a mood like this," Zack said.

"I'm thinking girlfriend troubles," Carver said, "Her behaviour reminds me when she just started working with us and she and the king were having issues,"

Zack gave Bria a little shove forward at that, "If that's the case then you should talk to her,"

"Hey, why me?"

"You and Meghan are basically the reason they're together,"

"I can't,"

"Why not? You gave them tonnes of relationship advice before,"

"Yeah, when they came to us. I can't be butting in her relationship,"

He gave her another push.

"Alright. I'll ask if she's okay," Bria said. She took a breath, approaching Mal, "Mal, hey. Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just, couldn't help but notice you seem… distracted,"

"It's nothing…"

"If you're sure. But you know you can talk to me, even if you think it's stupid,"

Mal didn't answer right away.

"Look. You've been off all day. I know nothing throws me off more than Meg... so, are you and Evie good?"

"That obvious?"

"I've been around you enough at this point. What happened?"

"… Well, it's… this thing happened last night,"

Bria nodded quietly to show she was listening.

"An argument. It got… heated. I walked out on her,"

Bria sucked in a sharp breath, "Well, that doesn't sound good,"

"Did you or Meghan ever do anything like that?"

"Oh sure. And worse probably,"

"How'd you fix it?"

"It doesn't really matter how. It's if you want to fix it at all or not. If you both want to make it better, then that's all that you need. Almost any fracture can be healed if you let it,"

"Hey! Mal your friend is here,"

Mal looked over in time to see Dizzy marching towards her. She walked right up to her, pointing at her.

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? Me?"

"How could you do that? You just leave when you get pissed,"

"I wasn't the one to get mad at nothing,"

"Evie wouldn't get mad at nothing,"

"You weren't there. How would you know?"

"I know. I was just at 4 Hearts' and Evie is a wreak. She looks like she's been crying all day,"

That cooled Mal for the moment, "Crying?"

"There are only two things I can think of that would make her as miserable as she is right now. If you were hurt, or if you hurt her. And you're standing here with all your limbs intact to it must have been the latter,"

"She was crying?"

"If it had been anyone else to do something like that to her, Jay and Carlos would have already descended on them,"

"I didn't want to hurt her,"

"You walked out on her. How did you think that would go?"

Mal faltered, her jaw clenching. A beat passed and she looked to Bria, "Would it be alright if I took the rest of the day off?"

Bria nodded.

"It's not like you've been really productive today anyway," Zack said, earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs from Carver and sharper looks from Joseph and Bria. "What? Everyone else was thinking it,"

Bria sighed, rubbing her brow, "Go ahead. The best of us have our bad days,"

"Thanks," She said with a small sympathetic smile. She got her things and headed out, Dizzy with her. When they were out on the sidewalk Dizzy rounded on her, eyes fierce and her heel tapping.

Mal sighed, "Look, I don't know what happened,"

"That's not even an excuse,"

"What do you want me to say? It's happened! I hurt her,"

"Yeah! And what are you going to do about it now?"

"I don't know. We don't fight. We've never, not like that. I don't know how to do this with Evie. With anyone else, but not with her,"

"You could start by apologizing to her,"

Mal stopped walking, "I can't,"

"Oh? Are you too big and bad for that?"

"No," Mal said quickly, "That's not it,"

"Then what?"

"What if she doesn't accept it?"

Dizzy stared at her for a few moments, then she facepalmed, "Unbelievable," She muttered. "Are you scared she won't?"

"Of course I am,"

She took Mal by the shoulders, "Of course she'll accept it, dummy. Once you really mean it,"

"Is she still at 4 Hearts?"

Dizzy nodded.

And Mal took off running.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	35. Chapter 35

So this chapter is way overdue and I'm can't say I'm sorry enough.

* * *

Evie was in the middle of a conversation when the door to the building was all but blown open. For the few seconds, there was just the sound of Mal breathing heavily. Then the woman Evie was speaking with gave a pointed cough.

"I'll just get back to you later?"

"Umm," Evie had almost forgotten what they'd been speaking about, "Leave the estimates on my desk,"

"Yes ma'am," She said disappearing. Two other employees who'd been in the room at the time has vanished as well.

Mal's breathing evened out and the silence filled the room to the corners, heavy in the air. Finally, Evie exhaled, "Don't tell me… Dizzy?"

"She came to find me at Sixth Circle,"

"Of course she did," Evie shook her head, "That's why she left here in a hurry,"

"Why does it sound like you didn't want her to?"

"If she's the reason why you're here…"

"She isn't,"

Evie arched a brow at Mal.

"Alright, maybe she gave me the kick in my ass that I needed,"

The corner of Evie's lips twitched upwards just ever so slightly.

"I'm not going to apologise for getting angry but walking out was childish," Mal said.

"Why did you?"

"I don't know…" Mal sighed and shrugged, "Gut reaction,"

"The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel like you didn't have a place with me," Evie reached out for her, "Because you always will. No matter what,"

Mal smiled, cupping Evie's cheek, "I know. But, I've been thinking about it. I think I should move out,"

Evie's face crumpled at Mal's words. "No, Mal that's not the answer to the problem,"

"But it is," Mal took both of Evie's hands in her own "It's not forever. It's just for now. If I have my own place you won't have to be tripping over my stuff all the time,"

"Mal… this seems like this is a step back,"

"It's not. I promise you. E, you're still the one I want to be with. You already have your plans in place to get your castle. This is just until then,"

"That's at least a year away,"

"A year isn't that long,"

"Are you going to do this regardless of what I think?"

Mal shook her head, "No. But we need to find a solution to what happened last night. I don't want to feel like that again. I don't want to do that to you again in a fit of anger,"

"Can we think about it for a few days?"

Mal smiled and nodded. "Of course,"

* * *

When they got home that evening Mal saw Evie had cleaned the mess from the previous night. The ruining canvas was laying on the table. She went over and picked it up, giving a heavy sigh as she took it in. She noticed the material of the canvas had been repaired, somehow, but there was an empty gap in that spot where the paint should have been.

"I am sorry about that," Evie said timidly, coming up behind her, "I tried to use a spell to repair it. I couldn't find a spell that could the paint back like it was. What you do really is a magic all on its own,"

Mal put the painting the down. "It's just a painting," She took Evie's hand pulling her into her a hug, "I'm sorry I walked out on you,"

"I'm sorry I made you feel like this wasn't your home," She leant her forehead against Mal's, "I hate fighting with you,"

"You know we're not always going to agree on stuff,"

"Yeah, but I'll be wrong every time if stops a repeat of last night. I shouldn't have been nagging you in the first place. I just want us to be happy. I want you to be happy,"

Mal didn't say anything for few minutes, standing there combing her fingers through Evie's hair. Evie let out a slow breath, tucking her head against Mal's neck.

"Do whatever it takes to make your prince happy…"

Evie stiffened as Mal said those words.

"Your mother used to tell you that,"

"I haven't thought about that for the longest while. I'd forgot about it,"

"You're not going to do that with me,"

"In case you hadn't noticed M, you're not a prince," Evie said, trying for gaiety.

Mal shook her head, managing a small smile. "No, I'm not. But, I am an idiot. I'm going to be wrong sometimes. And sometimes, as impossible it sounds you're going to be wrong,"

That earned a soft laugh out of Evie.

"If I'm being an idiot you have to tell me. If I'm wrong, you can't let me get away with it, even if it takes a few times to get it through my thick head,"

"And now you're going to tell me you'll tell me when I'm wrong?"

"I mean, I imagine it's going to happen maybe once a year. I'm to take however few chances I get to say you're wrong,"

Evie laughed again, "Oh, Mal,"

The silence pooled into the space around them again. Slow and cool. Less caustic that the night before. But there still something that refused to let it settle completely.

"… I lied before…" Mal said softly, "When I said walking out was my gut reaction,"

"What do you mean?" Evie's brow furrowed.

"It wasn't," Mal withdrew a step, "My first reaction. When you called the apartment yours. It made me lonely. And that made me mad… and hurt. It was like I'd never left the isle. My first reaction was to make someone else feel like that. But I could never hurt you. I would never. So I had to walk away. I didn't know what else to do with that emotion,"

Evie took Mal's hand, pulling her gently towards the sofa.

"Those bad habits from the isle are still sitting just under the skin. For both of us,"

"Everything from the isle is sitting just under the skin,"

"We already made a promise to each other once that it wouldn't define us. Let's not let it define this relationship either,"

Mal nodded slowly. She leant forward and Evie met her halfway in a soft kiss.

* * *

A few days later the argument was behind them, but not forgotten.

"E, have you thought about my moving out?" Mal sat down next to her one afternoon.

"I've been thinking about," Evie admitted.

"I was talking to Carver today and he says there's an apartment available in his building. He said he could arrange a viewing for me this weekend,"

"Actually, I've done some looking myself," She pulled her laptop towards her.

"You have?" Both of Mal's eyebrows shot up.

Evie nodded, handing her laptop to show her an apartment listing.

"Holy shit, a three bedroom flat? Kitchen, living room and dining room that aren't the same room. And an office? It's huge. Who was killed in it? That's the only way it's available," Mal said, reading through the description on the site. She stopped when she saw the price. "And there it is. I can't afford this, even if my commissions match my salary each month,"

"You can't afford it. But, we can't,"

Mal released what Evie was suggesting and did a double take, "Wait, no,"

"Mal,"

"No. Evie. No,"

"Why?"

"Because you've been saving for your castle. If we move into this place it's going to put you back to square one,"

"It's not going to knock my savings down to zero,"

"Evie, I'm not letting you give up on your dream for me,"

"I'm not giving up my dream," Evie put a finger to Mal's lips before she could say anything else. "Hey, I am not giving up on my dream. Yes, I want a castle. This isn't going to stop me from getting it. It's just delaying it by a few years,"

"But E,"

"No. No buts. Listen. There's this saying that every man's home is his castle,"

"Neither of us are men,"

Evie gave a little sigh, "I'm trying to make meaningful point here,"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm listening,"

"My home is with you. I don't care if where I live has a hundred rooms or if it's just four walls. I care about you. I don't want to live without you. Even if it's for just a year. Every place that's felt like a real home to me, it's had you. Your art. Your smile. Your laugh. I want to wake up with you. Your voice to be the first thing I hear in the morning and the last thing I hear before falling asleep. I want you. Before anything else. I want you,"

Mal didn't reply right away.

"It doesn't have to be this place. But I was thinking, with three bedrooms you'd have a proper bedroom and we could turn the third bedroom into your own studio,"

Mal looked between the screen and Evie a few times.

"If this is going to be a thing we're doing I have two conditions,"

"Okay…"

"Some of my money is going to the savings for the castle from now on,"

Evie couldn't help her smile, "Alright, that's a deal. What's the other condition?"

"The second bedroom is a guest bedroom,"

Evie frowned, confused for a moment. Then her smile returned, accompanied by a faint blush.

"So you want to share a bedroom?"

"If that's okay with you,"

"Of course it is," She looped an arm around Mal's neck, pulling her in for a kiss, "I always want to sleep with you,"

Mal chuckled against her lips.

"I love you, M,"

"I love you,"

* * *

I swear the next chapter will be up much sooner.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	36. Chapter 36

So this is the last chapter. It's an epilogue of sorts. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Mal found time in Auradon had the ability to crawl and spirit all at the same time. Her days were filled simple pleasures and soft repetitions. Working at Sixth circle, coming home to hear Evie talk about her classes for the day, or a new design she'd come up with, the occasional visits to the manor. The changes were subtle, but they were there. Helping Evie study for her second-year exams became giving her quiet and space when she was working on her final year project. Hanging out with Jay and Carlos stopped depending on their classes and started depending on their work and training hours. Developing a magical co-curriculum with Fairy Godmother, Jane and Ben became updating a magical co-curriculum. Sprinkled through it all were moments that a few years ago she wouldn't had bet she'd be a part of. Dizzy's graduation. Teaching her to drive. Sitting in the front row of Evie's first fashion show. And the second and third ones.

Somewhere among the quiet chaos of it all she found herself creating and selling more of her own art. One of Megan's and Bria's friends from the art world ran a gallery and they sent a lot of customers her way. She could probably leave Sixth Circle if she really wanted too. But she didn't want to. She knew she'd missing going to the workshop every day and seeing everyone, getting to laugh with them. Getting to create with them. She'd especially miss the way Bria's face lit up every time she heard the sound of ten-year-old legs climbing the stairs to the workshop.

These were the things that bubbled up to the front of her mind when her packing had uncovered a picture of her, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Mal didn't remember when it was taken, but she could guess it was some time in their first days in Auradon. They were all frowning. Except for Evie.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hey,"

Evie's voice stirred her to moment.

"Um, what?"

"I asked if you know where the rest of the bubble wrap is,"

"Oh. My studio,"

"Thank you," She was about to head off but something in Mal's expression gave her pause, "What'd you have there?"

Mal handed her the photo. Evie gave a snort when she saw it, "Wow, this is a throwback,"

"I know. We were evil back then,"

Evie laughed, "You're still a little evil," She said with a smirk and a wink.

"Only too people who bad drive me,"

"And people who run rigged carnival stalls,"

"That one I count as vigilante justice,"

"We should get this framed," Evie said, looking down the picture again.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to remember our first days in Auradon? And we're going to have a lot of wall space to fill in the new place,"

"That's what paintings are for. And weird modern art pieces that Alejandro is going insist we get,"

Evie chuckled softly, "Is there a reason you don't want to hang the picture?"

Mal shrugged, "I mean, we're not even smiling in it,"

That drew a full-blown laugh out of Evie, "Mal Bertha, concerned she isn't smiling? Well, I never thought I'd see the day,"

"You tell anyone and I'll leave you,"

"Of course you will," Evie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She leant across to give her a soft kiss, "Come on, we still have the spare bedroom to get packed up,"

"I told you we should have just made Dizzy pack it up," Mal said, following to the room in question, "It's mostly her stuff in there anyway,"

"Oh stop complaining," Evie reached back for her hand, giving her little tug to bring along.

* * *

"Wait, back up, you need to turn it more," Jay grunted.

"I can't back up, I'm half falling off the stairs as is," Carlos complained, "Don't lift it that much, I can't hold it that high,"

"Why didn't you let the movers do that?" Dizzy asked as she went past them on the steps calling a sack of boxes in her arms all labelled as Mal's clothes.

Jay dropped part of a bed frame in his hands, and Carlos lost his balance stumbling back several steps before Jay grabbed his end again and stopped it from sliding down anymore.

"You hired movers?" Jay called down to Mal and Evie.

"Duh," Mal deadpanned.

"Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have bothered with the heavy shit!"

"You were ones who offered to help us move in. And look you're already halfway up the stairs,"

Mal came up the steps, one box in her arms, two more boxes floating in the air behind her. Carlos and Jay glared at her as she did. Dizzy's laughter came back down the stairs as she did.

"Do you want help?" She asked.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt Dizzy," Carlos said.

She rolled her eyes a little, "You're not holding it right. If you hold here and here and it will act more like a lever and the weight will be distributed more evenly.

The boys shifted their grips according to her instructions. Almost instantly it was clear they could move more easily now.

"Wow, did you steal Evie's brain?" Jay asked.

Dizzy smirked, "Hey, the only time I ever stole anything was back on the Isle. I don't have to do that anymore,"

Evie snorted, "Unless you're taking the ladies' hearts,"

Dizzy's smirk grew. She looked proud at that statement, running a hand through the section of hair that was still long, pushing it to the opposite from the undercut side. Longer hair shifted from her natural brown a pale pastel pink at the ends.

"Oh?" Jay's curiosity peaked, "You know, I've been known to steal a heart or two myself. I could give you some pointers,"

She scoffed a little, continuing her way her down the stairs. Her response made Evie laugh.

"Jay, this thing is still pretty heavy. Can we get up the stairs please?"

"Wait, what was that about?"

Evie, shaking her head, said, "Trust me Jay, she doesn't need your help with dating,"

"Jay. Still carrying a large wooden frame," Carlos called.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked Evie.

"It means she's been on more dates in the last month that you have in past six,"

"Only because I've been focused on training,"

"If you say so. Doesn't change the fact D's got more game than you," Mal said, appearing at the top of the steps again.

"There is no wa-"

"Jay!" Carlos shouted, "My arms are going to fall off!"

"Oh. Shit. Right. Sorry," Jay hefted his side again and started making the way up the stairs.

Hours later the movers had come and gone and with all their things inside now came the process of unpacking everything. Jay and Carlos had both left, each having their own things to get to. So it was just the ladies in the library, working on getting their books out of boxes and onto shelves.

"Can you two finish in here? I want to get my sewing stuff unpacked,"

"Yeah, we're almost finished anyway," Mal gave a dismissive wave.

Dizzy watched as Evie left. She froze on the spot, waiting until couldn't hear her footsteps anymore then she grabbed Mal's hand.

"Do you have it?" She asked in a whisper.

A smile she couldn't help crept up on Mal's face. She nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"You've seen already,"

"Please,"

Mal stuck her head out of the doorway, glancing both ways before pulling back in and closing the door.

"No screaming or screeching or any kind of noise above a 5," She said as she pushed a hand into her pocket.

"I promise," Dizzy nodded quickly.

Mal fished deep into her pocket, pulling out a small velvet pouch. She opened it, letting its contents tumble onto her palm, small round and gold. Dizzy inhaled sharply as she saw the glittering blue diamond.

"She's going to love it,"

"She better or I'm never taking your advice again,"

Dizzy rolled her eyes, "Evie would love it even if you gave a ring made from a piece of vine,"

Mal returned the ring to the pouch, making sure it was safely tucked in the deepest corner of her pocket.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon, maybe,"

"Soon are in this week? This month? Or…"

"As in… tonight,"

Dizzy's jaw dropped a little, then her face lit up with the biggest grin. "Then I guess I should get out of your hair,"

"Oh no, you're helping unpack," Mal grabbed her before she could even think about leaving.

Dizzy laughed, rolling her eyes, "Actually, I do need to get going,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I've got a date. You might have forgotten what that is, being happily committed and all,"

Mal hit her with the back of hand on her shoulder.

Smirking Dizzy headed out, calling as she did, "Evie, I'm leaving!"

Mal followed her out, Evie joining them as they got to the foyer.

"Where are you taking Jemma?" Evie asked, as Dizzy pulled her jacket on.

"There's a battle of bands happening downtown. We'll probably grab some drinks after,"

"No drinking and driving," Evie said with a glare.

"I only drive sober," Dizzy held a hand over heart.

"Mm-hmm," Mal hummed.

"Are you coming back here tonight?" Evie asked.

"Nah. I'll crash at Jem's," Dizzy took the stairs down to driveway two a time. She grabbed the helmet hanging off the back her motorbike, pulling it on before she got on. She raised an arm in farewell as she headed towards the road.

"I still hate that you taught her to ride a bike," Evie said.

"You've made your point clear on that many times, love," Mal caught Evie's wrist tugging her closer, "She's fine. She's a great driver,"

"The same isn't true of everyone else on the road,"

"Come on, D's an isle girl. She can handle herself,"

Evie's hum sounded anything but convinced.

"Don't pout. You moved into your castle today,"

"We moved into our castle," Evie corrected, looping her arms around Mal's neck.

"Our castle," Mal echoed, smiling. She placed her hands on Evie's waist.

"So what's the next step of the plan? World domination? Overthrowing the monarchy?"

Mal laughed, "I think Ben might stop inviting us to his parties if we were to overthrow his rule,"

"What do you want to do next?" Evie asked.

Mal could feel the little pouch in her pocket.

"Making dinner? And opening one of those bottles the boys got us as a housewarming?"

"That sounds like a plan," She shifted to head inside but Mal stopped her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Above them the sky was painted with the blues and mauves of a sunset.

* * *

I'd like to thank you for reading this story. It was a pleasure to write and share.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
